<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deceit by kaylavillain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662894">Deceit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylavillain/pseuds/kaylavillain'>kaylavillain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the silver book [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro Attends Shujin Academy, Akechi Goro and Sakura Futaba Are Half-Siblings, Angst, Angst and Humor, Antagonist Akira Kurusu, Attempted Sexual Assault, Betrayal, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Akechi Goro, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, NG+, Panic Attacks, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Protagonist Akechi Goro, Role Reversal, Role Swap, Romantic Fluff, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, This is such a mix of tags im dying, Time Loop, Underage Drinking, Violent Thoughts, eh.. i guess i could call it that, i guess? but sike anyway, soooo much of it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>132,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylavillain/pseuds/kaylavillain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story that consists of a masked detective Akuma, a secretive transfer student Akira Kurusu, a vice president at Shujin Academy Goro Isshiki Akechi, and the eventual Phantom Thieves of Hearts who have no idea that their ultimate enemy is right by their side since the very start. </p><p> </p><p>“If I will manage to capture the Phantom Thieves — I will manage to solve the mental shutdown cases..</p><p>..so I challenge the Phantom Thieves to steal my heart or it’ll be too late for them to run.” </p><p>[ Role Swap AU ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro &amp; Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sumire Yoshizawa/Akira Kurusu (one sided)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the silver book [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. robin hood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let’s meet some stars of this show: Goro Isshiki Akechi with his friends and the ace detective who is investigating the mental shutdown cases!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This work is connected with my other work “distorted”, but you are not required to read it in order to understand what is going on here. Still, it is highly recommended. A lot more things will become more clear as to why Akira became evil in the first place if you will read “distorted” either before or after (chronologically speaking distorted comes first). Also, this story includes spoilers for “distorted”. </p><p>- each chapter will include it’s own warning<br/>- this work is not professionally checked for mistakes/typos, but feel free to point them out<br/>- this is not a typical role swap au, many things are going to be different<br/>- english is my third language, so i apologize if some phrasing is wrong<br/>- this is a second book, but you are not required to read the first one to understand what is going on here<br/>- even though many things are different, the plot vaguely stays the same which means that this fic contains spoilers. for royal too<br/>- the tag about sexual assault is mostly connected with kamoshida events<br/>- THIS IS A NON-CANON AKIRA. HE IS *NOT* A KIND PERSON. If you want to know why, read the first book either before or after this one. </p><p>If you are okay with all of this, then I hope you’ll enjoy! ❤️</p><p>TW for this chapter: attempted sexual assault, murder</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goro Isshiki Akechi was <em>not</em> a friendly person. But nobody could always be perfect. He had the best grades at school, the role of a vice-president in the student council, the looks to die for and finally one of his trump cards: charisma. With just a single glance and a fake smile he was always able to deceive anyone who stood in the way of what he wanted. </p><p>Just four years ago his whole life had been completely different. He was thrown from one foster home into another. Any family that took him in - hated him. Well, if he were to be honest he completely understood that he was indeed the problem. After loosing his mom and never being able to find his father; he had definitely developed some anger issues on the way of his teenagehood. </p><p>But then an unbelievable thing had happened, he got finally taken in by morally right people who actually had enough patience to try and speak with him. Wakaba Isshiki was an amazing person whom he had admired from the bottom of his heart for what she had went through for him. The researcher had seen it all: the tantrums, the fights, small crimes, swears, broken things - but she waited. She watched, and most importantly - she <em>listened. </em>After thousands of ups and downs Goro had finally began to warm up to all of them: Wakaba, Futaba and Sojiro. He had never had a proper family before nor did he have a place that he could call home, but suddenly after so many years of misery, he felt like he stitched together the broken pieces of his soul.</p><p>Three years ago, when he had turned 14 he got the best birthday present ever in his life: he was officially adopted by the family and was considered to be one of them. Even though, in respect of his mother he asked to keep his original surname and have Isshiki's at the same time. After some play around with documents, it was all settled down. </p><p>"I'm downstairs." He called out while going through the living room towards the dining table. Both his and Futaba's room were positioned next to each other on the second floor, meanwhile Wakaba preferred to stay on the first. </p><p>As he reached the kitchen, his nose got hit with a tasty smell of cooked eggs and some spices. Even though the woman did not look like it, and approached everything from logical, scientific views, her cooking had always been marvelous no matter what she tried to make. Before he found himself being a part of the Isshiki's family, he never really knew what a good home-cooked meal was like, but nowadays he daily got to enjoy the whole buffet consisting of: breakfast, lunch bento and diner. </p><p>"Good morning, Goro." Wakaba greeted him but did not turn around as she stood over the counter with a pan in her hand. She had an apron thrown over her shoulders, while already wearing business styled clothes underneath it. </p><p>"Good morning, Wakaba." The brunet answered back as he took a seat, "What are you making today?" He asked curiously, trying to peak but he was not able to see much. </p><p>"I decided to go for something more simple since I've got a lot of work to do — is omelette good enough?" The researcher seemed to busy herself with scrubbing the eggs off the pan and placing them all on one of the plates. </p><p>"Of course, as long as it feeds me, I don't mind what it is." Goro leaned back in his chair while pulling out his phone in order to scroll through Instagram. </p><p>Of course, as expected, his feed was filled with the pictures of Akuma - the high-school rising ace detective. The boy was one year younger than him (16 years old) with around the same height as him. Brunet had to admit that at first when the hype got around he thought that the other was popular only for his mystery trick - the detective remained <em>faceless</em>. He kept his identity hidden with a purge mask that also changed his vocals. Akuma first became known after solving few crimes by himself and arresting a famous serial killer. Since then, he started his own social media accounts and began to grow in popularity. The detective had actually gotten an allowance to work in the police force whenever he was outside of school. </p><p>Out of curiosity Goro had once listened to some interviews that the other had given on the live TV. The only facts that were known about him was that he was 16 years old and loved cats. Akuma was extremely intelligent, and was not reading some written script off the paper behind the camera. His emotions and reactions looked genuine whenever he spoke about catching the criminals of all kinds of horrible incidents. Overall, Akuma seemed almost too perfect to be the way he was. There had to be a flaw in this porcelain doll, but it was not like Goro was ever going to have a chance to meet the rising detective in person in order to serve as a judge of what kind of morality the celebrity truly held within himself.</p><p>"I bet you're disappointed it's not pancakes, right? Goodness, what a child." Wakaba was already by his side; snapping him out of his thoughts. Her eyes for a moment flickered at Akuma's imagine on Goro's phone with some weight on her face expression. She quickly brushed it off. </p><p>While he went through his home page, his finger stopped as his eyes caught the sight of an unknown app at the bottom. It was a red icon with an eye. It did not look like any game that the brunet would play nor was it similar to a working space. A virus? But he thought that iPhones were immune to getting viruses like that. He should ask his step-sister later on about that. </p><p>"I'm not a child, Wakaba. They just taste extremely good." Goro pouted in slight offense, which brought ease into researcher’s shoulders as she let out a weak laugh while going back to the counter.</p><p>"That's because of sugar. Who would have known that such a scary face would have a sweet tooth." She teased him, while flipping the other egg that she was frying. Goro decided to make a small trip to the fridge, from which he pulled out his mini-portion of kimchi that was left from yesterday's trip to the Korean restaurant. Once he was back in his place, brunet picked up his chopsticks, looking slightly annoyed, while taking a first bite of his food. </p><p>"My face is not scary, it's good-looking." He corrected her, quickly swallowing down the piece of omelette so that his mouth was not stuffed while he talked.</p><p>"Well, someone is sure self-aware." Wakaba heavily sighed with an '<em>are you serious</em>' look on her face. It seemed that she was done with cooking Futaba's dish too, as she walked around the room and positioned on the table another plate, opposite to Goro.</p><p>"I <em>do</em> own a mirror." The boy smirked, and all that the woman could do was roll her eyes. He was not wrong after all, most girls in his school <em>did</em> go crazy over him and getting love letters with white chocolates was a normal thing ever since he transfered to Shujin Academy. </p><p>"Indeed." Wabaka agreed, as suddenly their conversation got interrupted with a loud running noise that accelerated at the speed of light towards the brunet. In a second he had a girl with red hair jumping in front of him with maniacal excitement in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Goro! Goro! Goro!" </p><p> </p><p>"Futaba, you're so loud." Was all he said, while attempting to ignore her. Sometimes Futaba reminded him of a constantly happy puppy that just had a never-ending battery hidden somewhere. A part of him was jealous of how much youth the high school had taken out of him. </p><p>"Shush! Have you seen the new episode that came out last night?!" She asked. Her cheeks were red on fire, her hair was messy and she had massive eye bags. All the evidence led to the fact that this girl had spent this whole night re-watching the last season of their favorite TV show.</p><p>"W-what? It's out?!" Brunet almost choked on his food. The new episodes usually came out on Thursdays at 7pm - Japanese Timezone, "Don't tell me today is Friday!?" He gasped in shock and almost dropped a piece of kimchi that he held in his chopsticks. </p><p>"Kids.." Wakaba smiled in the background as she watched with please just how simple and fun their conversation was. She wished for her problems to be as simple as this. But they weren’t.</p><p>"Yeah, dummy! You won't believe what happened, basically he decided to use his powers against- mgh?!" As Futaba was about to spill all the beans about Goro's favorite character he stuffed the food into her mouth. </p><p>"Don't spoil! I want to watch it myself after school!" He groaned in irritation while frowning. </p><p>"Aye, quiet down. Food's ready. Now - eat up." Wakaba pinched her daughter's shoulder while leading her to her own plate, "What a big family we've become." She suddenly whispered to herself, while setting down a cup of black coffee and taking a seat next to them, "<em>I can never lose this.</em>." The red haired girl did not seem to hear that remark, but Goro heard it clear and loud. There was some confusion swimming in his gut as to what she had. meant by that, but before he could even ask, "Look at the time! Kids, hurry up!" The researched warned them with a glare. </p><p>"But it's still hot!" Futaba whined as she burned her tongue. If the other two were honest that was a massive over exaggeration. </p><p>"Just take a bite and then a gulp of water, that helps." Goro proposed a solution with a poker face, while picking up last pieces of kimchi and throwing the dishes into a dishwasher on his way towards a school bag that was by the door. </p><p>"But then I won't get to enjoy the food's taste!" Futaba who was the only one still on the table spatted back, as she attempted to blow at the omlette with all her might, "I'm not avatar after all... Or air-bending is just my weakness." The girl sighed.</p><p>"Your own problem you woke up so late." Goro was suddenly behind her and tucker her up from her place; dragging her away while she pulled out a weak attempt to fight it. </p><p>"L-let go! We woke up at the same time, Goro Isshiki Akechi!" She furrowed her eyebrows while trying to chew on what was still in her mouth. Suddenly the other stopped and looked her dead in the eye. </p><p>"You know, my name sounds awfully long when you say it like that. Don't do that ever again." He threatened her; the hacker devilishly smirked. </p><p>"Goro Isshiki Akechi-" She teased which made the other's eye jerk in irritation. </p><p>"Futaba Isshiki-" She growled back, and that was when they got interrupted with a smack at both of their heads. With little '<em>ouch</em>'es the two looked up to see barely contained Wakaba in front of them. She was already fully dressed and had a leather business bag thrown over her shoulder.</p><p>"What did I say about hurrying up?" She asked, but got silence as a reply from her children, "Fine, I'll drive you both to Shujin this once. But make sure this won't happen ever again." The all headed to the car while locking up the door behind them. </p><p>"Got it."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Goro and Futaba got to school just on time. They had to sadly run towards their class which had never happened before, but there was always time for something to be for the first time. In school brunet appeared as a completely different person. He was polite, responsible, caring and ideal. The only ones who got to see his true face were his best friends: Ann Takamaki and Shiho Suzui. The two girls both started out more or less as outcasts with not the most pleasant backstories, and noticed that when Goro had just got into Shujin he was having difficulties socializing with the rest. Ann and Shiho eased him into the friend group and soon enough watched him grow as an independent individual all on his own.</p><p>Sadly he did not get a chance to share the same class with them because he was one year older. Instead of that, there was another person with who he did sit next to - and who he did <em>not </em>fancy as much as most people assumed he would. <em>Makoto Nijima</em>, the goodie-two shoes that was ready to lick teacher's boots just to get that recommendation letter. That annoyed him to the <em>bone.</em></p><p>"You are <em>late</em>, Isshiki-kun." Was the first bark that he heard from the aggravating brunette. Her table was right in front of his, so talking was easy if she had just slightly turned around. Although he always had to wonder why did she even bother doing that.</p><p>"I am <em>not</em>, I am actually <em>right</em> on time. The class did not even start yet." The boy had attempted to sound as nice as possible, but if you would have listened in, you would hear the small bits of spice in the words. </p><p>"You're lucky Kawakami-sensei is never on time either, or you could have gotten into some trouble." Nijima was still going on and on; he hated being lectured like he was child. Jesus, he had been visiting this school for three years now and had a position of a vice-president. The boy was convinced that the only reason that she loved being such pain in the ass was because she had a higher position. She was <em>the</em> president after all.</p><p>In a way him and Nijima had often been called rivals. They were both equally smart and sporty and often found themselves competing against each other. Yet it was not the pleasant thrill, more like an annoying rock on his road that he just wanted to get rid of. It was not as exciting as some might have assumed for it to be.  He especially hated when there was once a rumor around the school that the two of them were secretly a couple and this was ‘their way’ of flirting. He wished to gag at that. Sure, Nijima was a pretty girl that most boys would have love to have, but she was far off from his type. He wanted someone charismatic, teasing and witty. Someone who would awaken in him something new. Something addicting.</p><p>"Nijima-san, the maximum trouble that I would get into, would be a warning." He groaned, but quickly covered that up with a cough. In the middle of a classroom was not the right place to expose his real attitude. </p><p>"Oh, don't take this to heart." Of course she had noticed that he was not enjoying the morning chat that they had going, "I am saying this because you are indeed a role model to majority of the student body, so you must act up to the expectations." Goro weakly nodded at that; thinking of wrapping up this useless conversation as fast as possible. Why when he needed for the bell to ring - it never happened? </p><p>"No need to worry, I think I am handling it just fine. But I thank you for your concern." He stretched his lips as far as he could into a fake smile, and before the girl could say anything more. </p><p>"Good morning class. I hope that all of you had done your homeworks that I have assigned to you on Monday. You had more than enough time to do it." Kawakami had finally walked in to save the day. She looked half-dead. Her hair was a bit messy, clothes were not ironed and she had her face covered in a layer of badly blended foundation. The woman must have had a tough day yesterday, but it was not like that was any of his business. </p><p>"Oh shit, I forgot!" The brunet heard a girl to his right whisper-scream, completely appalled. </p><p>"Let's just hope she won't pick us." The boy next to her crossed his fingers under the desk to which Goro simply rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Isshiki-kun?" His head perked up. He thought that getting used to this surname would take him longer than three years, but here he was, "Would you be so kind to tell me what have you written for the first question?" Kawakami did not really sound like she cared but she had to do her job - especially in front of two members of the student council. </p><p>"Of course." The boy straightened up his back while standing up with a notebook in his hands. He heard some girls whisper something to each other with little giggles, but he did not pay that any mind. His eyes carefully scanned the pages as he looked for the homework, and finally he found it, "Localization of function is the theory that suggests that specific parts of the brain are all holding individual responsibilities from one another. They are also responsible for cognitive reasonings within the person's mind and responses to changes in the inner and external stimuli. Localization of function is an idea that different parts of the brain are in charge for the variety of behaviors, activities, reactions, processes and so on. Which concludes with an outcome that if one of the areas were to be physically damaged - then the function that it was responsible for was going to be also heavily affected." </p><p>The whole class was silent. For just a moment he thought that his answer must have been so impressive, that they all were astonished, until an awkward cough followed from his sensei. </p><p>"Isshiki-kun... It's interesting and all.. But I am your japanese teacher." That felt like a stab at his pride. Something at that moment got knocked out of his brain.</p><p>"O-oh." He managed to stutter out, while quietly picking up another book, "My apologizes, Kawakami-sensei, I don't know what got into me." The boy turned the page. <em>Right</em>, he thought, <em>today was Thursday and not Friday</em>, which was the reason why he skipped the new episode. That was when he realized that he did not do the homework. </p><p>"It's alright Isshiki-kun, just answer the question." The teacher waved her hand in a dismissive way; meanwhile Goro stared at the empty page as if the writing was going to appear by itself. </p><p>"He's taking awfully a lot of time." The same girl from the left side whispered, and the brunet had to hold himself back from punching her. </p><p>"Do you think he did not do it?!" The other guy replied to her - too shocked to believe that such thing could have been possible. </p><p>"No way, he had never forgotten to do his homework before!" A third person joined meanwhile both Nijima and Kawakami were frying a hole through his skull. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Today was definitely <em>not</em> a good day. </p><p> </p><p>"I apologize, I think I forgot my japanese book at home." He bowed politely, meanwhile the whole classroom gasped in surprise, "I will make sure to show it to you the first thing tomorrow morning." </p><p>"Alright, since you never let yourself make mistakes before, I will not press you this time." The teacher let him sit down, "Nishimaru-kun, could you be so kind to read an answer?" </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>The trio of best friends - Ann, Shiho and Goro - were standing by the locker area while they waited for the blonde to change her shoes. They all had a pretty tough day, and the only relaxing thought was that they were all getting ready for was to binge eat every possible sweet in the cafe nearby. </p><p>"No way! You didn't do the homework?!" Ann tied her sneakers, while remembering some murmurs that she heard around the school during their first break and lunch.</p><p>"How do you even know that?" The brunet visibly cringed at what she said, which made both girls break into small smiles of amusement. Goro looked so defeated just by the mentions of the morning's events.</p><p>"Some students were talking about it." Shiho explained, while fixing her ponytail. "It's kind of sad that Goro failing to answer a question brought up this much attention." She decided to add, meanwhile Ann stood up and shut her locker with a loud thud. </p><p>"And impressive." The model remarked with a mock in it. </p><p>"You're rubbing salt into my wound." Goro rolled his eyes, acting like a baby, "Shiho, this is bullying." He decided to turn to the most sane friend in their group, but the brunette did not back him up while simply shrugging. </p><p>"Ah, you'll be fine." The volleyball player dismissed the talk, but apparently the brunet had more to say. The trio began slowly walking towards the main exit that led straight to the school's gate. </p><p>"You won't believe just how embarrassing that was. And Nijima with her constant glaring was not the best feeling. Honestly, what is up with her?" Ann and Shiho exchanged a knowing glance; Goro had always wondered wether women had  telepathy skills because that was not the first time he had seen girls communicate through bizarre eye movement, "Uhm, what are you two doing-?" He tried to bring out the vocal explanation out of them; feeling left out. </p><p>"I bet it's because she likes you!" The blonde decided to speak, while giggling into her hand, "I mean look at yourself, you've got such a doll face! You should model with me again some day, my manager keeps asking me about when you will come back for the shoot!" He felt nice getting compliments like that, but was too freaked out by the first statement to properly react. </p><p>"Oh, goodness, please not <em>that</em>. I am certain that I am <em>not</em> Nijima's type." He huffed to himself, his walking pace increased without him knowing. </p><p>"I thought you were everyone's type." Ann continued to tease him and in order to avoid the two of them seeing the blush creeping onto his face, Goro pulled out his phone while scrolling through some notes.</p><p>Their bubbly conversation had an intruder soon enough. They were almost outside of the school's gate as suddenly a boy that was the same age as Ann and Shiho walked up to them with a broken face expression. Goro quickly took a notice of his physical appearance: he looked ruffled up. Bruises over his body and face with tonnes of bandages here and there; <em>jesus, did he get into a fight with some bully?</em> If the boy remembered correctly his name was Mishima Yuuki, he was a quiet kid without friends - an easy target on which aggressive students could decide to let off some steam. The brunet mental noted to himself to look into this; but now was definitely not the right time. </p><p>"Suzui-san.. Kamoshida-sensei had called you in." Mishima said, his voice almost failing at the end. Meanwhile Shiho's smile was instantly gone and her skin paled. It was as if she got told that her family relative had died. </p><p>"I-I understand." The brunette found a power within herself to speak up,  "Ann-chan, Goro-kun, have fun you two, okay?" She turned around so that she would go back to Shujin. The boy knew that Shiho had always been very serious about her volleyball practices, but to agree to go to an unscheduled one right after school on Friday? That was some impressive dedication. </p><p>"Are you going to join us after the practice?" He asked, while putting one hand on his hip and raising his eyebrows in question. </p><p>"Not sure.. I don't think so, but don't worry about me, okay? Well then, bye-bye!" They did not even get to say anything to her as Shiho ran off back to a place where they had just spent eight hours of their life in. Ann had a heavy look in her eyes, while she stared as her bestie's back.</p><p>"Bye, Shiho!" They said in union; hoping that she was going to hear no matter the distance that got formed. </p><p>"You saw that too right?" The blonde spoke up. Her tone was not playful anymore, but very serious, "The flinch in her eyes just at the mention of that bastard's name. Something is definitely wrong with that." She had a point, he had to admit that. </p><p>"More than wrong, I have already been looking into him ever since I've come to Shujin Academy." Goro was especially known to have a very keen sense of intuition. </p><p>There was something about people's faces that he could immediately tell wether someone was good or bad news. Maybe it was the small parts of themselves buried deep inside their pupils or the sixth sense, but ever since he had met Kamoshida - he always felt uneasy. </p><p>"He tried even getting to me.. by using Shiho as a blackmail. It's all thanks to you nowadays spending all your time with us that keeps him away." The model gripped the handle of her bag; looking down to the ground. </p><p>"Ann.." Goro whispered with sadness in it. </p><p>"That pervert... Acts like a king of the caste who could just order everyone around. But we are NOT his slaves, yet it's like he does not see that-" her emotional speech got cut off with a robotic voice that came out of the boy's device making both of them jump. </p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Beginning navigation.</em> </strong> <strong>  </strong></p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>It was not the first time that Akuma had to answer questions on the live TV. By the moment of how many times it had occurred, he got used to it. To the way how a mass of people stared at him and reacted to every single word that he said. This was all a perfect act, and the camera was currently focused on him, so he had to play the perfect role in this show. </p><p>"Akuma-kun, what is your opinion on these strange occurrences that have been happening lately?" Asked one of the hosts that sat in front of him. Her questioned had triggered quite a few interested gasps from the crowd. Akuma reacted the way that he should have, and hummed. </p><p>"Ah, I guess you are talking about the mental shutdowns?" He re-asked; making sure that they were on the same track. Today was a weird day, he kept zoning out and that was never a good sign. "I've been lately looking into them as you are aware, but there is not much known about the incidents." What were they expecting? For him to list out a whole database from the police? Sure, that increased the viewer rating, but was also a useless waste of time.  </p><p>"Do you think this is some type of new illness or psychiatric disorder?" The male host decided to direct the conversation; Akuma took a moment before answering. He flipped one leg over another, while gently rubbing his chin.</p><p>"It could be.. Some victims who managed to survive were examined by the doctors. But as I have mentioned before, not much is known about the case, so I would rather not comment on it if that's possible." The hosts must have finally gotten a hint that he was not going to say anything about the case, so eventually they had given up.</p><p>"Of course, of course. We understand." They said almost in union, which made some of the audience let out a weak laugh.</p><p>"Well then we will be back here shortly after the commercial!" </p><p> </p><p>The detective felt his phone weakly vibrate in his pocket. He had put it on silent mode while preforming. After quickly excusing himself to thebathroom the boy went towards the nearest stall - all while checking if anybody was following him - and locked the door. </p><p>"I would love to know why are you calling me when you know how busy I am at the moment." Was the first thing he said once the person on the opposite line had picked up. The words sounded threatening but his tone remained calm and sweet. </p><p>"<em>Kuru</em>—"</p><p>"No names." Reminded him the detective, while pushing his back against the wall. His eyes at the same time were scanning the place for any bugs. Nothing so far, which meant that it was safe to have this conversation for the time being. </p><p>"Whatever, listen up. I have bad news." The man snapped, which made Akuma let out a small giggle.</p><p>"It's quite amusing to hear you sound so frustrated. But please do spare the wait." The boy looked down at his watch, he had still some time left before the commercial break would be over.</p><p>"Wakaba Isshiki suddenly scheduled a meeting with the Yakuza that works for me. He instantly called me about it, and I told him to play along and record the conversation." The man reported; sounding troubled. There was a heavy sigh at the end of his sentence. </p><p>"Ah, <em>that</em>." The detective sounded bored, "What was her request?" The raven knitted his eyebrows, still not acting serious.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>To discover the true identity of the high-school detective Akuma and kidnap him.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>"She sure knows how to surprise, marvelous. Well, butterflies like her really do hate being inside the spider's web." He shrugged, and even though the man could not see him - he felt that Akuma smirked at that. This was funny to him, not scary. </p><p>"No need for your philosophies right now. I want you to get rid of her, and as soon as possible." The man aggressively demanded. Raven swore that he heard a fist being slammed against the table from the other line. </p><p>"I appreciate you telling me this information, do not forget to send me the conversation later through the IT president." The boy was about to hang up but his finger stopped.</p><p>"Hey, I know that you know what you are doing - but way too many people will go down if at least one thing would go wrong. So, don't you <em>fucking dare</em> mess up this shit." The man was threatening him, but sounded terrified himself. Akuma looked up at his reflection in the bathroom mirror - he did not feel <em>anything, nothingness, emptiness.</em></p><p>"Wah, how scary, I’m trembling. <em>Are you done?</em> My break is almost over." The detective reminded the other. There was silence for a moment, and raven had actually found patience to wait it out. </p><p>"With an attitude like that you will have a lot of enemies in the future." The man said, and if Akuma was not as self-aware of his actions as he was: he would have laughed at that. These words sounded so familiar for some reason. He was curious who else had told him something along those lines in the past. </p><p>"Oh, trust me. <em>Everyone</em> is my enemy already." He hung up on the call and straightened up his jacket. After fixing his clothes, hair and putting on another smile (even though nobody could see it); the boy felt ready to walk out of the stall with a fresh mindset on his shoulders.</p><p>After this interview was going to be over, he had a task to get rid of Wakaba Isshiki's shadow in Mementos. He tried to postpone her death for the longest time, and turned things around in the way that her researches of the Metaverse leaked to Shido and his team (that included Akuma). The woman must have figured out that the young detective was also Shido's pawn and decided to somehow change the order of things. Wakaba probably wondered that he was a child who got played by the wrong adults, but if only she knew the raw reality of the situation. </p><p>"If only you were quiet, Wakaba Isshiki, this wouldn't have happened." The boy sighed, "<em>Start counting the last moments of your life.</em>" He walked out into the corridor while fixing his mask that was made in the purge's aesthetic. He often got asked why he chose such style, to which he replied that it was a way to show the world that he was going to 'purge the criminals' = 'arrest all criminals'. </p><p> </p><p>This was going to be a long day.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"There must be a logical explanation to this. I refuse to believe anything." <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The two teenagers were standing in the middle of a massive hallway in the freaking castle. The floor was covered in rose petals, the walls were painted with pure gold and the ceiling had a massive chandelier hanging with crystal decorations. Everything was stunning, and if they had time to spare then they would have most likely appreciate the arts, but the guards that were around 3 meters tall with spears in their hands that could easily pierce through their bodies were <em>slightly</em> distracting. </p><p>"You refuse to believe that our school turned into a castle with these creepy ass guys starting at us?" Ann asked, and even though their voices were calm, the model was shaking with disbelief spreading all over her face, "You know what? I kind of see your point."</p><p>"Take them away! Dirty intruders!" One of the guards screamed; the blonde had chills run down her spine with the tone like that. </p><p>"How dare you walk freely into King Kamoshida's castle!" The other one joined while taking a step forward.</p><p>"Remember the logical explanation that I was talking about?" The brunet turned away from the guards to look at Ann who was freaking out by now; she was one second away from a panic attack. </p><p>"Goro, now is NOT the time! We are being attacked!"  Ann reminded him while throwing both of her hands to point at the two knights running towards them with definitely aggressive motives. </p><p>"I wanted to know if you gave me any drugs, but if you are seeing what I am seeing then I don't know if that's a valuable question." The boy sighed while rubbing his nose. </p><p>"Goro, we are being ATTACKED! WITH SPEARS! DO SOMETHING!" The girl cried out as she tugged at his sleeve to at least make him move out of the way. </p><p>"Have you ever heard about connected dreams?" Goro was still going while studying everything around. He could not stop thinking about how unsteady and blurry the pictures around them were, and the fact that he could not sense any particular smells. Maybe they were both actually asleep? </p><p>"GORO!" Ann pushed him; making him stumble to the right - which saved him from a straight hit, "YOU, <em>IDIOT</em>!" </p><p>"Wait- THIS IS ACTUALLY SERIOUS!" The realization hit him like a truck, while he began to quickly try to collect himself and get up on his feet.</p><p>"Oh, really? I DIDN'T NOTICE! GOR- <em>ngh</em>.." </p><p>Her voice died on her tongue as the monster from behind her hit her at the back of her head. She instantly lost her consciousness - falling forward with her eyes rolling to the back of her skull. The boy felt adrenaline rush through his veins as he sprinted forward to catch her. </p><p>"ANN!" He shook her by her shoulders, but she was not answering, "Ann, c'mon, open your eyes, this is not funny!" Before his panic could get any worse he heard a thud from behind him as pain spread from the back of his neck to the bottom of his spine. The shock and fear mixed together making his stomach flip upside down in nausea, "N-no.." Were his last words as his vision got colored with dark spots and everything around him faded into darkness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next time he felt himself waking up - everything around him felt cold. The boy's body felt sore from the bottom to the top. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton, and the back of his neck was still aching. Most likely it was going to bruise. There was some weight on his chest, so in automatic reaction he reached his hand forward to move it away. The tips of his fingers made contact with some fabric and fluffy locks.</p><p>"Goro? <em>Goro</em>!" This was Ann's voice - his brain finally registered - meanwhile his eyes began to clear up, "I thought you died! It sounded like your heart had stopped for a moment!" Her face was in the center of his vision; eyes red and puffy from tears, "You're such an idiot!" </p><p>"W-where.. Are we?" Goro's voice came out deep and raspy. He began slowly sitting up, with Ann helping him. They were inside a cell of some sort with iron bars being in the way of getting out, "Ugh.."</p><p>"They brought us here after knocking us out. I have no idea what is happening either, but none of this looks like a dream or a hallucination." The girl sat on her ankles as she pulled out her phone, "I tried calling the police to say that we were kidnapped but there is no signal. What else is strange is that I can't take pictures either." She concluded what she had learned. </p><p>"That's.. odd. Do you think.. We are going to get trafficked or something..?" The brunet's face paled. This quite made sense: Ann was a young, pretty rising model and he was one of the best students in Japan, plus adopted son of Wakaba Isshiki. The woman often warned him about being careful when walking outside, but who would have known that their school would turn into a magical looking castle in the middle of a bright day.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>"I see you two are finally awake."</em> </p><p> </p><p>What they saw after shocked both teenagers to the core of their being. In front of them stood no other but their gym teacher - Suguru Kamoshida, dressed in a gown with neon pink underwear being the only thing covering his bare body. He stood proud in front of Goro and Ann, with two guards behind his form like living shields. </p><p>"Kamoshida, what the heck?!" The model's jaw almost dropped to the floor, "What's the meaning of this?!" </p><p>"What are these damn fools doing here? They're not even worth my attention!" Kamoshida roared at one of his workers, "You two have committed the crime of trespassing private territory! What kind of pathetic excuse do you have?!" </p><p>"Kamoshida-sensei, if you let us go, we won't tell anyone about this." The brunet realized that he had to act logically and push emotions away for now.</p><p>"Goro?! What are you saying-?!" The girl's eyes went round; they both snapped back their heads to the King who bursted out laughing. </p><p>"Actually, now I get it! There is no way that you are my princess, but you are indeed very similar looking! I don't mind having another toy in exchange of letting go this little piece of trash!" He eyed the brunet with his shining golden eyes. The situation reminded them of a scenario where a predator was staring down at their prey.</p><p>"Don't you fucking dare touch Ann." The boy's tone sounded dead serious as he put his hand in front of her in a protective manner, "I will fucking<em> murder </em>you." </p><p>That was the moment when the cell had opened up and the King with his guards had walked in. There was a smug look on Kamoshida's face that screamed about his narcissistic confidence. </p><p>"Let's be honest, what can you even do to me?" The teacher took one step forward and waved his hand in the air - giving a silent command. Quickly the brunet felt himself being kicked to the ground, with a heavy metallic boot pressing him towards the ground. He heard Ann's worried shout in the distance and her trying to fight off the monsters. He had to do something - <em>anything</em> - he must save her right this instant. </p><p>"Look at that bod'" the older man smirked, as one of the guards who was not taking care of Goro stood behind the model while holding up her wrists, "Here is my plan. Since you did not want to cooperate with me immediately like a good doll, I am going to kill your annoying little friend and then keep you here as my slave for as long you're alive. Got it?" His finger rose up to lift up her chin, so that she would look into his eyes. The brunet had never seen the girl this scared before, and that made something within him snap. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is truly an unjust game..</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>..your chances of winning are almost none..</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>..but if my voice is reaching you..</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>..there may yet be a possibility open to you..</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>..so use this power to save people this time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Goro shuddered, and felt his breath get stuck in his throat. He could hear loud and clearl voices in his head, and for a moment it felt like the time had stopped. Something was overflowing him - <em>determination, power, gamble, rebellion</em>. He wanted to break free and tear off whatever that was caged within his mind and heart. </p><p>"<strong>Are you just going to watch?</strong>" The boy flinched; looking around in panic, while trying to find the source. <em>Had he truly gone mad? What was happening at this point?</em> "<strong>Think of your justice! What is unfolding in front of your eyes is evil harming an innocent! You must help her defeat this!</strong>"</p><p>"B-but.. how?" He weakly asked while closely watching to how the pervert reached out to start unbuttoning the blonde's shirt. Her knees were violently shaking, lips trembling and tears coming up to the corners of her eyes. Goro clenched his fists in fury.</p><p>"<strong>I can give you my power, Wild Card. All you have got to do is demand for it.</strong>" The brunet gritted his teeth, "<strong>What shall you say?</strong>" </p><p>"Give me the damn power already, you moron!" Kamoshida stopped for a moment while giving the other a questioning look. </p><p>"<strong>Very well. I have heard your wish. So let's fight for our justice and clean this world of malice - </strong><strong><em>together</em></strong><strong>!</strong>" </p><p>After the voice in his head had stopped talking, Goro felt something sharp stab into his head. The pain was unbearable, to the point that he found himself whining on the ground like he was on the edge of death. His own heartbeat was deafening - making the rest of the world distant and unimportant. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I am thou..</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>..thou art I.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Vow to me.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Call up my name!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>And release thou rage!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Something was clawing its way through his brain and finally - he felt a mask cover his face. The wave of wind formed itself around him; knocking down both guards off their feet. Ann fell to the ground, still effected by shock meanwhile Kamoshida watched in confusion what was happening. Goro sat up and touched all over his face while feeling that there was something in his way - and tearing it off. The blood fell down his face and covered the ground in a small puddle; but before he could even worry about that, crimson flames covered him in a whole while changing his outfit into a white costume similar to a knight with a monster right behind his back. </p><p> </p><p>"Listen to my command, <em>Robin Hood</em>!" </p><p> </p><p>The ground shook and Goro had a feeling like nothing could stand in his way. The blonde girl looked up at the brunet completely paralyzed - the light was reflecting in her glassy eyes as she slowly made her way to stand behind the brunet. Meanwhile the guards popped and turned into floating pumpkins on the brooms. </p><p>"Makouha!" He had no idea what he was saying, or which language he was speaking exactly, but Robin Hood must have understood because soon enough both targets got surrounded with light-yellow sparkles and grunted in pain. </p><p>One of the enemies flew up to him and hit him across the face with the broom. Goro did not have enough time to dodge as the stick collided with his cheek, making the skin turn red at the impact. </p><p>"Goro!" Ann wanted to run up to him, but the teen ignored it and instead threw another spell at them.</p><p>"Megido!" Whenever he told Robin Hood to do something, he felt the way how something was draining away from him. Like some mental power and stability, disappearing into the thin air. The enemies gasped as they got coated with black and white ball, that instantly destroyed them - burning their little bodies into piles of ash. </p><p>Kamoshida looked around panicked, not sure where he should run and why the kid who was moaning in pain just a second ago suddenly had such monstrous power in his hands. </p><p>"Now.. And what should I do with you?" Goro asked; cracking his knuckles and approaching the older man with murderous intentions in his eyes, "Nobody has any right to hurt my friends. <em>You must pay</em>." </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"You will pay!" Wakaba shouted at the boy in front of her. Akuma stood in the middle of Mementos with the Shadow groaning from pain on the ground, "How can you not see it, Akuma-kun?! Shido is using you! He's abusing your naivety! If you still have moral sense of right and wrong then you must understand that you have to stop this." She begged, while knitting her eyebrows in a deep frown. </p><p>"You know nothing, so don't speak of me or my motives like you have any idea with what I have to deal with every. singe. day." There was something dead in Akuma’s edited voice. He sounded tired and exhausted, "You think I would just let him toy with me like that?" He cocked his head to the side, "There are things that must be done. There are some goals that must be accomplished." Wakaba stared at him with pity, and that made him want to attack her once again in rage. </p><p>"What could be so important.. that it cost you to drown yourself in so much blood? To build a ladder made out of corpses? <em>Where</em> are you heading-?" He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, "<em>You'll fall like that</em>, Akuma. Please, think about this. You're being deceived." </p><p>"I had enough time to think about everything." Raven put his hand behind himself and pulled out a gun, "Everything is not how it looks like, but don't worry, I'll complete my role no matter what it shall cost me." The killer pointed his pistol right at the Shadow's forehead, "Any last words?" </p><p>"<em>I hope one day you'll find peace in this world, Akuma-kun.</em>" She whispered and then closed her eyes, knowing what was going to come next. Seeing someone accept their death like that was unsettling, but Akuma ignored that while placing his finger on a trigger. </p><p>"I wish I didn't have to do this, Wakaba-san, but there is nothing that could ever stop me by now." He pulled the trigger; the bullet of a real gun instantly went through the Shadow's skull making it fall flat on the ground and soon disappear, "Goodbye." Akuma crouched down. </p><p>He felt <em>numb.</em> Like any possible emotion was gone from him and now there was nothing but never-ending cycle of emptiness with despair. It was impossible to run or change things now. What was done was done. He took the life of one more person, but now it was getting old. Raven could still remember how it felt the first time: there was rush, excitement, fear and disgust mixed all together. Now all of that was gone. He began viewing people as targets. He became ready to lose anyone - no matter how close they were to him - at any point. </p><p> </p><p><em>He started to slowly let go off humanity in order to stay human.</em> </p><p> </p><p>He felt a bubble in his chest. It felt ticklish, itchy. Soon there was a similar sensation in his throat, ribs and lips. Akuma fell to the ground on his back feeling sick, but funny. Instantly the boy bursted out laughing on full volume without any control in it. It wasn't like someone was going to walk in on him and tell him to shut up. The more he recalled all the faces that his victims made in their last moments, the funnier it got. He kicked his legs and rubbed his eyes from tears while becoming a laughing, giggling mess. His stomach was soon hurting because he was not breathing in enough oxygen. After a few more minutes he began to feel more and more relaxed while taking deep breaths in. </p><p>Then it was <em>gone.</em> It disappeared as quickly as it came leaving him deserted and grey once again. The smile fell off his face and sparkle vanished from his eyes. There was weight somewhere at the back of his skull; and it felt like it was chaining him down to the ground and attempted to suck him into the depths of despair. </p><p>"I'm not crazy. I'm trying to do the right thing - but that doesn't mean that I'm crazy. All of this is worth my goal. And that means that I <em>have</em> a goal. Since I have a goal - I'm not crazy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heya! I hope you liked the first chapter! Any thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i may be heartless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"First, I must ask you where were you before you found Futaba Isshiki and Wakaba Isshiki."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya ❤️ this chapter is shorter than I expected, but I hope that it’s okay. This chapter is barely checked for mistakes and typos, my apologies!</p><p>TW: panic/anxiety attacks, slight blood mentions, death, police questioning</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Mom, I'm back!" Futaba loudly announced as she walked into the house after unlocking the front door. Today was a busy day at school, so the girl was glad to finally be back and be able to relax for a little while, "<em>Mom!</em>" She tried once again and this time got her answer right away.</p><p>"Yes, yes, Futaba. I'm home." Wakaba walked out of the living room. She was still wearing her working clothes which meant that she also recently came back, "How was your day?" She asked while fixing up her glasses. </p><p>"It was fine. Today we got back the results from maths and physics tests and I got the best scores." The girl put down her school bag and sighed as the weight was finally off her shoulders. </p><p>"Woah! Futaba! I'm so proud of you." The woman clapped her hands together. </p><p>"You say that.. but because of my good scores kids don't really like me." The girl decided to suddenly confess, which made Wakaba go silent, "They say that I am a nerd that is trying too hard to be teacher’s favorite.. S-some even add that because I watch anime and obsess with video games I- I- I'm trying to- be '<em>not like other girls</em>', and mom, I honestly don't know what they mean by that-" </p><p>"Futaba.. Listen.." the researcher put her lips into a thin line, trying to stop her daughter from getting overly upset, but red-haired girl kept going.</p><p>"So today during chemistry test I.. didn't write anything. I left the whole assestment blank." The hacker fidgeted in her place while playing with the sleeves of her shirt. </p><p>"Did you do that.. In order to fit in?" Wakaba asked; she leaned her back against the wall that was two meters away from her daughter and crossed her arms around her chest. </p><p>"Uhm.. I guess?" Futaba cocked one of her eyebrows up in uncertainty. All of this was confusing; she wasn't sure herself what exactly led her to such decision. </p><p>"Or did you do that in order to stop the bullies?" The woman glared seriously at her. She hated the fact that Futaba was being the victim in such absurd situation. She could have gone to school and deal with this with threats, but: a) Futaba had to learn how to stand up for herself in this dog eat dog world; b) The situation could actually backfire into even worse direction if a parent would get suddenly involved.</p><p>"More or less.." admitted the other, while looking away with her eyes. She must have felt uncomfortable while discussing such vulnerable topic; it was not that surprising to see. </p><p>"Futaba, listen." The woman put her hand on her daughter's shoulder; making her look up, "The reason why they are like that is because they are jealous. I am saying this not to simply make you feel better, but because that's an actual core of the problem. They can't do as good as you even though they study day and night which blows up into anger towards you." She tried to explain as best as she could.</p><p>"But.. If that's the case then they have a right to be mad at me-" </p><p>"No they don't." Wakaba immediately cut her off before her thoughts would even go there, "Why would they? Because you were born with an ability to be better at something than them? We don't choose in which body we are born. It's nobody's fault. They are children who simply still did not grasp such a simple contest like that." She smiled, her other hand went up to pat her daughter on top of her head. </p><p>"But.." There were still doubts, of course. </p><p>"No buts. Be yourself, Futaba. Always be yourself and never let other people destroy you, okay? I love you very, very much the way you are." She cupped the girl's face in her palms.</p><p>"Mom.. I love you too!" The girl did not even hesitate and broke into a warming smile right after, as she wrapped her hands around Wakaba's neck - which brought them into a hug. </p><p>"And if you have a problem with these bullies ever again, then call your older brother for help." The woman stroke the girl's locks, but that was when the hacker pulled away with a pout on her face. She looked troubled about the last sentence.</p><p>"He wouldn't help me." Futaba mumbled. It was very quiet, but Wakaba heard it.</p><p>"Don't say silly things. Goro might not look like it but he treasures you a lot. He'd take a bullet for you, you know." She continued on, to which the girl shut her ears. </p><p>"Aish! Stop this, mooooom!" Futaba shook her head, feeling embarrassed. If the boy would have heard that he would most likely be red from head to toe too. The two were both so stubborn about their feelings, it was kind of cute, but mostly annoying.</p><p>"Okay, okay." Wakaba tugged at the girl's sleeves, so that she would listen again, "Wanna go to the store and grab something to eat? I was thinking of having a movie night with the both of you." </p><p>"Sure. But what's the occasion?" Futaba put her hand on her hip with a questioning look. They almost never had that much family time, and when they did - it was during holidays or celebrations of some sorts.</p><p>"Hm. I just feel like today's a good day. I don't know how else to explain it." She tried to elaborate without getting into too much detail.</p><p>In reality, it was the opposite. <em>Something felt extremely wrong with her</em>, and no matter how much she had attempted to distract herself - nothing was helping. Her thoughts would not collect themselves and felt distant like they were miles and miles away from her common sense. Everything around felt twice more cold, and even the smallest sound made her jump. She thought that this was some anxiety after meeting up with the yakuza and quite literally ordering a kidnapping case on a teenager, but who would have known that it would affect her this badly. </p><p>Talking about Akuma-kun, in reality she did not wish the boy any harm, but some measures had to be taken. She personally had met the detective multiple times in the past, where he had clearly threatened her and announced that any wrong move was going to be the death of her. Since then, all the research on cognitive psience was leaking from her hands into the research base of the mastermind behind the mental shutdowns. The very same cases that the ace detective would solve by deceiving everyone.</p><p>After collecting the pieces and courage she managed to put some puzzles together. Akuma-kun was most likely a manipulated child by a distorted adult who used the Metaverse in the means of evil. She had no idea who exactly was behind everything, but something had to be done before it would be too late. Her only lead was the high-school celebrity, but that at least was something. </p><p>She was completely aware of how much of a risk that was, and she was indeed taking a highly illegal action, but brutality was the only way. Maybe it was going to scare Akuma-kun and bring him to the right sense of mind of what he got himself into. Whatever that was going on behind the scenes, she was certain that she could help him find the right way in life. And not just as a scientist who has pride over her work, but also as a mother of the two teenagers who could have been taken advantage of in the exact same way as the ace detective.</p><p>"Oh, right. Do you know where Goro is? It's quite late for him to be hanging out like that." She remembered while checking the clock, it was already around 18:30, which was concerning. </p><p><em>Was the boy safe? Could he have gotten hurt? </em>If that was the case Wakaba would never be able to forgive herself. She checked the phone with a quick glance, but as expected: no texts or missed calls from her son. <em>What in the world was he getting himself into?</em> Of course, he's a seventeen-year-old guy with friends and popularity, but couldn't he have at least let his step-mother know before going off somewhere into the unknown? </p><p>"Don't worry, I'm certain he's fine. The tracker of his phone still says that he's in school." Futaba showed an app, and she was right. The red pulsing dot was still in Shujin's location. The researcher let out a breath of relief, "You know he's a busy loser, he's probably doing some student council work that none of us are interested in hearing about." The girl shrugged. Her carefree attitude began to ease the tension from the air. </p><p>"Well then. Let's get going." </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"So let me get this straight. You two just randomly ended up in Palace when walking out of your school. The ruler of this distortion is your gym teacher. One of you is the victim to his assault and the other one awakened to his Persona." Morgana was trying to process what the pair had just summarized to him.</p><p>The two noticed the creature locked in one of the cells while trying to escape, and could not pass by without helping him. If the brunet were to be honest, he was a lot more for the idea of leaving the monster-cat behind and fighting off the Shadows with his Robin Hood by himself, but decided to take into consideration blonde's wellbeing by avoiding witnessing any more cruelty for the rest of the day. </p><p>After getting away from the guards, the cat-looking thing explained to them the basics of the Metaverse, Personas and cognitions. He also told them all about the Shadows, Palace Rulers and distortions. It was a lot to take in, and Ann looked like she was having a hard time wrapping her head around just how crazy all of that had been, but the boy on the other hand felt his eyes sparkle with some type of strange excitement. There was a tingle right under his skin - he could feel it. His own Persona calling out to him to fight and rebel against the disgusting surface of the mass. </p><p>"And don't forget the part where we are talking to a monster cat." Brunet added with a bit of a tease to his tone; his face spread into a smirk seeing how worked up the other got. </p><p>"I am NOT a cat! I already told you, I'm Morgana!" The non-cat argued back; the two could swear that there was a steam of anger coming out of his forehead. His tail was also restless; it kept moving left and right. With dogs it meant that they were happy, but with cats it was the opposite, "I lost my true form and came here to investigate, what is so hard to understand?!" </p><p>"Morgana, how about we go back on track where you said that you will lead us out of this.. Palace, was it?" Ann rubbed the back of her head in confusion, wanting to get out as soon as possible. She was already imagining being at home and hiding under the blanket for the rest of this Friday.</p><p>"Yes, a Palace, Lady Ann. It's a manifestation of one's distorted desires." The creature nodded his head; looking pleased. His tail finally stopped moving. </p><p>"In other words, a raw look at someone's heart. And this is the case of Suguru Kamoshida." Ann added, which was accompanied with another hum from Morgana. </p><p>"Yeah, he's a perverted man with mostly inappropriate desires." The cat explained, "Most Shadows and Cognitions in here are of erotic nature, which often made me slightly uncomfortable." Admitted the other, which made Goro let out a tsk and cross his hands over his chest. He looked pissed off, and to be frank: <em>he wa</em>s. Who ever let Kamoshida genuinely believe that he was the king of a castle?  </p><p>"He's also a coward with too much of an ego and too less of a brain." The brunet wrapped his hand around the girl's shoulder, but even though he looked like he was talking to himself rather than to a model, "When I saw what he was about to do to Ann.. I seriously had considered murder as an option." His grip on her tightened, and she let out a weak whimper but did not complain, "I could never let anyone hurt you." <em>Or Futaba and Shiho</em>, he wanted to add, but got cut off with a cat who pointed his paw at them. </p><p>"H-huh? Isshiki-kun, don't tell me you and Lady Ann-!" <em>Oh. Oh, no</em>. That was a misunderstanding, but he kind of understood where such assumption was born from. His protectiveness over his friends was quite often viewed as a romantic interest. </p><p>"H-huh?! No! It's not like that, we are just best friends. Me and Goro became pretty close when he just moved into our school, and in some sort of way we instantly clicked. It's nothing like <em>that</em>." The model nervously chuckled while gently freeing herself from a grip. This was getting very awkward, very fast. </p><p>"Yeah, you got the wrong idea, Morgana. Wait — why are we explaining the depth of our relationship to a cat?" The boy suddenly realized, looking troubled.</p><p>"For the love of god I am NOT a CAT!" <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the conversation was finally over; the group had perked out of the safe room - which made Goro's clothes transform yet again. They ran around for a while; there was even a moment where the brunet began to doubt that the non-cat was actually not going to help them get out, but eventually they reached the stone stairs that led upstairs, and soon they stood in front of a massive opening in the wall. The two did not even hesitate while jumping in and running out of there without looking back. There was a robotic voice that murmured something along the lines, '<em>You have now returned to the real world</em>', but none of them cared as they panted on the ground with fear buzzing in their ears. </p><p>"Aye! Get the hell out of the road!" They heard a man's voice, and when they looked up, Ann and Goro gasped at the realization that they were in the middle of an actual concrete road, "Or what?! Yall want me to rida ya' over?!" This time he honked, which made teenagers jump up on their feet.</p><p>"We're so sorry!" Apologized the blonde girl with a bow already on pedestrian's sidewalk; but the other ignored her while driving away without a care, "Uhm, rude." </p><p>"Whatever, it seems like a lot of us are going through some stuff today." Normally, brunet would be angry about the way how things had turned out, but decided to let it go, "So, are we going to talk about this?" He questioned, and the other girl shook her head. </p><p>"Not today.. I am exhausted. This was — <em>a lot</em>." She sighed, looking back at the school. He did the same and for just a second a castle flickered right in front of his eyes; he grunted in pain at that. </p><p>Suddenly he became extremely well aware of how much his body was hurting. Morgana did warn them that after an awakening he was going to feel like a dead man walking, but he never thought that these words were supposed to have been taken quite literally. His legs were wobbling, his vision hazy and his senses dull. Goro felt like he could actually collapse at any moment from now, so it would be good to hurry back home before it would be too late to do so. </p><p>"Yeah, you're right." He agreed, "Let's rest for today, plus I know that Wakaba is going to be mad as hell at me if I won’t show up home soon." The boy raised his phone and just as he suspected there were around 20-30 notifications popping up on the screen. This was going to be a long lecture when he was going to be back at Isshiki’s residence.</p><p><em>Home, huh. </em>Now saying this word became such a casual thing. He knew exactly where that was and who it was with. His younger sister Futaba and his mom Wakaba. Goro did not feel left out or like a bother; he felt cared for and loved. Even though they were not connected by blood, their bonds were just as strong, if not stronger.</p><p>"She sounds overprotective." Ann laughed, while making a cute face at him, "Don't go around worrying her." </p><p>"It's really that she's just mixed up with some bad guys, and she's worried that me and Futaba might get injured because of that." He explained, and hurried to go to the station. </p><p>"If that's the case, then hurry up home. Today we have no time to go to the café."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Wakaba felt lightheaded. The streets were dark by now. Her and Futaba had just now gotten out of the shop. The girl was carrying the bag filled with snacks after insisting on helping her mom after a long day. On the other occasion Wakaba would have fought about this, but now she let it go. <em>Something was extremely not right. </em>She got the sense of being stared at; the woman was repeatedly turning around in panic and at one point she had enough. Futaba lightly bumped into her, not expecting the sudden stop. </p><p>"Mom? What's wrong?" The girl looked up at her with a questioning look in her eyes. She walked in front of the researched to take a better look at the woman's face that became as pale as milk. </p><p>"Futaba.." she whispered; her knees gave up under her as something cracked inside of her head. Her heartbeat could be felt in her throat, flipping her stomach upside down. </p><p>"Yes, mom?" Futaba was trying to follow with what was going on without freaking out too much, but her hands already began to shake. The bag was long forgotten, lying on the floor as hacker also crouched down to the same level that her mom was at.</p><p>"Listen, honey. There is something <em>very, very important</em> inside my room. It's on my computer, in the file that has a password. It's very well hidden, but I am sure that you will be able to find it." She began speaking quickly, trying to get everything out before it was too late. <em>This was the end</em>, she could tell. Something was telling her that there was very little time left for her. </p><p>"Why.. are you telling me this?" The girl asked; her eyes widening in horror as she watched blood drip down from Wakaba's nose to her chin while leaving droplets on the ground. There was so much of it, and the woman did not even try to stop the flow as her lips slowly began to turn blue.</p><p>"Because if something bad will happen to me, you must protect that file. Don't let bad guys steal it, okay? That's <em>very important</em>. Can I trust you?" Her hand reached out to cup the girl's cheek making the hacker jump at the cold touch. </p><p>"Mommy! What's going on?!" Futaba instantly put her hands on top of her mom's while squeezing the living out of them. Watching her daughter witness this - pained Wakaba, but there was nothing that could be done now. </p><p>Suddenly she remembered something. It was her conversation with Akuma-kun from few years ago. The boy had always warned her about being careful, and when she said that she will never let herself be caged and manipulated; the detective grabbed her wrist and leaned into her ear to whisper so that only she would hear: "<strong><em>Everyone is my hostage</em></strong>."</p><p>Her eyes snapped up at that as she looked at the other side of the road. Someone was standing there while dressed in a long, black coat and with their hands in their pockets. They did not go up to help the two; the person just stood while watching the way how Wakaba fell on the ground meanwhile Futaba was crying into her face shouting as she called an ambulance. The sounds all mixed together into a mess; her focus was fully on that figure. </p><p>She could make out the frizzy, black hair and snowy skin. Pretty face and a blood-red scarf wrapped around the neck. It was a boy; he lifted up his hand to tug at the fabric to reveal the lower part of his face. He was saying something, and in order to understand she repeated the movement of his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ga..me..o...ve....r.</em>" The woman gasped; watching the boy smile like a maniac. For a moment she swore that his eyes shined with red like monster’s. A bloodthirsty color that craved more violence, pain and gore. </p><p>She lifted up her hand while trying to point at him; desperation pumping her mind like a fuel. This had to be one of Shido's pawns, if only Futaba would look at his face! <em>Please, Futaba, look where I am pointing! He's right there, staring with an expression like that, thinking that he won! Look, <strong>please, look!</strong> </em></p><p> </p><p>"Mom?! Mom! Stay with me! Ambulance is on it's way! Stay with me!" There were someone's tears falling on her face, and that was when she saw an image that cracked her soul. Shaking Futaba with puffy, red eyes bringing her mom away from a trance. </p><p>"Futaba... h-his....fault...<em>.look....-there</em>....no..’ur...fault.." she was not making any sense but her lips felt half paralyzed; words stumbled against her tongue while cutting her sentence in half. The girl must have realized the message and started look around; but to Wakaba's horror the silhouette was already gone. Just like a shadow in the light he had disappeared, his identity forever staying a secret from her, "N-no..." despair flooded her mind; she began to realize that this was truly the end with nowhere to run and hide, "No.. t-this..can't...be.." the air got knocked out from her lungs; body falling without listening to her and everything washed over in the same red as her killer's eyes. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Futaba's world stopped. The paramedics were finally here but they were too late, because Wakaba was already dead right in her arms. All that the hacker could do was press the woman's body closer to her’s; too scared to let go and scream in pain that stabbed through her heart like a sharp knife. </p><p>Goro who was accidentally passing by recognized the scream and ran without thinking. All kinds of thoughts haunted him as he caught the lights from the ambulance cars and nosy asses making a circle around someone. His face had lost its color at the worst conclusion ever.</p><p>"S-step aside!" He angrily pushed someone from his way and finally saw two men around hysterical Futaba trying to take Wakaba away from her, meanwhile the girl glued herself to her mom, "Futaba! Wakaba!" </p><p>"G-goro! Mom! MOM!" The hacker turned towards him; which made her grasp slightly loose making men succeed in taking away the researcher's body, "NOOO!" She lunged forward, but someone else came up from behind her trying to hold her back, "Let me go! Let me go!" </p><p>"Get your hands off her!" The brunet barked at the other while taking Futaba's side and gripping both of her shoulders, "What happened?! What is going on?!" He needed answers and the sooner, the better. </p><p>"I don't know! Mon just fell while saying weird things and now- now- I don't know!" She was at the verge of a panic attack; and Goro knew he had to do something before the situation was going to get worse.</p><p>"Get the fuck away, this aint a fucking show!" He screamed at the crowd, "Go home, motherfuckers!" The people gasped, but paramedics agreed while trying to shoo them all away, "Futaba—" he turned his attention back to his little sister, "—Everything is going to be okay, I promise. I'm right here, it's all going to be okay." He hugged her closer, pressing her face into his chest and at the same time watching the ambulance fuss around while trying to save the situation. He closed her ears so that she would not hear the conversation that was happening between the panicked doctors who had never seen a case like this before. </p><p>"G-goro.." the hacker sobbed; shaking in his hold like a little child. <em>Which she was</em> and she just bow witnessed unexplained and unexpected death of her mom. The brunet was also overwhelmed with enough, and everything spilled over the edge as the words, '<strong>We lost her.</strong>' reached his own ears. Something swelled up at the corners of his eyes and he buried his face in Futaba's hair, holding her for his dear life. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing was making sense. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But he lost his mother once again.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Goro Isshiki Akechi, we are the investigation team that is currently in the charge of the mental shutdown cases. We have a few questions regarding what happened to your mother Wakaba Isshiki. Normally, we would do this at the police station, but considering your younger sister's mental health, we decided to proceed with this task in your home. Are you willing to cooperate with the investigation and give us your account on the incident?" </p><p>The boy snapped up his head after heavily zoning out. It has been around 4 days since Wakaba had passed away in the middle of a street due to unknown reasons. Ever since that day everything was a mess. Apparently, she had recently written a will where she stated that she would prefer the guardian of her kids to be Sojiro Sakura who was a close family friend. Still, there was a massive document check-up going on and questioning wether the man was able to financially support the two siblings before taking them in. </p><p>So far they had been staying in their old home, waiting for something to happen. Futaba hasn't said a word since the incident and was not leaving her room at all. The older boy tried talking to her and was getting worried about her starving herself to death, but relaxed when he found out that the hacker would leave her tomb at night to eat, drink and shower. This was at least something, even though not the best outcome. </p><p>There was a delay in the funeral due to police investigation being in the process. The hospital has written off this case as a sudden collapse from an unknown illness, but the detectives thought otherwise. Today they came in for questioning.</p><p>"Yes." He said, not even looking the man in the eyes. Goro was sitting on the sofa in the middle of a living room with a few other people walking around; looking for clues. </p><p>"Very well-" there were some pages getting flipped, and a pen clicking open and then an auto tuned voice spoke.</p><p>"Mr. Yasuda, I've been given the permission to question the victim's children first by the higher ups. Pardon my rudeness, but I have very little time." The brunet looked up puzzled and saw no other but the famous high-school ace detective Akuma.</p><p>Sure, he had seen the other on TV or online multiple times, but seeing the purge mask and such specific costume up close was a different experience. He was dresses up in dark pants, boots with small heels and metal straps, a dark shirt with a jacket on top that reached to the middle of his thigh. His hands were covered with noir leather gloves and his head was fully hidden behind the hard mask. The outlines of the crosses and a grin on the mask were made in red and white colors, but they did not appear as bright in the real life as they did on the photos and videos. Someone who did not know him would assume that this was a man dressed up for a Halloween party. </p><p>"That's some scary-looking cosplay you got here." Goro dryly chuckled, and the other joined in too while sitting down in front of the other. His body language and speech was polite, thoughtful. </p><p>"I apologize if this is making you uncomfortable, but I promise that I am a legitimate part of the police force. Akuma, the high school detective, it's my pleasure to meet you, Goro Isshiki Akechi. I truly wish that there were better circumstances." The detective shook his head in sorrow and sighed. He reached his arm forward, which the brunet accepted while shaking his hand.</p><p>"It's also nice to meet you, Akuma-san." Smiled the other, but the gesture was forced which the man must have noticed. </p><p>"No need to force yourself to act like this. I understand the weight that the situation must have on you." Akuma pulled out some type of small device with an electronic pen, "I am going to ask you few uncomfortable questions, if you feel like we must stop or you need a break, feel free to tell me at any point." </p><p>"Sure." Goro felt himself tense up as this conversation for sure was going to give him flashbacks of the unwanted night. </p><p>"Let's start then." He cleared his throat, "First, I must ask you where were you before you found Futaba Isshiki and Wakaba Isshiki." Goro did not appreciate how this made him sound like a suspect, but he tried his hardest to understand that there was nothing personal behind that. The problem was that he could not tell the police worker that he was in the castle with a talking cat and monsters. Nothing more suspicious than a person that sounds like he was high on drugs during the incident. </p><p>"I was at school the whole time. I had to stay behind due to the business that was connected to the student council meetings." He was lying of course, and hoped that the detective was not going to notice. Akuma silently nodded and took down some notes. </p><p>"Can anyone confirm this information?" <em>This felt like he was a part of the real interrogation</em>, the boy thought while clenching his fist and trying to focus on staying calm.</p><p>"Yes, my best friend Ann Takamaki was with me the whole time. Also, at the beginning Shiho Suzui was also with us, but had to leave to the volleyball practice." Since he said that he needed instantly after this text the model in case she would get asked about his alibi. His story had to match no matter what. </p><p>"I see." There was uncertainty in the other's voice, but they both ignored it while moving on, "Which action did you take while witnessing the incident?" This did not feel good. The whole thing felt like it was covered in a fog and Akuma was forcing him to remember everything. He looked down; sweat piling up on his forehead. He did not feel good, and he was glad that the other was not hurrying him up.</p><p>"I.. I was shocked." Goro finally said after a minute of silence, "I could not understand what was happening, but my first instinct was to calm down Futaba. She was in the midst of a panic attack, and my mind was all over the place." His voice became weaker at the end; palms became sweaty. </p><p>"That does match with what I heard had happened from the paramedics." Agreed Akuma; reassuring him, "Next question, did you notice any suspicious individuals around the area?" </p><p>"N-no.. Nobody. Plus, it was pretty dark and I was looking down on my phone most of the time." He was quite embarrassed at admitting this. He sounded like a typical, reckless teenager who instead of watching the road and surroundings payed more attention to social media. He had a wish to point out that he was not like that, but that did not really matter right now.</p><p>"Understandable. Was there any strange behavior for the past few days in Isshiki-san's daily routine? Any possible threats? Conflicts? Anything that would be considered out of ordinary?" Akuma stayed calm through the whole questionnaire, meanwhile Goro got only more and more nervous.</p><p>"I.. I don't think so. But, she had quite a dangerous job that always kept her up on her toes." He wasn't sure if this was right to mention, but it wasn't like this was a secret or anything. And something inside told him that he could trust the detective with this information. </p><p>"Oh?" That caught detective’s interest which resulted in him taking a note on a mini-ipad or whatever that thing was.</p><p>"She was a scientific researcher, and was always extremely passionate about what she does. But me and Futaba would constantly get lectured about being careful outside and always having a phone in our hand. She once even considered making us attend online school." </p><p>"Science researcher.. I should take this into great consideration." The electronic pen made a screeching sound against the screen; making them both cringe, "Was Wakaba Isshiki connected to any illegal activities?" </p><p>"No, of course not." He instantly replied, "Wakaba was an extremely right person with a massive sense of self-respect." But he suddenly hesitated, "Even though.. If I am being honest, she would have had guts to commit a crime if she believed that it was the right thing to do." The brunet said honestly; Akuma nodded at that.</p><p>"Most people would, don't worry, my opinion on Wakaba-san is not effected by this. Alright, I am almost done, Isshiki-kun. Is there anyone else who could provide me with more information?" He asked even though he knew that the person who he was going to question next was the flood of information. </p><p>"I think Futaba, since she was right there when it had happened." Goro only confirmed Akuma's thoughts. </p><p>The detective was glad that he had a mask on, or otherwise the weak smile that was out of place would be counted as odd behavior. And killing the brunet right after his step-mother passed away would look suspicious. It would also be challenging to connect his death to anything, and having an unsolved crime under ace detective's name would be a downfall in the perfectly sculptured reputation. </p><p>"Did Futaba-chan or Wakaba-san get into any arguments recently?" Akuma instantly spoke knowing that he was quiet for a long time. That could be of course shrugged off as him deeply thinking.</p><p>"H-huh?! Are you suspecting my sister?!" Goro rose up on his feet with wide eyes from shock; his face began turned red from anger. Sure, he was over exaggerating with reactions but he had been on the edge of a breakdown for the past 4 days, and having someone so openly "<em>attack</em>" his sister felt like a punch in the face. </p><p>"Please, take a seat. In order to do my job properly I must ask questions that might trigger a spark of rage, but there is nothing personal behind such remarks. I do not believe that Futaba-chan is a suspect, but I must know in order to have a sober eye on the situation's status. Please, cooperate." the detective quickly managed to calm down the other and take the situation under control. The others who were present in the living room were impressed with the skills that Akuma had in psychology and the level of professionalism for a teenager. </p><p>"A-alright." The brunet breathed out in relief that washed over him, "No, they did not have any conflicts." He said at the end and the other hummed; the boy imagined the detective's face expression softening. </p><p>"Thank you very much. This was useful." Akuma stood up while bowing his head in respect and appreciation. After that, he pulled out a small card from the inner pocket of his jacket, "Here is my work phone number, if you will remember anything else please feel free to contact me, but do not spread this number publicly or I will have to change it which would be highly inconvenient." </p><p>"Got it.. Where are you going?" Goro watched as the other began walking towards the stairs of the house that led to the second floor. </p><p>"I must now ask your step-sister some questions in order to get a look at the whole picture." Explained the detective while stopping for a moment. </p><p>"She won't talk to you. Ever since that day she would not come out of her room no matter what I do or say. Plus, I would not want you to remind her again of what had happened." The boy got serious; the tension rose in the air again as it always did whenever the matter would somehow touch Futaba.</p><p>"Isshiki-kun, I think you misunderstood me. I will have to do this one way or another. And I must say that I am pretty confident in being able to get few words out of her." <em>Akuma wanted to add that if she was not going to talk here then she would be questioned at the police station</em>, but decided against raising unnecessary hustle. </p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"I'm an expert in this field, please, do not underestimate my abilities. If the situation will get out of control, I will call for your help." Brunet wanted to argue further but then remembered how the detective managed to make him relax just a moment ago. On the other hand, he was way too tired to hold back a man who was simply trying to do his job with honest, sincere methods.</p><p>"Don't you dare hurt her." Was all that he said while lying down on a sofa; the power felt like it was getting forcefully knocked out of him. </p><p>"I wouldn't even imagine causing any harm to an already traumatized girl. I am simply doing my job and once I am going to be done, both me and the investigation team are going to leave. Deal?" </p><p>If there was one thing that Akuma was good at - it was lying. He had been lying so much for the past few years, that sometimes it felt wrong speaking in truths. His identity, personality and even opinions were all a scene. Every single movement and word was a part of a planned out, scripted character made up by him. Akuma-kun was a talented, flawless celebrity same as a fighter for justice in the police force. Akira Kurusu was an abandoned by the world piece of trash who went through hell and back. But nobody would ever know that. His past and genuine mind would go into his grave with him.</p><p> </p><p>"D-deal." </p><p> </p><p>The detective showed small thumbs up in a weak attempt to break the tension. He took a quick glance at the notes that he made on the mini-ipad. Honestly, Goro behaved so oddly for no reason almost like he wanted to volunteer to be the potentially framed victim. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Lied about where he was during after school hours. Straight, unmoving stare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Said that his best friend was going to confirm an alibi; not reliable source. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Constant fidgeting, sweating, pauses. Obvious behavior of guilt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- No valuable information about the incident. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- No specific knowledge about Wakaba's work and illegal actions. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Easy to trigger feelings of anger. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Overprotective of Futaba Isshiki. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Tried to stop questioning on Futaba Isshiki. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If Akira would ever need to pin this exact mental shutdown on someone, the older teenager would make the perfect Mr. bad guy of this case. At any rate, the important part was now getting everything possible out of the younger sibling. He saw it with his own two eyes that Wakaba said something right before she had died. Actually, <em>killing Futaba and pinning both crimes on Goro would be a way to go in case the things would go south. </em></p><p>"Futaba Isshiki, my name is Akuma-kun. I am the high school detective who is in charge of investigating the case of the mental shutdowns, it would help me a lot to figure out what happened that night if you would cooperate with the questioning." </p><p> </p><p>Silence from behind the door. Detective expected that, but he was not about to give up. </p><p> </p><p>"Your mother was an incredible woman, who's work is going to be admired by many in the future. Isshiki-kun told me that she was a scientist, she must have been a remarkable mother." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Silence. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"We don't know wether what happened to Isshiki-san was a mental shutdown or no, but that is what I am here to figure out. Mental shutdowns are the series of strange crimes where the victims either die or become incapable of taking care of themselves until they die for no reason. The common signs are sudden anxiety attacks or depressive episodes before death. And when the victim is dying they start bleeding from their nose, eyes or in rare cases even ears."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Even though it is still unknown wether this is an explained illness or no, I believe that there is someone who is behind this. Isshiki-chan, I know how hard this is for you, I remember being in a similar position as you when my own mother passed away in front of me, but if you won't share with me the events of that night then I am never going to be able to avenge your mother. And I really, really want to find who is behind this, so that no one else must fall victim to this. Please, help me reach the truth. <em>I beg you, let me purge that criminal by punishing him with the law of justice!" </em></p><p> </p><p>The door got unlocked and slowly creaked open while revealing a small figure of a red-haired girl in the dark room where the only source of light was a working PC. She looked like she was wearing an oversized, fluffy pajamas for days and surviving off junk food that was placed all over her bedroom. A pitiful sight, if only she knew that the killer of her mother was right in front of her bullshiting straight into her face about justice crap. </p><p>"Thank you, so, so much, Isshiki-chan." Was the first thing that he said as he shook his hand with hers. The girl looked away a bit shy. The inside was extremely warm, and counting on the fact of how many layers of clothes he had on himself he began to seriously consider opening a window. <em>How could she even breathe in this place? </em></p><p>"You can call me Futaba, it's alright." The hacker corrected him while taking a seat on her chair. She brought up her knees and hugged them. Her eyes gestured for the other to take a seat on her bed. Surprisingly to Akuma it was actually made and tidy. </p><p>"As you wish, Futaba-chan. Are you ready to start? I'lll try to ask as least as possible." He pulled out an ipad once again with a pen, getting ready. </p><p>"It's okay... I can handle a mini-interview." Futaba weakly chuckled, but there was very little emotion in it. She was somewhat similar to how Goro was acting, but a lot more depressed and hopeless. That must have been because the boy knew them for 4 years meanwhile Wakaba and Futaba had been together ever since the red-haired girl was born. </p><p>"If that's the case." </p><p>Overall everything was going smoothy. No unexpected tantrums or panic attacks that the detective had prepared himself for. And his assumption had turned out to be correct, because if Wakaba would have said anything about Akuma being the bad guy, then Futaba would not be that relaxed and open around him. They talked for a while, at one point the conversation even drifted onto fun stories from the girl's childhood, which the other endured listening in order to loosen up the witness into a comfortable zone. </p><p>"Now, I must ask, was there anything strange in her behavior before her death? Possible words, names or maybe even last wishes?" This was the question that he had been dying to ask ever since he had arrived to this residence. </p><p>"She said something about an important computer file, I think... But I don't have enough energy to look at it right now. If I will remember more, I will let you know." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bingo. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Futaba-chan, that would be more than just helpful." Akuma stood up from his place and fixed up his clothes. There was no need for him to stay here any longer, and as he was about to say his goodbyes and leave, he felt petite, trembling hands wrap themselves around his wrist. </p><p>"Please.. Akuma-kun.. Find who did this." The hacker begged. For a moment detective thought that he was going to feel something - anything - but no guilt nor regret hit him. <em>Was he truly slowly turning into a monster as more time had passed? The things that blood on hands could do was scary.  </em></p><p>"If this is not an illness and a person is behind this - I promise on my name of Akuma ace detective that I will catch that bastard and make sure for him to be punished by law. I’ll do everything for the sake of my justice!" He said with passion; in reality trying to hold in his laugh as much as possible at seeing the warmth and trust spread all over the girl's face. </p><p>"T-thank you so much.. Akuma-kun." She thanked him, finally letting go his wrist and taking a step back. </p><p>"Take care of yourself, Futaba-chan." Were his last words as he bowed and left while closing the door behind himself. </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>I may be heartless, but you're just naive.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heloooo! Any thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. he hated them, he missed them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"My name is Akira Kurusu, it's a pleasure to meet all of you. I am one year younger than most of you, but due to some circumstances I will be attending this class until the issue is figured out." His voice was so smooth and soft; it sounded like music to Goro's ears. Meanwhile the raven bowed his head, "I hope we will all get along."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya! ❤️  I am trying to update every Wednesday and Saturday, but I can’t promise keeping this up because I am starting to run out of chapters to post pretty fast:( </p><p>Thank you for your kind comments on the previous chapter! I highly appreciate them! You all are the best ☺️ I hope you will enjoy this update! </p><p>TW: attempted suicide, death idealization, intrusive thoughts, implied/referenced r@pe, referenced underage drinking</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So I heard that the bitch is dead. Good work, Kurusu." Shido and Akira were both sitting in a private room of a fancy night club. There were no cameras and bugs anywhere around the area, and the door outside was guarded with two armed men in scary-looking glasses. </p><p>The teen was sitting in front of the politician while playing with the locks of his hair out of boredom. He was dressed rather simply tonight: he had black gloves covering his hands, red supreme hoodie, grey pants from some expensive brand and sneakers on a high platform. Meanwhile the man was wearing a business attire.</p><p>"This is not good work, it's a dirty one." The boy replied dryly with an empty look in his eyes. He really wanted to go home and smash some video game instead of being here.</p><p> There was some weird tension in the room, but it vanished as soon as Shido pushed the menu into the teen's direction."Indeed, but we both get benefits out of this. You can order whatever you like, I'd imagine for you to be hungry." He eyed the other. And truly, recently Akira had been crazily loosing weight. He should work on his eating habits if he wished to stay strong enough to beat his ultimate enemy. </p><p>"Very kind of you, sir." Raven commented; suddenly his lips stretched into a sweet smile, "Are you trying to poison me perhaps?" He chuckled, but he actually meant what he had asked.</p><p>"Opposite, I'm trying to thank you." Explained the other, "I think we started off from the wrong page. After all, we met during a business meeting between you and your father. That was when your potential was discovered, and that was when I suggested to take you in." </p><p>This talk made Akira realize what was happening. He had a massive power, never let Shido feel like he was way too above him, always kept everyone up on their toes, completed tasks perfectly in the real world same as in the Metaverse, and more or less stayed sane after dirtying hands at such a young age. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shido was afraid of him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"You did so because you realized that I possess Persona, and my father agreed to the suggestion because after mom's death he could not stand the sight of me. I am highly aware of what the situation was like." Akira crossed his hands over his chest, and pushed himself back into the sofa, "But where are you heading with this? Treating me dinner, sending me more money on my account and delivering me a better gun with knives. What job do you want me to do?" There was never good things done for him without some hidden intention, and honestly he just wished to get this over with rather than stretch it out a lot longer than required to.</p><p>"So far nothing too bad, but I want you to change schools. I want you to move into Shujin." The politician said while pouring himself a drink, it was white wine and the moment bubbles began to rise up in the glass the room got coated with a gentle smell of roses.</p><p>"Shujin Academy in Aoyama? Why?" Akira blinked in surprise, because he personally considered such bald move right after Wakaba's death dangerous.</p><p>"Wakaba's children are students in there. I do not want to get rid of them in order for it not to look suspicious, but I wish for you to keep an eye on them. They could know something that'll be our downfall. This is in your interest too." Shido especially made an accent on the last part of the sentence while the other mentally rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Don't try manipulating me like this." Warned him Akira, "But fine - so be it. I'll change schools, but you are going to be the one taking care of the backstory and excuses." </p><p>"That's far from the concern. Kobayakawa is one of our's, he's a principal in that Academy. I won't say who you are exactly, but I will tell him to accept you into the school without any annoying trials." There were bits that raven knew about him, "We'll say... that you are on probation in Tokyo and that you've been invited there for reputation purposes." </p><p>"So you will make it look like I'm a criminal? Don't you think that will be way too suspicious? I'm against this dumb bullshit." The teenager scoffed while he reached forward to grab the politician's wine glass and take a sip himself. He was used to drinking alcohol; he often used it to calm himself down. Shido did not say anything to that action and just let Akira do what he wished.</p><p>"Actually that makes the story of a sudden transfer more realistic. Just memorize the lies well and if you will tell anyone about your past - don't mess up. Got it?" The man furrowed his eyebrows at a weak attempt to appear confident in this conversation, but seeing this just made raven break into a giggle. This was so fucking pathetic, he would not ever want to appear like someone as low as this.</p><p>"Alright. But tell your friend there that if he'll make one move that I don't like - he's done for." The laughter and light atmosphere from before had died down, and here it was again. The deep, dark shade in these dusty grey eyes. Shido gulped down on nothing, and looked away. </p><p>"Don't try to do shit without my command, Kurusu. If something were to happen to a principal right after you transfer there-" he tried to elaborate - all while getting mentally angry at himself for being this intimidated by a teenager - but quickly got a reminder for himself as to why Akira Kurusu was as terrifying as he was.</p><p>"I know. But don't forget that <em>I am </em>the one in charge of investigating these cases which gives me the full privilege to play with the evidence however I want." The boy leaned forward while sliding the wine glass through the table towards the politician, "Also, <em>I can do whatever the fuck I want </em>without your command." The glass made a disgusting noise while creaking towards the older male, "<em>Cheers, Shido-san.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The time was unmoving. Everything was going too fast and too slow, but in a week both siblings found themselves in Sakura's residence. Without even trying to properly talk the girl had already locked herself up in her own room. Sojiro - who was the man that Wakaba entrusted as a guardian in case of her death, heavily sighed while sitting down on the table in the middle of a kitchen.</p><p>Unlike the house that Goro grew attached to calling home, this place was a bit smaller and lacked a garden outside that the researcher owned. The brunet could remember how they used to discuss getting a dog on his birthday, but now he knew that this was not going to happen anymore. </p><p>"Sakura-san, why was Wakaba so ready for the day when death would come that she even chose you as a guardian?" He questioned in suspicious, "And why <em>you</em>?" He might have asked that a bit more harsh then originally intended, but was glad that the man did not take it to heart. </p><p>"Kid, don't overthink it. I'm not a professional in the field on what Wakaba did, but I know damn well that she had been messin' with some motherfuckers." He rubbed the back of his head at the realization of a cuss, "Argh, sorry, for the language. Even though I'm sure you know the swear words by your age. If you were one year older then you'd have an access to her expenses." The man smirked more to himself than anyone, it was like he was thinking of something completely different. </p><p>"I'm aware, but that's not my biggest concern." Goro furrowed his eyebrows, "Sakura-san, could you please tell me with what kind of people did Wakaba—" he got cut off with Sojiro slamming his palms against the table; the brunet jumped up a bit, startled by the sudden loud noise that come out of blue.</p><p>"Are you trying to get yourself killed, boy?" their new guardian groaned, "Ugh, go unpack the rest of your things and rest. Both you and Futaba had been skipping school for the past week and a half, for a valuable reason, of course, but now it's time for you two to go back." Was the last thing he said while standing up to do the dishes. This was a clear sign that the chat for today was over. So far the atmosphere was not as welcoming and domestic as it was in Goro’s step mother’s home, but this was still a lot better than most foster homes that he had been to. </p><p>"I understand." Nodded his head the boy, while leaving towards his new room.</p><p>Just as he expected the next morning his little sister did not come out, which resulted in her skipping school one more time. Sakura tried fighting it for some time, but then gave up while driving Goro to school on his car. This felt unfamiliar. Wakaba almost never drove them to Shujin, but as a family they'd often take family trips here and there. Her car was always scented in vanilla perfume and had Futaba's decorations all over the place. </p><p>"I won't be driving you everyday. You'll take the train starting from tomorrow. I just felt like doing this today." The man said while honking at someone and taking the turn that made an Academy show up. He parked his vehicle right outside the gate and waited for the brunet's to leave. </p><p>"I don't need your pity, Sakura-san." Goro said on his way out while receiving a chuckle from the man. </p><p>"That's no pity. That was my own decision.” Sakura said, as the boy finally closed the door.</p><p>Overall the school day was just as usual. While staying at home, he had kept up his contact with his friends who found out all the homeworks for him and sent him the class material, so that he won't have to catch up. <em>Yet, all of this felt wrong.</em> Because everything was continuing on way too normally, but Goro's inner world was flipped upside down. He had lost his only parent, and now the only one who he had to cling to were his best friends and his little sister. <em>In a way - he had almost no one, and loosing at least one of them would be the end of him. </em></p><p>"Calm down, class. No need for so much chatter." Kawakami sounded tired and annoyed, "We have a new transfer student, would you please introduce yourself?" She looked at the classroom’s enterance door and stepped aside. </p><p>Goro blushed at the beauty that met his eyes. The porcelain skin, the long lashes, the fluffy locks, good-shaped figure, small nose and puffy lips. If the boy would have come in wearing a skirt the brunet would easily mistake him for a girl with a short haircut. </p><p>"My name is Akira Kurusu, it's a pleasure to meet all of you. I am one year younger than most of you, but due to some circumstances I will be attending this class until the issue is figured out." His voice was so smooth and soft; it sounded like music to Goro's ears. Meanwhile the raven bowed his head, "I hope we will all get along." </p><p>And of course the vice president could already hear the giggles of some girls and whistles from the guys who would claim any other day that they were 100% straight. Even the robotic Makoto seemed to have been intimidated by the aura that the newbie was giving off. </p><p>"Kurusu-kun was late due to his health problem, but he's here now and that is all that matters. Well then, why don't you take a seat.." the woman scanned the room and pointed at the desk behind Goro. The boy's heart almost shot out of his chest, <em>seriously, he had to get a hold of himself</em>, "There." </p><p>"More than happy." Akira smiled and began walking towards his spot in a gracious, careful way. For a second their eyes met and brunet was struck with an overwhelming sense of power coming off the other, but the sensation lasted for a mere moment and it was gone as soon as it came. </p><p>"Let's resume the class, today we will be learning.." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Raven's hearing almost instantly turned off as he sat down on his table. His thoughts drifted to what exactly led him to end up here: moment after Wakaba had been reported dead Shido was pleased, more than pleased even. He invited the boy for a dinner in a very expensive club, away from most eyes where they had discussed other parts of the master plan. That was when paranoia struck the politician and he decided to make Akira switch schools so that he would keep an eye of the kids that stayed alive. In order for it to seem natural raven protested for a while, but in reality he was glad that this happened. <em>Because he got the chance to constantly be around Goro without seeming overly suspicious. </em></p><p>"Kurusu-kun, I know that this is a maths question, but let's see how well you've been paying attention to what I was saying." The Principal might have been aware of staying away from the teen, but the rest of teacher's staff was oblivious. The thing that they knew was the made-up story about a criminal record, which personally Akira did not fancy. Kobayakawa did not know him as an ace detective Akuma, <em>of course not</em>, but he was aware that in some type of way raven was connected to their common boss, "Can you tell me the percentage difference?" </p><p>"Yes." The boy stood up; he looked at the numbers on the board and did the calculation within his head, "It's 2%, Kawakami-sensei." He said, to which the woman nodded.</p><p>"Very well." She tilted her head; the class gasped impressed. Murmurs here and there about possibly asking him for notes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was astonishing to see someone who had just joined to be this popular already. </p><p>"U-uhm. Kurusu-kun, we were thinking that if you're free you could maybe hang out with us after school?" Asked one of their classmates with her other two friends by her side, but she got shushed with the student council interrupting the chatter.</p><p>"Kurusu-kun, do you have a minute?" Makoto and Goro were both standing next to the boy's desk who looked up surprised at them, even a bit scared. It was the second break for today, but since the raven had showed up late they did not get a chance to introduce themselves during the first one.</p><p>"Alrighty then, Kurusu-kun, text us later!" The girls ran off, not wanting to be the third wheels in what looked like a serious discussion. </p><p>"Am I.. in trouble?" Akira asked while tugging at his locks and throwing his bag over his shoulder. The brunette quickly shook her head in dismissal.</p><p>"Oh, no, no! Pardon us for cornering you like that. I am Makoto Nijima and this is Goro Isshiki. We are the president and the vice president of the student council." There was a small nudge from her elbow at the brunet's side, making him snap out of dull stare that he had on Akira. </p><p>"<em>A-ah, yes</em>. If you ever have any difficulties or struggles, always feel free to contact any of us. We are available during any time of the day and our school emails are on the official school's website." Goro explained in a calm tone, to which the raven melted into a smile and nodded.</p><p>"So thoughtful! Thank you very much Nijima-senpai and Isshiki-senpai!" He bowed; which made both brunets blush at how cute and polite the newbie was acting.</p><p>"No need for such formalities, Kurusu-kun." Makoto chuckled; which made Akira lift up his head and shyly look to the side.</p><p>"S-sorry. I just really want to have on you two a good impression." The honesty in this was so hilarious to Goro that he couldn't help but weakly laugh. The atmosphere around him was enjoyable, something that he needed after all the mess at home. </p><p>"You're doing a great job so far. Have you gotten around the school yet? Need a tour?" The brunet asked, hoping that the other was going to say ‘<em>yes</em>’, but to his surprise he got declined. </p><p>"Ah, actually I already met someone and he really wanted to show me around. I am very sorry for turning down such a kind offer." Akira had guilt all over his face; and before he would bow again, Makoto caught his attention. </p><p>"A friend? Who would that be?" She asked, while cocking her head to the side in interest. <em>Didn't he just arrive recently?</em> He already made an acquaintance in such a short while. Interesting.</p><p>"Ryuji Sakamoto. I am the same age as him, and we met on our way to school." Explained raven, already assuming that they would know someone who bleached his hair and did not follow the dress-code.</p><p>"I'm surprised you two got along." Goro bluntly said without thinking it over, but he was glad to see that the other was not even a little bit offended, "Hold up.. Is that the reason why you were late..?" </p><p>"No need for such assumptions, Sakamoto-kun was very good to me. I got lost and by accident stepped onto the wrong train, and he was very kind to jump in with me at the last second. I am more than thankful to him." He defended his friend instead; his eyes sneaking to check time. He must have been hungry and wanted to leave.</p><p>"Well, maybe you'll be a good influence on Sakamoto-kun. Then we won't keep you here any longer. Have fun." Makoto decided to end the conversation, and waved her hand in dismissal.</p><p>"Thank you very much." Akira tugged at his bangs while leaving the classroom in hurried pace. He must have been still nervous since this was his first day in a completely unfamiliar environment. </p><p>The two watched how raven was greeted by the blond delinquent outside the door; instantly having thousands of questions thrown at him. The boy simply shrugged everything off and complained about starving to death, so the two of them quickly headed off to canteen’s direction. Now it was only Goro and Makoto left in the room. </p><p>"What do you think?" She asked, turning to face the other student. Brunet sighed, dropping the extremely prestigious act while rubbing one of his shoulders.</p><p>"Well.. He's a polite, charismatic guy. Nothing wrong here." Was all that he could provide, he decided not to mention that he was rather curious on the reason behind the sudden exchange, but prying into someone's personal information like that felt wrong. </p><p>"Yeah. But apparently Principal Kobayakawa accepted him into the school even without taking an entrance exam." The school's president said; which made the boy raise a questioning eyebrow. <em>How was that even possible? Could his parents be loaded? But then why choose a school like that?</em> The only strong characteristic that they had were the sport students, but Akira did not give off a vibe of someone who's into athletics, "and.. keep this a secret just between you and me, I heard that he is on probation." </p><p>"Are you serious?" </p><p>"Yes. And he's a year younger than us. I just hope that he will get along with everyone and won't get into any conflicts. His pretty looks might bring unfortunate situations, and since the case that he was involved with was an assault.. Let's just keep an eye on him for a while." <em>One of her comments was weird</em>, thought Goro and that was when something in his head clicked. He recognized this face expression from before, it was the exact same one that Ann would make whenever someone was complimenting a different model during the photoshoots.</p><p>"Nijima-san." </p><p>"Yes, Isshiki-kun?" </p><p>"Are you jealous of his looks?" </p><p>The reaction that followed up was so funny, that Goro had to collect all his will power not to burst out laughing. The emotions ranged from confusion; to fury, then rage, then embarrassed and shyness in seconds. It was like her brain could not even decide on what to express exactly, so she just glared at him with a poker look.</p><p>"Stop with these child games. It's lunch time, I'll see you after school." The girl stormed out of there and all that the boy could do was shake his head. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>'Didn't you hear? His mom passed away.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Apparently she was the victim of a mental shutdown!' </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>'That's crazy..' </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>'Doesn't that make him an orphan?' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘I heard that apparently he was an orphan before that already.’ <br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'And his sister did not show up to school today.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>’Oh, my, god. That must honestly suck.‘</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goro was shocked because he had no idea how the whole student body knew about this. He wanted to keep this all a secret, because he did not wish for anything to arise, but for some reason everyone was aware of the tragedy that occurred at his home. In the morning he had a thought cross his mind that school was going to be an escape for him, but it became yet another cage. </p><p>"Goro!" He turned around seeing Ann and Shiho. The brunette from their friend group looked worse than usual. There was a nasty bluish bruise on her thing, she had bandaged wrists and her eye was slightly purple.</p><p>"<em>I- I'm so sorry.</em>" Shiho whispered for some reason, which made the boy raise a questioning eyebrow, but he quickly ignored it the moment blonde pulled him into a hug,which honestly made him feel uncomfortable.</p><p>"I have no idea how this spread! Do you want to go home?" The model looked at him with so much sorrow and worry in her eyes, and even though he was aware that she meant no harm by doing this, such type of treatment slowly began to irritate him. </p><p>"What are you talking about, the classes are still in session after lunch." before he could say everything that he had already planned, Ann only further got into his personal space; making him take a step back.</p><p>"Who the hell cares, <em>this is insane!</em> I can't believe some of these people-" the model got pushed out of the way as two guys from the same year as Goro made their way forward. </p><p>"Hey, is it true? Like that your mom collapsed in the middle of a street?" The question stunned him. It wasn't the same polite gesture that Akuma-kun used while questioning him - <em>it was rude, inconsiderate and pig-like.</em>A bubble of anger began to boil inside of him, and he felt Robin Hood try to tear his skin through a fist almost as if telling him to punch the male student.</p><p>"I don't understand how my personal life concerns you." </p><p>He tried to make the desperate guy take a hint but the more he tried to argue, the worse it got. The questions did not stop and the crowd only got larger and larger. Shiho and Ann were completely out of his sight after few minutes and the more this continued on, the higher his anxiety started to raise. This reminded him of the paramedics and crying Futaba with Wakaba's corpse on her lap as he got questions thrown at him one after another that had weight of someone's life on top of them. The room started to get smaller and smaller; brunet began to dissociate as he focused on wanting to go away and hide. But he had a status to uphold, so he could not show any weakness. His best source of action became biting down on his lower lip, gripping his fists and staring at the floor - praying that a passing by teacher or a bell would stop this nightmare.</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with all of you?!" The whole hall fell silent, as someone stood in front of Goro, shielding him, "Are you all brain-dead?! Go find yourself a drama to obsess over, but don't you dare get entertainment out of someone's pain! That's disgusting!" Nobody said anything for a while, and slowly students started to walk away one by one. </p><p>"Goro.." Ann and Shiho were finally visible to. him, but now they were too scared to approach.</p><p>"Are you good, dude?" The vice president finally connected his eyes with his savior, no other but the infamous delinquent Ryuji Sakamoto with a newbie student by his side, shying away. Apparently the blond had enough guts to scream his opinion at the whole crowd of teens, majority of which was older than him, "Ergh.. if you want we can leave? I'm sorry, I just.. Couldn't stand the shit that they were saying." </p><p>"No need for that." Goro forced a smile on his face, "Thank you for making all of them go away. It was an extremely kind thing of you to do, Sakamoto-kun." The blond seemed to have taken praise at the words, as his shoulders dropped; relaxed.</p><p>"Of course, no need to thank me." Ryuji harshly turned around as he threw one of his hands over the raven's shoulders, "It's good that you told me that this was happening here!" The blond said, while pushing a can of soda into Akira's chest which he quickly caught, "Seriously, some people should be taught morals." </p><p>"But how did they all find out in the first place.." Ann wondered aloud; and at the mention of that Shiho flinched in hopes that nobody noticed her obvious reaction to the topic. </p><p>"Usually when a family relative passes away the school gets notified, so most likely it was spread by the school staff or students who overheard the conversation that was happening between the adults." Akira said in a serious tone that Goro did not hear before; he could not even imagine that such a cute face could become so different. This was rather interesting.</p><p>"Well, let's stop talkin' about that. We should all go to class soon if we don't wanna be in trouble." Ryuji reminded them, while checking his smartphone.</p><p>"No phones in school zone." Goro pointed out; making the blond groan in frustration, "It's okay, I'm kidding. I won't take it away today, but be careful of the next time." Delinquent's expression lightened up at that while nodding. </p><p>"You're cooler than I thought, dude." He remarked; to which Ann cringed.</p><p>"I don't think that could be considered as a compliment." The blonde narrowed her eyes at him. Goro knew that the two knew each other since the middle school, even though they were not super close. <em>So why suddenly such a bizarre group was talking together like this was normal? </em></p><p>"Whatever." Delinquent looked away and pushed Akira to go a bit forward, "Let's go, I wanna go show you somethin' else." And that was when he realized.</p><p>Akira Kurusu. A strange transfer student who already made so many changes in such a short while. He did not stood up for Goro himself, but he called Ryuji to help. The brunet felt determined now to somehow thank back the raven boy for his brave behavior. </p><p>"We should also go, not much time left. Oh-! Right, Shiho — I almost forgot to tell you! But I got you a poster from that anime show that you have been obsessing over lately. How was it called again..?" The model rubbed her chin while deep in thought, and Shiho at the mention of a good topic visibly relaxed.</p><p>"It's Matilda." </p><p>And so they went.  </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>"So.. This is actually real. And your clothes are back to being weird." Ryuji said as they both jumped back into the distortion of Kamoshida's heart. Akira looked down at his outfit, and smirked while posing. </p><p>"Don't you think I look good though?" He teased, while blinking at the other boy in a mock of a flirt, "<em>Be honest~</em>" </p><p>"Still weird." Was the only answer that he got out of the blond, but at least it wasn't rejection of the fact. If Ryuji were to be honest, the other looked way too good in these clothes for it to be legal.</p><p>"What are you two doing back here?!" A cat - who they met last time and got escorted by - showed up out of nowhere after checking behind his back more times than they could count, "God, first the other two came in and now you two are back. What are you even doing here, this is not some amusement park for you!" He sounded pissed off but it was hard to take it seriously due to how cartoonish Morgana's body was.</p><p>"I will never get used to this cat talking." Ryuji sighed, which made the non-cat snap and throw a small stone at the blond's head. The boy gasped in pain and clumsily fell down on his butt while holding his forehead with both of his hand, "The heck?!" </p><p>"I am NOT a cat." </p><p>"Sorry, Morgana." Akira finally decided to intervene, "We are just so confused over the fact why this place exists to begin with." Sure, he might have been bullshiting, but no matter who the witness was - <em>the act must stay up. The show must go on. </em></p><p>"A-and... We saw that there are slaves down here. We can't just leave them! I have to go and take a good look at their faces!" Ryuji who was still rubbing his fresh wound confidentially announced, which made Morgana fold his paws together. </p><p>"Please, Morgana, help us." The raven pouted while making puppy eyes at the other. Surprisingly that actually somehow convinced the non-cat as he turned around in defeat.</p><p>"Fine, fine. But make sure not to fall behind." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What did I say about not falling behind?!" </em>
</p><p>They were finally done observing the cells in the underground, but Ryuji got stuck next to one of them for way too long while trying to convince the students to leave the place together with them. The loudness of his arguing eventually alarmed the guards that were patrolling the area not far away, which raised the security level in the Palace to the percentage that they have not reached before. So now the gang was running away from the Shadows at the full speed with the blond boy panting and acting like he was about to collapse.</p><p>"Shit, sorry! They caught up to us!" Delinquent checked behind himself and gasped at seeing just how close they really were. The trio kept wishing to run into a safe room, but nothing was coming up on their way where they could hide. </p><p>"Yeah, no way, I didn't even notice 3 knights running to as at the speed of light with spears!" Morgana shouted back annoyed, while twisting his body and shooting at one of them - making him slow down a bit. </p><p>"S-shut up!" Ryuji mumbled, even though he knew deep down that he was the guilty one in this. The group took a turn, while jogging down and not up, which gave them more room to breathe. But suddenly, they were face-to-face with a dead end. </p><p>"Let's concentrate." Akira turned around; his coat gracefully fell behind him as he rose his hand towards his mask. Every single movement that he made looked so stunning, blond couldn't help himself thinking just how cool raven looked in this world, "I'm sure we can handle them, Morgana. <em>Arséne!</em>" The blood splashed on the floor with the white mask burning into a Persona. </p><p>"Step aside, amateur!" The non-cat pushed Ryuji out of his way, "<em>Zorro!</em>" </p><p>The two fought for a while; but soon enemies were defeated with ease because lucky for them their weaknesses were curse and wind. Ryuji learned that these were the elements that Akira and Morgana had specialized in. He breathed out in relief, because if these guys got hurt then he would be a dead man walking for sure. </p><p>"Ryuji, you can't just go running around without a care towards the cages that you see on the way through the Palace. You can't fight, so that's a massive let down." Morgana turned around with a scoff. It was annoying that an animal had an upper hand in the situation, but the delinquent had to admit that he was in the wrong. His recklessness had put all of them into serious danger. </p><p>"I-I know.. Sorry." He apologized, sounding so awkward that Akira felt like it was his responsibility to step in.</p><p>"Don't be so upset, you were just trying to help these guys. You had no idea that they were cognitions." Raven put on a smile on his face and tapped his friend's shoulder in a reassuring manner, "Don't be all gloomy now." </p><p>"Thanks, bro." Ryuji grinned; feeling better. Akira did not say anything but just winked at him while showing thumbs up. This guy was a flirt with a soul of a sweetheart, what a bizzare combination.</p><p>"Kindness kills, you know." Morgana suddenly decided to remind about his third-wheeling existence. The sugarcoated mood got dropped.</p><p>"You... Are very Gen-Z for a cat." Ryuji knitted his eyebrows and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Akira gave a weak laugh at the comment, although the non-cat glanced between them confused and assuming that this was some sort of an inside joke.</p><p>"What does that even mean?" He questioned, and the delinquent opened his mouth to answer, processing - he suddenly gave up before trying to explain,</p><p>"Nevermind."</p><p>Suddenly the non-cat shot up his head and shushed them all, "I hear enemies coming! Get up and run after me!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What happened next was astonishing. As they were trying to escape yet another chase, they ended up in the main hall with Kamoshida and his pets awaiting for them. The enemies that they met were not weak to any of Akira's nor Morgana's attacks, and the moment it seemed that the despair was there to make them all sink - raven called out to his new friend. The words must have touched very deep within the other's heart, because the next thing they knew Ryuji had awakened to his Persona and was kicking everyone's ass in the front lines; finally letting the group escape from the jaws of death. </p><p>"How is that I keep stumbling upon so many people with potential?" Morgana wondered aloud once they were outside of the castle, to which raven snorted. </p><p>"Luck?" Akira shrugged, and honestly there was not that much to add to that. </p><p>"Rather suspicious. Maybe that's a sign that at least one of you will help me with my goal!" The non-cat's eyes sparkled with excitement while nodding to himself. It was like he was having a whole separate conversation going on in his mind.</p><p>"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Ryuji questioned; and seeing how the two teenagers were getting ready to leave Morgana gasped in betrayal.</p><p>"No way! You don't think that you will just run away without paying back for my humble hospitality! You must do at least something to show back appreciation, that's how morals work." He tried to reason with the two; and the blond stopped.</p><p>"With humans." The shit-eating grin made a scream erupt from Morgana, who honestly felt like he was going to have a breakdown if this was not going to ge over soon.</p><p>
  <em>"I am NOT a cat!" </em>
</p><p>"Eye, I didn't say you were." Blond who thought that he was the smartest and funniest person in world had a second rock planted into his forehead; increasing the already existing bump twice in size, "O-ouch, <em>again?!</em>" He cried out, "I'll seriously look like an idiot tomorrow morning." </p><p>"Ice will help." Chuckled Akira, and then turned himself to face the non-cat, "What do you need help with, Morgana?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer. It was ironic how he was here for the same goal, but with a different motive.</p><p>"Hm.. On the other hand, I will tell you later. This monkey needs rest, and you look roughed up too." Morgana decided all of a sudden. The creature was certain that these guys were either going to come back and if not - then he would find them by himself in the opposite world. </p><p>"Did you just call me a monkey?!" Ryuji snapped up; meanwhile Akira completely ignored his offended existence. </p><p>"Thank you very much for today." Raven bowed once again - which he seemed to have been obsessed with doing and petted the non-cat on the head. He let out a surprised gasp at the fact that Morgana's fur was actually a lot softer than what he had expected. </p><p>"Are you not going to defend me?!" Ryuji was up on his feet by now; the wound on his head red and pulsing. </p><p>"From a cat?" </p><p>
  <strong>"I AM NOT A CAT!" </strong>
</p><p>The stone got aimed at Akira's forehead this time, almost knocking the boy down; completely defeated. Morgana did not even care anymore while leaving with a puffed out chest and furrowed eyebrows as he mumbled something about emotional animal abuse. Ryuji silently facepalmed himself knowing that they looked like they got into a fight and that it would be hard to explain these injuries without sounding suspicious. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was after school hours, the volleyball practice had ended but Shiho was once again asked to stay behind. Mishima mumbled some irrelevant apologizies while disappearing in the shadows. The brunette stood in the middle of a PE faculty office, feeling something within her shatter as the man's fist collided itself with her cheek. The girl cried out in pain while falling to the ground after loosing balance from her trembling legs, and before she could even do anything the man crawled on top of her with his thighs by her sides and straddled her to the ground with his weight. She had nowhere to run; Shiho felt like a small rabbit who was getting slowly murdered by a wolf. She attempted to kick her feet, but that equaled to another punch in the face which seemed to have knocked out of her any will of rebellion. </p><p>"If only you listened to me back then, then I wouldn't have spread the information about Isshiki-kun's family situation. But you left me no choice, Suzui." Kamoshida barked at her; and at the words the girl's heartbeat picked up its pace in horror. So her suspicions were right after all,<em> but! But she did not mean for that to happen! </em></p><p>"What you did was horrible. This was- <em>wrong</em>.." Shiho's voice was quiet, and her lips were visibly shaking. She felt like she was about to cry, but the girl knew better than that.</p><p>"It's not my fault, it's all on <em>you</em>." The pig kept going; his fingers suddenly dancing around her chin and went down her neck to the area around her shoulder. Shiho's organs twisted at that and her body got goosebumps. This was making her feel sick. </p><p>"O-on.. me?" </p><p>"Exactly. If only you went to my place how I had asked you, then Isshiki-kun's secret would have stayed private. So, it's all <em>your</em> fault. But you already knew that, didn't you? If you won't comply now, then you will simply leave me without a choice." There was something poisonous in these words, because they slowly made their way deeper into the girl's psyche while making her more and more convinced. Guilt and shame clouded her mind. She got snapped into reality when she felt the man's knee go in between her legs. The color drenched from her face; with her fight-and-flight instinct kicking in. </p><p>"No. Don't you dare touch me!" She screamed in an attempt to sit up once again; but the man snapped forward while hitting his forehead against her’s. Shiho whimpered out in pain and fell back on the floor; her head spinning on with lights melting. </p><p>"Fucking bitch." The man roared; making the brunette jump in her place. She was so weak; the situation was so hopeless, there was nothing that she could do, and the idea of that began getting to her more and more. The thought clawed its way deeper and deeper while drenching her in despair, "I am the King in this damn school, everyone wishes to be loved by me, you fucking scum! If you go against <em>my will</em> then you are trash! <em>Nothing but trash!</em>" Another punch in the face; and this time it was accompanied with a sob. The girl moved up her hands in attempt to fight; but the man pinned them both down. <em>They were going to bruise for sure</em>, she thought, while rolling her eyes so that she could look at anything but Kamoshida. <em>Was nobody going to save her? Was nobody going to help? What was going to happen to her now? </em></p><p>"P-please, I beg you. Don't. <em>Please, please, please</em>. Let me go, I won't tell anyone." It was an empty attempt, she knew, they both knew. </p><p>That evening when the girl came home, it really felt like the man <em>did </em>kill a part of her. A small fragment of her soul that was never going to come back anymore, something got lost forever after this day. And just the thought that it was possible to happen once more to her again - suddenly made life unbearable to stand. She did not want to be here anymore. For a moment her mind drifted to Ann and Goro. Ann who was her best friend no matter what and Goro who had just recently lost a dear person to him. <em>Would it be a cruel decision to leave him like that too?</em> Maybe. But something whispered to Shiho that he would eventually get over it and let go, <em>he was going to be fine. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"She's going to jump!" </p><p>It was a few days later, that she had ended up where she was - at the edge of death.</p><p>Goro looked up from his book seeing how many students began to stand up from their places all of a sudden. Even though he should focus on a case study, he also got curious and looked out of the window. The sight that he was met with horrified him to the bone, because whatever that was happening - <em>was wrong. </em></p><p>His precious, beautiful friend Shiho Suzui was standing on the edge of the school rooftop. For some reason he hoped that all of this was some type of nightmare and in no way real. His body was betraying him; instead of running ahead - he froze - completely unable to move a muscle. <em>Was Shiho actually going to do it? Was she going to jump? This was so high, there are such low chances of survival. Was she going to do it right here? In front of everyone? But why? Why?! No! No, no, no! Move! Move, move! Why can't I move!? I have to go save her! </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akira might have been a secret detective, but he had never done anything like this before. He knew that this was going to happen, yet he did not know how to prevent this from going south. There he stood, behind Shiho Suzui - both of them on the rooftop where they shouldn't be. The nature must have sensed the sorrow of the day, as the sky around them darkened into deep grey and the wind picked up its pace. There were no high fences around the edges, which was honestly school's mistake. That explained why the girl so easily climbed over in the first place as the height of the barricade reached his hip on max. </p><p>Sure, they had seen each other before, but they have not introduced each other yet to one another. Maybe that would be a good start - to begin the conversation and calm her down. Akira bit down on his lip, trying to contain himself. <em>Don't panic</em>. <em>It's going to be alright. In case I will fail, I need to stretch time for help to come and possibly catch her from the ground. </em></p><p>"I'm not sure if we have met before, but my name is Akira Kurusu, I am the new transfer student. What is your name?" Was this the right way to start, he wasn't sure but he knew that his chances at success were higher because even before he showed up, he noticed that she was <em>hesitating.</em> There was no reply for a while, the girl did not even turn around to look at him but soon a quiet, '<em>I'm.. Shiho..</em>' was heard. </p><p>"Shiho-" he had to keep using her name, that way he was going to underline the fact that she was important part of the conversation and that would keep her attention on his words, "-I am going to be in a massive pain if you are going to do what you came here for." The girl gasped, meanwhile the other took a step forward. Very carefully, the most important part was not to startle her. But he had to come up closer in order to read her body language and maybe uncover the situation better, "<em>There is life, Shiho.</em>" She was shaking, he noticed, and he was running out of time. He had to do something, <em>and very quick. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>A flashback jumped right in front of his eyes like a blink of light. The memory unfolded in his head like a live-photo, where in an echo he heard two voices. One that said: "We should also go, not much time left. Oh-! Right, Shiho — I almost forgot to tell you! But I got you a poster from that anime show that you have been obsessing over lately. How was it called again..?" To which the other replied: "It's Matilda." Now he had a topic of discussion, great. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"You know, there is a show that my friend really likes. It's called Matilda, have you ever seen it?" There it was - movement of her head in his direction; she got interested, "I'm still not sure what it is about but people keep telling me that it's very good." The raven chuckled; <em>one more step forward</em>, "What would you say?" To his shock - he got a reply. </p><p>"It's.. my favorite show." <em>Perfect, keep talking. One more step</em>, "It's about a girl that gets stuck in the human world as a ghost while helping out her friends. They don't know that she is dead, but because they believe that she is still alive - she is able to interact with the objects that are under their possession-" <em>one more step,</em> "-which makes her very happy. It makes her believe that in some sense there is still a way out for her." </p><p>"Shiho, why is the show called ‘Matilda’? Is that the girl's name?" He asked, acting invested in their chatter. The people began to quiet down; his negotiation getting better and better. Akira was no therapist, he did not have time to chew over what happened and why anything else but suicide would be a better solution. <em>He had a person on the edge, and he had to make sure that they were not going to jump. </em></p><p>"I-it's because she is followed around by a Shinigami who's name is Matilda. The girl's name is different." This time the reply was a lot more dry and quick. <em>Step forward </em>- he had a little left before he would finally be almost there. Just a bit more and he would manage to grab her back. <em>Few more words! </em></p><p>"I see, Shiho. Well, let me tell you something. This girl that you told me about, came back to help her friends, right? <em>Right. </em>Shiho, think about <em>your</em> friends. What are their names, Shiho?" He had to constantly snap her out from a trance whenever she would stare off to nowhere for too long by repeating over and over her name. </p><p>"Ann and Goro.. They're my friends." She answered; <em>one more step. </em></p><p>"Shiho, your friends love you. I'm sure that they would be willing to help you. I am here to help you too. They love you. Think about people who are dear to you. How would you feel loosing any of them?" The wind was seriously not on his side, as it kept blowing into his eyes making it uncomfortable to see anything around, "See. It wouldn't be nice. I don't know what happened, Shiho, but there are still things that are worth living." <em>One more step - yes! </em></p><p>"Remember the girl that you told me about? She was a ghost, right? Imagine how she would feel if she saw you right now. She wouldn't want you to do this. She would want you tobe alive and healthy, surrounded by your loved ones - something that she had lost." The last step; his body was right behind her, <em>"And that's why I can't let you make the worst mistake of your life." </em></p><p>This was most likely definitely not something that he should have done, but it was automatic. His arms wrapped around her and with all power - and adrenaline's help - he threw her back to the other side and hugged her so that she would not be able to run back. Shiho became <em>hysterical.</em> She was kicking and crying, and even punched the boy few times but he only held her closer to his chest while rubbing her back in a soothing way. Again, this was all a risk - a gamble. But soon her body became more and more calm; muscles got relaxed and she stopped struggling. Akira was still not letting her go, knowing too well that this could be a trick to deceive him.</p><p>"Everything is going to be okay, you hear me? Me and your friends are all here for you. We will all keep you safe and fight for your happiness, Shiho. I promise. You're not alone - you have all of us." And that was when he heard it; a whimper and then crying. Loud and clear crying from the girl who now was holding onto him for her dear life while soaking his uniform in her tears and snot. They stayed like that for long while, both embracing each other. </p><p>Akira watched as the door to the rooftop opened with some teachers and policemen walking in. He could not recognize most of them; but the one that he did exchange a knowing look with was Kawakami-sensei that watched the scene with a heartbroken expression. There was so much gratitude towards the raven in her eyes, so he smiled at her. </p><p>For just a second he got reminded of a memory from his past. A woman with toxic red hair, red scars on her wrists and ankles, red clothes hanging in the middle of a black-and-white living room. <em>Back then it was too late.</em> He couldn't do anything but watch the corpse swing back and forth with nausea in his gut. But today he saved a person. Negotiating with Shiho the way he just did reminded him of the old, forgotten times when he used to sit together with Ann by the hospital bed. The blonde would shake and squeeze her friend's hand, praying for the other to open her alluring, chocolate eyes. </p><p>Akira's fingers began to play with Shiho hair how he remembered he would do to someone else, while whispering sweet nothings into her ear that were simply empty words. Eventually even her ponytail came undone. This was not intimate in any way, but comforting. Even domestic. Being in this place right now was not making him feel like he shouldn't be doing this, but it actually made his heart bloom with emotions of accomplishment and praise. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He did a good thing. He hadn't done one for a while, and he was proud to admit that this was the kind deed to which he had succumbed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I got you, Shiho. I got you. Let's make this life the one that's worth living. What do you say?" He asked, and received a weak nod as an answer, "I'm glad to know. I'm so happy to know this, Shiho." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For just a second his hand movement stopped somewhere around the area of her neck. The world stopped, and some mental darkness began to heavy on him. The boy's eyes widened and he imagined squeezing. He saw in his mind the images of her horrified face, as he would block out her windpipe. The tighter he would grip her - the faster she would—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Shiho!" Two voices said in union which snapped out Akira from his imagination; for a second he even felt annoyed at that and flinched when two more pairs of arms came around him and the girl. Shiho was also probably not expecting this either, but calmed down once she understood that it was Ann and Goro, their faces pale as milk. For just a second she checked again if raven was still there, and breathed out in relief when her hands wrapped closer to his body's warmth. </p><p>"Shiho, <em>why-?!</em>" The blonde asked; but Akira shushed her. She looked at him confused so he mouth at her the words: "<em>later</em>", to which she finally caught up.</p><p>"I- I thought I was going to lose someone once again. P—please don't s-scare me like that ever again." Goro mumbled; and Shiho's eyes widened at that. She did not mean for all of them to worry this way, but the brunette was so glad that she ended up stopped by her savior — Akira Kurusu.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Akira’s apartment had always been empty. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment his mind lingered to the other timelines that he went through. The ones where he would stay in the dusty attic and collect presents from his friends, the ones where Morgana would nag him to go to sleep after 9 o’clock, the ones where he was not bloodying his hands instead of Akechi. A part of him missed it - another one wanted to stomp all over it. He walked through the living room and stood in front of the bookshelf, while pulling at one of the books. Raven took it in his hands while silently skimming one page after another. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Silver Book.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was something like a diary, but for the future. At the end of each timeline he would write down everything that happened in summarizes, sometimes even detailed dates in order to keep up with the events. The Silver Book proved to be the only object that was capable of time traveling together with him. There was one side effect of constant jumps like this - <em>memory loss</em>. It was like most events and faces were covered in fog, there were some brief motor skills that would stay or some distant feelings that remained, but without the help of his “<em>future diary</em>” he would keep falling into the same loop mistakes without ever being able to defeat his ultimate enemy - <strong>Yaldabaoth. </strong></p><p>Yaldabaoth was the cause of everything that happened to Akira and why he became this way. To the point that raven realised that the only way to defeat such evil would be to play nice by his side and back stab him in the end. Which was something that he was currently focused on achieving.</p><p><em>Sometimes he wondered wether he was doing the right thing. </em>Society claims that murder and crime is wrong, after all. Maybe he should try getting together with the rest of the thieves for real and not just play pretend, so that they could fight the final boss together; but after reading some of the stories from the Silver Book done by him in other timelines, Akira understood one thing clearly. <em>His real friends died in the first timeline, and ever since then it had never been the same.</em> Even a small change in the dialogue or action, led to the rest of the team betraying him, leading him into depression, abandoning him, leaving him behind or replacing him. He could barely remember these events, but at the same time there were flashbacks with unbearable amount of pain and despair. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He hated them. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He missed them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>These Phantom Thieves might look the same, carry the same name and past - but they weren’t the same people. They weren’t his <em>real</em> friends from the first timeline who genuinely cared about him, loved him and wanted to protect him. Right before loosing against Yaldabaoth he gave them all one promise - <em>that he was going to win that battle no matter the cost. </em></p><p><em>What was he going to do after that?</em> He had no idea. Maybe nothing. Maybe that would be the end of it; it wasn’t like he was enjoying life anymore. A part of him saw himself in Shiho’s place: at the edge of the roof with cold breeze blowing his way, but he wouldn’t hesitate like she did. He wouldn’t want to be saved like she screamed for. He would just take a step forward to meeting his real friends who were waiting for him. But that was going to happen only after he’d beat the God of Control, until then, he was ready to do anything to crawl towards his goal. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Even go as low as <strong>manslaughter</strong>. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! ❤️ Just to clear up one thing, Akira’s memory of the previous timelines is VERY vague, but he does posses small flashbacks and knowledge that can be triggered by some events.</p><p> </p><p>Spoiler for “distorted” - The Silver Book was Akira’s Treasure. It’s the book that he throws out in July in order not to remember the previous timelines, because in most of them the thieves are horrible to him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. high on the urge to stay afloat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akira looked up at the stairs that were leading towards the second floor. It clicked - the biggest bet was that Futaba had Wakaba’s computer in her own room.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am posting this without properly fixing descriptions and typos, so in case you are going to feel confused about what happened in this chapter I will write a short summary in the notes at the end! I hope that you’ll enjoy ❤️</p><p>TW: Mentions of self-destructive thoughts, violent thoughts, attempted sexual assault, discussions about grief</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shiho, can you tell us.. <em>why?" <br/>
<br/>
</em></p><p>It was on the next day that they all sat in a circle - Akira, Ann and Goro - while finally trying to get something out of the brunette. The group was inside the girl's apartment, her mother after finding out what had happened did not let her come to school, for obvious reasons. There was a mug in her fragile hands with hot green tea and a blanket over her shoulders as she stared at her own reflection looking back at her. </p><p>"It all started a few months ago.." She began speaking, "When I just joined the volleyball team everything was fine. I noticed that some students had bruises, but I did not suspect anything seriously dangerous. After all, it’s common for atheletes to have injuries. But then.." her hold on a cup tightened; Akira reached out to put his palm on top of hers - to remind her that she was here and not there - at the edge of a building. The brunette weakly smiled at the gesture, "It began happening. It started from screaming whenever I would make a mistake and went up to Kamoshida throwing the ball at my face if he was pissed. With each week he got more and more bold, and began calling me into the PE faculty office every time after the practice would end.." suddenly her eyes went up to meet Goro's and a look of guilt crossed all over her face, "I- <em>I'm so sorry!" </em></p><p>The teen who did not expect for her to suddenly start apologizing blinked in confusion, "W-what?" He questioned; to which Shiho knitted her eyebrows in a frown.</p><p>"I- Because of me everyone found out about what happened to Wakaba-san. I'm so sorry." Before Goro could react she quickly added, "I- I didn't think he was actually being serious! He wanted to sleep with me and I said no, he DID say that something bad was going to happen to one of my friends but- I never thought- that- he’d ever take it <em>this </em>far!” her talking turned into panicked crying, and she could not take a proper breath in. Akira was quickly by her side already guiding her through the unexpected attack, grounding her back into reality.</p><p>"You're.. quite skilled in this, Kurusu-kun." Commented Ann, watching in disbelief at how raven was so good at emotional support. And after all, he was the one that managed to save this girl from jumping down the roof, which they still had to thank him about. If it wasn’t for his involvement in the crisis, who knows what could have taken place instead.</p><p>"Shiho, this was not your fault. The only one at fault is Kamoshida, you hear me? And we won't let him torment you any longer! No more victims should come out of this case!" Suddenly the brunet was up on his feet; Robin Hood screaming at him to commit the act of justice, "I'll stop this madness, trust me." He promised, while trying to storm out, but Ann grabbed him by his hand in confusion. Raven watched in concern what was upholding in front of his eyes with a suspicious stare. </p><p>"What are you going to do, Goro?" The blonde asked, completely oblivious that he was hinting on doing something to the bastard's heart. His mind was racing with ideas and propositions, and he could not sit here and do nothing any longer. He had to go and act, or he would go literally insane! </p><p>"What kind of vice president am I, if I am unable to protect the student body from a predator?" He asked; the volume in his tone rose with each second, "What kind of friend am I, if I can't help anyone?!" The boy shouted back at the model, which startled her. Of course, Goro was known to be aggressive, but this was the first time he had lashed out at her like that.</p><p>"You have to calm down, Goro—" she attempted on touching him, but got pushed away. Everyone held their breath in shock.</p><p>"Calm down? <em>Calm down?!</em>" He repeated; almost roaring at her, "I can't be calm! I almost lost Shiho, and I can't stand losing any more people!" He kept throwing around his hands while talking, and that was when Akira finally understood that if he was not going to do anything, then they all would be fucked eventually. </p><p>"I'm so sorry.. This is all my fault.." Shiho suddenly whimpered while wrapping the blanket more tight around herself in a weak attempt to hide.</p><p>"Isshiki-senpai." The younger boy stood up, with a serious look on his face, "Let's go out and have a small chat." If Goro was angry before, suddenly he felt like he was in trouble. The newbie sweetheart genuinely stared down at him with displease.</p><p>They silently walked out, Ann replaced Akira's place. They were in a hallway - outside of Shiho's room and raven made sure to shut the door behind them, so that the girls were not going to hear their conversation.</p><p>"Whatever you are planning to commit is going to be useless. Think about it, what can you even do? You are going to physically beat up Kamoshida, so that you will get charged with an assault? Plus, let's not forget that he is still a PE teacher, which makes him a lot stronger than you. There is not much that you can really do." The boy leaned his back against the wall; his legs tired from the uncomfortable sitting that he had to endure while being next to Shiho. </p><p>"So, what?! You're suggesting to do nothing?" The brunet said a bit too loud, and that was when Akira took one step forward and put his finger on top of other's lips to shut him up. The boy wasn't sure if his senpai was red from anger or shock, but at least that silenced him for the time being.</p><p>"I prefer things to be handled the legal way. The deal with Kamoshida is an extremely serious criminal activity. Me and Ryuji were already working on collecting the evidence about abuse of student body." He finally announced, of course he was not going to say that part of such investigation was caused due to him and blond running around a cognitive castle, but that was not important right now.</p><p>"H-huh?" The other raised one of his eyebrows.</p><p>"We were going around and asking witnesses who are a part of the volleyball team about their bruises and how they got them. So far we got no luck, but at least something." Akira explained further with a dead-looking expression. Goro knew that since he was doing this that meant that he cared, but how could a teenager be so calm while knowing that there was a literal predator walking around their academy?</p><p>"Kurusu-kun, you don't get it! It's going to be too late by then and police will do nothing! I have to somehow deal with this now. NOW!" He raised his voice, but again - no aggression came from raven. He kept his own tone low and quiet, such responses made Goro also slowly start thinking more and feeling less while analyzing his future actions.</p><p>"How?" He asked, and that struck the brunet. The Metaverse was definitely a way, but he could not share that with the newbie, no matter how deep in this incident he was in. There was no need to drag any more people into danger apart from the ones that already knew. And Akira might have been extremely intelligent, it seemed that he was just way too much of a sweetheart to even be able to fight his way through the Shadows, "You realize that you are just a teenager, right? There is not much that you could do in order to heavily influence the situation unless you get solid proof. And if you think that you have to do this now because of Shiho - do you like, really not get it?" The last part of his speech sounded weird. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Goro questioned; receiving a deep sigh from the other. They both looked at the door which they knew had Ann and Shiho on the other side, the boys almost looked like they were guarding that room from the outside.</p><p>"Shiho will most likely change schools. Actually, that's the most logical thing that I can think of her doing. Getting a therapist and changing academies, a place where she could start over and feel safe." A sudden reality check hit him, but that was too painful to accept. The fact that their trio was actually going to be forcefully broken down like that.</p><p>"B-but if I get rid of K-Kamoshida-"</p><p>"Of course. I'm sure you will do about this something as a vice president, but even so, don't forget that the suicide attempt had happened in front of everyone's eyes. How do you think she is going to feel about coming back to a place that is going to be filled with bad memories and nasty rumors?" The brunet understood that maybe the other did not want to say that aloud, but he was hinting on what happened the moment some of their classmates discovered the death of Wakaba. It was going to be even worse for Shiho.</p><p>"That's-"</p><p>"You want to get revenge on Kamoshida, which I respect, but before that - be there for her if you are a real friend. Don't just abandon her. You taking down that pig is not going to automatically undone what happened to her and won't heal her scars. But you keeping her safe and telling her that everything is going to be alright - will show her light in the pits of despair. Got it?" Akira smiled at him; and something within the heart of a vice president melted. It felt like he was being praised and understood - heard. So he nodded as a silent answer, which was good enough, "Marvelous. Now go." </p><p>"Kurusu-kun." His hand was on the handle of the door, but he stopped while facing the newbie who stared back at him with an innocent, clueless gaze, "Thank you for saving Shiho. I will always owe you." Akira's lips formed in the 'o' shape, and then back into a light smirk.  </p><p>"Don't say such things, as an exchange make sure to take care of her for me, alright?" Raven turned away. </p><p>"Of course." Goro promised as he entered the room. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What he did not see were the crazy eyes that Akira had. His pupils ran wild and a bubble of amusement tickled him once again. The boy collected all the courage from his willpower to cough into his fist in order to shake off the laugh that was threatening to escape. In the darkness, his eyes shined with crimson - he was using his third eye ability in order to listen in on the conversation that was happening inside Shiho’s bedroom. He could see their body outlines through the wall, having a sweet-like-honey bonding time. </p><p>
  <em>How fucking stupid. </em>
</p><p>"We will always take care of you! I promise, Shiho! We won't ever leave your side." That was the blonde's voice, the boy realized as he eavesdropped while trying not to die from boredom. <em>If you were "always" going to take care of her then how in the world did you not see such clear signs of abuse and depression? A joke of a ‘bestie’.  </em></p><p>"I will make sure to make him pay." Goro kept going; which made Akira internally roll his eyes. But at least after their quick conversation he did get a lesson, because brunet quickly switched up the mood from aggressive to supportive.</p><p>"Goro, please don't put yourself in any danger. If something were to happen to you, I would never be able to forgive myself." Shiho put both of her hands around the boy's clenched fist - making him let go and relax while nodding.</p><p>"I know, I know. You don't have to worry, but I will get him locked up one day. Nobody hurts our Shiho!"  He ruffled her hair, to which the brunette laughed. Akira could not see that but he could guess that she was blushing, because her next sentences came out with a stutter and hesitance.</p><p>"T-thank you.. All of you.. So much." </p><p><em>Friends, huh?</em> Maybe a small part of him missed it. He wouldn't know. Raven's phone buzzed and once he looked down on it an email notification was visible on his home screen: the IT president must have finally decided to forward him the recorded conversation between Wakaba and the Yakuza. That served as a great reminder to him that there was still that "<em>important file</em>" that he had to take care of.</p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Raven was not used to breaking into the houses in real life, but he imagined for it not to be too different from how it would be in the Metaverse. He knew that Sakura Sojiro was out on his job at Leblanc and the school activity was in action, so the residence was supposed to be empty. He already had checked previous house under Wakaba's name - but her personal computer was missing, which meant that her daughter most likely had taken it with herself. Still, that did not mean that he had all the time in the world, so it was in his own interest to do this as quickly as possible. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lock-picking was easy. He was lucky that the neighborhood was ghostly, so there were extremely low chances of a patrol car or someone else reporting trespassing. He could not have come in the school uniform nor Akuma's outfit - so he put on a simple black face mask, hoodie that covered his head and most importantly: gloves. No hair, no fingerprints - nothing could stay behind. Soon enough after playing this the lock what felt like ages, the door clicked open and the teenager stepped forward into the house.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goro decided to act. He had told Ann that he was going to meet up with her in the student council room of Shujin in order to discuss what they were going to do about Kamoshida. After some consideration here and there, he finally set his mind on going back into the Palace. Even though the blonde did not awaken to her Persona last time, he knew that she was going to be useful one way or another. His eyes eyed the fake gun that he had bought from the airsoft shop in Shibuya. If his theory about the cognitive reality was correct - then this was going to be more than helpful in the battles with all kinds of enemies. </p><p>"What are we exactly planning to do? Goro, which plan do you have in mind?" Ann started off the moment she was in the room; her face was serious with determination.</p><p>"What do you think? We are going to go back there." After a confused pause he corrected himself, "Into that Palace." Model's eyes widened in shock, as she tried to form all of her thoughts into a single reply.</p><p>"The place that's filled with monsters?! But-!" </p><p>"Shiho became a victim of that pig. I know that what Kurusu-kun had told me would make a lot more sense, but I can't just wait! And that motherfucker probably would get a good lawyer to protect himself in the court and get away with everything. We have to do this. No, <em>I have to do this</em>, if you don't want to, you don't have to join me." He turned away from her, while looking outside of the window. He stared at the group of teenagers maybe a year younger than them who happily were laughing together and having fun. They were just like that a month ago, until everything went downhill due to egoistic adults.</p><p>"Don't be stupid." Ann chuckled; with one hand on her hip, "I thought about this myself, I was just hesitant because we would be quite literally risking our lives. But today after you went away.. Shiho told me everything about happened, and that was the moment when I knew that I want to let him taste some fire - and make sure he'll burn in hell." She furrowed her eyebrows and for a moment Goro sensed true power of rebellion from her - it sent shivers down his spine. </p><p>"That's what I'm talking about, let's go."</p><p>They activated the app.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everything around was clean, which actually made things a lot easier, because it was not as challenging to orientate somewhere where he hadn't been before. He checked the clock, and started searching around. Sure, the computer was important, but still - this was a computer. He was dealing with someone who was good with technology which meant that cracking the code that Wakaba had put up would be easy for Futaba. But the passcode was not as important yet, at first he had to find the device itself. The matter concerned a teenager trying to hide something in an unfamiliar home, unsure of who to trust. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akira looked up at the stairs that were leading towards the second floor. It clicked - the biggest bet was that Futaba had Wakaba’s computer in her own room. This was the last thing that her mother left behind and was the context of her dying words, of course emotional little girl would try to keep that as close to herself as possible, probably thinking that it was going to protect the Treasure from him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Say, what are we going to do in case of extreme danger?" Asked Ann, "And are you sure that I am going to be useful to you? What if I get in the way by accident? I don't have a Persona like you do." She had a fair point, but brunet was ready to give her an answer. </p><p>"That's why I brought you this." He ruffled through his personal belongings that he had brought with himself while pulling out a gun and a whip. The model's eyes widened as she yelped in surprise. </p><p>"W-where did you get that from?!" The girl was getting ready to beat sense into the boy for most likely stealing something that could actually get them into jail, but Goro beat her to it with a quick explanation.</p><p>"Don't worry, these items are not real, but I'm sure that it will do the job just fine." He lifted them up and pushed them into the girl's chest which she awkwardly caught before it would fall down onto the ground  with a thud. If she were to be honest, the weight felt just right in her hold and once she combed the pistol through her fingertips - it sat right. It felt her's. </p><p>"How a fake weapon is going to be any help? Are you trying to make me look like an idiot?" She hesitated; Ann was not about to get excited over something that appeared to be useless against real monsters. Her friend was known to be a constant bully or a tease, so she had to be careful before openly showing her reactions.</p><p>But surprisingly there was no cheesy remark or sarcastic joke, his tone was serious, "Not at all. This is an imaginery world that we are dealing with, so I think it's safe to assume that as long as this thing looks real - due to the belief in cognition - it's going to function just like a real weapon." It kind of made sense, but at the same time it didn't. Ann looked down at the gun in her right hand. There was something wrong with an idea that she was in possession of something that was capable of firing bullets. </p><p>"That's smart to say, but that's just a theory." Blonde clenched the pistol stronger; and gasped at the amused chuckle that came from her friend.</p><p>"Who doesn't risk - doesn't drink champagne. It's a deal, we are both in this. So.. In case of any danger, I promise to save you." Goro said, and that made blonde's heart flutter with unexpected feeling of comfort.</p><p>"Same goes to you, I will always be here for you." Ann smiled while slightly blushing at her own words, "<em>Always. We’re in this together, got it?</em>” </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I am thou... Thou art I...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thou hast acquired a new vow...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It shall become the wings of rebellion</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>That breaketh thy chains of captivity.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>With the birth of <span class="u">Lovers Persona</span></em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I have obtained the winds of blessing that</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>shall lead to freedom and new power...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The boy was on the second floor now. There were multiple doors, all looked the same. Both Isshikis most likely did not have any time to decorate anything or did not feel comfortable enough to do that yet. The first door that he had opened revealed a simple looking bedroom with a working table, closet and a mini-balcony. The books that were neatly tacked away spelled out Goro's name, but just to be sure he also searched around. Under the bed, inside the nightstand, in the clothes - nothing. Even under the carpet just to make sure. Futaba and Goro were close, but maybe not close enough since last time that brunet had chatted with raven in his Akuma disguise he did not know anything about the file. </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He was out as soon as he was done; checking the second room that revealed the bathroom. Even though that was considered to be an innapropriate hiding spot for electronics, he searches few places out of paranoia. Akira almost jumped out of his own skin because of a non-careful movement of his hand, the bottle that was inside the shower loudly dropped down. The boy crawled inside the bath, while moving the curtain to place it back to where it was before, as suddenly the color drenched away from his face when the door got pushed forward and someone entered inside. His first instinct was to crouch down and cover his mouth with a hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To his personal horror Futaba was apparently home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He did not predict that, and if she was going for some reason check behind the shower curtain - he would have to actually kill her. Due to his stupidity he did not bring the gun, so the only murder methods that he could think of would be strangulation, neck breaking or maybe shattering her face against the wall or any sharp end. Yet, this was not where he wanted things to go; he listened to what was happening. She seemed to be humming some song while the water in the sink was running. Nothing was happening. Was she just standing there? What a fucking nuisance. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They soon fell into a tactic. Goro had no idea of how exactly the Palace was like, but with logical assumptions and memory of where they had already been before and where they had not - they began to process quickly through the place. Most of the time they sneaked through the corners, always avoiding getting caught at all cost by the guards - but whenever it came down to fighting, the brunet would run up to tear down the mask of an opponent and scream Robin Hood's name who would automatically throw out a Bless Spell. </p><p>Turned out that his theory about physical weapons was right, and that became a major help to achieving victories. Ann would constantly back him up from behind with a gun, and if the enemy was knocked down acting all confused and lost, she'd jump out of nowhere while tossing the whip around the Shadow's throat or just hitting at his eyes and body. Everything was playing out just perfect, <em>almost too perfect. </em></p><p>So, of course things had to become very bad once they found the room in the depths of a castle with rose petals and hearts all over. There were images of Shiho, Ann and other girls everywhere glued to the walls in a disturbing way - making Kamoshida look like a stalker. Which most likely he was to some extend. </p><p>"So you came back." <em>Speak of the Devil</em>, thought Goro as the Palace Ruler appeared together with Ann's cognition clinging to him like a mindless bimbo. She kept giggling and saying some stupid praises in his ear. He hated knowing that this pig dared to think this lowly of his best friend - she wasn't just a body with a pretty face. She was a person with her own thoughts, personality and dreams. She was smart, friendly, caring and funny. She was so much more than just a toy that Kamoshida saw her as, "This time I won't let you two leave in one piece." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Is it my fault that mom died?" Great, she was trying to have the heartbreaking monologue of the year, which was not something that raven had any wish to hear while forming into a ball as if that was going to make him invisible, "If I.. Was there something that I could have done? She was trying to show me something.. Why didn't I look behind myself?" Well, if you did, then you would be dead too, "And why can't I.. just bring myself to open what mom left behind. I can't even tell Goro, even though he definitely deserves to know." So.. You told Akuma but you didn't tell your older brother? Family issues. Must suck. But also that was a very fucking dumb move. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How can I make this pain go away? How can I.. just stop feeling all of this?" Once she said that something fell on the ground and Akira thanked all the gods that existed that he did not flinch, "Ah." Whatever fell was definitely a piece of metal of some sort, and after connecting two and two together - raven paled. What was she thinking?! Also the fact that she had something weapon-shaped and possibly sharp made his attack plan more risky. What to do, what to do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They always say that.. pain dulls it all, no?" It does, but is addiction really worth this? Wakaba died; you fucking idiot, but you are still alive and have things to look forward to. There is no abuse in your life this time, so why are you, "It will all go away, right?" This was only a temporary solution, that would come back in a bigger wave.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>An idea finally came to Akira as he looked down on a shampoo bottle and where it was supposed to be. If luck was on his side, then maybe it was going to work out. With fingers crossed he put the object on the edge and lightly pushed it - making it loudly fall. Futaba jumped, looking behind. The teen held his breath, almost getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen that soon burned his lungs like poison.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, this thing always falls." She put the blade next to the sink while coming up to pick up the bottle with the intention of placing it back. Now, raven carefully pulled out his working phone and called Futaba, while putting his device on silent, so that she would not hear anything from the shower. Soon, the rings filled up the space coming from outside of the bathroom with a loud song from some anime opening. He had her number in his contact list of a working list since she contacted Akuma detective multiple times after their first talk since Wakaba’s passing.<br/>
</em>
</p><p><em>The moment the girl was out of there, raven picked up the blade and put it in his own pocket, and all while hanging up the call and typing her a text as quick as possible:</em> "<strong>Look outside the kitchen window. Now</strong>." <em>He needed for her to leave, and thankfully the hacker actually trusted him enough to go down the stairs to do that without any question.</em></p><p>
  <em>The only thing left for him to achieve was to make up some shit while texting Futaba in order to keep her away from her own room as long as possible while he was going to be looking around her tomb like a manic person. To his luck, and some weird disappointment - she did not even hide it that well. The laptop was in the dark case under her bed with nothing even covering it from a stranger's eye. That must have been because she assumed that nobody was ever going to come in and steal it in the first place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now, that he picked up the device in his hold, the only thing left for him to do was – to leave. The front door was not an option at this point - only a window. He was glad that this was just a second floor, so he could quite easily jump down after all the trainings from the Metaverse. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goro must have forgotten that not everyone was weak to Bless and some physical attacks. The moment they got way too cocky; they got quickly humbled down with the Shadow finally getting a hold of Ann and taking her hostage. Before brunet could jump in to save her, one of the guards sprinted at him from behind almost stabbing him with a spear. While he was dodging, another enemy used a Curse attack that sent electric shocks of despair down his spine and made him fall.</p><p>"<strong><em>Stand up and fight!</em></strong>" He could hear Robin Hood shouting at him in his own head; being fully aware that this was his own self reminding him of what was important at the moment. When he looked up he saw that Ann got pushed to the cross-looking thing and got cuffed to it - unable to move. She kept fighting and trying to break free, but it was all useless. Once again Goro had to witness that face expression that was filled with nothing but terror, this was something that he wished to avoid at all cost, but he let Ann feel this way while being under his protection again. <em>Why was he constantly failing to save people that he loved?! </em></p><p>"I'll go get help!" He heard someone shout from behind - it was a familiar voice. Someone who he used to make fun of, but now just knowing that he was there sparkled up that light of hope that he was about to lose. He weakly turned his head while watching Morgana run down the hallway towards the exit. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>The moment his form climbed out; before jumping he texted Futaba: </em>"<strong>Sorry, wrong number.</strong>" <em>With his Akuma phone. In hopes that this was going to make her move away from the kitchen area that had an open view to a possibly escaping criminal. When he heard the creeks of the stairs, he quickly acted by lowering himself as much as possible with fingers still gripping the edge, and then he finally jumped down. With a laptop close to his chest, Akira exhaled with relief at the carousel of events that had happened.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Huh?" Futaba blinked at the open window in herbedroom with confusion, "I was sure I closed it, maybe I forgot." She shrugged it off while shutting it, "Now it's cold here. Quite not nice." The missing blade in the bathroom was long forgotten, "But why would Akuma-kun tell anyone to look outside of the window? How strange." </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Morgana was running around the streets of the real world in panic while looking around. He wasn't sure exactly who or what he was searching for, but it had to be either Akira or Ryuji - if not both. The blond and raven had strong Personas that synced well in the battle and would be able to immediately help Ann and Goro out of trouble. </p><p>The non-cat checked around the Shujin academy, then by following the signs went for the Shibuya square. The only problem was that the crowd together with the area was massive, and the chances that one out of the two teens were out here were way too low. This was becoming more and more hopeless with each passing second, "Dammit, where would I possibly be able to find them?!" The moment he said that, his ears perked up at a threatening man's voice. </p><p>"Whatcha doin' here, boy? That alley is dangerous. We heard that students like you go there while looking for trouble." Morgana stared at the two males dressed in the police uniform scolding someone who was wearing a very familiar-looking uniform. </p><p>"Hey, I was just passin' by! Leave me alone!" There was no mistaking to who belonged this vulgar tone and spiky hair. The non-cat almost jumped at the other from happiness that washed over him after spotting-</p><p>
  <em>"RYUJI!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile the boy who finally managed to sneak out from the Sakura's residence without being spotted pulled out his phone and set his eyes on the clock. His legs were walking for him; his steps were leading him through one station towards the other only stopping once he stepped into a fancy looking elevator. His apartment could not be called expensive though, but he did prefer things to be stylish and neat. Akira pressed the button "13" and sighed; while constantly checking the device in his hands out opf weird habit. Raven was hoping that the password that Futaba had supposedly cracked was not going to go back up.</p><p>The boy was at the entrance of his flat, lazily taking off his shoes. With some hesitance and checking around the place for possible bugs or cameras, he exhaled in relief and went to sit down on one of the tables while finally opening up the computer. His palms were sweating, his mind was racing and his skin was itching in anticipation, "What could she have possibly—" his phone rang showing up with Ryuji’s contact. With a roll of his eyes he picked it up, "What?" Akira's voice came out a bit more harsh than intended, but the blond did not seem to care as he screamed back at raven with horror in his voice.</p><p>"DUDE! The CRAZIEST shit happened just now! Morgana found me in the middle of an 'effing Central street and apparently he watched Goro and Ann go inside the Palace! And they are like in big trouble or somethin', so we gotta go an' save 'em!" The other teen had to put the phone away from his head in order not to go deaf.</p><p>"They <em>what?</em>" He asked again, but delinquent was not having this right now as he panted into the phone in panic.</p><p>"Dude! Run here, I know that you called into school sick today but man! They will die without our help!" Ryuji sounded so scared for them; Akira almost wanted to laugh just at how fucking stupid it made him look. His eyes travelled to the laptop's screen and tsked at the sign of low battery in the center. Life was not giving him a break. </p><p>"I'll be there soon." He hung up; while throwing the phone at the couch and flopping right after it with a groan. The things kept getting only more and more irritating with each passing second, "Those fuckers better not be dead." He sighed, while covering his face with his palms, "I should have seen this coming after all the talk that he had done about taking care of Kamoshida. I'm so fucking slow. I was so focused on a file that this shit completely missed my mind." For a moment everything stilled and his eyes made a heavy eye contact with the nightstand where he knew he kept his gun, "Should I.." he shook his head and got up, "No need." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Very soon he was by the Shujin's enterance gate with Ryuji and Morgana already arguing over something. So there are some things that don't change no matter what happens, "What are the chances that they're still-" he wanted to finish the question, but stopped himself. Maybe being overly blunt would scare the two.</p><p>"I don't know.." admitted the non-cat, "But we must hurry before it's going to be too late." The blond pulled out his phone to activate the app. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Goro's body was pressed into the ground with a massive weight. This situation was exactly the same one as their last time here. But even Robin Hood was no help. He was truly disappointing. Because of his weakness - Ann was going to get hurt. This was all his fault, because he dragged them here but in reality Kurusu was right. <em>What a child like him could really do? </em></p><p>"Maybe I should start with her clothes~" The Shadow evilly smirked while blushing. This was absolutely disgusting. <em>He had to do something! Anything! He was not going to stop fighting no matter what! But.. Was he truly capable?</em></p><p>"Ahaha! You're such a perv." The '<em>princess</em>' laughed while pressing herself to '<em>king's</em>' side; her boobs especially rubbing against his arm in a seductive way. The real Ann paled at that; hating what she was seeing to the core of her soul. There was no way she would ever be someone like that! She'd rather die. </p><p><em>She'd rather die?</em> Her own thought took her aback as a flashback of Shiho at the edge of a school rooftop flashed in front of her eyes. The brunette was hesitant, scared but at the same time her eyes were trembling. She was scared to jump and scared to go back. Only the moment when Akira's hands wrapped around her and pulled her back while shielding her away from the rest of the world - she felt like she could breathe. Now Ann understood what brunette had felt at that moment, maybe not in the same way, maybe not to such extend - but there was a new sparkle of understanding her friend a lot better.</p><p>"N-no, please stop-" the blonde begged while attempting to tug her wrists or ankles away from the cross; no luck. The metal only further bruised her skin, making her cry out in pain.</p><p>"A-Ann.. I'm so sorry.." Goro looked down; his eyebrows furrowed. Robin Hood stopped responding for some reason. The magic spells were not working anymore and his health felt way too low to be able to physically attack. They lost.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Or so they thought.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Is this how you will let him treat you?!" A man in a black cloth, with boots and white mask appeared out of nowhere with someone by his side. The other was dressed in a more punk-like outfit while skull mask was covering his upper part of the face. To his recognition the non-cat was also with the two. </p><p>"Who- Morgana?" Brunet's eyes widened. <em>Was this the help that he was talking about? So there were other people who were able to use the Metaverse? </em>And judging by their outfits they must have had Personas of their own. </p><p>"Don't worry, these guys will help!" Morgana reassured him as he punched the guard in the face with the blond one backing him up. Goro was finally free to sit up and breathe; for a moment he thought that the man in black was going to help him up on his feet, but instead he called out to Ann again. </p><p>"Ann Takamaki! Is this how you will let him treat you?! Let him just play with you and your friends without ever standing up for yourself?! Are you never going to show him your worth and power?!" This voice sounded so familiar, the vice president was sure that he heard it before. Also he knew their names which meant that either they went to the same school, met elsewhere or Morgana told them the backstory before calling for their assistance. </p><p>"N-no.. This.. This must be my punishment.." the blonde looked broken and lost, her spirit slowly fading away as doubt began to wash over her.</p><p>"TAKAMAKI-SAN! Don't you want to avenge Shiho?! Are you just going to back down from someone who hurt her to the point that she wanted to die?! You two came here to fight - <em>SO FIGHT!</em>" There was fire in his words. Nobody could really describe that: it was a mix of anger, inspiration and power. Encouragement so deep that it shook Goro to the bone.  </p><p>"D-dude.." the blond one stuttered in shock, which must have meant and even he never heard his friend speak like that.</p><p>"You're right. You couldn't have put it in a better way. <em>You're absolutely right!</em> I am not some cheap girl to just let this bastard have his way with me! And I will make him pay for Shiho!" Suddenly Ann screamed at the end while struggling against something. She was sweating, crying and mumbling pleas as wind was coming from her form making almost anyone get knocked out of their feet. </p><p>Kamoshida looked scared as he took a step back in defense while watching the girl rip her hands away from the cuffs and drop down to the ground. With a blink of an eye her outfit had changed into a red, leather costume with a cat mask. <em>No way!</em> Goro thought, while eyeing the scene in shock. Morgana and the blond boy also had their jaws open in surprise, but only the man in black stood as calm as ever. </p><p>"Come! <em>Carmen!</em>" Ann ripped off her mask and just as expected a beautiful ghost of a woman in wine, attractive dress appeared behind her attacking enemies with fire, "I will make you burn in the pits of hellfire!" </p><p>The blond one, black-haired guy and Morgana quickly ran up to her side to support her in a fight. Apparently the enemy was weak to her strenght, as convenient as that was. Goro wanted to help too, but his body was not listening to him. It felt light, but too heavy at the same time. His hands were shaking, and his feet were cold. <em>What was happening? Why was this happening?  </em>Before he even knew it the demon on a toilet was defeated and Kamoshida's Shadow ran away before they could even do anything. But this was not the end. There were people by his side with worry in their eyes, he felt embarrassed. </p><p>"Isshiki-kun?" Now he knew who this was. The sweet, gentle tone that he learned to trust by now. </p><p>"Kurusu-kun?" He asked; his voice hoarse and accompanied with a dry cough. </p><p>"What's with him?" Ann asked Morgana, not even questioning the fact that she was in different clothes. This was far from her biggest concern right now.</p><p>"His SP level is too low - that's what happened." The non-cat explained, "We should really pull out of here if we don't want anything life threatening to happen to him." </p><p>"And I think we've got a lot to discuss now that this had happened." Akira said as he sneaked his hand under Goro's knees and carefully lifted him up bridal style, "I asked you to take care of Shiho, with you being dead, how were you planning on doing that? I don't like people who break promises." He teased the other, but the teen just looked away. He was embarrassed because it felt like ever since they met, the only thing that had been happening was raven fixing all of his problems, when it should have been the other way round. </p><p>"S-shut up." He stuttered out, and Akira chuckled as they left the Palace together. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Now. I guess we should all talk this over." Goro said while they sat in the park. He felt a lot better after getting his wounds treated and eating some food, "Me and Ann found that place not too long ago, by accident. What about you two?" He looked over at Akira and Ryuji. </p><p>"It was similar to us, but Morgana told us that you guys discovered it before us". Raven answered with blond nodding in agreement, "We wanted to use that place in order to identify the victims to his assault and collect evidence. Just how I told you we were doing." </p><p>"But you said that there was no luck in that process." Goro pointed out, to which Ann sighed.</p><p>"Indeed. Nobody has admitted to being physically punished even after me and Ryuji tried to press them into talking. They are either afraid or Kamoshida has some sort of blackmail on them. We are not sure which one it is exactly. But.. What were you two doing there? You were openly fighting." The raven crossed his arms and looked at the brunet.. with suspicion? <em>Why? What was with that look? </em></p><p>"We went there because we thought that the castle is somehow connected to him - and maybe damaging it would do something to him." Admitted Goro, but there was no regret in his words.</p><p>"It's possible. Actually, by damaging his Shadow and destroying it, you could have caused a mental shutdown." Morgana finally decided to speak after a long silence. </p><p>"W-what?" Ann gasped in horror. </p><p>"The Shadow is your other self, a part of you that you don't wish to accept, but it still lingers in the depths of your heart. The Palace is a manifestation of distorted desires meanwhile a Persona is a manifestation of rebellious spirit." The non-cat was apparently taking too long with explanations as Ryuji quickly got impatient. </p><p>"Where are you heading at? Hurry the hell up, cat." The delinquent suddenly got bitten by the creature that hissed at him. The blond grabbed his hand in fear and began blowing at it to ease the pain from sharp fangs. Goro and Ann rolled their eyes.</p><p>"I am NOT a cat, you monkey!" If Morgana was a dog then this could have been described as a bark, but he soon came back to the topic that interested them all the most, "What I was trying to say is that destroying the Shadow of a Palace Ruler would make the Palace crumble down and their distorted desires would disappear, but together with that - even normal wishes like drinking, eating, sleeping would be gone too. The necessities that are needed in order to stay alive." The more he talked the darker their face expressions got. All of them had different type of thoughts.</p><p>"After what he had done to Shiho,<em> I don't care what happens to him.</em>" Goro said in a low, scary tone. </p><p>"Me too." Ann agreed, "As someone who made another person want to die - I think death is even too light of a punishment." </p><p>"But there is a different way. Every Palace has also a core of a distortion, I call it a Treasure. Once it's stolen, the Shadow loses what is the most precious to it and comes back to his real self. The person in that case does not die, but undergoes a real change of heart." Morgana almost jumped as the blond boy jumped up on his feet with a loud thud. </p><p>"So- we can make become Kamoshida become good?!" Ryuji shot up with a massive smile. </p><p>"Not good... But you could call it that. The crimes that the person has committed would still be there though, so he would get pressured by guilt and confess to everything himself while seeking for punishment." The non-cat elaborated, while looking at the rest of the group to see what they got to say about this.</p><p>"That's.. <em>perfect.</em>" Goro whispered to himself, just imaging that pig crying out while admitting to all the bullshit and getting arrested.</p><p>"This sounds like a plan to me. And this way we won't even be suspected." Akira added, and the rest agreed. </p><p>"So when are we starting?!" Ryuji clapped his hands together, "Man! This is gonna be good!" He beamed from excitement that made all of them chuckle.</p><p>"You're such a child. But.. it's decided then. We all have a common enemy and we all posses Personas.. What do you say? Should we take down Kamoshida together?" Goro asked everyone. </p><p>"Yes!" The group replied in union, raven being the only one silent - even though the rest did not notice that. He was watching what was happening with a careful eye while taking in everything into account. </p><p>"I guess then if we are doing it like the real Phantom Thieves we must prepare!" Morgana said, "And I must stay over at someone else's house. I nominate Lady Ann to take me in!" He said with a pleased face that fell apart when he got quickly rejected. </p><p>"I'm sorry.. I don't think I can." Admitted the blonde, "Why not Kurusu-kun?" She suggested, to which raven snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head.</p><p>"I can't. I live in a flat and keeping pets there is not allowed." He explained, everyone looked at Ryuji.</p><p>"Nah, no way. My mom would never allow me." Shrugged the delinquent, "Plus, I feel like we would kill each other." </p><p>"It's okay, then I will take him in. I am not sure how Sakura-san is going to take it.. But I'll try to convince him." Goro crouched down to take the non-cat into his hands, "Then let's all exchange phone numbers and stay in contact." </p><p>"Good idea!" Ann pulled out her phone. Akira was careful not to give his work number by accident, "Then let's talk later in the chat, right now it's late and I'll be honest - I'm dying!" <em>Right, she had just awakened to her Persona. </em></p><p>"It's decided then, have a good day everyone." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After they all said their goodbyes, Goro silently carried the non-cat together with himself inside a school bag through the train stations towards his home. He honestly had no idea wether the guardian would allow him to keep Morgana under the same roof, but trying was not going to kill him. Plus, since the non-cat was more or less smart, it was not like he would walk around damaging the furniture and peeing everywhere where he shouldn't. It should be fine this way. </p><p>The moment he opened the door and stepped inside he was met with Sojiro who had a large wooden spoon in his hand. He seemed to have been cooking something recently, the house was overflowing with different scents, "It's late, where have you been?" The man asked while fixing his glasses that slightly slid down his nose.</p><p>"Out." Goro replied while taking off his coat and shoes. He still did not trust Sojiro 100%, so the less detail - the better.</p><p>"Out?" The man cocked up an eyebrow in question.</p><p>"With friends.." Brunet tried again.</p><p>"Alright..." He completely forgot that he was carrying Morgana this whole time and on an instinct threw down his bag which was quickly followed with an "<em>Ow</em>" from inside. The boy wanted to slap himself right here and there because this was the dumbest reason to get caught over. "Huh? What's moving in your bag?" Sojiro questioned.</p><p>"That's.." The words died on his tongue because the non-cat also had the audacity to move around. </p><p>"Is that an <em>animal</em>?" Sojiro gasped, and that was the moment when Goro realised that lying right now would be a useless and unnecessary deed. </p><p>"It's a cat.." The boy pulled out Morgana and placed him on the floor; the non-cat straightened himself up, "He's a stray without a home, but his behavior is very good.." He knew that the other most likely hated being talked about like he was a pet, but now was not the time to complain.</p><p>"You want to keep it.. Is that what you are trying to say?" He was stating the obvious, he knew. There was a moment of silence as the guardian rubbed his chin in deep thought, "Well.. Maybe a pet will help you and Futaba cope.." He voiced out loud, as him and Morgana had a staring contest, "Alright-“ he agreed and Goro broke into a weak smile, "-but if it pisses somewhere I am kicking it out, got it?" Sojiro threatened but brunet knew that this was not going to be a problem. </p><p>"G-got it. Thanks." He set down the rest of his things and pulled the hair tie from his wrist in order to put his hair into a small ponytail.</p><p>"Well, I made us some dinner." Sojiro concluded while cocking his head at the kitchen, "It's curry that is based on Wakaba's recipe, it's also the most popular dish in Leblanc." Mentioning his deceased step-mom made the boy's head snap into stairs’ direction.</p><p>"Is Futaba..?" He did not have to finish, the man already understood. If Goro were to be honest it had been days since he even seen his sister, and that was becoming a worrying issue. </p><p>"I tried, kid." Groaned their guardian, "Eventually I gave up and left the plate by the door. At least she's eating.." They both moved to the other room as the man took a bowl with rice and put a portion of curry into it, "Mourning comes to everyone in different ways and forms." He said while setting the plate in front of a teenager who lazily reached out for the spoon.</p><p>"What about you..?" Goro asked while scooping a bit of food and chewing on it. It was very good, and it had been a while since he ate Wakaba's curry. The taste was so nostalgic, but that also reminded him of home. </p><p>"Me? Kid, I've lived quite some life. I lost many people, but I think that experiencing your mother's death at such young age is traumatizing. What about you?" Sojiro threw the question back at him; the brunet almost choked because he did not really wish to talk about that. Especially during diner. </p><p>"I just.. Keep myself busy." Was all he said, and thankfully the older man took a hint while leaving Goro alone with himself. He put a small plate with leftovers by the table for Morgana to eat - and the non-cat was quickly swallowing it all up in one go.</p><p>"That's good. Well now, don’t leave anything behind." Sojiro moved into a completely different room while leaving the two thieves alone to themselves. </p><p>"He's a good man." Morgana finally decided to speak as he licked off the sauce from the bottom of the plate, "Was Wakaba-san your mom?" He asked while jumping up the  chair onto the table to face the boy. </p><p>"My step-mom. She adopted me 3 years ago, but.. due to a strange incident she passed away. The only thing that she left behind is Futaba - her biological daughter." Goro explained, as he reached out for the glass of water to sip on.</p><p>"Do you two get along?" The non-cat asked further. He wanted to know as much as possible about the family which he was about to be a part of. <em>At least for now.</em></p><p>"Yeah. She's very smart and fun. We are also both fans of Featherman, so it makes us getting along easier. But.. Ever since Wakaba died, she locked herself in her room and refuses to come out." The boy put down his glass as suddenly it felt too heavy in his hand, “I just hope that.. She’ll understand that in some way we are in the same boat. I can be there for her if she would only let me.”</p><p>"It's going to be alright, don't worry about it." Morgana must have sensed the tension, so he quickly changed the topic, "Enough of sad stuff, focus on the fact that we have a Palace to infiltrate. In order for the mission to be a success, you've got to prepare better than what you did before that." The non-cat stretched himself with a loud meow. </p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Goro asked with interest; almost done with his food.</p><p>"Items. Every phantom thief must know how to create necessary infiltration tools. Since you are giving me a roof to live under and a food to eat - I will teach you how to make them. I hope that deal works for you." Morgana smiled - which was a weird thing to say about an animal and not human.<em> Well, he claimed to be a human, right? Then..</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I am thou... Thou art I...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thou hast acquired a new vow...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It shall become the wings of rebellion</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>That breaketh thy chains of captivity.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>With the birth of <span class="u">Magician Persona</span></em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I have obtained the winds of blessing that</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>shall lead to freedom and new power...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"More than you think. Thank you a lot, Morgana." The brunet reached out to pet his head and at that moment the other let it slide, because deep down (he won't admit that) he enjoyed the little scratching behind his ear.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Akira got home tired. He handled another one of Shido's requests, but the battle with the Shadow was draining since he forgot to take the medicine with himslef. His eyes eyes eyed the clock just how they always did - it was around 10pm. Which was obvious considering how dark the apartment was by now. After some walking around and turning on the lights, the raven pulled out something from his pocket - a charger.</p><p>He memorized the model of Wakaba's laptop before leaving the house, so on his way from Mementos he bought one that fit. The boy sat down and plugged it in with anticipation. It must have been the longest 5 minutes of his life, as the screen finally lit up and requested for a password. But he was already prepared for that too, nothing as simple as this was going to stop his curiosity. Akira ruffled through his pockets to open a USB that he got from one of Shido's clients exactly for a situation similar to this, he was glad that he held onto this thing for so long that it finally came in use. </p><p>There was a loading button for a few moments, and soon the access was granted. The boy smirked in victory and began searching through everything on a hard drive. There was not much on it. The background was one-colored, the apps were limited, most documents he had already seen as they were reports that Wakaba would send over to Shido -<em> and then he found it</em>. And his face paled at what he saw. He was unbelievably lucky for stealing this computer before Futaba would actually read what was said in there.</p><p>The file contained the proof and theories on the fact that there is a person who is behind mental shutdowns. How every individual that died was connected to someone else and after following an extremely long web - it all led to Masayoshi Shido. And most importantly:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>These cruel, inhuman crimes are most likely being executed by no other but an ace high-school detective Akuma.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thank fucking god that he stole it before Futaba checked the material. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short summary of a chapter in case of confusion: [ Akira stole the file that Wakaba left behind by tricking Futaba; Ann and Goro went into Kamoshida’s Palace alone where they almost died, but thankfully Morgana got Akira and Ryuji to help them. Morgana had ended up staying over at Sojiro’s place, meanwhile Akira cracked the file that had all the evidence with Akuma detective and Shido being connected to the mental shutdowns. ]</p><p> - At any rate, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I’m sorry if they are too long for some of you who are reading this story, but I can’t imagine making them shorter 😔 </p><p>Well then, have an good day and stay safe! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. not just a confidant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"W-what-" The audacity to do whatever the hell that he pleased! "-are you doing?!"</p><p>"Nothing, but look at this effect! Your face!"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya! ❤️ </p><p>So I want to apologize for taking a lot longer than what I had said I will need to update. A massive upside-down situation happened in my life. I am getting sent off in January to live all alone in a country where I have never even been before, so my current situation is a huge mess right now. Because of that my updates might come in later than expected:( </p><p>At any rate, the dodgeball that i described in here is the one that i used to play back in secondary school, so if the rules don’t match to yours im sorry wojKqm also as you know, this is not properly checked for mistakes 😔 </p><p>Hope you enjoy! ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>As much as he appreciated Akira for agreeing to help them in the mission to steal Kamoshida's heart, for agreeing to supply them with medicine from some strange doctor friend, for saving Shiho on that one scary day that none of them will ever be able to forget - there was <em>nobody else</em> in the world who was capable of pissing him off as much as the very same Akira Kurusu. </p><p>"Would you two mind working together while completing the questions on a page 27 of the textbook?" The teacher had given an instruction while pairing the two of them together. <em>And at first it was fine.</em> Even more, Goro was more than happy about this and thought that this was an amazing opportunity to bond. Akira moved his chair next to his and they shared the table's space in order to fit in. </p><p>"So.. Kurusu-kun, what's your favorite subject?" He decided on starting the small talk, and as a response he received a bit of a dead look. </p><p>"Lunch." </p><p>"That's not a subject." The brunet cocked one eyebrow up in confusion. Did such a short and dry reply meant that raven did not want to talk at the moment? But wasn't he talkative just before? <em>What?</em></p><p>"Then.. I guess I don't really enjoy any subject.. Or school in general." Shrugged the other while chewing on a pen. Goro made a mental note of the fact that there were a lot of biting marks on it, which was a bit disgusting and weird at the same time. </p><p>"H-huh? I though you did." He was actually surprised, "After all, I saw your test scores. You're quite an intelligent individual, Kurusu-kun." <em>Almost too intelligent</em>. He did not appear as a nerd, even though he did have glasses on. But how could someone be this smart without ever studying or at least once appearing in the library? Was this all accomplished by some tutoring or talent? Cheating?</p><p>"It's boring here." Sighed raven, and that was when brunet also noticed eye bags that were poorly covered up with the concealer. Well, not poorly perhaps, but up-close it was more than visible that the two shades were not blended the right way.</p><p>"B-boring?" Stuttered Goro. He began getting annoyed. In front of him was student who just joined a class that's one year older than him and got good grades without even trying, meanwhile he had to work his ass off to be the best? "You know, I see you do a lot of talking but very little writing. These are high-leveled mathematic exam questions, as someone who is year younger than us and just joined the school, you must study. Not paying attention to your classes will—" </p><p>"Is everything alright here?" The Devil herself came. Makoto Nijima was standing in front of them awakening a strong wish within Goro to hiss at her like an animal. He was just now trying to be cool and scary with a lecture, for it to get interrupted in the most embarrassing way.</p><p>Suddenly Akira's behavior took a 180 turn and his expression lightened up, but eyes were still the same -<em>exhausted</em>, "Ah! Nijima-senpai, so nice to see you again!" He smiled, and even the brunette was taken aback by such a warm welcome. Usually most students would frown or look away from her, but never she had expected for no other but a newbie to be this open.</p><p>"Same goes to you, Kurusu-kun!" She decided to give back as much excitement as he showed; her hands loosened and she relaxed. "I heard some arguing and decided to come here for a check-up, is everything good?" She even took a seat on the chair that was next to them. Goro stared at her like at an alien, because <em>what the fuck just happened to the two of them.</em><em> Why are they so nice with each other?</em></p><p>"Of course! I was just now explaining to Isshiki-senpai how to do the second question." Akira now turned his gaze at the brunet with a shit-eating grin, while resting his chin on his palm, "Riiiight, senpai?" </p><p>"What." Was the only thing that Goro could even get out of his mouth. His voice almost went dead, because he had never been this openly teased and humiliated before in his life. </p><p>"Huh? Shouldn't that be another way around-?" Nijima blinked in surprise; and took a peek at both of their books. To brunet's sudden realization he noticed that Akira at some fucking moment had already written down all the solutions with answers, and his own paper stared back at him empty. </p><p>"When did you-" He had so many questions to ask all of a sudden, but not the ones concerning the math problems. Goro's mouth got shut when raven leaned forward and pressed his index finger to his lips, while shushing him. For a moment his world had stopped. </p><p>"Aish, Nijima-senpai! You're embarrassing him, don't worry about it." He giggled evilly into his other hand, to which Nijima looked back and forth between them with confusion. </p><p>"This is ridiculous!" Goro finally pieced himself back together and brushed off the other's hand from his mouth, a massive blush creeping on his cheeks that he hoped he would be able to excuse as anger if needed.</p><p>"Isshiki-kun, it's okay not to know some stuff, and I'm very happy that you are getting help-" The president decided to elaborate, but she instantly got interupted. He was not going to let some people assume that <em>he</em> does not know something that he wasted hours and hours on practicing. Goro Isshiki was one of the top students, he did <em>not</em> need some help from the <em>newbie </em>who was one year younger! <em>That's absurd!</em></p><p>"I know this material, Nijima-san!" He defended, getting only more red. Akira looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh, while made his lips turn into a massive smirk. So he threw one leg over another and pointed with his pencil at the textbook.</p><p>"Then do the question two." He challenged the other, and Goro gaped to say something offensive but Nijima beat him to it by agreeing with the raven. </p><p>"Yes, Isshiki-kun, do it." Was she actually not seeing that Akira caused this whole scene for his personal amusement? Whatever, if solving this meant that they would both piss off - he was going to do it right this instant in front of them.</p><p>"It's very simple. I can do this with my eyes closed!" He announced as he pulled out a calculator to which raven slammed his pencil hard against the paper - the tip pointed at the sign with the crossed device.</p><p>"Cheating already?" Akira rose one eyebrow in the exact same way that Goro did when he was starting the small talk. Bastard.</p><p>"Not cheating, I just didn't see." The boy said as he attempted to sound as composed as possible while he put the object aside and concentrated on reading the problem. Raven must have had a good eye because the task was marked with three stars atthe left corner which meant that this was the hardest question out of the whole ten that they were assigned to do. If Akira had completed this problem from the moment they were paired up to the present - that meant that it took him around 10 minutes to accomplish the answer. Wether it was right or wrong, they would find out after checking the mark scheme at the back.</p><p> </p><p> Well, challenge accepted. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a minute of intense staring at the paper and making it look like he was calculating everything in his mind - <em>Goro knew that he was fucked.</em> The material was connected to the topic that they were doing, but this was clearly some type of trick question that required mapping out the whole problem in order to understand the issue. With a sigh he gripped his pen in his hand and began sketching out the diagram which was accompanied with a mocking '<em>oooh!</em>' from Akira. Suddenly brunet began considering wether hate crime against assholes was a justified reason to harm an person. Probably no, but raven was about to turn it into a yes. </p><p>"Want a hint?" <em>Oh no</em>, Akira decided to start talking. Most likely because he got bored of waiting, "Hey, senpai, want a tip?" The vice president kept repeating inside his own head to ignore the other for as long as he could. Maybe raven was going to give up, "A small one? Veryyyy small one." Or maybe not, "I promise." </p><p>"I can't concentrate when you keep distracting me like that." Snapped Goro with a glare that could slice a person in half. Akira huffed like a small child and tried to move around to see what brunet was writing, which made the other teen protectively shield his notebook. </p><p>"Well start learning how to concentrate in pressuring situations, because I talk a lot." Mumbled raven as he gave up on trying to see what was sketched and instead checked the clock. <em>Tik-tok-tik-tok-</em></p><p>"Really? You seem to be more of a quiet type." Well, most of the time Akira was quiet but the moment a talking mood would hit him like now - he wouldn't fucking shut up. Goro sure was internally happy that he was getting to know the other, but he was not enjoying that this always happening through some bullying or teasing. Without it the other was silent as a lamb. </p><p>"Well, then there are many things that you don't know about me, senpai." That's painfully true. But there was one fact that he knew that Akira probably had no idea he was aware of - his criminal record and probation, "So, do you want a hint?" The writing on the page stopped and Goro almost cracked the pencil. This bitch was making fun of him in front of Nijima, and she was not even seeing such obvious shit happening.</p><p>"No. I know how to do this." He insisted while resuming writing out the calculation with a serious look in his eyes. If he was going to get distracted once more he would lose that mental string that led him to a solution. He began to slowly get the concept. </p><p>"Ah, is that so." Akira made round eyes while exchanging the look with a president, "Nijima-senpai, you don't have a partner?" He asked with curiosity while looking around the classroom as if in search of someone. The brunette's cheeks instantly flushed with pink as if she did not expect such a straightforward approach to the. subject.</p><p>"H-huh?" She stuttered, "W-Why are you a-asking me such inappropriate q-questions, Kurusu-kun?" She was getting more nervous with each moment, "My p-private l-life is n-none of your conce-" Her finger was playing with a lock of her hair, and before she would embarrass herself any further Akira cleared his throat.</p><p>"I meant for the maths task." He stated, and the president let out a dumbfounded '<em>oh</em>', feeling like an idiot, "We were all put up in pairs, but you are hanging out with us. Why so?" Actually, Goro would also love to know an answer to that. </p><p>"That's because there are not enough students for that, plus I can complete these alone." Nijima explained, getting back into her calmer state. Honestly, through his three years in the academy brunet had never seen her be this way around anyone else. Was raven’s aura that strong and influential? That was quite impressive actually, because even Goro was somewhere deep down wooed while in his presence.</p><p>"So impressive, Nijima-senpai!" Why was he being so nice to her? Oh. <em>Right</em>. Of course, she was the school council president and he was trying very hard to get onto her good side with compliments and polite behavior.</p><p>"I'm flattered you think so." The girl melted into a smile, and their hands snapped at the brunet who put down his pencil and pushed the book towards the newbie’s direction to check.</p><p>"I'm done." He said in a quick, dry manner meanwhile Akira tilted his head in curiosity as he scanned numbers at the speed of light. </p><p>"Hm?" He hummed while his gaze stopped at one line; his eyebrows furrowed and he reached for his own pen that also had scratches all over it, "Aish, Isshiki-senpai, you were so close. You did such a small miscalculation." The book was teared away from raven's hands as Goro checked his own work with manic-like eyes. </p><p>"What?! Impossible!" He protested against the possibility to which Akira calmly took the book back to himself and with a blank expression started writing on the opposite side the equation while solving it in front of both Goro and Nijima - to show a detailed working out process.</p><p>"In order to get three in the power of twelve over two in the power of eleven on the left hand side and two in the power of one minus "r" on the right hand side you need to substitute "y" equals one over two like this," he was writing so fast that both student council members were having a hard time keeping up, but the explanations were clear and precise, "Which will give us this as an answer," he finished; suddenly his pen went back to Goro's writing where he circled one of the numbers, "but you made a miscalculations while attempting to simplify the equation." The pen got dropped down as Akira smirked in some strange victory. </p><p>"Kurusu-kun, that's some magnificent skills!" Nijima gasped, completely impressed, "You'd do great as a tutor!"</p><p>"That's.. T-true." Goro hated agreeing, but he was smarter than to cause a scene in the middle of a classroom about raven being a complete asshole, "Who taught you this maths?" He asked in suspicious, at which suddenly Akira said almost in a dead voice. </p><p>"He's not with us anymore, but he was awfully similar to you. I think he would enjoy this childish battle that we had just now.." After this was said classroom suddenly felt too quiet and uncomfortable. The two brunets especially felt weird at the words, so they must have both come to a conclusion in breaking the tension.</p><p>"Huh? I wouldn't call this a battle though. And what do you mean similar to me? In what way?" Goro saw himself as quite a unique person, so the fact that he was getting compared to someone so bluntly had him intrigued.</p><p>For a moment there was no answer, it was like raven was desperately waiting for something - anything. But then all of a sudden Akira broke into a cute chuckle that surprised the other teens that were present. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, senpai, that was a joke of course. You two.. <em>are not similar at all."</em></p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The next time they went into the Palace, they all felt a lot more ready and organized. Ann flicked her hair while stretching her back, Ryuji cracked his neck to ease the tension from his joints, Morgana already got prepared to analyze their infiltration route into the castle and Goro with Akira were going through the items that they had brought with themselves. The brunet ended up being responsible for weapons, meanwhile raven took medicines on himself. They should really later on show each other from where they get their own goods in case of emergency. </p><p>"I think before we continue we should decide on the codenames." The non-cat announced out of the blue; and the thieves apart from Akira blinked in surprise. This wasn't something that they had expected, weren't things like these usually a part of some spy movies? Why would they require such details in the Metaverse while wearing masks and slicing down every enemy that would stand in their way? </p><p>"Codenames?" Ann re-asked; as she put one of her hands on her hip. Morgana nodded in confirmation. </p><p>"Well, even though the Ruler of the Palace would not be able to remember what happens within this world, I am unsure of what kind of effect it might have on his cognition of us if we are going to run around while shouting each other's real names." He elaborated, and that was when Goro understood. Of course, this might not be reality but this was still psyche of their worst enemy. They had to be cautious. </p><p>"You got a point." Agreed brunet, as he rubbed his chin deep in thought. </p><p>The mentioned of fake names for some reason made him think of Akuma-kun. The boy who was in the lead of investigating mental shutdown cases constantly hid his face, name and whereabouts? That suddenly made sense. Could it be possible that such incidents were caused from messing with someone else's Palace? But then it must mean that high-school ace detective was aware if not of methods then of the dangers about revealing his true identity. </p><p>"I don't get it." Ryuji grumbled while rubbing the back of his head; that quickly stopped Goro's train of thoughts. Maybe it was good that his loud thinking got interrupted like that, because he was probably going too far into the rabbit's hole. </p><p>"Kamoshida might start thinking badly of us if we will keep shouting our real names while being inside his head." Akira decided to summarize in a more simple language, to which the blond brightened up and showed him thumbs up in appreciation. </p><p>"Ah! Gotcha!" He grinned; acting like a happy child. "Aye, Morgana, why didn't you explain it like that the first time?" He asked the other, to which the non-cat almost hissed from irritation. </p><p>"Moving on.. How should we choose codenames?" Ann talked before the conversation would lead to Ryuji and Morgana clawing at each other's faces. </p><p>"Perhaps something to do with our costumes would be good enough? Or maybe our personality traits?" Akira suggested, as he put his hands in his pockets and looked around at the group - analyzing them up and down. </p><p>"Hm.. Then I will be Skull! Look at my mask-" Ryuji knocked on it with his fist; making Morgana cringe, "-plus, it sounds effing awesome! Like some superhero shit." </p><p>"Are you sure vulgar punk is not a better option?" The non-cat said in a dead serious voice, to which blond let out an offended gasp. </p><p>"S-Shut up! We should name you- Erhm." He took a moment, "Godzilla! I mean look at your row of teeth, you sure <em>are</em> a monster cat!" Goro wanted to laugh at that because that was exactly what he had called Morgana when they had just met. This was highly ironic.</p><p>"What?! No!" The non-cat stumped his paw against in the ground, and once again Ann decided to serve her role as a peacemaker. </p><p>"Godzilla sounds way too frightening for Mona." Realization hit her the moment her own sentebce registered in her brain, "Oh! How about Mona? It's not your full name, but at the same time we will always know it's you." She smiled while leaning in and petting the other - the blonde must have been the only person on Earth who would be allowed to do that. Especially with the fact that she was scratching against the fur. </p><p>"Well.. If Lady Ann has chosen such codename then I shall accept it with honor." If Morgana was not covered in fur - but had human skin - then he would definitely be blushing right now. </p><p>"Dude, tone that down." Ryuji knew that he couldn't leave what they were all seeing without voicing out the piece of his mind. Surprisingly, non-cat was not as mentally wounded by that remark as most of them had expected for him to be.</p><p>"I bet you don't even know how to talk right with a lady, vulgar punk." They say dogs bark and cats bite, that was definitely Morgana's case.</p><p>"It's Skull!" Corrected him the other, "And yes I do, after all Ann is standing right here and I talk with her." He said; it to Goro's shock even Akira looked at him with a '<em>bitch,</em> <em>please</em>' look in his eyes.</p><p>"I do admit that your skills are quite poor." The model nervously laughed instead, and not being able to bare the awkwardness that began to spread as they all together bullied the delinquent - brunet finally spoke. </p><p>"Talking about Ann, what do you want your name to be? A Catgirl, perhaps?" He asked, and got a petite horrified scream from one of his best friends. She totally did not like the sound of that, even though that was the exact description of her costume. </p><p>"Ew, no!" If she could, she would have gagged, "I.. I think Panther would suit me a lot better, what do you all think?" Ann said, and honestly who could say no to such sparkling, mesmerizing eyes. </p><p>"It's amazing, Lady Ann- I mean, Panther." Morgana was instantly a fan of it, which wasn't a shock. </p><p>"So we've got Skull, Mona and Panther. Now it's your turn, Isshiki-senpai." Akira moved on the discussion; and they all stared at the brunet with anticipating looks. </p><p>"My outfit is not the one that I would have imagined to end up with, but if we are attempting at disguising ourselves from the enemy then choosing the opposite would be the best option. I'd like to go with Crow." He analyzed the situation and his outfit; but there was a part that he did not mention. For some reason vice president of Shujin just felt like such nickname was familiar for some reason, more than what it should haven been. It's not like someone has ever called him this way. </p><p>"Sounds edgy!" Ryuji said, nodding in agreement of other's choice. The blond actually ended up not being such a bad guy after all. He was a bit non-sharp on the edges, but possessed a simple mind with a kind soul. <em>What more was even needed for a good company?</em></p><p>"It's good!" Ann clapped her hands together, and of course she did. Brunet knew that she would have went along with no matter his choice; for a moment his eyes travelled up to the boy in black coat who for some reason looked.. <em>puzzled?</em></p><p>"And now you.. Kurusu-kun." That must have brought him back, because in a moment the sarcastic smirk was back on his lips with the over-confident gaze. Such behavior almost made Goro feel like he imagined what he had seen before. </p><p>"Anything is fine, really." The boy shrugged. <em>He was secretly wishing that the thieves were going to pick something else and not the codename that he had in all these past timelines. Akira would hate to be associated together with the tragic, self-sacrificing, masochistic hero that he was once before he had lost it. Somewhere deep inside he begged for them to come up with anything that wasn't it.</em></p><p>"Then I'd say you're Joker, since you never stop with the jokes when it's unnecessary." Of course out of all people it would have been <em>Goro</em> to hit in that spot that he wished to avoid. In that case. </p><p>"Fine, I don't mind it." Akira playfully winked; trying to ignore the way how his heartbeat picked up from the disgusting sense of anxiety. <em>Now was not the time for this</em>, he reminded himself. </p><p>As they got ready to start, Morgana jumped up again, "We're not done yet, guys. We know our goal, we have our sources, a group and members. But now we must decide on the Leader." Well, wasn't<em> that </em>interesting. </p><p>"Should we like.. vote?" Asked Ryuji. This was how the Leaders in politics got picked, through votes, correct? Maybe that was something that they had to do too.  </p><p>"Anonymous vote?" Elaborated Ann, to which Goro cleared up his throat. </p><p>"No need, we just can say who we think should be a Leader and our reason. Then we'll see which results we get, but let's do that without any personal feelings involved." They all agreed with the suggestion.</p><p>"Then I'll start." The blonde of course had his back in this after knowing him that close over the last 3 years, "I think Crow should be our Leader since he is used to being in charge of people. He's our vice president at school which says a lot about his skills." It was simple, but understandable reasoning. </p><p>"Good choice. I also think Crow should be our Leader because he was the first one who I saw awaken to his Persona, and he is very strong psychologically." Morgana must have been hinting on the way how well brunet was dealing with so many events altogether while staying composed. His chest warmed at the praise from a constantly grumpy, hungry fur ball like their navigator.  </p><p>"Well, not to disappoint you guys but I would personally prefer Akira- I mean, Joker to be our Leader. He just joined the school, but is studying one year above his age without any struggles and he's good at resolving conflicts." Ryuji was the one to take his bro's side, but if Goro were to be honest: <em>a part in him agreed.</em></p><p>"I must support Skull." Everyone's eyes went round at that, "I think Joker would make a fine Leader. He's aware of how to play with words anshe triggered awakenings within Panther and Skull. Also he saved Shiho. That's enough reasons for me, trust him." </p><p>Akira turned around and took a very long look at Goro's face. He was studying the other with some heavily suppressed fear, confusion and even rage. Knowing the way how raven would constantly be up for a fight or competition, brunet had assumed that theboy without any hesitation would have taken up the role.</p><p>But he refused - without even thinking it over. </p><p> </p><p>"I won't be a Leader. That's all I can say." <em>He did not vote for anyone; all that he did was vote against himself.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>"Why? You've got all that's needed to be a Leader! Why not?!" Goro could not understand that decision and that made him angry, because Akira sometimes was just so unreadable and confusing that it was frustrating.</p><p>"Because I know that you could do a lot better." He was using his weaknesses against him - praise. Before brunet could object any further in a weak attempt to prove his point, Morgana meowed loudly and brought group's attention on himself. </p><p>"Then it's decided. Crow is our Leader. Let's start the mission and not waste any more time!" Nobody waited, everyone headed forward with Ryuji running off without thinking, Ann and Morgana crying out a lecture about being careful as Akira walked silently behind them yet in front of Goro without looking back. </p><p><em>He was so close to them yet so far away.</em> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was a PE lesson few days later, with no other but Suguru Kamoshida himself being in charge of the class. Goro was pissed off like no other, because just being around that pig felt like he was betraying Shiho in some sort of way. Ann and Ryuji also acted on guard, meanwhile Akira.. Was simply participating in class. <em>Why was nothing bothering him at all? Was it all an act?</em></p><p>"Thirty minutes left until the end, why don't we all play dodgeball?" Their sensei had suggested with a sadistic grin spreading on his lips; he picked up the ball and began to bounce it against the floor at a steady pace while explaining the rest of the task, "The rules are going to be simple. Me and the volleyball team members that are present here are going to be on one side and the rest of you are going to be on the other. Fair, don't you agree?" It didn't matter wether it was fair or no, because Kamoshida was going to do what he wanted to anyway, "No objections, that's great. Then, let's start!" </p><p>The game proceeded smoothly at first. The players from the man's team kept it going pretty well, kicking out some students that were on Goro's side. Their hits were not too painful, and most of the people who got caught would just run off laughing to the bench to join their friends. But here was a thing, even if they were playing Goro was not going to lose. Dodgeball was one of his favorite games and he was damn good at it, so almost all alone he got rid of the half in under ten minutes. Ryuji and Ann who were already not a part of the game cheered him on with excitement on their faces. </p><p>"Go, dude! Beat their ass!" The blond boy screamed, which made few heads turn in question. The model scoffed while hitting him at the back of his neck for causing a scene once again. </p><p>"Ryuji, language! But he's right — you got this!" Ann showed him thumbs up and the brunet smiled. It faded as quick as it appeared because he got struck with a missing Shiho that should have been either playing against him or be by Ann's side. She wasn't here at all because of Kamoshida - it's all his fault. At that thought he began hitting the ball against the floor a lot harder and with more force, imagining firing this thing right at the man's face. </p><p>Suddenly someone whined out in pain, and fell onto their knees clutching their stomach. Goro looked at who it was and got shocked because it was Nijima; almost pale as a snow with a frown on her face. When he looked back at who exactly threw that ball he got met with an ignorant look from Kamoshida. </p><p>"Nijima-senpai, are you okay?" Akira was by her side, checking up on her. She weakly nodded her head and began to slowly stand up in order to leave the playing field. </p><p>"D-don't worry, Kurusu-kun." She tried to reassure him while he was walking her towards the bench; and that was when Goro saw it - another ball but this time aimed at the raven's head. The hit was going fast and strong, brunet would have no time to catch it anyhow.</p><p>Another student from their year with light grey hair jumped in front of them - getting the ball right into his shoulder. He was out, but at least he helped right on time. Akira blinked in surprise at such "sacrifice" that had been done.</p><p>"You're a lot better at this than me, man. So you and Isshiki-kun have to win this, got it?" The student patted him on the back, and raven nodded while stepping away. The grey-haired boy took up his position in assisting Nijima towards the bench. </p><p>"That was rather kind-hearted!" Kamoshida commented, "So it's only me versus Isshiki-kun and Kurusu-kun, let's see who's better!" He said loudly while acting filled up with ego and determination. Brunet wanted to puke at what a show-off he was. </p><p>The man ran up towards the line and threw his hit at the ground which bounced off into Goro's direction. He dodged just in time though, making a whole gym gasp. Meanwhile Akira appeared by his side - silent like a Shadow - and aimed his ball at the man; while Kamoshida jumped to the opposite side from the hit, raven threw the ball right where he was heading which missed to their unluckiness. </p><p>"Nice dodge, vice president!" Ryuji cheered from afar. </p><p>"Go, Kamoshida-sensei!" Shouted a group of girls while giggling straight after; that made the man straighten up his body and flip his hair back with his hand, "You can beat them!" They added; Goro wanted to gag.</p><p>"You can do it, guys!" It seemed even people who didn't have a gym class and were just accidentally passing by decided to join on viewing the show that was going down. They were only lacking a judge with a cameraman. </p><p>"C'mon, Kurusu-kun! Take a hold of yourself!" Ann shouted at Akira who was dead-staring at their opponent with again two balls in both of his palms. He seemed to have liked the strategy of doing a double-combo. </p><p>"Try your shot, Kurusu!" Kamoshida shouted and that seemed to seriously piss off the raven as he gritted his teeth. Goro was slightly lost at what he should do. Everything was happening way too fast and it seemed like Akira was in no mood to discuss strategies because their sensei had seriously riled him up. The calm, collected student who had been acting like he could not care less about anything must have finally lost it. <em>What a competitive person.</em></p><p>Akira ran up to the net and grabbed two balls, quickly jumping away on his feet and almost hitting Goro with his back - but the brunet got out of his way just in time - and with all might sprinted to the left with fire in his eyes as he aimed his shot. Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths, quite scared that one wrong sound would startle the other out of his concentration. To the shock of Kamoshida's fangirls the ball flew so close to teacher's face that some of his hairs fell down on the ground, and it took them all a moment to realize what had just happened. </p><p>That made the pig puff out his chest with his face as red as a tomato from anger while he slowly picked up the ball and threw it at Akira who was way too close with full force. If that shot would have actually collided with raven's nose it would most likely have ended up broken or crooked, but thankfully newbie's reflexes were a lot sharper than that, and he dodged just in time, but that did not save Mishima who apparently was passing by behind them at the worst time in hopes that the players were too distracted. </p><p>The poor boy cried out in pain - the sound extremely similar to what Makoto had made when she got injured in the stomach - and Goro was by his side. Meanwhile Akira did not even flinch, he kept his glance steady on Kamoshida while bouncing the ball slowly against the ground. There was some telepathic conversation going on between them. </p><p>"Someone, take him to the nurse!" The vice president called out to the students on the benches, to which Ann and Ryuji quickly responded by taking Mishima away. Goro trusted raven with the fact that he would not let any sketchy ball to come their way, especially while he was in such predatory mode that he was currently stuck in. </p><p>Here it was: Akira reached for the two balls again, probably with the intend to do the same combo as always but with more accuracy and force. But the puzzle in this was missing. As if raven was expecting for more to happen and that is why he kept doing it over and over again — Like an NPC in the game — Wait. <em>Right!</em> He was awaiting for Goro! For Goro to do the final blow! He finally understood it! </p><p>Akira just like the past two times sprinted to the side, and aimed his shots - Kamoshida'a attention fully on him, but that's going to be his own downfall - meanwhile the brunet grabbed the ball that was right behind him and as silent as a mouse made his way to the opposite side while throwing. </p><p>"TAKE THIS!" He shouted and threw the shot; but their sensei wasn't an olympics medalist for nothing because he quickly analyzed the situation and leaned forward which made the ball fly over him; the pig straightened up with a malicious grin, but it instantly got knocked out of him by a another ball from Kurusu's side hitting at his windpipe and for a moment knocking the air out of his lungs. </p><p>"<em>Don't ever forget about your surroundings as long as I'm around</em>." Whispered Akira with the glints of danger in his tone; the students quickly after that bursted into cheers and gasps - it was a whole mess of reactions from all kinds of parties, but one thing was clear: this was the first time anyone had ever beaten Kamoshida in a sport's game ever since he won his medal, "Also, Isshiki-senpai-" he called out to the brunet, "-don't let your opponent know that you're attacking. Be always silent and always let your target feel like they have an upper hand in the situation. This way they get way too relaxed and open for a hit." </p><p>He got chosen as a Leader, and all thanks to raven giving that single vote for him. Was that all to constantly make fun of him? Just who the hell was this Akira Kurusu and why was it so addicting to be by each other’s side as ally-rivals? What was this weird flattering feeling? How was Goro supposed to react and respond? <em>Ugh!</em></p><p>"Thanks, Kurusu-kun." He smirked, not letting his confusion and brainstorm show up on his face, "I'll take a note of these mini-lessons that you keep preaching." </p><p>"KURUSU!" Kamoshida roared at them while going at full speed and stopping just in on time in front of their faces, "DETENTION." He commanded as he pointed his finger at Akira's face, raven calmly pushed away man's hand from his vision. </p><p>"Why?" Goro questioned, "This was just a game-" </p><p>"You want detention too, Isshiki?! Fine." Brunet's eyes widened in shock because this was going to seriously damage his perfect report card, but then he stopped himself. In front of him stood a pedophilic, rapist of an animal that deserved to burn in hell. His poor, beautiful friend Shiho almost committed suicide because of this monster; there was no way he was going to apologize or talk with the other any longer. </p><p>"Fine." Goro shrugged, "Let's go, Kurusu." Akira's eyes snapped up at his own name and then relaxed with a pleased smirk taking over his face expression. He looked proud, but why? </p><p>"Let's go." Raven agreed as the two of them walked off into the changing rooms. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kamoshida loudly knocked while storming into the Principal's room the moment he got permission to do so. Mr. Kaboyakawa silently looked up from his papers with curiosity about what this was about. <em>Could their PE teacher have been having struggles recently with the volleyball team? Was them covering up for his crimes not enough? </em>The older male just hoped that this wasn't anything way too extraordinary for him to not want to know. </p><p>"Akira Kurusu, the new student with a criminal record, what is he doing here." He decided to start off with the topic quickly without pushing around the bush, because this was going to he a serious waste of his precious time that he would rather be spending on something more entertaining. But curiosity and irritation towards raven were killing him. </p><p>The principal seemed to slightly pale at the mention of the transfer student and pushed his documents aside while wiping his forehead with a napkin that he had pulled out from the inner pocket of his jacket, "Kamoshida-kun, let's get this one thing clear. Keep your distance from him." He sighed; because he knew that even discussing this could have been dangerous, "I-it's for your own s-sake." The man added, to which Kamoshida rose a questioning eyebrow. </p><p>"What do you mean? He might have been convicted due to assault case but it's not like he could do much to me." The other decided to laugh it off as a joke, but the sudden weight of the situation hit him because Mr. Kobayakawa was actually being genuine with his reactions. <em>What the fuck did that kid do? What the fuck was he capable of?</em></p><p>"Look, Kamoshida-kun, you are our star and the Shujin Academy has very high expectations on you. The honor student Sumire Yoshizawa and you - are what is keeping our popularity so high, so please don't let some.. <em>teenager</em> get in your way." He looked hesitant with the last part of the sentence as his eyes danced around the room like he was looking for someone, "Could we end this conversation unless something serious had actually occurred between the two of you?" </p><p>"But he is getting in my way. I just don't understand why you would take him in with a backstory like that and without an entrance exam." Kamoshida was honestly almost at the loss of words because through his years as a teacher there was never a time a case like that had ever even crossed him. </p><p>"Who told you that?" Suddenly Mr. Kobayakawa tensed up once again; his foot nervously tapped against the floor. </p><p>"You mean about the entrance exam? Words go around the student council peers and other school staff. His transfer is highly questionable, and his behavior is horrible." There was nothing more in the world that Kamoshida desired than to get some bad word into Kurusu's slowly building reputation. Getting beaten like that in the sports game had seriously bruised his pride, but that was not like he was going to admit to such. </p><p>"Well, I've been getting only positive reports about him. Maybe you two started off from the wrong page?" But it looked like the other did not even want to listen, as he forced on a fake smile and furrowed his eyebrows, "Try to endure it.. For your own sake. You are our start after all, we can't lose you." He added with a much sadder, and deeper tone which made the PE teacher only more confused. </p><p>"What does that even supposed to mean?" He asked, almost ready to physically get out the answers if that meant he would have some type of blackmail on the student.</p><p>"The lesser you know - the better." Was the only reply he got. It was dry and short. Kamoshida must have finally taken a hint that he was not going to get anything out of this, so his best course of action was going to leave while pretending to be the kindest and purest soul on Earth. </p><p>"Alright, I understand. Well then I will get back to the practice if that's the case." He grinned and Kobayakawa sighed in relief while waving him with the wishes of good luck. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well, luck was something that he had needed for sure, because he might have not been aware of what was done by the raven's hands to terrify their fearless Principal into such state, but there was no one who could ever get away after embarrassing Kamoshida without being punished. The man walked inside the PE faculty office where he saw already obediently waiting Mishima with a lost, sick look on his face. Just like always. </p><p>"I will have a job for you to do." He said while passing by the student and hitting his shoulder against the other, almost making the poor boy fall down on the hard, cold floor. </p><p>"What is it?" Mishima asked with hesitance. He felt horrible that there was also some dirty task that Kamoshida had for him. The first one included spreading the information about Isshiki-kun's family situation and the second one was constantly calling here Shiho whenever he was asked to do so. And now the girl almost committed suicide in front of everyone and the boy became one of the top gossips; thanks to Ryuji Sakamoto's involvement it did not get too bad - but Mishima was never going to forgive himself for these. He was as guilty as Kamoshida, and that tormented him day and night. </p><p>"Akira Kurusu was accepted into the school without an entrance exam and he has a criminal record. He is currently in Tokyo due to his probation sentence. Shocking, no?" The student's eyes widened. They had a real criminal in school? The delinquent worse than Sakamoto? But Kurusu had appeared to be so prestigious and polite, why was Kamoshida-sensei even telling him this private information. Oh. <em>Oh, no.</em></p><p>"T-that is.." Nodded his head the younger boy, to which the PE teacher evilly smirked while going through his own files and stopping on no other but raven, analyzing the given characteristics. He loudly tsked at the so-called 'bullshit' that was written there.  </p><p>"I wonder what would happen if suddenly the whole school was going to find out." He tried to hint to the other, and that was when Mishima understood that just like the other two times - he had no choice.</p><p>Same as Goro Isshiki Akechi, Shiho Suzui and Akira Kurusu.. he was also the victim in this. </p><p>"I-if you wish so.." </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The two boys were sitting in an empty classroom while sorting out boring exam papers into the correct piles. There were multiple subjects and classes mixed together, so teachers were more than happy with the fact that they got someone else to pin this on while leaving earlier for the day. The window that was a bit further away from the two was lightly open, which kept the room in conditioned and not too hot of a state. The countless sounds from the street filled up the silence that they have been in for the past 20 minutes, until brunet finally decided to break with a question like always. </p><p>"Have you ever gotten detention before?" Goro asked, as he gently licked one of his fingers in order to separate the two pages that got stuck. </p><p>"Yes, as you can see it's not that hard apparently. I was never really any teacher's favorite." Akira lifted up his head from where he was looking at; brunet noticed the shine in his pupils when the sun collided with his face - <em>was he wearing contact lenses? Interesting. </em>"What about you, goodie-two-shoes?" The shit-eating grin was back on raven's face as he rested his chin on one of his palms. </p><p>"Don't you dare to ever call me this way again or I will personally stab you." Was the only threat that he got while the vice president angrily hit the pile of tests against the desk in order to straighten them up.</p><p>"Aye, aye, Leader." Akira let out a weak chuckle, "Crow, have you ever gotten detention?" <em>So now he was going with the codenames,</em> thought Goro while rolling his eyes. But he guessed it was fair to answer the same question that he threw before at the other teen. </p><p>"Yes, and a lot. But ever since I've come to Shujin my record has been clean." He cut his reply short by making it obvious that he was not going to elaborate on his past before coming to the Academy.; raven took that hint. </p><p>"A bad boy playing to be the good boy? Who are you trying to impress with that?" Akira silently to himself counted the amount of English tests that got completed last week by class 2-D; grade that was younger than brunet by one year and where raven most likely belonged if not the bizarre mistake in the system.</p><p>"Why do you think that everything what I do is for the image?" Scoffed the other, finally pushing aside half of his tasks. </p><p>"It isn't? Not trying to play the detective here, but you are a vice president at this school. In order to keep up that role, you kind of must be acting 24/7." The way how he said that was calm as water, like he was trying to hint on something subconsciously. </p><p>"You know awfully a lot about this." </p><p>"Well, it's not quite that. But I think that's a natural order of things. When we are children, more or less we are a lot more honest in our opinions and actions if we are allowed to. Then, once the turning point hits - we start to develop a mask of how we want society to view us. That's what Persona is all about after all, uncovering your true self and using the rage from within to protest against distortions." </p><p>Goro did not wish to elaborate on his past; but such thought process from the other made him suddenly curious: <em>was there something bad that perhaps happened to Akira? </em>He seemed to be quite awfully dull about his opinion, as if trying to suppress every emotion that was attempting to arise and instead focusing on reaching out with his words. </p><p>"I already knew that, Kurusu-kun. Still; I must admit that the fact that such bizarre place like the Metaverse even exists.." He decided to change the theme of their little conversation, which suddenly stroke him. Why was he even trying to talk with the other so badly all the time? What was it that constantly kept him longing to hear more of other's voice, thoughts, opinions and even his stupid, irritating remarks?</p><p>"I don't think it's that surprising. There is so less known about the universe that we live in, so I bet there are even more strange dimensions apart from Palaces." Such answer did not come as a surprise, because Goro took quite a big notice to the fact on how fast the other had caught the whole consent of a parallel cognitive psience. </p><p>"True. Your Persona Arséne is based of a character Arséne Lupin who was a gentleman thief. He was known for targeting criminals or those who were much worse than himself, making him an anti-hero of sorts within his own stories." Through their infiltration of Kamoshida's Palace so far, the brunet had saw that Akira was using Arséne. It was resistant to curse attacks, and didn't have any weaknesses - which was yet another advantage that raven had over him. Because unlike the other, he was actually weak to curse and always became very dizzy whenever the enemy would hit him with it just right. How unfair.</p><p>"You must be truly a nerd to know this or you had done your research." Being called a nerd made brunet's eye twitch for a second; was Akira doing this on purpose or did he not posses any filter? Which one was that exactly perhaps shall stay a mystery for now, "At any rate, your Persona is Robin Hood who is a heroic creature in the English literature. The fact that my Persona is considered to be French, meanwhile yours is British - truly points out on the fact that our characteristics are rivalry." So even though he was just now calling the other a weirdo, he knew his stuff too. <em>Hypocrite</em>, thought Goro with an annoyed look on his face. </p><p>"Are you talking about the fact that France and Britain are often referred to as 'historical rivals'? And you're calling me the nerd." Actually after hearing about the newbie joining their class, he did secretly take a look at his old reports. It wasn't that surprising that Akira knew about this because world history was one of his biggest strengths. </p><p>"That's basic knowledge, Isshiki-senpai." Raven made a dumb-looking face as he put some papers on top of Goro's papers since they belonged to the same category. </p><p>"Stop with that senpai bullshit-" He couldn't stand hearing it anymore. Maybe it was annoying, or maybe he just didn't enjoy that his heart would pick up its pace whenever he heard such thing being said by someone like Akira. <em>This was so fucking stupid</em>, "-we both know you're calling me that not out of respect but to tease me in your own weird way." He wanted to grit his teeth at the way how quickly raven's face stretched into an evil smile. </p><p>"Is that how you see this, <em>senpai</em>?" The teen knitted his eyebrows in the middle, ignoring what the other said on purpose while pushing further at the new uncovered weak spot. </p><p>"I told you to stop!" Goro said louder, in hopes that maybe Akira did have some instinct for staying alive for longer than 10 seconds. </p><p>"<em>Senpai~</em>" Teased him newbie while stretching out the last note in a weird way that once again made brunet feel like he was not able to properly breathe in the air. He should open another window, the weather was most likely messing with him. Yes. <em>The weather</em>. Dumbass. </p><p>"Shut it." He spatted out; his hand without his realization covered his lower part of the face meanwhile furrowing eyebrows. </p><p>"Senpai?" Raven tried once again; and before vice president could say all the thousands of insults that crawled at the back of his mind out loud, he almost jumped out of his body at the feeling of someone's shoe gently caressing his ankle and slightly raising his bottom hem in a flirtatious way. </p><p>"W-what-" <em>The audacity to do whatever the hell that he pleased! </em>"-are you doing?!"</p><p>"Nothing, but look at this effect! Your face!" Akira must have pulled away his leg by now but the tickling sensation was still there and it felt like Goro's skin and cheeks were going to burn. </p><p>"Why are you doing this?!" He angrily asked; which resulted in another amused laugh from the opposite teen.</p><p>"Why not?" </p><p>"You're impossible." Rolled his eyes the vice president while trying to collect himself; his glance suddenly was very interested in the test papers that he almost forgot about in the presence of this monstrous disaster. </p><p>"I get told that a lot." Shrugged Akira, while following the other's example with their work. </p><p>"No wonder. Exactly why I picked your codename as Joker." There was a small gasp at that from the other, but luckily Goro did not notice that. </p><p>"Talking about that.. Do you want to know why I said I don't want to be a Leader?" Goro blinked with curiosity at the other, and slowly nodded his head.</p><p>"It's because I saw that fire in your eyes that day when we saved Takamaki-san. I saw that you were someone who was going to go down with his own feeling of justice until the very end, and that you are someone who can devote himself to his confidants with full heart and soul. I used to be like that too, but that's the point. <em>I'm not anymore</em>, but I am not <em>just a confidant </em>either. We might fight, argue or hate each other at some points, but you saw it for yourself. When we are working alongside each other - we succeed." Brunet's chest was ready to bloom at all of these words, because he never heard someone talk to genuinely and honestly about their opinion on him. Maybe.. Akira was not such a bad guy after all.</p><p> </p><p>Just misunderstood. <em>Deeply misunderstood.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Kurusu-kun, will you be my right hand?" </p><p> </p><p>Raven's eyes widened at that, "Will you be my ally and my rival at the same time? Will you be someone who will guide me to becoming the best Leader that I could ever be? Will you... <em>just be here?"</em></p><p> </p><p>There was that nerve-wracking moment of silence, and Goro got scared for a second that the other teen was going to decline or somehow get himself out of this situation with a cheesy joke or a flirt. Instead his pupils dilated at the words, and his cheery-looking lips warmed into a sugar-like smile that once again served as a reminder of Akira's casual beauty.  He was as pretty as a doll without even trying.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I will."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I am thou... Thou art I...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thou hast acquired a new vow...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>It shall become the wings of rebellion</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>That breaketh thy chains of captivity.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>With the birth of <span class="u">Justice Persona</span></em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I have obtained the winds of blessing that</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>shall lead to freedom and new power...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I will be such a pain in the ass that you'll want me <em>dead at the end."</em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Kurusu-kun, I am so certain of that."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughttttsssss?</p><p>Also just a note ive like<br/>Never written slow-burn of anything so im actually vr shy with this story hecxhxbjn bear with me being uneducated in this field im a rookie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. the dramatic irony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"G-get the fuck off me, pig." He grunted out at a weak attempt to push the other off himself; but not surprisingly the man let out a sarcastic laugh and closed his hands in a lock around the teen’s throat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya! I know, I know. I took a while.. but I got yesterday an ipad so i might finally start working on some illustrations hehe</p>
<p>Also as I have said before updates are taking longer because I am changing school aka i am going to a boarding school aka an open college all alone so- a lot is going on in my life atm that sometimes prevents me from writing. My apologies :( </p>
<p>Anyways, you know the drill: not checked for mistakes, sowwyyyy</p>
<p>TW: child abuse, physical child abuse, mental/emotional child abuse, panic attacks, mentioned underage drinking, physical abuse, attempted sexual assault, depression, mentioned past suicide</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira was just a child and he already got his own taste of true misery. </p>
<p>The man's fist met itself with his face, making his teeth clack in a very loud noise. His body uselessly fell back onto the carpet, barely capable to move up or sit straight. There were times when his mom would go somewhere, and she wouldn't come back for a long time. These hours and hours of her missing from home always ended like this - with his father (or step-father) using him like a beating bag to get a relief from exhausting day at work. </p>
<p>Today was going to be the day when raven was going to realize that getting hit perhaps wasn't the worst thing that could happen out of the scale of pain that was known to him in his tormenting years of life. He heard footsteps walking away, which gave him a sense of false hope and illusion of safety. This must have been over, <em>right? It wasn't.</em> The nightmare was only about to come.</p>
<p>"Today when I was working.. In order to feed you and your whore of a mother.. Do you know what happened?" He heard the voice loud and clear; his stomach twisted in fear at the realization that his father was coming back for him, "You little demon, I am asking AGAIN: do YOU KNOW what the FUCK happened while I was working my fucking ass off?!" There were fingers tangled in his locks that forcefully lifted up his body, while putting his neck in a bitterly uncomfortable position. He could feel tears collecting themselves at the corners of his terrified eyes. </p>
<p>"I- I- I don't-" he wanted to say the full sentence, but the problem was that he had no idea if admitting to the truth was going to be a good or bad option. Whatever that he was going to say, was going to backfire anyway, so maybe keeping his silence would be the best. </p>
<p>"SO NOW WE ARE PLAYING FUCKING DUMB." The back of his head got slammed against the floor once more - the part that was not covered with the carpet - making him let out a pained whine, "Just like your fucking mother. You are as dirty as her. You are as filthy as her. She birthed the Devil - I know it." He kept saying more insults, but Akira's mind began to drift into the unknown darkness, "Ah, so you think you have a time to take a fucking nap? Your mother won't be back for some time, so let's see how much fun I can have with a piece of garbage like you until then." </p>
<p>He wanted to cry out for his mom. He loved his mom more than anyone. She was so pretty, so kind, so understanding. She never hit him, she never called him names, she never- <em>never brought him any pain. </em>He wanted mom to be here to protect him. He wanted her to be here to shield him away from this world. Because he was so tired: everything was spinning, everything was a circus - a carousel. </p>
<p>And then the world went blank. His vision turned white just like snow. Akira could not feel anything for seconds or hours, he wasn't sure but the first thing that he could finally register was someone screaming. It was an agonizing, bloodcurdling, hysterical cry that was coming from his own mouth without realization. After that there was unbearable, sickening pain in his left leg - and once he had gathered enough courage to look down, Akira's blood turned cold. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I KNOW I DID SOMETHING BAD! I AM SO FUCKING SORRY! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!</strong>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"M-mommy! Mom! Mom! Mom! Help! Mom-" his first instinct was to call out for her, but she wasn't here. She couldn't hear him, because she wasn't home. </p>
<p>"Your school called me in the middle of my hardworking day to tell me that you got into a fight with a boy and left a bruise on his left leg. I think it's only fair that both of you are in similar positions." His father explained while kicking away something that looked like a bat of some sort. Right, the man loved baseball - it wasn't surprising that they this at their home. </p>
<p>"B-but- I- I- I- Didn't- B-br-reak- h-his l-leg-" he couldn't speak properly, his lips were trembling out of his control and his own tongue kept dying before he could get anything out of his cursed mouth. They got into a small conflict over a toy, and Akira did not hit him in the leg, he pushed him in the chest meanwhile his classmate fell by himself. <em>All of that wasn't his fault! Or.. was it?</em> Did he want to hurt the other? But why- Why feeling anger made him end up with a broken limb. It hurt. So much. He couldn't think. Or speak. Or act. <em>Nothing.</em> Even breathing became too hard. Too overwhelming. </p>
<p>"STOP FUCKING BULLSHITING TO ME! DO I LOOK THAT DUMB?! JUST LIKE HER- THAT'S ALL YOU TWO EVER DO! YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME!" Akira at that age did not know what the panic attack was, but anyone with a mature mind would understand that this was exactly what raven was about to drop into. His pupils were wide, his body jumping like it was on needles and there were constant small sounds escaping from the depths of his throat that he had no awareness about, "Let me clean that fucking dirty tongue." Was the last thing his father grunted out while dragging his bastard son by his hand towards the bathroom. </p>
<p>The carpet burns were nothing compared to the pain in his leg which only got worse because most of his body weight was pressing on it that made him let out a broken scream. This house was hell. So.. Where was his mom? The only one that could make it stop? <em>Where was she?!</em></p>
<p>"Let's see how good you are at holding your own breath." Was the only warning he got as his whole face got pushed into an ice-cold water with little ice cubes flowing around. His senses went numb, meanwhile lungs were burning but the more he struggled the harder it got. Water was the source of life, but it might as well just now about to become the end of him. </p>
<p>He was pulled out from there, and the air that filled up his chest felt like a blessing. Like a reward that he didn't deserve, but he could not stop himself from greedily sallowing more and more of it since he was aware that soon this miracle was going to get cut short once again. His bangs were dripping onto the ground, almost forming a whole puddle. For just a second he looked down into the bucket and saw the Death itself stand behind him. Was this really the end? But he can't die! He had to protect mommy! He can't die, he can't die, <em>he can't die—</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I NEED HELP?!</strong>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least mom loves him. Mom is never going to hurt him. She always tries to soothe him into the cozy bed, take care of his wounds and read him a goodnight story. Mommy is the best, and she is never going to cause him any pain. Mom is the prettiest person who he had ever seen. Mom is the kindest person who he had ever met. <br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>"Why did I give birth to you?"</em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He often heard her say that, but he knew that she didn't mean that! She was just tired. She often would drink some strange liquid that would make her act weird and woozy, but that is exactly why that meant that her words weren't true. She just needed a hug. She just needed Akira to be there for her to listen, to reflect and to learn. To be a good boy that she wanted him to be. For his mommy he was ready to do anything - she just had to ask! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Why did I keep you when I knew that you weren't his? Now he hates both of us. I have this obsession with escape.. In some other life I escaped from all of you."</em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Father might be cruel from time to time, but one day it was going to be alright. Akira made himself a promise that one day he was going to save his mom and make them both move to a place where they can live happily together. His mommy always told him that in her dreams she is together with someone else, in a small cottage near the beach with fresh sea as the view from the window. He was going to do anything just to see her smile as much as possible. Maybe she never mentioned Akira being there in her fantasy world, but that simply was because she forgot! Of course he was there next to her in that reality that she drowned in together with the brittle bottle in her shaking wrist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Why do you keep clinging onto me like I am the most precious person in the universe? How can you not see this, Akira? How can you not see how much I despise you."</em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was so much pain in her voice. She had become so much skinnier over the years. Her elbows and ribs were sticking out in the unnatural way as she sat in the middle of a living room on a sofa. She was wearing a see-through shirt with a lingerie underneath while clicking open another can of the beer. Her skin was white as a snow just like her son's, meanwhile her hair was crimson red. The shade of wine that Akira was going to remember no matter what, because that was the color that he kept drowning himself further and further in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Sometimes I feel like I am raising a monster."</em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HOW COULD YOU HURT ME LIKE THAT?! I WAS SO YOUNG, AND THESE MEMORIES ARE SO FAINT. YET ALL OF YOU MADE ME FEEL SO FUCKING DEAD.</strong>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Don't say that! Because I am not a monster. I am just a boy. I am just a person. I just need help. I want someone to understand me. I want someone to hold me. I want someone to be there for me. I want someone by my side. I want someone to believe in me. I want someone to stay alive for me. I want someone to care about me. I want someone to keep me warm. I want someone to keep me sane. <em>I want someone to finally understand that I was just a boy of misery.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>ALL OF YOU TRICKED ME.</strong>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of living for him, Akechi decided to die for him. Instead of living for him, his mother hanged herself at the moment when he needed her the most. Instead of living for him, the Phantom Thieves gave up their lives for him to come back in this endless loop over and over again. If at first he thought that he was going to get to see them again, but he quickly realized how deeply he was mistaken. Once something got lost, no matter what you try and do you shall never get it back. Same was with his mom, same was with Akechi, same was with the Phantom Thieves and same was with <em>himself.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>PLEASE JUST LET ME SLEEP.</strong>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akira sat up straight in his bed with a loud gasp, while looking around the room for the source of danger. His hand on an instinct reached under the pillow from which he pulled out a long, sharp kitchen knife that was shining in the moonlight with spite. His whole face was covered in sweat, and his shirt was drenched from up to the bottom. It has been a while since he had such a messy nightmare like that; but ever since he started taking Tae’s sleeping pills to finally be able to get enough rest to function - he stopped getting any visions, but tonight decided to leave him without any mercy. </p>
<p>After calming down, the raven put down the weapon by his side and threw his back against the adjusted pillow to suit his sitting position. With a serious stare at the ceiling he began to wonder about many things. About how he ended up in such bizarre place, about how he was hiding from the rest of the team that he had multiple Personas instead of just Arséne, about how he had first murdered someone, about how he grew more and more cold-blooded with each passing day, about how he had lost his ability to cry anymore as there was nothing but an empty hole in his soul. And finally his brainstorm led him towards an irony that he had lost his original Arcana, but maybe he was never meant to be the World from the very start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps he had always been the twisted Justice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mom.. You were right." Akira lifted up his kitchen knife and turned it in his hold to see his own reflection of misty-grey eyes starting back at him. For a second he imagined dropping the blade and stabbing himself in the face, but he quickly shook that thought away. That would be fucking stupid, but probably fun to do, "You raised quite a monster. You both did." He mentioned his dad. Honestly after all of this was going to be over, he wished to take that bastard together with himself to burn in hell. Just thinking about that made him smile and giggle while twisting around in his bed like a little child.</p>
<p> "Did I ever have a childhood..?" He suddenly wondered, and erupted into a crazy laughter that would most likely get neighbors to complain if not everyone was asleep in this deep, dreadful night. Plus, the walls were thick enough not to let most sounds get through. </p>
<p>Akira stood up from his bed while throwing the covers onto the sheets, just like always during hard times like these he reached towards the kitchen counter while lazily pulling out a bottle of caramel liquor. He set the glass down, cracked two ice cubes that clicked against each other and finally coated them in a smooth, sweet-smelling liquid. He was probably going to finish this bottle tonight. </p>
<p>"Drowning just like my mom.. Destroying everything around myself just like my excuse of a dad.. Killing myself for the people who had died.. Could I get any more pathetic?" Raven put the glass towards his lips while swallowing down in a greedy motion the drink. It was so damn sugary, but fuck it, "When my time is going to be up.. <em>What kind of story are people going to tell about me?</em>" His eyes trailed to the thing that he hated more than anything in his life - The Silver Book.</p>
<p> "After this is all over.. I will destroy you with myself." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were once again back inside Kamoshida's Palace. Everything was going smoothly, and as it had been expected Goro made an amazing Leader. He always calculated his steps far ahead, easily memorized the weaknesses of every single enemy, always was quick to dodge an ambush and never hesitated in his decisions. He was growing faster as a person than one would think it was ever possible, and together with himself on his shoulders he carried them all towards their ultimate goal.</p>
<p>"Crow, what do you think we should do now?" Morgana questioned the moment they had entered the safe room to catch a small break after a fight with the high-leveled Shadow, "Should we pull back for the day?" He suggested, which was followed with the loud growl from the blond. </p>
<p>"I'd rather not make this wait any longer. Strangely.. I have a bad feeling at the tip of my mind." Brunet confessed because ever since the after-school detention that both him and Akira got, he could not brush off the nagging thought like Kamoshida was going to do something else that was nasty. </p>
<p>"Leader's intuition is a good thing.. Now that we have a second part of the map, we could pull out after the next safe room." Raven spoke up while rubbing his temples. He looked quite exhausted today; Goro could not help himself but wonder why. </p>
<p>"You think that's the best source of action?" The brunet asked, to which Akira's brow twitched in annoyance but with a collected sigh he quietly answered. </p>
<p>"I'm the right hand, not the commander, Crow." He reminded the other, to which Goro pressed further. </p>
<p>"Yet I am asking you." He pointed up his finger, at which raven made an irritated face while jumping up on one of the tables. His legs swung back and forth like he was a little child.</p>
<p>"Well. Ask me again, what was the question anyway?" Brunet knew that this whole act was only up to piss him off, but <em>fine if that was the way how he wanted things to go then he might as well play along with this.</em></p>
<p>In reality, he was never going to admit to that but he just wanted a small push from someone into the right direction. Apparently being the Leader in the operation where you and other people are actually risking their lives was a lot more stressful than what it could have been imagined. So more than anything Goro wanted to have someone who he could subconsciously, mentally rely on and maybe blame in case a mistake would slip up. <em>Well, that's not very nice, now, is it?</em></p>
<p>"Do you think we should exit the Palace now or after the next safe room?" He repeated his question, which resulted in a groan from the other teen who simply flopped with his back against the table and put his hands under his head for a softer surface to lie on.</p>
<p>"Well, hm.. honestly? I don't know, ask your teammates." <em>All of a sudden raven looked more kickable than a punching bag, </em>thought Goro as he already began rolling up his sleeves together with a whole speech of insults on his mind. That gesture only made the other grin wider in some unfamiliar satisfaction, "<em>Now you look more like him..</em>" he whispered to no one in particular, and it was so quiet that nobody even heard him say it, "Oi, don't you dare miss now or you'll embarrass yourself." Akira waved his palms in front of his face, meanwhile Goro took more steps closer.</p>
<p>Ann, Morgana and Ryuji watched in silence, until suddenly the non-cat together with the rest heard a loud thud from outside of the door. There was a lot of walking around through the hallways and some suspicious conversations going on. After exchanging a glance, the trio walked up to the door in order to listen in on the Shadows.</p>
<p>"Guys—" Morgana gasped while he anxiously glanced back and forth. The guards were right outside the safe room loudly discussing some evil plans. It was hard to make out their exact dialogue due to Goro's and Akira's bickering though, which soon became frustrating for the rest of the team.</p>
<p>"Well, you are a teammate too." Brunet narrowed down his eyes while looking at the other from above, "Joker." He said in a low, scary tone hoping that this act was going to phase the other. After not getting the response that he wished, the Leader of the group reached out to tug at Akira's coat in order to tug him up, "Can you seriously get up?! This is not some child's play, you must stay concentrated on the task and always alert!" He shook the other, and raven just let himself be while continuing on with being the annoying little shit that he was.</p>
<p>"I am an exceptional member of the team. I don't go with the flow." He pointed up his finger and said his words with so much dramatic pride, that it made Goro stop shaking him and look him dead in the eye, "Plus I AM the one that should be telling you all of this after your failed performance with Kamoshida's dodgeball game." </p>
<p>"Remarkable point, now, Joker if you won't—"</p>
<p>"Dude." Ryuji glared at them; thinking that the two of them heard it and now were going to shut up so that they could listen in on the guards. Instead, there was some falling sound and groaning from both. One thing escalated to another and the two were already rolling on the floor with furious Goro and chuckling Akira.</p>
<p>"Crow, Joker-" This time it was Ann that tried to call out to them; she turned around to take a look at their situation and couldn't help herself but whisper the hopeless, "..boys will be boys.." through the tip of her tongue. </p>
<p>"What is that supposed to mean?" The blond asked offended; to which the model just sighed in disappointment meanwhile Akira finally managed to sneak away from the other's grasp and was already up on his feet pacing to the other corner of the room with Goro angrily following behind him. </p>
<p>"—just freaking cooperate with the action when I need you to—" </p>
<p>Suddenly Ann, Ryuji and Morgana looked away from the two when they heard raven's name being roared across the castle with beast's aggression. It sounded so threatening that they all got chills down their spine in a second. </p>
<p>"Did you just hear that?" Model asked the non-cat; to which Morgana nodded with concern quickly spreading all over his face. </p>
<p>"That sounded serious! Do you think this is for real?!" The blond was already panicking, because suddenly the steps were all coming in their direction.</p>
<p>"We must have been too loud or this has something to do with Kamoshida's cognition of one of us. They keep mentioning Joker's name..." Morgana was trying to analyze the situation in the logical way. They all shuddered as the security level of the Palace also began picking up its rate at a slow speed. </p>
<p>"—then we would have finished this a lot faster." </p>
<p>"Saying this sentence honestly took you ages. Anyway, two seasons have already passed and there are enemies outside our door — so pack it up, magic bus." Akira again crouched down to avoid brunet's gaze as they all apart from the Leader were now trying to listen in on what was happening outside. </p>
<p>"H-huh?" Goro blinked in surprise while taking his time to sync with the current situation; to which blonde finally got up and pulled him forward with them. </p>
<p>"Just come here and listen, dummy!" Ann scoffed with a roll of her eyes, meanwhile the brunet whined in pain after hitting his knee against the floor at a bad angle. </p>
<p>"Why not just fight them?" Akira had already reached for the door's handle to crack it open which quickly got slapped away by them all, "Ouch." </p>
<p>"I swear to Lord, my first impression of you was so wrong that it's embarrassing." The older teen sighed in defeat; and that was when Morgana finally had enough of their bullshit. </p>
<p>"GUYS!" </p>
<p><strong>"Did you hear? That nasty delinquent transfer student did wrong to our King, so now he decided to take care of him by using one of his most loyal slaves." </strong>Said one of the guards outside the door; the thieves furrowed their eyebrows in question. Raven pointed at himself in confusion. </p>
<p><strong>"If I heard it right, tomorrow morning everyone in the castle is going to know about his wrongdoings." </strong>Answered a different voice but with the same rasp that a Shadow would have, <strong>"Who does this Akira Kurusu think he is to toy around like that with adults who are held responsible for his future? He must be taught a lesson!"</strong></p>
<p>"What are they talking about-?" The non-cat was not following exactly why there was so much talk going on about raven; but nobody had time to explain that the events were most likely connected to the incident with detention. </p>
<p>"Shush."</p>
<p><strong>"He just doesn't know what our King is capable of." </strong>Snickered the Guard as they finally began walking away into the unknown of long hallways which made the thieves let out an exhale with relief. They scooped away from the door in order to discuss their next steps of action. </p>
<p>"What could that mean?" Morgana wondered aloud as he rubbed his chin in deep thought; it was hilarious to see a cat-like creature doing such a human gesture.</p>
<p>"I don't know.. but I think we should pull out for now and check out what was the meaning of this dialogue." Goro was not even asking Akira for his opinion anymore; they had to go to reality NOW, because whatever this was did not sound good and as a vice president who is partially responsible for the safety of the student body he had to know what Kamoshida was up to. </p>
<p>"Aw, is my senpai worried about me?" The raven teased while cocking his head to the side; the brunet rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>"Joker." He said in a low tone with a weak attempt at trying to intimidate the other; but that only fired up Akira further. </p>
<p>"Yes, Crow-senpai?" Raven blinked innocently as he played dumb on purpose. Goro was about to commit violence if someone was not going to stop this man doing things that drove their Leader crazy. </p>
<p>"No way you are going to keep going on and on with this '<em>senpai</em>' bullshit-" He roared at Akira and made a step forward towards him; Ann to let out a loud whine. </p>
<p>"Oh my god, you two are impossible!" The blonde tugged at her hair in annoyance. But apparently she wasn't the only one done with them as Ryuji and Morgana also for once shared a look of understanding. </p>
<p>"Go ahead, Crow-senpai. Let's teleport to the entrance and go back home." Akira patted him on the back while showing thumbs up, "Your <em>teammates</em> are waiting, Leader!" </p>
<p>This man was going to be the death of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It has been a while since he felt this unwelcoming atmosphere so strongly. The moment he had stepped into school's territory on the next day he noticed the way how most students flinched away from him and turned to their friends while murmuring something into their ears. This was weirdly familiar.</p>
<p>"So it was him this whole time? And he was pretending to be the perfect good boy. How fucking <em>two-faced</em>." The girl that had her hair up in a ponytail snarled as she scanned him up and down with a judgmental look. This almost felt nostalgic to be treated such way again how it used to be back in the day.</p>
<p>"That explains why he is in the class with older kids. In case he goes out of line they'll handle him." Her friend backed up her point and flipped her hair behind her back. </p>
<p>"Seriously, they let a criminal inside the Academy! How can I ever feel safe around here?!" Another student said in a more panicked voice.</p>
<p>"Apparently he had done something so bad that even the principal is trembling at the mentions of his name!" The fact that this one was not far away from the truth was a bit funny.</p>
<p>Akira was passing down the hall towards the lockers in order to change his shoes. People were instantly getting out of his way or jumping at the mere sight of him. He tried to suppress how much it was bothering him; last time he could clearly remember such cold treatment towards himself was all the way back in Inaba after he had torn apart few books in the library. Raven cringed at how old this memory had seemed. After he was done with his business, the boy threw his bag over the shoulder and walked up to the group of two girls and a guy. They were the ones apart from the thieves who he managed to make friends with.</p>
<p>"Good morning, guys." He sweetly smiled while waving at them; but the group of teens all took a step back and scoffed. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Kurusu-kun, I know that we were the first ones to approach you back then when you were questioned by Isshiki-senpai and Nijima-senpai, but now it's over." Girl with pinkish hair explained; she was somewhat like the Leader out of all of them, so she took a stance of the most fearless person. </p>
<p>"Why?" Akira tilted his head to the side; which made all of them sigh, "Are you really going to believe rumors and not me? I am innocent. At least listen to my story before judging me straight away!" Raven furrowed his eyebrows in anger. To be honest he did not care much about them, but that was still an unpleasant feeling. He did not want to go back to being a loser and a loner.</p>
<p>"Just get a hint, dude! Leave us alone!" The second guy stepped forward and lightly pushed him in the shoulder, "You're bothering us! People will think we are criminals too, and that's the last thing I need! My mom is going to kill me!”</p>
<p>"What's the problem in here?" </p>
<p>Akira's head had never snapped this fast at someone's voice. In front of him stood no other but Kamoshida with a proudly puffed out chest like he had accomplished yet another victory after thousands of others. If raven was not on a serious mission he would have considered killing him right here and there, but he held himself back. </p>
<p>"Kamoshida-sensei, Kurusu-kun won't leave us alone!" The pink-haired girl pointed her finger right at raven's forehead, "I think he wants to harm us! Please, help." She begged while making disgusting puppy eyes that made Akira's stomach twist in yuckiness. </p>
<p>"My, my, Kurusu-kun. That's not how you're supposed to make friends. Now, stop bothering them and come with me into my office. I believe we must chat about something." The PE teacher put his hand on other's shoulder while giving it a squeeze and everything in the boy's body tensed up. <em>What was the meaning of that? Was he going to admit to the deed?</em></p>
<p>"Alright." Akira agreed without thinking this properly through; but the man was already leading him out towards the stairs that led to the second floor. <em>Maybe this was a bad idea to agree so easily, </em>it suddenly struck the raven but he just couldn't help the curiously that began to rise up.</p>
<p>They quietly walked through the school and as they finally reached the room that got mentioned multiple times before, the man had pushed the teen inside and locked the door behind himself. Every single possible red flag suddenly fired up in his head and just for a second Akira saw his father instead of his PE teacher. His heartbeat got caught up in his throat and the color began slowly drenching away from his face.</p>
<p>"Dis you have fun humiliating me two days ago during that dodgeball game? Did you, you little motherfucker!" The scream should have been heard by someone if they were nearby, but even if an outsider did caught a small glimpse of what was happening - they were not planning in going up for help.  </p>
<p>"Suguru, stop this crap. You'll regret it." Warned him Akira as he put his hands in his pockets. He swallowed down on a suddenly dry throat and tried to focus his attention on something else apart from how similar this was to his childhood.</p>
<p>"Suguru? SUGURU?!" Raven flinched so hard that he thought he was about to go deaf, "Did you just call me by my first name?!" The PE teacher was suddenly in front of his face and attempted to slap him, but Akira saw it coming and on reflex dodged down. </p>
<p>"You have zero of my respect, so why should I bother?" The teen chuckled while making a distance between the two of them once again, "You know Principal Kobayakawa would be very, very sad if he knew what you were up to." </p>
<p>"Piece of shit!" The man felt a rush of embarrassment once more and now with more anger sprinted towards the other, "Who the fuck do you think you are?! I don't fucking care that principal is scared shitless of you - YOU ARE <strong>NOTHING</strong>!" Akira had not anticipated for Kamoshida to simply throw his whole body weight at the him, almost pressing himself fully into the cold floor. As they collided with the ground; raven gasped at the back of his head being hit at full force which made his vision spin and divide. <em>But he had to focus!</em></p>
<p>"G-get the fuck off me, pig." He grunted out at a weak attempt to push the other off himself; but not surprisingly the man let out a sarcastic laugh and closed his hands in a lock around the teen’s throat. Akira's eyes instantly went wide at that and before he could ask anything - the air got fully knocked out of him and he found himself pathetically trying to kick his legs in resistance, while being strangled by a man on top of him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Let's see how good you are at holding your own breath."</strong>
</p>
<p>It has been ages since he heard this.</p>
<p>It has been ages since he felt this way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Like a victim.</em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a loud bang at the door that made Kamoshida look up and freeze. Akira's vision was getting milky with each passing second, as the grip around his windpipe was not loosening up. He saw his dad - but this time this light hallucination; a delusion was not vanishing. It remained there and was not going away. Some sane part of him kept reminding himself that he was in Tokyo and not in Inaba, and that it was impossible for his father to be anywhere close- But- </p>
<p>"Kurusu-kun! Can you hear me?!" It was Goro on the other side, and he was not leaving. He kept pushing at the handle of the door and punching it with a foot, "Kurusu-kun, are you there?!" Another question, that he simply could not answer as now everything was floating away. His hands and feet began to feel cold and non-existent. </p>
<p>Kamoshida must have noticed that as he let go off the grip on Akira's throat and instead covered his mouth while smirking in victory. The teen began to greedy breathe in the oxygen like a starved man through his nose; and soon enough the picture of his dad had vanished, reminding him that this was just Suguru Kamoshida. Anger was instantly pumping his veins. </p>
<p>"Be quiet, would you? We wouldn't want him to know what's going to happen next." The PE teacher leaned in while whispering inside the raven's ear which made him want to throw up right this instant. To his genuine horror Goro had actually given up and walked away, probably assuming that he was mistaken about hearing that Akira and Kamoshida walked into the room together since the morning registration, "You're so pretty, aren't you? Say, why don't I show you all the reasons why you are below me." The man sneaked his hand down the teen's torso while slowly approaching the crotch area. </p>
<p>And that was when Akira saw red.</p>
<p>His fight-or-flight instinct had kicked in and suddenly nothing even mattered at this point. He had to show this lowly piece of garbage that he was not in control. Adrenaline made raven's whole body feel like it was lit on fire and with a single movement of his knee he aimed at the other's side pushing him off himself. With his mouth finally open he knew that in case it will go on further he would just have to scream, and yet he would personally prefer to run away and pretend that this did not happen. With his current reputation at school, nobody was going to take his side anyway. This was.. depressing. </p>
<p>"You think you are so fucking smart?! Get back here-!" Akira had reached towards the door - <em>if only he could kill Kamoshida,</em> he thought for a second but he knew better than to just take away a life like that - and the moment he thought he succeeded, the older male grabbed his ankle and pulled it onto himself making raven let out a surprised yelp as he slid down, "You do as I say!" </p>
<p>"You're nothing but a rapist and a pedophile, Suguru. You will fucking pay for this." Raven aimed his opposite foot at the other's nose and hit it with all the might - just as expected there was a cracking noise and a bloodcurdling scream from the man who was desperately holding at his face with tears of agony streaming down his cheeks.</p>
<p>"YOU BASTARD! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" <em>With shouts like that they were going to be found out</em>, thought Akira as he calmly stood up and tsked at what he had done. He had to get rid of this nuisance and as quickly as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a slow, graceful pace he reached behind the man and with a straightened palm hit him at the back of the neck - knocking the other out. Raven pulled out his phone and activated the MetaNav while dragging the man inside his own Palace. The distortion soon melted away the reality and in front of him stood a familiar looking castle that he grew to hate by now. </p>
<p>"I always found this interesting that Palaces remain in place even when the individual is fast asleep." Murmured under his breath the boy. He looked down on the lying body of Kamoshida. This pig tried to touch him. Him. He almost got raped. The thought and the memory played over and over in his head like a broken record; Akira grit his teeth and with all might kicked the other in the ribs.</p>
<p>"If only I could torture you - <em>I would</em>." He crouched down and pulled Kamoshida's upper body by his hair with a dead look in his eyes, "I'd cut off that dick that clouds your thinking and would slit that tongue that doesn't know when to stop fucking talking." Just imagining that made him smirk, "<em>You should be very, very afraid of me, Suguru.</em>" He let him go which made the sports teacher uselessly flop back with a grunt, "Samarecram." He ordered and watched with boredom as the other's nose healed and blood began to vanish from his face as if it had never been there before. </p>
<p>"I am your worst nightmare. Remember it well." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door to the principal's office flew open with an angry Kamoshida storming in like a madman. His eyes manically looking at his boss as if the other had manslaughtered his whole family.</p>
<p>"What's the matter, Kamoshida-kun?" Kobayakawa gave the other a questioning look, and almost jumped at how loud the other male was talking.</p>
<p>"Akira Kurusu must be expelled!" He slammed his fists across the table; the principal gasped at the rude behavior, "Yesterday — he broke my nose!" The man pointed at his own face, but there was nothing. It wasn't even crooked, "He somehow healed me though, but I swear to you on my own name - that little bastard assaulted me!" </p>
<p>"K-kamoshida-kun, not so loud-" begged the other while trying to make the teacher take a seat and calm down, "-you are disturbing the classes that are nearby. You know how thin these walls are." </p>
<p>"You don't understand, he is dangerous." Kamoshida said this time quieter with a reasonable look on his face, "I remember everything as clear as a day. He hurt me, and knowing that this act would send him into jail he must have somehow healed me! But it happened, I promise to you." </p>
<p>"I.. I believe you, Kamoshida-kun, but there is nothing that can be done." Sighed the other male as he nervously glanced down on his phone, "But remember.. I told you to keep your distance from him for your own sake, didn't I?"</p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>"Exactly what I was talking about. He's a special case." Kobayakawa hated this conversation, because a single wrong word could get him into a serious mess, "Let it go, please." </p>
<p>"I will not! This is ridiculous—" </p>
<p>"Ah, sorry. I came in without knocking, is that an issue?" Kamoshida's eyes widened as he saw the same teenager standing at the entrance of the room; and to his disbelief the principal stood up from his chair and lightly bowed with his head while smiling, "Ah, no need, no need! Sit down." Akira chuckled while walking towards the two of them, "I am going to ask once, okay?" He stopped right behind the sports teacher, meanwhile his eyes never broke the contact with Kobayakawa, "Are we having a problem here or no?" </p>
<p>"O-of course not!" Kobayakawa instantly replied to which Akira's smirk stretched further with a cute bop of his head.</p>
<p>"Really! That's very good because I was getting a bit.. anxious. And you know that when I feel that way I might be very bad at controling myself. You wouldn't want that, would you?" The teen was speaking in a playful, childish tone while circling a lock of his dark hair around his index finger. </p>
<p>"Never." Kobayawaka confirmed, with a stream of sweat going down his forehead.</p>
<p>"Sweet! That's all that I wished to say, so.. have a great day." And just like a shadow that he was, he soon disappeared. </p>
<p>"Mr. Kobayakawa—" Kamoshida wanted to ask so many questions after the encounter that he had witnessed. There were so many unsaid words that got exchanged between these two that the other stayed unaware of.</p>
<p>"Leave." The answer was short, dry and serious. There was no room for anything else to be spoken. The older man's hands were shaking, but why? </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"I said leave and never speak to me of him again." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their next time in the Palace was a lot more successful than the last time. Goro and Akira had actually managed to normally infiltrate without getting into a fight every five minutes. Even more; every single time a curse attack would come their Leader's way the other would always defend him and take the damage onto himself.  Ann got a lot better with her physical weapons, Morgana began suggesting Goro to make new items and Ryuji.. <em>Well, he was just their Ryuji and that was okay.</em> He got a bat with spikes. That helped. Not always, but at least sometimes. </p>
<p>"Do you think this guard will have Kamoshida's other eye?" Asked the blond their Leader to which he sighed. He had no way of knowing, but something like an intuition was telling him that this was the right target.</p>
<p>"Well, if we will be wrong then so be it. We'll get new experience points then." Shrugged raven already standing up from their hiding spot to pull off the guard's mask but got dragged back by his arm with an angry Ann glaring at him.</p>
<p>"What's up with you jumping ahead of things?!" She scoffed, and Akira simply laughed it off with a shrug, "Crow, what's your call?" The model asked, and after a minute of thinking the brunet nodded his head in agreement.</p>
<p>Raven did not need any other command as he broke free from Ann's hands and ran up to the Shadow. Like a master thief he jumped up on the creature's back, and by making a flip he tore off it's mask which made the creature let out a pained scream as it transformed into its true, lustful form. In front of them flipped her wings beautiful succubus that with a bored expression looked them all up and down while flicking her pointy tail left and right like a cat in distress. </p>
<p><strong>"Lowly humans."</strong> She rolled her eyes; meanwhile the thieves jumped into an attack. </p>
<p>They saw her use ice, so logically their first assumption was that she would have a weakness to fire. But soon it proved to be wrong. Right, the Metaverse was a place that was far from logical. Most things couldn't be explained, so they always had to think outside of the box. Meanwhile she also had a nasty skill of brainwash that especially well worked on Ryuji. </p>
<p>"Look out!" Shouted the model at raven while pointing her finger at the blond boy who swung his bat at the other; Akira quickly dodged it and now stood by Goro's side in the battle, "Are you alright?!" </p>
<p>"Yes!" Confirmed raven, "Crow, use Bless!" He suggested, and even thought brunet was the Leader; he knew that in times like this it was useful to follow the advice of his right hand. </p>
<p>"Kouha!" Shouted Goro while calling out to his Persona; Robin Hood pleasingly obeyed to the call of his name and coated the succubus in the lights of a holy attack.</p>
<p>Their enemy yelped in surprise and fell onto the ground with a confused expression all over her face. She rubbed the back of her head and moaned in pain. The thieves used the situation to their advantage as they circled around her with their guns pointed at the center of her head. The Shadow looked around panicked, but quickly smirked.</p>
<p>"<strong>I like men like that~</strong>" She purred, while smiling at Goro and sitting down in a more comfortable position. She brought her knees closer to her chest and winked at him. The brunet stared at her in shock, "<strong>It's been a while since someone had overpowered me like that. Say, why are you doing this, handsome?</strong>" She asked while blinking her eyes with innocence.</p>
<p>Why was the monster talking to him so casually? Was this another trick at deceiving them? What was all of this about and why was this happening? Should they just kill her or — he looked at Akira in search for an answer, to which raven smiled. <em>These two looked similar in some way,</em> Goro suddenly noticed. Both were way too pretty to be legally allowed. </p>
<p>"I- I am trying to get revenge on Kamoshida." He explained, the grip on his gun became weaker. The succubus's wings fluttered at that in interest. </p>
<p>"<strong>On our Lord? Do you think you are strong enough to do that?</strong>" She questioned, her teeth sunk into her lower lip for a moment while quite obviously checking him out. Goro had no idea if he was supposed to feel embarrassed or proud, so he decided to ignore it altogether. </p>
<p>"Of course. Nobody can stand in my way — because when I have a goal, I'll do whatever it takes to complete it." Confidently answered the brunet, "And if killing you must be a part of it, then I shall proceed with that." He added in a darker tone and the creature blushed. <em>What</em>. </p>
<p>"<strong>My, my! It seems we have quite a lot in common.. How bizarre, what is this feeling? Ah.. Now I remember!</strong>" She rose up with her wings making her float in the air, "<strong>I am not the Shadow that belongs here! I exist in the sea of souls of humans! I am Succubus. My power is your power, handsome.. Use it however you want to reach your goal. I believe in you!</strong>" She smiled and the light that flashed in front of them almost blinded the group of teens but in a second the Shadow got turned into a mask - getting sucked inside Goro's face. </p>
<p>The feeling that followed after was nothing that could be possibly described with normal words. It was similar to the day when he had awakened to Robin Hood but less intense, and more electroshocking. The overflowing scent of new magic and abilities suddenly opened up in his mind and he could clearly feel it - that she had belonged to be bonded with him in the depths of his heart. This creature was always a lost part of him, and now it was finally back home. This felt right. This felt <em>good</em>.</p>
<p>"What- What the hell just happened?! The Shadow got sucked into his mask!" Morgana gaped at the events that took place in front of their eyes. He had never seen anything like that before in his life. He was right for choosing to stick with these guys for now, especially the brunet - so much potential! </p>
<p>"We made a right call making <em>you</em> the Leader after all." Ryuji grinned as he threw the bat over his shoulders which honestly made him look like a thug but nobody pointed that out. </p>
<p>"So does that mean you can have multiple personas?! But how is that possible?" Ann rubbed the back of her head while still shocked. She always knew that Goro had something going on but to think that he was basically born into being so unique! </p>
<p>"I.. I don't know what just happened myself." Admitted their Leader with a sigh, he felt a bit more tired and overwhelmed, but he knew that he could keep going for a few more hours. Akira who was silent, finally decided to share his piece of mind too. </p>
<p>"After all you rock, senpai." The raven showed thumbs up; acting unfazed and playful as always. </p>
<p>"Is there ever going to be a time when you will stop calling me that?!" The brunet felt miserable just hearing him say that. </p>
<p>"What? You liked the <em>'handsome'</em> more? Seriously?" The raven teased and at the mentions of that the other's face turned into the matching color of a tomato.</p>
<p>"Will you just shut up-?!" Cried out Goro while covering his ears, and Akira just burst into laughter that totally increased the security level in the Palace. </p>
<p>"Enemies coming!" Morgana warned, and they got back to business. <br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night they had finally reached towards the Treasure. Morgana explained to them that in order for it to manifest they had to send in the calling card so that the individual was going to become aware of the fact that their most distorted desires was going to be stolen. So, after a small group discussion in the safe room and a healing break - they went back home while texting in the group chat about the future plans on how to finally expose Kamoshida and his sins. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Futaba was sitting in her room with the only source of light being her PC screen. Her eyes were hurting. She had been blankly staring at the device for days or weeks now as she binge watched one show after another while uncontrollably eating snacks. <em>She </em><em>must have </em><em>gained weight</em>, she thought, and the idea of that made her feel uncomfortable. But eating all the stress and pain away made it more bearable. It was grounding to say the least and made this black-and-white routine less monotone. </p>
<p>"What am I even doing..." she sighed while rolling away her chair, and looking around. </p>
<p>Everything was a mess. There was a pile of blankets on the bed, dirty laundry scattered all around the floor, plastic bags from chips overflowing the trashcan with some of them nesting around it. It must have smelled bad in here with the lack of fresh air and cleaning. But she could not bring herself to deal with this right now. Her limbs felt like they had chains on them that were cuffing her to the ground. There was no power in her to even stand up for too long, as every possible task felt like it was too much. Even things that she used to love before - like coding or hacking - were not interesting anymore. </p>
<p>"Mom.. I'm so sorry." She put down her glasses and hugged her knees while hiding her face, "I'm so happy you can't see me like this. You would scold me.." her own words died in her throat as she got emotional all over again with tears threatening to fall down, "If only you could scold me one more time.. just once more. For anything." She begged while sobbing, "Mom.. I miss you. So much. Too much. Come back, please." Her righthand automatically reached towards the phone and scrolled through the contacts. </p>
<p>Her finger hovered over Goro's name. She felt like it had been ages since they had normally talked, and yet brunet seemed to have moved on so fast.. She heard some stories and saw some things on his phone. He found new friends, brought a cat home and always hangs out outside. Her brother was already living his new life meanwhile she sunk to the bottom of the ship.</p>
<p>Before he would knock every night at her door and tell her a good night. Futaba would not reply, but during such evenings in bed she would lie on the mattress and think about it over and over again. Just like a lullaby it would put her to sleep and she would not have any nightmares. It was so childish, but she appreciated these small things so much. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Now he stopped doing that.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Her finger scrolled through the screen and paused on Akuma's name. There was no hesitation, she pressed on it without even thinking and put her phone up to her ear to listen to the ringing noise. <em>One; two; three.. </em>The detective had picked up and she already felt like one of thousands of stones had fallen off her hurting heart. She just wanted someone to be next to her. </p>
<p>"Futaba-chan? Are you alright?" The familiar edited voice came from another line and if someone else would have felt terrified, the hacker instantly relaxed. It wasn't the first time she would have called him on the most random times simply to talk, cry or share her depressing thoughts. And the detective patiently walked her through it all, without ever getting annoyed or pushing her away. He was gentle, careful and just — so kind. </p>
<p>"A-akuma-kun.. I.. Can you talk?" Futaba asked nervously and listened in on the shuffling as if the young detective was organizing some documents. </p>
<p>"Of course. Share with me what's on that train of thought of yours." He suggested, and after a small pause came out a weak whisper back. </p>
<p>"I miss her.. I miss mom."</p>
<p>"I know.." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They talked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They talked for a long time about Futaba's memories and stories. About what it was like when she was a child and how it was now. Eventually the topic had switched itself into how she had met Goro and what the brunet was like. Then the theme escalated into foxes and how she was thinking of getting one as a pet once she was going to grow up. Meanwhile Akuma like a sweetheart that he was sat through it all, and eagerly participated in the dialogue until it was too late and the hacker found herself yawning for the third time in a row.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's already so late, Futaba-chan. You should sleep." The detective said and like always must have checked his watch. The girl smiled at the thought of that.</p>
<p>"Yeah... You're right." She agreed, "Can I ask you something?" </p>
<p>"What is it?" Akuma questioned, to which the hacker pushed down her embarrassment and built up the courage to ask.</p>
<p>"Can you stay on the line until I fall asleep? I.. I.. I don't want to be alone." She felt shy and extremely vulnerable at the thought of just how open she was with this man, but soon the detective answered.</p>
<p>"Of course." </p>
<p>So she in a hurried speed changed her clothes when the call was on mute and tucked herself under 3 fluffy blankets feeling satisfied. Futaba reached for her phone once more and let him know that she was back. Akuma was once more heard to be going through papers and then writing something down. Such a workaholic and a multi-tasker! </p>
<p>"Well, good night, Akuma-kun." She wished him with her heart picking up its pace in an unusual speed.</p>
<p>"Good night, Futaba."</p>
<p>Someone again wished her a good night. </p>
<p>Maybe it wasn't <em>Goro</em>.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But at least it was <em>Akuma</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hoped you liked this chapter! ❤️ have an amazing dayyy~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. if i had a heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hey! What the hell are you doing-" Ryuji with a pale face watched as their Leader pulled out his phone and opened up the app, "-Akira-" the blond did not care about the code names anymore, right now it was useless, "-he's still in there! We can't fucking leave him! He will die!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya! ❤️ Did I intentionally wait one more day because I wanted to post it on the New Years..? Yes, hehe </p><p>Anyways, thank you all so much for reading this far up. I did not even realize how detailed I jumped in with the story, but don’t worry it is going to eventually pick up a slightly faster pace. This chapter is the longest one so far, I wanted to make a bit more special since today we will all be going into 2021!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students that can't fight back. That's why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you will be ready. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>From, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Who is responsible for this?!" Screamed the man as he stared down at the calling card with his name on it. This was making him feel dizzy; like someone was stripping naked his sinful soul, "Was it you?!" Kamoshida turned at one of the students that flinched away in fear, "Or you?!" He roared at the other's friend with fire in his eyes, and that was when he noticed it - the newly made group of friends that never hung out before together until recently.</p><p>"I KNOW IT WAS <em>YOU</em>!" His finger was pointed at Akira's forehead, and raven looked at him with a bored expression spreading all over his face. He did not even look bothered by the fact that a grown-ass man was so furious at him without any solid evidence, "YOU ARE SUCH A LITTLE SHIT!" </p><p>"Mr. Kamoshida!" Kawakami put a hand on the man's shoulder, he aggressively turned back at her, "You are requested in the office. Please, follow me." There was some hesitance, but eventually he gave up with a scoff and began walking towards the stairs that led to the second floor.</p><p>"You won't get away with this! Trust me! I will get to you!" Those were Kamoshida's last words before he disappeared into the depths of the school.</p><p>"He looked quite mad with you.. is that really just because of what happened in the dodgeball game?" Ann turned around with a worried look on her face; she seemed to have been trying to pick something else out of the teacher's rage than what was visible to them. </p><p>"I mean the bastard is petty enough to shit on you if you look him wrong in the eye." Ryuji rolled his eyes while kicking his leg, "What an ‘effing bitch." Goro wanted to point out the amount of unnecessary swear words but quickly realized that it would be too hypocritical of him. </p><p>He was also worried about this same as Ann, because it was painfully obvious that there was more going on behind the curtains that they hadn't caught up to yet. His eyes lingered at the raven's form who visibly exhaled the moment the lustful bastard was gone from their sight.  </p><p>"Don't worry about me, guys. I'm fine." That could be something worth raising an argument for, but maybe not now, "Soon he won't even be a problem, will he?" That was true. The brunet almost couldn't believe that in just a few hours everything was going to finally be over, and this rapist's life was going to end up behind the bars. He was nervous, but determined. </p><p>"Talking about that.." Ann furrowed her eyebrows and wrapped a lock around her finger. She shifted her body weight from one foot onto another, "..are the rumors about you at school.. true?" </p><p><em>Oh, no. </em>That was the topic that all of them had been avoiding for days now, but the model decided to play the role of an ice-breaker. Sure, Goro knew about this secret way before any of them but after getting to know the other his judgement has deeply changed. Akira was not a thug, punk or a delinquent. He was a flirty, witty smartass who did not know how to hold himself back from reckless decisions and dangers. <em>But he wasn't the serial killer </em>or a secret drug dealer that the Academy had made up him to be. </p><p>"Ann!" The blond was the first one to react, "Dude, that's so not cool. C'mon." He groaned while looking disappointed in the girl. She must have felt guilty because she looked down, but she decided to press further anyway.</p><p>"Sorry, I just had to confirm-" She bowed her head a little in front of raven in hopes that she did not wound at any of his feelings.</p><p>"That I have a criminal record?" Akira asked with a curious blink in his eyes. The Leader of the group carefully watched his movement as raven shrugged with a small chuckle radiating from the depths of his throat, "Well, I wonder." <em>Talking in riddles</em>, thought brunet, <em>that's so like him.</em></p><p>But there were other matters that were bothering Goro. That day when they were in the Palace, they heard guards discussing Akira, and that he was going to pay for the humiliation that he put their enemy through.. and then, there was that morning when kid named Yuuki Mishima ran to him with wide eyes like he had witnessed murder being committed in front of him; blabbering a mess of words about Akira being with Kamoshida in a locked room. But after not getting anything solid out of the situation, he had assumed that this was a cruel prank.. yet..</p><p>"Kurusu.. can I talk with you? Alone." Goro folded his arms across his chest and they all snapped their heads towards his direction with questioning looks. He could also see Morgana's small head perking up from Ann's bag that she had thrown over her shoulder. </p><p>"That's quite a scary face that you're making, senpai. But sure." Akira agreed right away, taking a step forward towards the other teen with a strange look on his face. He had half closed eyes and a small-stretched smile. </p><p>"I'll stay with Lady Ann then." Announced the non-cat, which did not came as much of a surprise. Even though he lived under their Leader's roof, most of the school day he spent with the blonde as she often needed tips and help during the lessons. Meanwhile Goro had seen Morgana as a massive distraction, so it was a win-win for both. </p><p>"Thank you, Morgana." He nodded, to which the non-cat did not react but just hummed, "Well, let's go." He cocked his head towards the stairs with the raven following behind him like a loyal puppy. <br/><br/></p><p>Akira's gaze was lost, he was not particularly looking anywhere but the ground, and in some sense Goro understood why. It was interesting - no, <em>ironic</em> - that the two of them became the school's biggest gossips due to tragedies that they went through. But even thought the students quickly stopped talking about brunet's mom dying almost on the next day after what Ryuji had pulled off in front of the whole crowd; with raven's situation they never seemed to be able to leave him alone. The whispers followed them like ghosts just because Akira was around. These words were all poisonous.. a lot of them were mean, hurtful, venomous insults and assumptions. </p><p>They had to get out from this place so they would be able to breathe in some fresh air. So their own legs brought them onto a rooftop. The two teens ignored the tag that said that the area was off-limits, and both proceeded to take a seat on one of the benches. </p><p> </p><p>"You know.. being here makes me think of Shiho." Akira suddenly spoke out of the blue, and Goro decided to let it be as he carefully listened, "She was so scared that day. I can still remember her shaking as I was trying to hold her down. It was almost.. Too frightening to look at." </p><p>"Frightening?" </p><p>"Yeah." Raven nodded while looking up at the sky. His eyes were so glassy that the whole navy blue colors from the above reflected in them, "It's scary when you are in a position where a person's life is in your hands. You don't know what to do. I knew that if I would by accident make her slip out of my grip, or miss while attempting to catch her on that edge, or say the wrong thing - I would crack her further." He sighed, "Sometimes I lay in bed and wonder how things would have went if I wasn't there." Goro tensed. It was truly a miracle that the boy managed to get to the girl just in time and talk her out of it, "And I get an image of her lying on the grass.. blood around her.. crying Ann as paramedics try to save her.." The brunet bit down on his lower lip; this was not what they came here for but.. "But it didn't happen." </p><p>"Yes." Agreed Goro, "It didn't. So there is no point in thinking about '<em>what if</em>'s', especially when they are so.. graphic." He tried to hint that this subject was a bit too much for him to listen. Akira looked down and locked his eyes together with the other. </p><p>"Isshiki-senpai, when I saved that girl.. I was just thinking of how I could.. somehow fix some of my <em>wrongdoings</em>, I guess." The raven threw his legs up on the table while getting comfortable.</p><p>"What is that supposed to mean? Is that something to do with your criminal record?" Wondered along the other with a confused look on his expression; which made Akira burst into amused giggles. </p><p>"Who knows. That's a secret, senpai." He winked, "So.. What brings us here?" Raven questioned, and that was when the brunet realized that he almost completely forgot what they were here for to begin with. Silly. </p><p>"I wanted to ask you about the other day.. The day when the rumor began going around the school.. The kid from a year below us told me that you and Kamoshida were together in the PE faculty office. Is that.. true?" He analyzed the other's face while trying to look for a hint of discomfort or some other emotion, but got nothing. </p><p>"It is. I heard you knock." Akira nodded, and that was when Goro deeply frowned. </p><p>"You did? Then why didn't you say anything?" He asked, some unpleasant feeling set in his stomach as all kinds of conclusion began to form in the depths of his head. He was horrified to think that some of them could have been correct.</p><p>"I couldn't." And that was when raven finally looked away. </p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"I wonder." The newbie stood up while taking few steps away; the other instantly followed behind him with the desire to get answers out of him. But the boy remained the way how he always had been - a closed book. With a lock. And a lost key, somewhere deep, deep in the ocean. </p><p>"Kurusu." Goro said a lot more serious, because he was worried. There was no doubt that the other was extremely powerful and strong when it came to the Metaverse, and even when it came to the real world raven surpassed the abilities of an average teenager but just as Akira had mentioned a few days ago - they were just teenagers, and Kamoshida was a grown man that had way too much power in his hands. </p><p>"Senpai?" Akira asked in a high-pitched tone and the seriousness broke with Goro cringing like he got stabbed in the stomach just now. </p><p>"Oh my GOD-" His ears were bleeding. He hated that nickname more than anything. <em>Could some gods please make that stupid mess of dark curly hair stop using that?! </em>“I am trying to have a conversation with you here and you just-”</p><p>"Before you shout at me like a lady in labor, I suggest for us to move away from that direction." Akira pointed at the edge of the roof, "We wouldn't want you to fall by accident, would we?" </p><p>"Huh?" Goro glanced back and forth. Another topic change? </p><p>"It's just a scenario that I read in one of the books that I bought on the Central Street.. I think it was called, 'Love is in the air'? It's a romantic novel where one person by accident gets murdered on the roof." The brunet knew that book, but he had no idea how that was even relevant at the moment. But that was interesting that they seemed to have been invested in the same author. That could be a topic of discussion for <em>later.</em></p><p>"I think the chances of me falling over the edge that has a fence on it, and that is like-" He checked the distance with a glance of an eye, "-10 meters away from me is quite an impossible task, Kurusu-kun." </p><p>"I guess you're right. Don't mind me just looking out for your health when I know how much you used to suck at it." Raven pouted which made him look cute to the point that Goro almost missed out on the weirdness of the said phrase. </p><p>"What is that supposed to–" </p><p>He got cut off with the demon herself. Why did she have to appear every single time there was something important or pressuring going on? There were times when Goro felt like he was a movie character or something.</p><p>"Isshiki-kun-" Nijima stepped out from the school, but she stopped for a moment while registering the presence of a newbie too, "-oh, and Kurusu-kun.." she nervously smiled. It was obvious just how forced it was. She knew about the probation too, even before the rumors had spread, so why was she behaving in such odd way, "..you're here too, well I must let you two know that this place is off-limits. My apologizes for interrupting your conversation but I could get into serious trouble as the President if I would not confront this." She really had to rub it in every single time she could that she had an upper role at school than Goro. What a fucking bitch.</p><p>"Nijima-san, could you please wait-"</p><p>He got cut off again. He was letting these two step all over his pride, and slowly it began to seriously piss him off the more it went on and on. </p><p>"Nijima-senpai! Don't worry about it. We weren't discussing anything important anyway. Let's go, senpai, how about we visit a café down the street? I heard they make a very good coffee." Akira suggested instead, and Goro thought maybe it was not such a bad idea after all.</p><p>"If you wish so."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They ended walking down the streets of Tokyo, almost hand-in-hand. Just for a moment brunet imagined what it would be like if they did hold hands together. Akira's palms appeared to be big and strong, the skin on the inner area was hard which hinted that the teen either worked out a lot or did some other hard work regularly. But he was cold. Goro knew that because here and there they would sometimes in and out of Metaverse touch by accident and he would feel the ice-cold temperature. Unlike that, <em>his</em> hands were always warm, so just for this golden moment as they walked down the Aoyama district he let his instinct kick in and sneak his fingers around the other. </p><p> </p><p><em>Akira flinched.</em> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sorry. It was automatic." He instantly apologized, but then the facade was back, "Aye, senpai, what were you trying to do just now?" The raven evilly grinned, meanwhile Goro's pace quickened with the wish to avoid being so openly confronted about his behavior. </p><p>"Nothing. You just looked cold." Shrugged the other boy, "Are you sure you're okay?" </p><p>"So you ARE worried about me?" Akira cupped his own face, "I'm so honored! The Crow-seenpai himself is worried about me!" Brunet was about to die from embarrassment as he covered his face with his hand and looked away. </p><p>"Why do you have to be so loud?" He scoffed under his breath, as they passed by the clinic and took another turn. <em>Where were they even heading?</em> He was scared to imagine. </p><p>"Why not?" Akira asked, but did not wait for an answer,  "Ah, and about my skin.. It was always like that. I'm just very sensitive to environmental stimuli, so I quickly get cold or hot. That's also the reason why I will never be able to tan." He laughed at the end meanwhile Goro nodded his head. </p><p>With a slight pause he began to unwrap his caramel cream coat off his shoulders which caused the other teen's eyes to widen. He was about to protest, but before he could, the vice president's heat was coating him while dressing him up. Akira could not process what just happened, but he found himself surrounded with Goro’s scent and warmth. </p><p>"If that's the case then why the hell do you walk around in just a shirt? This is the worst time for you to get sick. You just started school few weeks ago, finals are coming up soon, and we are planning to take down that pig. You must stay healthy to be able to fight, got it?" The brunet scoffed at him as he buckled up the buttons for raven who was too stunned to do anything. </p><p>"Is this.. some sort of trick?" He questioned; genuinely looking for something or some sort of reason why Goro was being nice to him. </p><p>"No. I'm a Leader - I'm responsible for you, dumbass. Now, let's keep going." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They proceeded on walking with Akira moving a bit slower than before and not as talkative. He seemed to be deep in thought which was amusing for the brunet to watch. He could not believe himself that such simple act of care silenced the other to the core. So that was the weakness of this fearless man - <em>kindness.</em></p><p>The bells jiggled and Goro gasped as he found himself in a place where he did not think he would end up in today. <em>Leblanc.</em> It was a café in the ghostly area of this busy town, that was mostly visited by people who "<em>knew the place</em>"; and the Manager of this domestic mess was-</p><p>"Sojiro!"</p><p>Akira waved his hand at the older male who turned around and to brunet's shock returned the said smile. The boss turned off the water in the sink and lowered the volume of a TV program that he was watching just now, all while welcoming them both, "Told you I'll succeed in dragging him here." Giggled the other while taking a seat on the booth. </p><p>"You surpassed my expectations, punk." Grinned the older male, "So what's it gonna be? Black coffee as per usual? You really are like your mother." Chuckled Sojiro as he was already playing around with the cups. </p><p>"Wait." Goro finally found within himself power to speak, "You two know each other? That's— <em>what."</em></p><p>The two were on the first name basis, knew each other well, the male had some connections with the other's mom, they apparently discussed the brunet before since he was just now mentioned, and plus to all raven must have been a common visitor if the boss knew what kind of coffee the other preferred. <em>Why was Akira never mentioned before? </em>Well, actually it does make sense. Goro knew Sojiro for three years now but they never really talked before nor hung out together too much, so it would make sense why he was not aware of them being acquaintances. </p><p>"My mom used to be a common visitor in this café before I was even born. So the first thing I did once I came to Tokyo was come to this place to check it out. It was a bit awkward at first because I instantly stumbled into Sojiro's house, but then, I learned to come here instead. Plus, my apartment is not far away so I often make myself at home for breakfast or lunch." Explained Akira as he gestured for his friend to take a seat. The elder nodded in approval.</p><p>"You live alone?" Blinked in surprise brunet. He suspected that, but couldn't actually believe that someone could let this happen. </p><p>"Yes, I do. Sojiro is currently your guardian, but when I moved, I was also assigned a guardian by my dad. He pays for my place and spendings." Elaborated raven while the boss placed a cup in front of them both. Goro's drink had milk in it, meanwhile Akira's was pure, bitter coffee. </p><p>"I see. That's still rather strange if I may say." The brunet flipped one leg over the other as he listened.</p><p>"It isn't. I am over the age of sixteen and the school had an option of dormitory, but if you are rich enough and have someone looking after you - you can choose to live alone." Sighed raven, "And before you ask, yes, Shujin does has dormitory but it sucks, and it's way too far away from the actual building, so I’d rather to be on my own." </p><p>Sojiro decided that the conversation between the two began getting more and more personal, so he walked back into the kitchen area to cook portions for the upcoming costumers. He did not complain about the teens chattering at the moment since the place was almost empty except for the guy at the back with the newspaper in his hand and a waffle in the other. </p><p>"Doesn't it get lonely?" Asked brunet, "You know.. I don't know how much Sakura-san told you about me.. and well, because of the Academy you must have found out that my mother passed away recently. But.. That's not a full story." He had no idea where this sudden urge to open up to the other came, but words were forming themselves on the tip of his tongue while slipping out without any control, "Actually, I don't know who my real father is. I was the bastard child, and my real mom was always killing herself over the fact that her lover left her. So.. she.." it was hard to say, but Akira's patience with him calmed him down.</p><p>"<em>She committed suicide. </em>Leaving me all alone to the spare of fate. I was thrown from one foster home into another, and eventually found myself in Wakaba Isshiki's hands. That was how I met Sakura-san and Futana-chan." He explained with a smile, "She's my little step-sister, she can be a real trouble sometimes, but.. she's so fun and smart. I think you two would get along." </p><p>"Really? I would love to meet her someday." Cheekily smiled the raven boy.</p><p>"Yeah.. Maybe someday." Goro had a heavy look on his face, "She.. She's been quite a shut-in for the past few weeks.. Because of Wakaba's death." Akira reached his hand and put it on the other's shoulder. </p><p>"It's understandable." He finished his cup of coffee and pulled out money from his pocket; leaving them on the table with a loud, accidental snap, "Thank you for sharing this with me." </p><p>"N-no.. Sorry for throwing so much information at you all of a sudden." The other blushed at the sudden realization of what he had done. Now he felt so embarrassed for treating the other like he was a therapist of some sort, "Must have been exhausting to listen to." </p><p>"No, don't say that. <em>I'm here for you, senpai."</em></p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>That night Goro went to sleep without any struggles. He could hear the soft music playing in his earphones as a background sound, and Morgana's weight somewhere on his chest - grounding him further into the mattress. Eventually, with the peace of the night and a mind of his imagination; he slowly drifted into the dream, and then he found himself gasping inside the unfamiliar room. The boy lifted himself up and looked around the area that had bluish floor and walls. He gasped at the sight around him. There was not much where to go and the space itself appeared to be round with green plants and flowers growing everywhere. It was not too overwhelming, but just the right amount to surprise the boy about how fresh and sweet the air around him was. What a bizarre dream.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>"Wildcard, welcome to my Velvet Room." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly heard a voice behind himself and as he turned around, the brunet cringed at the sight of man with a massive nose that could probably stab him in the eye. Next to the strange human-like creature also stood a petite girl in a dark blue lolita dress with long, blonde hair. For some reason she looked upset with something, but tried to desperately hide it from their guest's eyes.</p><p>"Who are you..? Where am I..? Velvet Room?" He had a lot of questions and very little answers, so the master of the place shushed him quickly.</p><p>"The Velvet Room is the representation of one's heart. It's a place that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter." The man said while looking around, "It's rather beautiful to see something this pleasing to an eye once in a while. A <strong><em>greenhouse</em></strong>, hm?" His hand reached towards one of the flowers while gently caressing the petals, and eventually letting go. </p><p>"This is my master Igor, he's also known as the master of the Velvet Room. My name is Lavenza - we shall assist you in your growth towards your ultimate powers." The little girl finally spoke, her voice appeared to be a lot more mature than what Goro had expected for it to be. </p><p>"Assist me? How? And why did you appear just now? I- I must admit that I am highly lost in the situation." Groaned the teen as he took a seat back on the bench. </p><p>"Contacting you was.. <em>challenging</em>." Explained the girl; her little hands clutched at the massive book in her hold, "If you were a Trickster.. you would have been discovered a lot easier." </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"Goro Akechi - you posses the power of upholding a Persona." Spoke up Igor, quickly changing the subject, "We are the beings that exist to help you develop stronger and more stable powers. In this place all kinds of options can open up to you - fusing and creating new Personas, sacrificing one to make the other more powerful and so on. Plus, it's all on you to decide how would you like to collect and organize your skills." Goro was shocked at what he was hearing, so this wasn't just a dream. This was actually something serious and real. </p><p>"Of course, needn't to worry, we shall give you feedback and point out mistakes if that's so needed." Lavenza reassured him with a gentle smile, "But we've got high hopes on you, Goro Akechi. We expect impressive works from you. The way how this Velvet Room appears to be - fills me with hope towards the brighter future." Her eyes shined for a moment with a glint of pure happiness or.. <em>sorrow</em>? </p><p>"Greenhouse? What's so good about that?" Brunet could not understand why these two kept repeating that detail over and over again. Wasn't that quite.. <em>lame? Why was his heart this way anyway?</em></p><p>"The greenhouse represents that an individual is serious about developing in a particular part of their life. Goro Akechi, you had shown a strong feeling towards your personal ideals and justice, and you care for your friends and family. They are your flowers." Lavenza carefully walked around while looking at each plant in the room, "They are your treasures that you wish to keep safe. At the same time, your life will become dull and empty without them - so you heavily depend on the people around you and your relationships. Who would have thought that Goro Akechi in reality had such a pure heart." She was finally in front of the boy who looked at her more confused than ever.</p><p>"Erm.. thanks?" He looked hesitant while throwing glance back and forth between Igor and the girl, "But how are you guys going to.. help me?" </p><p>"As we said before, we shall present you rituals that will make you grow." The Master of the Velvet Room felt like it was his time to shine and with a click of his fingers an executing equipment appeared behind the table on which he was sitting. The teen almost jumped at the sudden addition to the overall scenery. </p><p>"What are those?" He asked not sure wether he even wished to know the answer.</p><p>"You've gained a new Persona recently.. didn't you? Quite a few actually." Lavenza eyed him up and down, "Why don't we try fusing some together? Such trick will open up new abilities to you, and sort our your heart. With too many Shadows ghosting your soul, you might begin to feel overwhelmed. In exchange for our help.. You shall keep surpassing challenges that come along your way, WildCard." Igor put his hands in a lock, "Do we have a deal?" </p><p>"There is no way for me to say 'no', now, is there?" Was all that Goro said, but they all felt satisfied with the answer. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>I am thou... Thou art I...</em></strong> <strong>  </strong></p><p><strong> <em>Thou hast acquired a new vow...</em></strong> <strong>  </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em>It shall become the wings of rebellion</em></strong>
</p><p><strong> <em>That breaketh thy chains of captivity.</em></strong> <strong>  </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em>With the birth of <span class="u">Death Persona</span></em></strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong> <em>I have obtained the winds of blessing that</em></strong> <strong>  </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em>shall lead to freedom and new power...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The final battle with Kamoshida was nothing sort of easy. It took them around an hour to figure everything out, but the Leader of the thieves was so happy that the Velvet Room got introduced to him just a few hours before - otherwise with his most random collection that he possessed, it would have been almost impossible for them to beat this lustful beast. </p><p>They all looked roughed up by the end of it, thankfully Akira had always on himself some over-powering medicines that patched them up after a single pill was popped into their mouths. Now that they all stood in a circle with a crown in their hands - they were not sure what to do.</p><p>"So.. that's the Treasure." Ann hummed, finally taking a proper look at it, "All that is left is to steal it." </p><p>"We must hurry!" Morgana panicked, "After such an open confrontation, you made the Shadow come back to his real self which results in one accepting his great sins." The rest of the group apart from raven and brunet did not catch up on what was going on, but as soon as it hit them Akira began dragging Ryuji by the wrist towards the exit meanwhile Goro mirrored the same action but with Ann.</p><p> "Hey! You can't just leave me behind!" The non-cat cried out while following behind them at a pathetic attempt to move his feet just as fast as all of them.</p><p>The whole building began to shake and fall into the smallest pieces around them. The brunet even began to honestly fill up with concern wether they were going to make it out of this labyrinth. Thankfully the Shadows that still remained in the halls were too busy on saving themselves than protecting their Lord who had passed on by now. </p><p>"This way!" Akira screamed, and they all followed him without a question. There was a massive window opening up for them, but they were too many floors high up to just jump.</p><p>"Idiot! We can't just do this like that!" Goro checked once again just to make sure. There was nothing for them to hold onto or depend on during such a massive fall. They would either crush or break their legs, and everyone's SP was way too low to use Personas for assistance. </p><p>"Why not?! Use your hook and Panther will hold onto you! C'mon!" Raven scoffed as he pushed the blonde girl towards his side that couldn't even get a word out from terror. <em>Just a second ago she was beating Kamoshida's ass while acting all badass, and now this, </em>thought the boy in a black coat. <em>They should have thought of an escape plan, how stupid of them.</em></p><p>"I am a Leader, I can't leave all of you behind!" Goro roared and Akira almost bursted out laughing. Just hearing this phrase sounded so childish to him - <em>what a bunch of cretins.</em></p><p>"Since you're the Leader you must survive, idiot!" He argued back instead while stomping his foot. </p><p>"Guys! It's all falling to pieces!" Ryuji with fear pointed out as the stones fell on one exit and the other - blocking out possible ways of escape. </p><p>"Can't believe I have to do —" Akira lunged forward while pushing the model into brunet's chest and then throwing him over the window making two teens let out an unexpected scream, "— <em>THIS</em>!" </p><p>"<em>Croooooooow!</em>" The girl wrapped her hands around the other boy who acted fast and used the hook to hold them from falling dead into the ground. </p><p>"JOKER!" Brunet was shocked at what had just taken place; his focus kept shifting between the rest of his team and his current physical position. His mind was breaking, "Argh — Panther! Hold onto me!" </p><p>"Dude what are we going to do now?!" The blond delinquent panicked while jumping from one foot onto another from anxiety. Morgana was no better as he was searching around for clues.</p><p>"I'm glad that at least Lady Ann is safe." Was all that non-cat decided on; closing his eyes as if about to accept the cruel fate, "Please be happy." He nodded with a tear threatening to fall. </p><p>"THIS IS NOT THE LAST BULLSHIT THAT I WILL HEAR! AYE! WE ARE SO <em>NOT</em> DYING HERE, YOU STUPID CAT!"  Ryuji shook the other by the shoulders as raven watched in amusement. He soon reached behind himself and pulled out a hook almost identical to the one that their Leader owned. </p><p>"Ah, here you go." He put it into the boy's hold which was followed with a questioning blink. </p><p>"That's-" He could not finish his sentence as Akira picked up the non-cat that was actually quite heavy in the Metaverse and placed him on Ryuji's shoulders from the back. </p><p>"Mona, I suggest for you to hold onto him for dear life unless you wanna lose it.”</p><p> </p><p>They went flying the exact same way as Ann and Goro did.</p><p> </p><p>"Skull?! Mona?! You two are safe after all! I am so, so glad!" The blonde smiled at seeing the other two but brunet's eyes jumped to where they left the last member of their team. He had to do something in order to save him, but — he couldn't. No matter what his life and model's were connected with a single fate, and if he were to risk - he would put her under a risk too.</p><p> </p><p>There was no way around it rather than to trust Akira. </p><p> </p><p>They went down the rope and landed on the ground as carefully as they could with the whole place shaking to the core. There was some protesting look in Ryuji's eyes - like a wish to go back and save his friend - but that was overpowered by fear. Goro looked away from them as they waited, <em>and waited.</em></p><p>"Crow! The Palace will soon disappear! If we won't go now then—!" He wanted to scream at Morgana to shut the fuck up, because Akira was still inside! They had to wait.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hurry.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hurry.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Be okay. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>C'mon, hurry up!</em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Crow, look! Everything around us is turning into light! Is this supposed to happen?!" Ann pointed her finger up and she was right. The bloody red sky began to slowly radiate into a blinding white color that stung their eyes.</p><p>"That means that Kamoshida's distorted desires are disappearing, and we might disappear together with them!" The non-cat explained; but none of them had activated the app yet. They were staring with wide looks for any silhouettes or shadows, but nothing came.</p><p>"Crow-"</p><p>"Let's just wait a bit more!" Ryuji begged, and Goro found himself mentally agreeing, which was pathetic for a Leader who was supposed to put the safety of majority over a single possibly lost case. Yet he couldn't give up so easily on someone like raven without a blink of an eye. There was no way that a person like him would die in such a stupid place. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He had to believe.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The castle was falling into bits.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>The sky was turning, and raining with salty water that appeared to have been tears - probably of that bastard's victims.</em> </p><p>
  
</p><p><em>The ground began to loudly crack under their feet.</em> </p><p>
  
</p><p><em>They couldn't feel their Personas anymore as distortion began to melt away.</em> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They couldn't afford to wait any longer.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! What the hell are you doing-" Ryuji with a pale face watched as their Leader pulled out his phone and opened up the app, "-Akira-" the blond did not care about the code names anymore, right now it was useless, "-he's still in there! We can't fucking leave him! He will die!” </p><p>Brunet bit down on his lower lip, but tried to appear as strong as he could. He was sliding through tabs slowly, hoping that raven was going to magically jump out and announce himself at the very last second — <em>but he didn't</em>. He saved them in order for them to stay alive, not to die while waiting for him. They had to respect his last wish. </p><p>"We must. I am sorry, Skull." He shut his eyes and pressed on the main button that said, '<em>go back to the real world</em>'. The world around them began to slowly blur into black and red colors.</p><p>"NO-" Ryuji jumped at him; but he was too late because when he had landed on top of their Leader they were all in front of the school's gate. It was late by now so nobody was outside except for them, "No.." </p><p>"A-akira.." Ann fell down to her knees while cupping her face. Meanwhile Morgana sprinted off from his spot while searching everything around, "Don't tell me.. he.." </p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Goro had a knife pierced through his heart.</em> </p><p> </p><p>There was a single image playing itself over and over in his mind. It was the moment when they were walking towards Leblanc, the raven got too cold so brunet was considerate enough to offer the other his jacket. Right that moment when Akira looked at him in surprise as if in search for something in Goro's face that he couldn't find. For some bizarre reason, that memory was not leaving him. It circled in his head like a broken record meanwhile he just felt — <em>nothing.</em></p><p>Then he saw raven on the rooftop together with himself. It was the moment when they had a deep conversation, and brunet's breath hitched at the back of his throat as he suddenly remembered what Akira told him that day: "<em>It's scary when you are in a position where a person's life is in your hands. You don't know what to do. I knew that if I would by accident make her slip out of my grip, or miss while attempting to catch her on that edge, or say the wrong thing - I would crack her further.</em>" Was that the same thing that he felt when they were inside Kamoshida's castle? </p><p> </p><p><em>How could one be so selfless?</em> </p><p> </p><p>They all fought against that bastard pig, but if they had known that everything was going to result in losing their friend - would they still had done it? The thieves were so focused on defeating the enemy, that they had not actually thought about what kinds of dangers they were facing. This whole time they had been fighting monsters and ghosting around one man's mind. What they had been doing was most likely illegal and messed up - so, was losing such a precious part of their team - karma? No, he was not just a part of the team, he was so much more. A savior of Shiho. A rebel against society. A friend who knew how to listen. </p><p> </p><p><em>He was important.</em> </p><p> </p><p>Just like his mother. Just like Wakaba. They all keep slipping away. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Guys!" Morgana suddenly appeared in their sight, "I found Akira!" </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Akira woke up in the Scarlet Room. </p><p>Which was not surprising at all. The last moments that he could recall was him crawling through a vent and jumping out at the last moment before the Palace had finally disappeared. Most likely he had landed not in the best way and was knocked unconscious. So, he was back here. </p><p>He looked around and met eyes together with Yaldabaoth. The being appeared in it's true form, but instead of being a size of a building - he was around two meters tall. His body was positioned on the golden throne to the corner of the room that was decorated with all kinds of shiny stones. On the opposite side from the God of Control stood the familiar looking weapons for executions, and together with them even some torture devises. Raven prefer not to think about it too much. </p><p>"I summoned you here as soon as I could because your opponent finally began to grow." The creature spoke in an intimidating tone that only pissed off Akira further as he walked in front of the God's view. </p><p>"I noticed - he had Personas during this battle that he did not have last time. And Isshiki's way too much of a goodie shoes to go into the Metaverse alone." Groaned the teen as he rested his back against the wall, "But what's it to you? Not like you really care — so just sit back and enjoy the game." He rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You sure have enough guts to speak such tales with someone who's far stronger." Chuckled the creature as he watched a human with a neat eye.</p><p>"You know why. I am not really afraid of anyone." Shrugged the teen, "At any rate, if that was the only thing that you wished to tell me - then I must be going. Heck knows what happened to my body, but I think I am still alive." He rubbed his chin in thought.</p><p>"You are." Confirmed Yaldabaoth, "Say.. Have you ever wondered why did your Scarlet Room took a form of a Torture Chamber and not the cell how it was in the other timelines?" That question took the Trickster aback, but he did not like to think too much about it. It probably wasn't a nice thought to obsesses over anyway - this entity was trying to scare him probably, so it would be silly to listen to it. </p><p>"No." He said in a dry tone, "And I don't really care if I were to be honest with you. As long as this place with cage, torture thingies and blood all over the place does the job how the Velvet Room used to — I don't care." The boy started to slowly walk towards the exit. </p><p>"You always prefer ignorance, don't you, Trickster." Yaldabaoth rested his weird looking head against his palm, "Igor must be worried about how he should guide Goro Akechi on the right path in the rehabilitation. But I am not worried about you, so I just let you be the way you are. We will see where it'll bring you." </p><p>"What?" Akira turned around and raised one brow in question, "What will bring me where?" </p><p>"Your decisions. It's all your decisions that influence the outcome - never somebody else's." Elaborated the God but raven was still confused. Yet he thought against digging too much into it, and to just go back. </p><p>"Can't wait for that day when I will put a bullet through your head." Akira said with a smirk as he pushed the door open and walked towards the light - trying to wake himself up from a dreamy state. </p><p>
  <em>Just like always it was so cold.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The thieves found knocked out Akira in one of the alleys around the school area. He was unconscious, there were scratches on his palms and some of the fabric around his elbows and legs was ripped. His knees had bluish marks with wounds that were covered in blood. He must have been desperately crawling somewhere without stopping - the burns looked quite aggressive. Raven’s face did not look as bad as Goro thought it would; it was mostly just messy hair and pale skin. Which was not too much out of ordinary.</p><p>He should have been worried about the boy's state, but he could not help himself but beam from happiness. It was pulsing in his heart making the blood circulate faster around his body. <em>Akira was alive!</em> And he was breathing! Even though he definitely needed some help with getting himself fixed up.. But! <em>He was alive!</em> Goro was right for choosing to trust the other until the very end.</p><p>"Is he breathing?!" The blonde was already hovering over the body and pressed her ear to the chest, but she could not hear much. That was when she raised her fingers and pressed them under the raven's jaw - in the area close to an ear - and felt a weak pulse. She exhaled with ease, because that meant that he was actually still alive.</p><p>"Shit! He looks fucked up!" The delinquent was looking over the other's wounds and he was right. They were not deep or anything, but could easily sting and get an infection. Maybe get in the way of some every day tasks.</p><p>"That's not the time to panic, I think we need to get him to a doctor." Morgana decided that he was going to be the voice of reason. </p><p>"But the one who kept bringing medicines and knew the trusted doctor was Akira.. who appears to be unconscious at the moment." Goro said in a serious voice while deciding in his head what they should do. This was rather an unusual situation to his liking.</p><p>"Still, we should do something!" Ryuji shouted, and if they were all to be honest his emotional character was seriously getting in the way of sober thoughts. </p><p>"Let's go to the nearest hospital? Or call an ambulance?" Morgana suggested again, to which Ann nodded while already pulling out her phone which the brunet stopped by grabbing her wrist. The model looked up at him with question. </p><p>"How are we going to explain such injuries? Bringing him to a hospital might be dangerous due to his probation. We don't know how his guardian is and wether it would not get him into some uncalled trouble." He explained with a deep sigh. </p><p>"Then.. what are you suggesting?" The non-cat asked, as he sat down with his tail lightly pacing back and forth in distress. </p><p>"I'll take him to my place." Goro concluded, "I think it's the right thing to do. My current guardian knows him, so he wouldn't mind helping." Yes, that was most likely the best decision to do. They did not know Akira's address, did not know who they should contact for help nor did they know the doctor friend who he had. The only adult who seemed to have been aware of the raven's situation was Sojiro. Futaba is constantly in her room so she was not going to get in the way, Morgana would be there to help in case of something and Goro would always know how the other is doing. </p><p>"If you say so.." Ann stood up on her legs that felt wobbly after sitting on her ankles for way too long. </p><p>The brunet caught with a glance how displeased looked Ryuji with such decision, even angry so he decided to elaborate further, "I am deciding that as a Leader." The boy said in a deep tone as he walked up to Akira's body. </p><p>"Leader my ass, he almost died because of you!" The blond shouted at him, his face slowly turned red from frustration.</p><p>"But he didn't." Goro sneaked one hand under raven's knees and the other under his back. He tried to stay as calm as possible during this confrontation so that he wouldn't rile up Ryuji further. </p><p>"Still-!"</p><p>"Look, I know what you think, but see? He didn't die, so everything is alright." The brunet finally began lifting him up - and was surprised at how light the other was. <em>Was Akira eating at all? Maybe that was the reason why he was always cold? But.. He did not appear as skinny as he weights. Strange</em>. </p><p>"That was too much of a risk though!" Ryuji kept going, and that's when Morgana was done listening and butted in. </p><p>"If Isshiki wouldn't have transported us here we might have died. Sometimes Leaders have to make decisions that are upsetting to the rest of the team, but they lead to the best and safest outcomes. Grow up, monkey." He scoffed at the end while licking at his paw, and flicking it behind his ear. </p><p>"Dammed cat." Rolled his eyes the delinquent, but he stopped arguing because the moment he opened his mouth to say something they all heard a grunt or a pained moan. All of their eyes snapped at the source of sounds and it was Akira - just as suspected. He was still dreaming though. </p><p>"Let's all go home and talk this over tomorrow in the group chat. I think me and Kurusu will stay at home, but you two should go to school, and keep an eye on what's happening with Kamoshida. Got it?" He whispered an order to them with a slight smirk on his lips, and Ann with Ryuji nodded in understanding. </p><p>"You got it. Take care of him for us." The blonde said, meanwhile the delinquent just put hands in his pockets. </p><p>"I will, don't worry." </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Akira slept. For a while. </p><p>Goro explained the whole situation to Sojiro as the other getting hit by a rude person on a bicycle or whatever. He attempted to sell the most bullshit story possible, and magically it had actually worked somehow. The man brought the first aid kit thanks to which they had patched up raven's knees and hands, and then the younger teen was left with himself to rest on brunet's bed until he was going to get better. </p><p>"This punk never stops getting into trouble." The elder said while cooking something on the kitchen stove. Most likely it was curry, so Goro did not question it. </p><p>"He.. used to be problematic?" He decided to ask instead while resting on one of the chairs. Maybe he was going to finally get to hear something about Akira?</p><p>"I think he was more misunderstood rather than problematic." Shrugged the other, which kind of hinted on the fact that he was not going to elaborate any further. <em>Privacy reasons, huh.</em></p><p>"Ah, so that's how it is." Sighed Goro as he reached down for his phone.</p><p>They had been skipping school for two days now, and today the thieves had finally dropped into a group chat that Kamoshida was missing his work too. And even more, Ann heard some rumors around the girl's bathrooms that apparently the bastard applied to quit his job and wanted to make an announcement during the next assembly. This was going to be interesting, there was no way that brunet was going to miss such a show. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the next day, Sojiro said that there was no need for Goro to skip school if he himself was perfectly fine and that he could look after Akira. After some fighting around, brunet eventually gave in and went back to school. The moment older teen was out of the house, the male knocked on the door of the room where raven was and walked in while shutting the door behind himself. </p><p>"You've actually been awake this whole time, weren't you? So.. What were you waiting for?" Asked the Boss and that was when Akira turned around in bed and faced him with a weak smile.</p><p>"I wanted to leave without him stopping me with too many questions. You know, he can be tiring sometimes." Chuckled the younger one, to which Sojiro groaned. </p><p>"What was this seriously about?" He took a seat on one of the chairs, "You think I would buy the crap that he was preaching about bicycle hitting you?" </p><p>"Don't think about it too much, Boss." Grinned raven while straightening up his back and fixing up his frizzy hair. </p><p>"I will. Your mother wouldn't be happy about that, you know. Ugh — Whatever that you are all up to, stay careful." The man sighed, "I know you won't tell me, but.. don't jump into the fire, alright?" </p><p>"Can't make promises." Shrugged Akira as he got out of bed and looked around for his wallet and apartment keys. The man was not pleased with his answers.</p><p>"Akira."</p><p>"Sojiro."<br/><br/></p><p>A pause. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine. You do you, you're old enough." He groaned while leaving the room. In reality the man knew that most likely raven was waiting for brunet to leave so that he wouldn't have to listen to a massive lecture about his reckless behavior or something. Whatever, as long as Goro - the kid who was actually his responsibility - was safe, he should not care. </p><p>So he let him go. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The moment Akira was outside he pulled out his phone while carefully checking it. His seecond phone that he used for work was at his apartment, and he carried it with himself only during tasks in Mementos assigned by Shido, or interviews on the TV. </p><p>Just as he thought, he found what he had been looking for soon enough and with a roll of an eye tossed the device into the nearest trashcan. </p><p>"Good try, Oracle". He whispered to himself, "What a pity that I dropped the phone into a water puddle just as you decided to run a check-up on your brother's new friend." Akita grinned while walking towards his home. His knees stung and the fabric roughly scratched against the other wounds on his skin, it hurt and itched, but he did not care. </p><p><em>"Truly.. a pity, isn't it?"</em> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was early in the morning when the whole school got called in for the emergency assembly. A lot of students stood around Goro while complaining about how unnecessary it was for them to make such a big fuss over it since they knew that they shouldn't kill themself. If not an image that vice president had to uphold on the grounds of Academy 24/7, he would have clawed at the throats of these bitches. </p><p>Suddenly the door swung open with a depressed, half-alive Kamoshida walking in. He looked like nothing mattered anymore - broken. Everyone in the room including the thieves (apart from Akira who was still missing) were confused and shocked. Did they mess up? What was going on? Morgana with curiosity stuck out his head from brunet's bag while watching in a careful eye. </p><p>"Today.. I came here to confess in all of my wrongdoings." Everyone held their breath at that; Ann could hear her heartbeat in her own ears, Ryuji felt his palms suddenly becoming sweaty and Goro froze in place. <em>No way! It was happening! </em>"I... I am truly sorry for everything what I had done." The man broke down crying, with snot and everything streaming down his face. The principal paled at that, and ran up to the teacher who pushed him away. </p><p>"Kamoshida-kun!" Kobayakawa could not understand what was happening but he had a seriously bad feeling about this. Students began whispering between each other. </p><p>"I am a horrible, horrible person.." Continued the sports teacher while falling down onto his knees; his body felt too weak to keep himself up any longer. He felt like he was drowning in the pits of horror at himself, "To be honest.. I had been physically abusing students for my own pleasure and called it a reasonable punishment. I am the reason that Shiho Suzui had attempted suicide.. It's all my fault!" He erupted into a scream-like crying, which made everyone take a step back. <em>What was going on,</em> they all thought. </p><p>"Kamoshida-kun, stop talking!" The principal looked at the other teachers in the room, but they were almost lost in what to do. They should get everyone out of the assembly hall but—</p><p>"There's nothing that can be done for my sins." Kamoshida tugged at his shirt, almost tearing it apart. It looked like he was in physical pain, "I must kill myself!" Goro's eyes widened, "Someone bring out a weapon so I can stab myself in the throat! Please! Please! Let me kill myself! I can't take it anymore!" </p><p><em>So.. did they fail or succeed?</em> </p><p>
  
</p><p><em>"He's gone insane.."</em> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"This is scary!"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I want to go home!"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"So all the rumors were true.."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>"How horrible!"</em> </p><p> </p><p>Kill himself? He was going to kill himself? What a fucking joke. Goro felt his fists clenching and his teeth gritting against each other. Anger was filling him up to the brim and before he even knew it the words were lashing out on their own. He had enough with this bastard — he was going to give him a piece of his mind before it was all going to be over forever. </p><p>"Escaping again and again, Kamoshida?!" He screamed; and students now turned to look at him. The one who especially stood out to him for a mere second was Nijima, but he ignored everyone and went on, "When are you going to finally face and take responsibility for what you had done?! Shiho will forever have to carry the scars from that day that you made her go through due to your egoistic, distorted desires — so, face the charges like the degrading pig that you are and go to jail! Suicide?! Like you deserve an easy escape as such! Live with this guilt that is eating you up until the end of your days!" </p><p>"Isshiki-kun.." Nijima covered her mouth with her hand; and instead of whispering everyone fell silent. Even Ryuji and Ann were not saying anything as they blended in the brunet's eyes with a shocked crowd. </p><p>"Isshiki-kun.." Kamoshida slowly processed the words that got thrown at him, "You're right, you're absolutely right." He agreed with the despair in his voice, "I also must confess that I was the one that spread information about his mother's death.. I had no right. It was so horrible and low of me to do.. I am so sorry, please forgive me.. Please.. Even if you can't.. Just know that I am so, so sorry." He was sobbing into his palms like a little child, and before Goro could add anything Kobayakawa ran up on the stage and gestured with his hands for everyone - including other teachers - to leave. </p><p>"This assembly is over, everyone go to your classes!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>During the lunch break the thieves gathered outside with their bought foods from the vending machines. Morgana stayed in the bag, but his head was still sticking out for him to be able to participate in a conversation. </p><p>"Dude what you did up there? That was so insane! You looked so ‘effing cool!" Ryuji cracked open his can with soda while gulping it down like a hungry animal. And just as expected he choked, while coughing all over the place. <em>Seriously, was it that hard to cover your mouth?</em></p><p>"This is not what this is about!" Ann patted the blond on the back in order to help him, "Goro, thank you." She smiled and looked up at the brunet with so much love and gratitude, "I just.. I just want you to know how.. How thankful I am to you." There were tears at the corners of her eyes but not enough to actually fall. The boy stared at her in shock — he was not ready for that at all. </p><p>"We did it, guys!" Morgana beamed, also trying to grin just like humans do which made him look adorable. </p><p>"Yes. We did." Goro nodded his head as he began to process it all. They managed. They did it. It's over. </p><p>"He's going to jail!" The delinquent cheered, "He's going to jail! I am — <em>soooo</em> pumped!" </p><p>"Goro, we.. we got revenge for Shiho." Ann also reminded him, and the world stilled as he felt something which he had not felt for a while. </p><p>He was proud of himself. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goro was walking down the street after getting off a train in Aoyama. He was heading towards Sojiro's home or how he was supposed to call it, "his home". The boy was on the phone with no other but Shiho, telling her that Kamoshida was never going to bother her ever again. </p><p>"By the way, I don't know why or how..but Kamoshida confessed to everything by himself! He is finally taken care of Shiho, you have nothing to be afraid of anymore." He broke the news to the brunette, and to his satisfaction he heard a gasp on the other side of the line. </p><p>"N-no way.." She said, and Goro felt his own hand tighten around the phone, "Are you s-serious?" </p><p>"Of course I am, silly." He chuckled, but a small part of him felt slightly bitter. They did it. And still.. knowing how much suffering that man put through so many kids it still did not feel enough. What would have happened if they had just.. beat the Shadow? </p><p>What would have happened if they caused a mental shutdown? After all, Kamoshida was a bad person. And it's not like anyone would ever be able to figure out that a group of teens was somehow connected to the sudden mental disorder—</p><p>Wait. </p><p>No. This was wrong. Taking advantage of Palaces like that would not make them any better than these adults. This was against what Goro had believed in and against his justice. And if there was something that he truly put his mind, heart and soul into - it was his ideals. </p><p>"Goro.. I don't know if you are somehow connected to what had happened to.. <em>him</em>." She couldn't even say that bastard's name without her voice breaking, "But even if you are not.. thank you. After what he had done to me.. I was constantly at my lowest point. Sometimes I felt myself going so deep down into my noisy head, that I thought I was never going to be able to get out." He stayed quiet, letting her talk it all out, "But you, Ann and Akira showed me that there are things that are worth staying for. And you are - one of them, Goro. Thank you for everything what you had ever done for me." His heart was blooming with warmth, nobody has ever said anything as nice to him as that. </p><p>"Thank you Shiho, for being my friend. I- I am at the loss of words, honestly. If only you knew how much I appreciate you." The brunet's tone might have been slightly shaky but it did not matter at the moment as intense as this.</p><p>"Don't worry, I know." Shiho laughed. <em>Oh god, she actually laughed </em>and it sounded so sincere and honest, "I'm sorry, Goro, I have to hang up right now because mom is calling me but.. seriously, thank you." </p><p>"Of course, of course. I understand." The boy took a turn, "Just one more thing, did you get into that school that you wanted to go into?" He got few messages from the brunette that she had applied for college slightly outside of Tokyo to do a course about sport science. It had always been her dream, so he tried to support her as much as he could no matter how much it pained him that Akira ended up being right about her moving on. </p><p>"Just one more test with the critical thinking questions, and.. they said they'll take me in. I am so happy!" And that was all that truly mattered. Her safety and happiness. Nothing more.</p><p>"I am so happy for you, you are amazing, Shiho. Well then, have a good day. Text me if you need anything." Goro wrapped up the conversation as he heard the girl's mom shouting in the background.</p><p>"Of course. Bye-bye!" </p><p> </p><p>The phone call ended, and the boy suddenly stopped when his eyes met together with raven himself who he hadn't seen for days now. Akira was dressed in a dark shirt, a fluffy coffee colored scarf, black jeans and leather boots. There was a bag thrown over his shoulder and what caught the other's eye was an expensive looking watch around his left wrist. He must have been heading somewhere but stopped at the sight of Goro in his way. There were so many questions that an older teen wished to ask: <em>"how are your injuries?", "why did you run off the moment I left?", "how did you escape from the falling castle?", "why weren't you at school for the past few days" </em>- but nothing was coming out. It's like he had gone completely mute. </p><p>The two stood just looking at each other, and the only thing that broke the tension was sudden cold breeze that headed in brunet's way making him shiver. </p><p>Akira froze while deeply thinking about something, but then he just let it go and walked over towards the other as he untied the scarf that was around his throat and instead put it around Goro's neck in a messy way. The other almost jumped when raven's fingers by accident ghosted around his cheek. It was warm, Akira must have had it on for a while now for it to be so cozy and comfortable. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Aren't you a hypocrite, senpai?"</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2020 was definitely a crazy year, but let’s all hope that 2021 is going to be less harsh on us. I wish for all of you to be happy, healthy and safe no matter where you are. Know that if there is something on your mind or bothering you — you are not alone. Don’t be scared to reach out for help or comfort in your friends, family or a professional.</p><p>If needed, feel free to drop me a dm on instagram ❤️ Love you all, happy new year!! 💗</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. the moon will bleed for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Goro Akechi did not really like Yusuke Kitagawa at first. It was for obvious reasons, since he was one hell of a weirdo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya! ❤️<br/>I’m very sorry for being so late with an update! But I’ve been dead busy with College work. To the point that I actually abandoned my self-study revision today because I knew that if I won’t post this chapter today — it might stretch all the way to the weekend.<br/>So, here it is! Thank you so much for kudos and comments! They highly encourage me to write more, so, I’m deeply grateful! </p><p>Have an amazing day!<br/>(This chapter was re-read once by the author who has been living off caffeine and has not eaten any food for 10 days now, and i am so fucking hungry.. uhm, anyway—<br/>pls bare with possible mistakes or repetitions coming up)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the thieves were gathered around the table in a fancy hotel where they decided to celebrate their victory over Kamoshida, brunet felt himself zoning out from reality as he remembered the dream that he had a few days ago. It was strange, not knowing what was awaiting for him in the future. A part of him even became overly paranoid over the fact.</p><p>His glance stopped on each person around him.</p><p>Ryuji was a good guy. He might have been not best friends with mathematics or languages, but he had an honest, clear soul. No filter in words meant that he was unable to lie to someone's face, and most likely had good morals at heart.</p><p>Morgana was a smart one in the group. Even though he did not have a human body at the moment; he showed quite good skill at socializing. The non-cat was fast to adapt to a situation, was quick to analyze the best outcome and more. He was not just a good company, but also a very useful addition to the team.</p><p>Ann was one of his best friends. He would quite literally commit murder for her if that were to be needed. She was a strong girl, that was caring and protective over her confidants. She was a simple mind, but not in a bad way, this was actually reassuring. Overly complicated people were.. challenging to understand.</p><p><em>Akira was one of those people. </em>Someone who had put up the wall against the whole world, and hid everything behind a smile.</p><p>That was the reason why his dream worried him, because more than anything Goro wanted to keep these people safe. With time and after the challenges that he had faced — he realized that he does not want to lose any more people. He had to become a better Leader no matter what. He had to keep his flowers safe in the greenhouse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Welcome back, Wildcard." It was Lavenza's voice, realized Goro as he rose up from his lying state and looked at the two in front of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We wish to congratulate you on changing the heart of a man who's guilty of lust. You are on the right path on rehabilitation, continue with as much effort and keep surpassing our expectations." The Master of the Velvet Room smiled while throwing one leg over the other, "You're quiet, what is the matter?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Since you two are still here.. Even though we had defeated Kamoshida.. Does that mean that there is someone else who's heart is meant to be changed?" The brunet furrowed his eyebrows, "Then who is it?! And.. why me..? Why us? Who ARE you?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>For some reason he thought that they were going to vanish the moment the sports teacher was going to be done for. Yet he was back here again. In this greenhouse that was filled with white flowers of all kind. Some of them had pastel shades at the edge of petals, as if someone brushed them slightly with paint. The little girl noticed him looking at the plants, and proceeded to speak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The more you get to know your confidants, the more color the flower will get. A single person can be viewed from all sides by different people, but Velvet Room is about your heart and feelings." He did not like that these non-human creatures were ghosting around in his head just like that. It was an uncomfortable feeling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You ignored all of my questions.." noticed Goro as he crossed his hands around his chest, "What are you hiding? Why should I trust you?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You acted a lot nicer last time. Is that because now you see no purpose but danger in us after the sinner of lust got taken out of your way?" Igor asked, while putting his hands in a lock, "Needn't to worry, Wildcard. You were right — there's more to come and without us — thou shall fall. So be careful with who you make enemies and with who you make allies." The creature chuckled, "Humans deceive, Goro Akechi, remember that. Remember that well." </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Goro!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He got snapped back into reality with a blonde girl waving her hand in front of his face. "Your food is going to get cold. And seriously, is that what you picked? Why don't you go and grab some cake? You will soon be just skin and bones." She pointed out while flopping back in her seat that was next to Ryuji. Morgana had his own separate chair with a bag on it thanks to which he could hide and Akira was seated by his side.</p><p>"At least Isshiki has got some meat on his plate." The blond poked a vegetable on raven's plate with a fork as if it was about to come to life and bite him, "Seriously, dude? What even is all of this crap?" He cringed just at the sight.</p><p>"Ah, it's just artichoke and some toast - I prefer to keep my meals quite simple." Shrugged Akira, but Ryuji dramatically gagged at that.</p><p>"Hey! You're being rude! Some people just choose to stay healthy and have a balanced diet, unlike you, monkey." Scoffed Morgana from the bag.</p><p>"You're defending him just because he got you a fatty tuna!" Ryuji rolled his eyes; but the non-cat did not even deny the fact.</p><p>"That's correct and I shall treasure him forever for that." Morgana grinned, "If only Akira could keep pets in his apartment I would move, because Goro is seriously trying to feed me cat can food every. single. day! I am not even a cat!"</p><p>"But you ARE in a body of a cat at the moment and I do not have any documents on you as a pet!" Brunet explained, "Actually.. Maybe we should make you a passport." He suddenly realized while pulling out his phone to type that down in reminders, "That might become useful if I will need to take you to the vet after all the fatty tuna that Kurusu keeps feeding you." Goro cleared his throat as Akira was already with his chopsticks grabbing a piece of fish to feed it to the drooling non-cat with hearts in his eyes instead of pupils, "Kurusu."</p><p>"Senpai, c'mon! You all live once, so let me spoil him!" The teen stuffed Morgana’s mouth who happily obeyed by chewing the melting piece of fish with a happiest squeak in his whole existence so far, "Today's such a special day of all you celebrating victory over Kamoshida! So, let's not hold back."</p><p> </p><p>They kept spending time together. Ann was sharing some stories from her modeling industry, Ryuji talked about how he had been hitting more gym recently, Morgana mentioned stories of how during some of his walks outside he would meet some fun stray cats — and so on. This felt so good. The warm, domesticated atmosphere of just an ordinary group of friends spending time together. <em>He did not want to think about his tormenting past. Or about Wakaba's death. Or about Futaba's mental state. </em>This might have been selfish - but tonight he just wished to have fun outside from worrying about his dreams in the Velvet Room or what the future had further prepared from them.</p><p>Actually, maybe he should worry a bit about a sudden hit of pain in his stomach.</p><p>"You're looking a bit green, senpai, is everything alright?" Akira asked as he rested his face against his palm and looked at the other boy with a confused look.</p><p><em>Right.</em> Unlike the rest of them he was the only one who did not get an urge to grab a whole mountain of dishes. He just ate a few vegetables and then spent most of the evening on the phone reading something. Goro could not make out what it was exactly because the font was too small, but he did not even want to disturb the other from his concentration that he had before. But meanwhile Akira was busy with some productivity — the rest of them overate, including: Ryuji and Morgana, too.</p><p>"I think I should pay a visit to the bathroom." Goro confessed as he began getting up while slightly swinging back and forth. He for sure was not feeling anymore that last piece of sushi that he showed into his own mouth.</p><p>"Dude, same — I have an urge to puke my guts out.." The blond groaned while jumping up on his feet. Morgana murmured something similar to that, so Ryuji picked him up.</p><p>"Ew, gross! Leave guys, I don't want us to get kicked out because of your vomit being everywhere." Ann whined in disgust, to which Akira chuckled as he took poor non-cat from delinquent's hands to carry him more gently towards the restroom.</p><p>"I'll go with them just to make sure they're alright." He assured the girl, and she winked at him while showing thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I still feel like shit, but at least I don't feel like shit will flow out of my ass anymore." Sighed Ryuji while stretching his back.</p><p>"Ryuji, you monkey! So gross!" Morgana cringed at the choice of words meanwhile raven chuckled in amusement. The two had been waiting outside in the hallway for a while now, but they were glad to see that at least delinquent finally came out, "How's he?" The non-cat peaked at the bathroom and suddenly they saw Goro coming out. He looked a lot better and it seemed that he even had time to brush his hair.</p><p>"Oh, have you all been waiting for me?" The brunet asked, looking slightly embarrassed at the whole crowd that they had formed. Thankfully, there were not many people passing by to notice.</p><p>"Now that I think about it, we really just now went together to shit like girls do." Ryuji rubbed the back of his head with a groan, "Shit's kinda awkward."</p><p>"Girls do that?" Goro furrowed his eyebrows confused because honestly: he never thought about this before but being in blond's company for too long does things to your braincells.</p><p>"Are you telling me Lady Ann-?!" Morgana popped his head out of the bag mortified at the image in his head.</p><p>"Why are we talking about this?" The brunet covered his face with his hand because this was not what he expected to discuss today.</p><p>"You started it." Ryuji carelessly shrugged.</p><p>"No, I didn't." Defended himself the other with a frown on his face. Before this would escalate into something bizarre, Akira decided to butt in.</p><p>"At any rate, let's head back towards the elevator. Takamaki can't wait for us forever." He reminded them and already began walking away without a care in the world.</p><p>"You've got a point for once, Kurusu." Goro said; he quickly caught up to the other teen which made him notice that his steps compared to Akira's were larger.</p><p>"I always have a point, senpai." Smirked the raven boy as they finally approached the elevator and pressed the button.</p><p> </p><p>They stood there for a few minutes while waiting for it to arrive; and as they were making some small talk between each other a group of men dressed with dark suits had appeared out of nowhere while escorting someone in the center of them. Their Boss was talking on the phone just a second ago, and in a strange way his voice sounded familiar. Like Goro had heard it somewhere from before.</p><p>"What floor was that restaurant on?" Ryuji asked; but everyone's attention was snapped in other direction as the scary-looking group started pushing people out of the way so that they could get to the elevator first.</p><p>Right in front of the doors stood a bald man in a business outfit, hands in his pockets and an earpiece in his ear ignoring the fact that there was a line before he came. He acted like he owned the place which seriously pissed off the brunet.</p><p>"What the—" the blond scoffed but did not get to finish what he was saying as the man spoke to one of his guards in a lowered tone.</p><p>"There is still no update on the case?" Asked the rich guy while wiping his sunglasses with a napkin from his inner pocket and then setting them back on his nose.</p><p>"N-not yet.." nervously replied one of his men, "Excuse me, but why are you so involved? It's not something you should be concerned with." That must have hit a nerve in the other because he instantly whisper-snapped at him.</p><p>"I don't care about your opinion, you incompetent buffoon! When I say pick up the pace — do it! I don't want to involve <em>him</em> in this yet.. Goodness, I am about to get a headache." The man checked his watch, even he must have noticed that this elevator takes ages to arrive. How many people could be using it at this moment? Well.. It <em>is</em> a hotel.</p><p>"Sir, who are you talking about?" The guard was confused, but then all of a sudden Ryuji made himself visible to them.</p><p>"Hey, you cuttin' in line!" The blond said in an angry tone while tapping his foot against the floor. The main guy decided that the kid was not worth his attention and looked away from the group of teenagers. Akira stood behind them all with a slightly lowered head and a dark look in his eyes.</p><p>"What do you want?" Questioned one of the guards, to which Goro was the one to elaborate knowing that Ryuji's anger issues were not going to serve as too much help at the given moment.</p><p>"What he is saying is that you are skipping the line." Explained the brunet, and his eyes widened at the disrespect of their Boss who decided to check his phone.</p><p>"We're in a hurry." Said the other worker.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, so you can butt in front of other people because you're in a hurry?" Blond was about to rage and Goro was about on deciding to not stop him.</p><p>"It seems that customer base has changed since I was last here. Have they started a day care?" The man in a suit finally put the phone away, and Goro felt his veins boil.</p><p>"Sir, you're being rude. Please head back to the end of the line." Brunet folded his arms. He knew that people began to slightly gather around them in order to listen in on the drama which was annoying as fuck. <em>Why couldn't they all just mind their business? </em></p><p>"Did you not hear just now, we are in a—" As the guard was about to go on with the same excuse; all of a sudden Akira pushed forward through Ryuji and Goro with his hands in the pockets. He quietly cleared his throat.</p><p>"Let us in first, will you?" Was all that he said with in relaxed tone.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe the blond did not see it, but the brunet did. The way how just for a second the ‘Boss-guy’ froze with his pupils going wide. His mouth hung agape for a few seconds and only then he quickly swallowed down a lump in his throat. What could have been the meaning of this? Did he see something disturbing on the phone? <em>Or.. </em></p><p> </p><p>"How dare you speak like that to—" The other was about to take a step towards Akira, which made Goro worried if they were going to hurt raven somehow but before that could happen he caught a glance of a man grabbing at his hand.</p><p>"Wait, don't— <em>do that</em>.." It was like he wanted to add something, but realized that he should not voice it out loud. His behavior was a mix of annoyance, cautiousness, and hidden anger, "Fine, let them through." He scoffed, stepping aside.</p><p>"So considerate of you." Akira cheekily smiled without even bowing, just cocking his head to the side and walking towards an elevator that just now opened up, "Have an amazing day, Sir."</p><p> </p><p>The boys walked in with the man, his guards and the rest of the crowd staying outside. That was when Ryuji turned around with an impressed look in his eyes to look at raven who ruffled his hair while looking in the mirror.</p><p>"Dude, what was that just now? And why the moment he saw you, he like, let us in?" Asked the blond as he rested his back against one of the walls. To be honest he looked more curious than confused; at the same time Goro was not sure what he had thought of that mini-incident.</p><p>"Who knows. Maybe I am intimidating?" Winked raven as he kept posing in the mirror, the other two looked at him through reflection and rolled their eyes.</p><p>"You sure are when it comes to it.. but I am still rather surprised myself." Admitted their Leader; to which Akira let out a small laugh. <em>Well, if he was not nervous at all, that must mean that this was nothing important, </em>thought Goro.</p><p>"Aw, did senpai just now admit to my irresistible guts and charm? Did they put a spell on you too? Hm? Admit it." The raven turned around and that was the moment when brunet took a notice of how handsome their friend actually was. He never bothered that much to look before but.. this reckless piece of a smartass had some style.</p><p>He was wearing a set of silver rings with beautiful designs on each of them; some had pastel-colored stones too, but the one that especially stood out was on his index finger. It was a massive ring that looked more like a metal claw. Then, there was his neck - it had a tightly secured leather black choker around it with some thin silver chains hanging down that had decorations of skulls, crosses, and fake knives all over. They were all small and barely noticeable unless a person would look as closely as Goro was looking right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was looking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No, <em>staring</em> at Akira's neck and chest like a creep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Idiot." Mumbled under his nose the brunet as the blush began to spread all over his cheeks from embarrassment. He hoped that he was not about to get caught for what he was doing seconds ago, and the knowing smirk of the said problem was not helping to ease his anxiety. <em>He knew, didn't he? Fucker. </em></p><p>"Dude." Ryuji sighed while bopping his head. Right, they were still talking about what happened when they got on this elevator. Actually, this ride was taking a while.</p><p>"Relax, you all worry too much. What matters is that we did not have to wait any longer than what we should. I am worried about Takamaki.." Akira walked up to the door while checking which floor they were passing, knowing that soon they were going to be heading out.</p><p>"Exactly! Hopefully Lady Ann is alright.." <em>Oh. </em>Morgana was with them. How is it that he was so silent this whole time that Goro had almost forgotten that raven was carrying him with himself in the first place?</p><p>"Right.." Agreed their Leader once they had finally arrived to the restaurant and walked up to the blonde model who did not look pleased.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had decided to become an official group.</p><p>To be honest, Goro had seen something like that happening after a dream that he had in the Velvet Room. After all, there must be some sort of built up to all of this. Still, was it really that right to agree right away?</p><p>A part of him sided with Ryuji that the bastards like Kamoshida are still out there and deserve to be punished because law was doing poor job at taking care of them. The other part of him agreed with Ann that claimed that it was a high risk, and that they could get into serious danger, especially after the incident with Akira almost dying during a falling castle.</p><p>But eventually they all came to conclusion that it was either them or no one was going to do it. They were the Phantom Thieves, after all, and most likely there was no one else in the world who knew about such a bizarre place like a Metaverse. The Velvet Room was only an additional sign that this must be fate. Plus, Goro really enjoyed listening to that dirty confession, and would love to hear more like that in the future.</p><p> </p><p>They were now in the business.</p><p> </p><p>That evening was a warm one. They chatted a lot; maybe they did not eat as much at this point - especially after they found out that Ryuji for real almost clogged up a toilet - but they all had fun. They talked about adventures outside of school, some of their childhood stories and slight Metaverse chatter.</p><p>Goro had told a story of how once when he was a child and was in a foster family who lived closer to the countryside, he tried to climb a tree which ended up in him falling. But the twist in the story was that he fell on top of the other boy, and that was how he ended up making his first ever friend. Sadly, they could not keep in contact with each other once he moved, because they were too young to own phones, but it was nice to recall the play dates.</p><p>To that Ryuji told his early memory, of how he was once getting ready for the school’s bake sale, but apparently all of his three partners had gotten sick and he had to do everything alone. Ann instantly picked up on the topic saying that she remembered that day, and that the cupcakes that he was selling were more than delicious.</p><p>Morgana did not have much to share about his past, but he did tell a funny story of how he exposed Futaba (they explained that she was Goro's younger sister to Ryuji) going to the fridge in search of food at 3am. The poor girl forgot that brunet brought the cat home, and thought that she was hallucinating because of lack of sleep and gaming non-stop; crying on the floor from a heart attack that she had almost gotten.</p><p>They all laughed, shared and discussed, and only once it was almost over - did their Leader notice that the one who said nothing was Akira. He just sat with them while perfectly blending in that he almost became invisible.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Our timer is up.." Ann sadly looked down at her phone and the groaned while kicking her legs. She was in such comfortable position without any wish to get up.</p><p>"Well, we ate enough, so it's okay." Goro smiled as he began to pick up his personal belongings like phone and wallet; the rest apart from Morgana mirrored his actions.</p><p>"Let's not be greedy, hm?" Akira added with a small smirk; his necklaces and chains dangling here and there while he moved.</p><p>"Greedy, you didn't even eat anything!" Ryuji pointed out as he jumped right in front of the other's face; raven blinked in surprise at first but then he pet the blond on the head, and later on the shoulder to brush him off his vision. <em>Smooth</em>, thought brunet.</p><p>"It's alright, I eat only when I am hungry and stop right before I am full. I have a fragile body." That must have been somehow connected with him being sensitive to temperatures, too. For someone as strong to be this vulnerable.. interesting.</p><p>"Fragile, you say? Even though you somehow escaped that crumbling down Palace." Goro said suddenly remembering how he never got to ask around the other on what exactly happened back then.</p><p>"I mean, I wasn't that worried to be honest. If I would die there it wouldn't be too much of a problem." Akira laughed, and Ann frowned at him while pushing him with her elbow.</p><p>"Don't joke like that, 'Kira! Your life has a meaning just as much as ours, so don't go around throwing yourself into the hellfire! <em>It's selfish to sacrifice yourself like that without thinking how the people who you are leaving behind would feel!</em>We were so, so worried! Give us a break with your stupidity, Akira!" She pouted, to which the other only chuckled more.</p><p>"That's so hypocritical of you to say.." he whispered, "First name basis?" He asked, and the girl shrugged not seeing it as a big point.</p><p>"Why not? You saved Shiho and us.. We all owe you. And we are all a part of the Phantom Thieves, so.. yeah. Unless you mind?" She began hesitating at the end, but quickly got reassured with Akira shaking his head.</p><p>"No, I really don't. But that is up for debate if Goro-senpai or Isshiki-senpai sounds better.." He teased while eyeing their Leader who tried to pretend that he was deaf.</p><p>"He's just fucking with you." Ryuji said to Goro while getting ready to stand up from the table and leave before they would get into any trouble with the staff.</p><p>"I am painfully aware of that." Sighed the brunet while also standing up and throwing a bag with Morgana inside over his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm hungry." The non-cat meowed all of a sudden, and they all froze while starting at him like at the alien.</p><p>"The fuck, Morgana."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goro Akechi did not really like Yusuke Kitagawa at first. It was for obvious reasons, since he was one hell of a weirdo. They met because he decided that stalking Ann was in the frames of norm. Both him and Ryuji confronted the other in the middle of a street. He heard the blonde multiple times before mention to him that she felt watched, and she was right after all. They caught the other in the middle of trying to touch the girl, which was honestly creepy. As Ryuji and Goro were about to bite off the other's arm, Akira as always was quick to act as a trouble-solver and a peace-maker.</p><p>Goro Akechi began to bear Yusuke Kitagawa's presence slightly more once they got invited by him to an art exhibit of a famous artist Madarame. Brunet might have not looked like it, but thanks to Wakaba's secret hobby in this that she had shared with Goro few years back, he learned to love appreciating the masterpieces too. There was especially that one painting that caught both his and Ann's eye as Ryuji with Morgana were wasting precious time on arguing about something stupid; but the moment they asked Yusuke about the piece — they both saw pain cross his face as if he got stabbed with a knife in the chest. He saw this face expression before, and there were even times when he was the one to carry it, but those times were long gone and now they came up on someone else. It was hard to watch without a tremble of his heart.</p><p>Goro Akechi began to like Yusuke Kitagawa when he started to see himself in the other boy. Someone who was ready to clench to a distorted adult, while knowing that they were getting mistreated, and yet being incapable of letting go. The brunet's hero complex slowly started to flood his mind and he could not think about anything else rather than helping the poor artist escape the jaws of his adoptive father.</p><p>At the same time because he could somewhat relate to the artist, he was not about to take an action without having an actual consent from Yusuke about them changing the other's heart. The other thieves were not considering details yet again, but their wise Akira was quick to warn him that their new acquaintance was going to lose it all the moment Madarame's heart was going to be changed. Yusuke would he homeless and fully abandoned, with nothing but his scholarship carrying his life. So, they had to be careful and they had to collect evidence first.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Here they were, all cooped up in the small room with Ann in the middle of the place posing, as Yusuke was trying to sketch her down with a pencil of his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"This isn't what we planned! We were gonna catch him off guard and make him spill his beans, weren't we?" Complained Morgana from the insides of Akira's bag, to which raven sighed while nodding his head in slight defeat. He must have not wanted to answer out loud so that the artist would not think they've gone insane, but honestly — Goro doesn't think that the other would care much.</p><p>"How were we supposed to know that this was going to happen?" Whined Ryuji, "I guess we just gotta wait.. until he's done. What an pain in the ass."</p><p>"Perhaps I should try going outside this room.." Wondered the non-cat, most likely in a weak attempt to find something to do.</p><p>"Absolutely not—" Goro was about to protest, but raven butted in with a devilish smile.</p><p>"Just don't get caught." He showed Morgana thumbs up to which the non-cat happily meowed and ran out of the room.</p><p>"Are you serious with me right now?" The brunet crossed his hands over his chest with an offended look on his face.</p><p>"What? He's a phantom thief, he's sneaky enough. Don't worry so much, he'll be fine." Akira shrugged like it was nothing, and then they were stuck waiting once again. Suddenly out of nowhere raven pulled out a deck of cards and began tossing them out, "Ryuji?"</p><p>"Sure, man." Agreed blond while picking up his cards; Akira gave a questioning look towards Goro's side and the brunet also agreed.</p><p> </p><p>After at least 5 games with mostly raven winning (which highly pissed off their Leader), they finally heard a grunt of life from the artist who annoyingly looked away from the canvas with despair in his eyes. <em>Oh no,</em> thought Goro while putting down the deck that he was busy shuffling and exchanging a quick glance with the others in the room.</p><p>"I'm sorry.. I'm having trouble staying focused today." Admitted Yusuke with a conflicted face expression, and before anyone could stop him — the blond boy already snapped.</p><p>"Oh, hell no! How many hours do you think you made us wait?" Shouted the other, and Ann decided to go along with this in defeat.</p><p>"I'm sorry.. we had another reason for seeing you today. We need to talk." Admitted the model while looking a lot more guilty than what she should have, "That painting that I saw at the exhibit.. you're the one that actually painted it, right?"</p><p>"Your sensei's seriously messed up. He just thinks of his pupils as tools. That's why doesn't give a damn whether he steaks their work or physically beats them. I'll make this clear — there's no point in hiding this stuff from us." Ryuji put his hands in his pockets and said everything in a strong, confident tone.</p><p>Goro and Akira did not intervene. Brunet was standing there and listening to the other deny accusations about his sensei, and he could not bring himself not to feel personal about this. Just for a moment a memory flashed in front of his eyes of how he used to defend his own biological mother when she was still alive from the Child Services.<em> It's not that easy to admit, </em>he thought, <em>it's like letting go off someone who you feel like you belong to,</em> added his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"I am reporting you to the police." Suddenly concluded Yusuke which made Goro snap out of his thoughts in shock. He heard an annoyed sigh coming from Akira, but payed no mind to that, "Unless.." the artist thought about it again, and pulled away his phone, "I won't report you on one condition." He turned around to look at Ann, "Takamaki-san will continue being my model."</p><p>"But you said that it wasn't working out today?" Asked Ann with a confused expression.</p><p>"That's.. because I was unconsciously being modest for your sake. However, I have nothing to worry about anymore. If you're willing to bare everything to me.." <em>Wait, wait, wait. What was that supposed to mean?! </em>Goro's mouth hung open at the next words, "I will put my heart and soul into creating the best nude painting ever!"</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?!" Ryuji and Goro gasped at the same time.</p><p>"NUDE?!" Re-asked Ann with her face going slightly pale.</p><p>Akira stood quiet with an odd, knowing smirk weakly covering his lips and fully calm expression.</p><p>"Ah, to think I would be able to create a nude painting with my most ideal model!" Yusuke said to himself, and suddenly with a glare he stared down at Goro and Ryuji, "Of course, you two are not allowed in, and I ask for you to forget about this discussion."</p><p>"Hey, what about him?!" Asked blond while pointing at Akira who made a comical surprised face while raising his eyebrows.</p><p>"He's also not allowed." Answered Yusuke and raven just shrugged without too much mind in it while going back to scrolling through his phone.</p><p>There were some bickering here and there about the terms that Yusuke had thrown at them, and eventually Goro felt a tug at his side with Ryuij asking him what they should do. And honestly? What could they even do? They had to leave before it'll become worse and discuss this outside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once they were outside the thieves talked over an issue for a while. They had weighted out advantages and disadvantages but overall, they could not back out now because Yusuke was being clearly abused and mistreated; and if they were not going to open the artist's eyes towards the truth then Ann was going to end up modeling nude which was one hell of an outcome. Akira was barely participating in the conversation, but nodding along, which meant that he was in with them.</p><p>All of a sudden, their discussion got interrupted with a woman of a middle age butting into their conversation. She had short dark-brown hair in a haircut that Goro did not quite like, and an aggressive red lipstick, all of that was mixed with a bizarre outfit.</p><p>"From the looks of things, you don't seem like the ordinary, stalking fans." After an awkward pause she continued, "Oh, sorry. I should have been more clear. I'm actually looking for people that know Madarame's pupils. There's this painting 'Sayuri' that was supposedly stolen in the past. But there's a rumor that it was taken by one of his pupils in retaliation of being abused. Have you heard anything about that?" She tilted her head to the side in curiosity. Everyone was silent while coming up with an answer and suddenly—</p><p>"Ryuji knows an answer for sure, he's a <em>massive</em> art enthusiast." Said Akira with a devilish smile.</p><p>"Me?!" The other stared back at him in shock, "I don't know shit about anything!" He instantly denied which honestly looked super suspicious. Goro sighed meanwhile Morgana laughed from inside raven's bag.</p><p>"Ah, pardon my friend for his language. We do not have yet any information, but I promise to contact you in case we'll have any leads. Do you mind exchanging emails perhaps?" Akira used his most charismatic voice and smile while pulling out his phone already, "You must be a media worker.. journalist, correct?"</p><p>"H-huh? Indeed. How did you know?" The woman asked in awe as they exchanged contact information.</p><p>"I am known to have a keen eye. I've seen you around here before, collecting all sorts of information. I deeply admire your work.." he paused, looking up at her in an answer which she obliged to give.</p><p>"Ichiko Ohya." She replied with a small smile creeping up on her face that made something inside Goro boil. <em>What was even happening right now? What was the purpose of this? </em></p><p>"Ohya-san. My name is Akira Kurusu, and I am delighted to meet you." He flipped his hair back which made him look like a model, not to be dramatic, and then extended his hand towards her for a handshake.</p><p> </p><p>They soon had said their goodbyes and while walking home Goro could not stop thinking that a woman that had blushed in front of Akira, now had his phone number just like that.</p><p>"Are you going to ask her on a date or somethin'?" Ryuji questioned raven which made the teen let out a scoff.</p><p>"Goodness, no. Nothing of that sort. As I have said — she's a journalist. We can use her in the future to our advantage." He pulled out the phone number and waved it in front of them.</p><p>"That's smart, but there was no need to be so.. so.." Goro was trying to choose the right words to say so that he was not going to sound like a complete idiot.</p><p>"So what?" Akira raised one of his eyebrows in question as they all slowly walked down the empty streets of Tokyo.</p><p>"So flirty. You're like 16 and she's in her late 20s. Think about how it makes you look." He attempted to justify, but the trio exchanged a look that he did not like. Even Morgana popped out of the bag all of a sudden with a grin on his face.</p><p>"No way. Senpai, are you<em> jealous</em>?" Akira asked while trying to hold in his laugh; and that was when Goro's face began matching the sunset.</p><p>"I am not! This conversation is over!" He shouted while increasing his pace, but the rest of the team was quick to catch up to him.</p><p>"Oh my god, he's totally jealous." Ann giggled together with raven, "What a baby."</p><p>"Yeah." Even Ryuji agreed; what kind of clownery was this even.</p><p>"Silence!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Goro." Morgana interrupted him from his thoughts as he laid in bed. The boy looked up at the cat who sat in front of him on a mattress with a questioning look. </p><p>"What's wrong?" He asked, to which the other sighed.</p><p>"It's about our newest target. I was thinking.. maybe we should keep Akira out of it?" The non-cat looked hesitant about bringing this up; at that brunet was instantly up and awake.</p><p>"Why?" He questioned, and Morgana elaborated on his reasoning.</p><p>"Nothing personal against him. Akira is a very important part of the team with the magnificent skills that he had shown in Kamoshida's Palace and Mementos.. but he <em>is</em> on probation. And if I understood you right, one wrong move and he might end up in jail." The creature explained, and in a way it made sense. But knowing what kind of personality raven had, he would find it deeply offensive or suspicious if they did not include him in this.</p><p>"I see where you are coming from, but Akira wouldn't back out just like that." Goro sighed and Morgana nodded while stretching with a yawn; making himself more comfortable in his bed.</p><p>"Why not ask him to make sure?" Suggested the non-cat while curling up in his usual spot on the bed, and the other teen with a shrug pulled out his phone.</p><p>"I.. I guess."</p><p>It was not a bad suggestion after all, and as the Leader, he was supposed to take in the fact that such missions are going to put Akira into serious danger with the law forces. After a few rings had passed, he thought of cancelling the call with an assumption that the other was asleep but soon his head was once again flooded with a sweet voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, senpai. What makes the dear Leader of the Phantom Thieves call me so late in the evening?" Brunet cocked an eye to check the watch, and the other was right, it was around eleven.</p><p>He felt awkward to start conversation instantly from the matter with the Phantom Thieves work, and decided to blur the tension first.</p><p>"I actually wanted your help with something." Goro said while moving around, Morgana tilted his head in question as the boy pulled out his math homework that he did not finish yet, "There was one problem that I was having struggles with, would you be so kind to help me with it?"</p><p>To be honest, brunet was sure that if he pulled out a calculator and focused enough on the given problem, he would be able to work it out alone, but talking with Akira like this made him feel more relaxed and gave him time to prepare what he wanted to say. In around 20 minutes, they were done and Goro knew that there was no way for him to stretch any more time.</p><p>"That's all, thanks, Kuru— I mean, Akira-kun." He corrected himself while going back to sit in his bed, "Sorry for keeping you up." He had almost forgotten what this was all about to begin with, but as he was about to hang up something from the other line caught his attention.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A sound of something scratching.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, if not you I would be dead by now." Akira chuckled from the other line, and soon continued, "You're quite a life savior, <em>even though you've killed so many people before...</em> with your devilishly good looks." Goro rolled his eyes and slightly blushed.</p><p>Raven was always like that. Tried to make a mess out of the other by throwing random compliments at him out of the blue which made brunet feel out of power, and even.. flustered. Which was highly uncomfortable and unnecessary.</p><p>"You flatter me, and for what? Idiot." He said in a dry voice, but then there was this sound again with a 'click' right after it, "Akira-kun.. are you alright there?" He asked with some weird feeling tingling him at the pits of his stomach.</p><p>"Hm? What do you mean? I am perfectly fine." Reassured him the other, but for some reason he could not find it in himself to relax. Something was not right with the way how he was speaking and answering.</p><p>"What was that.. sound?" He asked more precisely which resulted in a laugh from Akira. It lasted for so long, and if at first he wanted to scold the raven for being stupid, he stopped himself, because all of this just felt off somehow, "Akira-kun? You actually alright?"</p><p>"Hey. Don't worry too much, I was just opening a can of soda." He mumbled, "Anyways, do you need anything else from me? I just really have to do something, it can't quite wait much longer."</p><p>"Ah! My apologies, it's almost midnight after all. I won't trouble you any longer, Akira-kun. Ask me for help if you need anything. Since.. I owe you, and I am your Leader." Morgana once told him that he used that phrase a bit too much, but it didn't matter. Akira was not going to judge him for that, after all.</p><p>"Yeah, have a good night rest." The other wished him with a sharp end that did not go unnoticed.</p><p>"You too." And that was when the non-cat bumped his head against his palm and glared at him in the most terrifying way possible, "Ah, and before I hang up.. Are you sure you want to help us with the Madarame case? After all, police might get involved." Explained the brunet, to which raven just snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, of course. What can the police even do to me? <em>I'm just a teenager." </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had entered the Madarame's Palace once again, and even though Goro was not about to admit that out loud — it was genuinely beautiful. It was nothing compared to Kamoshida's creepy, perverted and self-centered castle. This place shined with richness, gold and luxury. And even though that must have meant that the guy was a total jerk — <em>which he was, they had already confirmed that</em> — it did not mean that this museum was a bad inspiration place.</p><p>They saw portraits of his pupils, they saw endless lines of guard, extreme security measures, teleporting paintings and so on. It kept surprising him during every move and eventually they had reached a solid obstacle in the way — a barrier.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How are we supposed to get past that door?" Asked Ann the moment they were back in the real world. They had done a lot for the day, and everyone was exhausted from the infiltration.</p><p>"I think the solution most likely lies within the realm of our world." Goro wondered aloud with a hum, and Akira was quick to catch up.</p><p>"Perhaps we must do something with the real Madarame!" The raven clapped his hands together and they all turned to look at Morgana.</p><p>"You two are naturals at this!" The non-cat praised them, "That's right. Remember? This shack is a basis of Madarame's Palace. I actually scouted it out the last time that we were here." He said with hidden pride in it, all while puffing out his chest.</p><p>"Woah.. So.. This was your plan from the start?" Ryuji's mouth almost fell open from shock.</p><p>"Correct." Morgana nodded his head without a blink of an eye.</p><p>"<em>Liar.</em>" Akira and Goro said in union looking completely unimpressed with the other thief.</p><p>"You two are mean!" The non-cat whined in defeat while trying to hide further in Ann's bag, but the girl pulled out his upper body.</p><p>"You only went "<em>scouting</em>" because you were bored." She said, and Morgana hung his head low from being exposed.</p><p>"So.. What do we even gotta do?" Ryuji rubbed the back of his head while looking back and forth in between them and the shack.</p><p>"There's a suspicious door that matches the design that we saw in the Palace. It's on the second floor, and has a massive lock on it." Morgana elaborated and they all looked between each other.</p><p>"If it's locked, that means that there is something in there that he doesn't want other people to see.." The model whisperer under her breath, with a focused look in her eyes.</p><p>"What a dirty bastard, let's hope he's not hiding anything real nasty in there or I'll puke." Akira said in an over-dramatic tone and they all looked at him weirded out, "What?" He looked around, "Is there something on my face?" Raven was about to open his front camera, but got stopped with Goro putting his hand on top of the other', and sighing.</p><p>"Kuru— I mean, Akira. Sometimes I wish we had a tape so that you won't talk when it's unnecessary."</p><p>"That's kinky, senpai."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their plan was risky and honestly not super well thought-through.. but. It was a risk and a chance, so they must take it or it will be all for nothing. Their deadline was soon approaching and they could not afford coming up with a different option at the moment.</p><p>So here they stood in front of the barrier - Ryuji, Akira and Goro - in hopes that Morgana and Ann were going to make back safe and sound, and that they were not going to fail their mission.</p><p>As they waited, the brunet bit down on his lower lip while looking up and down his friend's costume. Raven was known to like black and red contrast; he made that extremely clear since 99% of his outfits (even school uniform) was made out of such palette. But the way how gracefully his clothes hung over his body, while pointing out the beautiful and powerful side from the other was — astonishing.</p><p>"You stare at me a lot, senpai. It's like you're always trying to swirl a hole through me." Akira was all of a sudden in front of his face waving his hand, "Under the weather?"</p><p>"A-ah, no. Was just thinking." Cleared his throat the other, and before raven could add anything else the barrier had turned off.</p><p>"Let's run!" Announced Ryuji, and they all nodded while sprinting at full speed towards the power off system.</p><p> </p><p>Fighting the monsters without Morgana and Ann was slightly tricky, but not too much. Akira was extremely good at pointing out enemies’ weaknesses and Goro was great at making strategies. Ryuji.. well.. he was a good follower? Brunet had some Personas that covered up fire and wind skills, so the trio soon found themselves back from where they came from.</p><p>"I hope those two managed to get away.." The blond was breathing heavily in and out, but he was not the only one — Goro also felt like his legs were non-existent. The only one standing without a care in the world with his hands in his pockets was raven who was too busy fixing his gloves.</p><p>Their heads snapped up at the scream that came from the — <em>sky? ceiling? They were not sure</em> — and soon enough they had recognized distortion opening, and Ann together with Yusuke falling towards their loyal deaths. Thankfully, artist somehow managed to catch the girl in the last moment, but instantly got smacked on the head with a cat-like creature.</p><p>"Am I.. dead..?" Ann looked around and the moment she did her face was only inches away from Yusuke’s which made her whole body heat up, "LET GO!" She screamed at if she was being murdered and kicked the artist away. Goro was fast enough to catch him from behind.</p><p> </p><p>Explaining to someone else what was the Metaverse once again, and making someone understand that they were inside their father figure's heart and that it was distorted to such extend - was not the easiest task to do. But the moment Goro felt himself hesitating; there appeared to be a reassuring hand on top of his shoulder that belonged to no other but Akira, as he took over with the lines. Honestly, the more raven was around - the more brunet felt like he could depend on him at any given moment and trust him with any responsibility. Because no matter the recklessness: Akira Kurusu deep down was a very serious person.</p><p>"So.. This is sensei's heart.." Sighed Yusuke while looking around, and then all of a sudden fell down on his knees with a frown all over his face. The thieves ran up to him with pure panic, checking whether he was hurt or sick, "I'm trying to be rational about this.. but my emotions are overwhelming me." He admitted in a weak, stuttering tone.</p><p>"Sorry, but we don't have time to dawdle! The security level has gone through the roof! We need to get out of here and at once!" Morgana warned them in a serious tone, and he must have been right. Everything around them was pulsing with red and if they focused their vision enough, they could hear countless footsteps coming towards their way.</p><p>"I apologize for such situation-" softly spoke Goro, "-but we must go. Do you wish to lean on my shoulder?" He suggested, but the other politely refused while getting up on his own feet by himself.</p><p>"It's alright. Let's proceed, I will try not to slow you down."</p><p> </p><p>They began running through countless rooms and hallways. Each room that expressed greed and desire for fame and money, and with each turn they took their Leader saw how a young artist appeared to be more and more psychologically wounded by the sight. After all, he looked up to this man and trusted him no matter what — but this was the harsh reality. Madarame was nothing but a finance seeking bastard who used his students as tools while claiming their works as his accomplishments. And Yusuke has been hooked up on the leash of a loyal dog for very long years of his youth.</p><p>Right before they could exit the museum - two guards popped out of nowhere while blocking out their way with bats heavily resting in their holds. They all instantly snapped back at the evil laughter right behind their backs.</p><p>"Welcome to the museum of the Master artist Madarame!" Screamed the Shadow behind them that looked exactly like the fake-artist that they all knew but dressed in a completely opposite clothes to his standards.</p><p>Instead of a humble outfit in which he was usually seen outside, the man was wearing clothes made out of the expensive, silky material covered in gold and other decorations. His face had been prepped up with makeup; and his eyes just same as Goro could remember were Kamoshida's - shined with intoxicating yellow color.</p><p>"Sensei.. is that you..?" Yusuke asked in disbelief, "That.. attire.. This.. this is all one big lie, isn't it?" He was so shocked that he could barely get any words out.</p><p>"My usual ragged attire is nothing but an act. Besides, a famous person living in that shack? I have another home.. under a mistress's name, of course." Explained the Shadow with a pleased tone, like it was proud of its actions.</p><p>"I'm almost impressed with the measures you have undertaken." Akira snickered with a mocking tone as he put his hands on his hips.</p><p>"How insincere.." Madarame mumbled under his breath while looking at the brat with disgust and anger. His attention was quickly again changed to look at his pupil, who seemed to fall into a breakdown at any second.</p><p>"If the "Sayuri" was stolen, then why was it in the storage room? And if you had the real one, then why make copies? If it's really you, Sensei.. please tell me!" The young artist put his hand on his chest as he spoke, which proved how honest and open he was being. And.. <em>vulnerable.</em></p><p>Ryuji and Goro were not sure what all of this was about. But they all safely assumed that what Yusuke was asking was somehow connected to them unlocking the barrier. <em>So, they discovered countless copies of the same painting,</em>thought the brunet, <em>could this piece of trash get any lower? </em></p><p>"Foolish child.. you still don't see? The painting being stolen was just a false rumor that I had spread! It was all a perfectly calculated staging!" The Shadow burst into an evil laugh at that.</p><p>"W-what do you mean..?" Yusuke's eyes went wide from what he was hearing. His whole reality and how he had been viewing people around him was crushing down on him, and he could barely deal with the pressure of it all.</p><p>Goro listened to the rest of the conversation while gritting his teeth like an angry animal that was about to pop from rage. What Madarame was describing was not art - but <em>business.</em> Perhaps if he had gone with a different major, they would not have been standing here listening to the Yusuke's heart crack with each word as his hopes shattered further.</p><p>And suddenly they heard the other laugh. It was not like he found the whole scenery amusing, but it was filled with sorrow and pain. Maybe even grief, "My eyes were truly blind.. Blind, and unable to see the true self behind this one horrible man!" He said in a threatening tone.</p><p>Morgana's eyes widened as all of a sudden the artist let out a scream of pain and held his head in his hands like his life depended on it. Goro paled at the sight, and as he was about to run up towards him, he felt Akira's hand block out his way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Come, Goemon!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were all met with a sight of a bizarre-looking Persona behind Yusuke's back, shaded with cold colors and amusing attire. It was dressed in rich clothes, and kept floating around in the air like it owned the place. The thieves were hit with an overwhelming sense of power from the other; and they gasped the moment his clothes had changed too. The young artist was now seen in the dark blue costume with a fake fox tail swinging by his side and katana just around his hip. <em>That was some beautiful Japanese spirit, </em>thought Goro, right before they got thrown into a fight.</p><p>Yusuke had something that they had been quite lacking in - he had the power of ice. And even though Goro did have few Personas like that, he often did not use them because they also came with way too many weaknesses which he wanted to take care of the moment he was going to visit the Velvet Room once more.</p><p>Their fight was soon done, with such a powerful new fighter right by their side and they quickly beat all the guards surrounding the Shadow. But before they could go ahead any further, Yusuke fell down on his knees completely exhausted which reminded Goro about how it was problematic to deal with the after-effects of your first awakening.</p><p>The moment they could, the thieves had dragged him away to safety.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had a nice dinner in the diner that was on the streets of Shibuya. The customer service might have not been the best, but at least they could talk in a proper voice volume without a single fear of an outsider hearing them. After having a fulfilling meal, and finally properly feeding their poor, exhausted Yusuke who had no meat on his bones - they had talked about the details of an artist joining their group as one of the Thieves.</p><p> </p><p>But that was few hours ago, now Akira and Goro were walking towards the brunet's house in a nice, slow pace as everyone else also made their ways home, separating long time ago. Morgana was taking a nap inside the bag that was thrown around their Leader's shoulder without a single care in the world.</p><p>"You seemed to be eager about the idea of him becoming one of us. Is there a particular reason?" Goro asked, while coming up a bit closer to Akira. He noticed that this time raven had actually bothered to put of a leather jacket rather than a shirt with nothing on top.</p><p>"Not much. But you looked like you enjoyed his company but were too stubborn to admit, so I nudged you in the right direction." Akira answered while throwing back his head to look at the moon, "Moon is beautiful today."</p><p>"Stop saying such ridiculous things." Goro ignored his last comment, and focused on what the other stated about an artist.</p><p>"So truth is ridiculous, senpai?" Asked raven after he stretched his arms and once more visibly relaxed in his posture, "Well.. I couldn't agree more. Sometimes it seems to me like lies are more believable than the truth." Suddenly the casual mood dropped, and Goro could not focus on anything but a wind slightly interrupting the dead silence.</p><p>"Why'd you say that?" He questioned with a concerned look on his face; to which for once Akira did not dodge with his usual joke.</p><p>"I guess.. A lot of things had happened in my life that made me believe so." He replied with an exhausted tone.</p><p>"You know, I must say that I have shared with you my story, and same did the rest of the group. Of course, I am ready to respect your space for as long as that is needed, but just know that we are your friends, Akira. You can talk to us about anything that's on your mind." Goro said to him hoping that maybe raven was going to finally break one of the walls down, and confide with the other, but instead raven gave him a long, empty stare filled with nothingness. And then an amused chuckle.</p><p>"Where did all of this emotional stuff come from, senpai? It makes you sound weird." Akira knitted his eyebrows trying to brush off the topic; without even realizing that his pace had automatically quickened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Akira.. I'm serious..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>..I care about you." </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They both stopped in the middle of the street. With raven's eyes going wide for just a mere-second. Like he got hit with a bullet or stabbed with a knife in the most vulnerable part of his body. To be honest, he looked at Goro like he was his worst nightmare. But this sincerity of emotions lasted for the shortest moment possible, and soon enough he composed back his cool nature after making sure that his thoughts were not running all over the place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"You'll regret it, senpai."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally, this chapter included one more scene that took up around 2k words, but I had to delete it after a certain debate. It included what was happening on the other side of the phone call between Goro and Akira. It might show up later on, but.. that is something you can brainstorm over if you wish haha but I would rather keep it a secret </p><p>I know that I went with full details about their infiltration on Kamoshida, but I think in other Palaces I will not include as much description. I try to tell mostly important moments that include either the plot moving or character interactions, so there is not that much point to zoom in on each Palace or this fic will take a lot longer to write than what it should </p><p>Also, I think I should slightly elaborate on the Arcana that I chose for Akira? I said Akira was Justice, but he is Justice in Goro’s eyes. We get a slight thought process where Akira thinks about it, but it’s mostly him making fun of how “childish/foolish” Goro is for trusting someone who was Justice to him</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. the horror of you follows me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You call these crimes that you are committing — a form of entertainment?" Nijima asked in a sharp tone without any hesitation. Also, she looked angry. Her hands crossed over her chest as she waited for an answer, "Isshiki-san, you better speak up."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya! ❤️ Thank you so much for comments on the last chapters, I highly appreciate them as you know! A bit of a delay because I have not been feeling my best recently. Sorry! </p>
<p>TW: Underage drinking (not just Akira), mentions of a sexual assault (akira x kamoshida), slight mentions of suicide &amp; death (goro's mom, akira's mom and wakaba), slight mentions of child abuse (akira's parents), very light mentions of underage smoking.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Few days of infiltration, studying for the exams and sometimes having to help around the house in Sakura's residence exhausted Goro to the point that on the early Wednesday morning he showed up with eye bags that even Ann's magnificent makeup skills could not cover up fully. </p>
<p>"Well.. Someone's been busy." Nijima was soon by his side, eyeing him with a concerned look, "I'm worried about giving you any paper work.. Is something wrong?" Even though he hated the girl's guts, surprisingly today her presence was bearable. </p>
<p>"Not really. It's just hard adjusting to living with a new guardian." He sighed while resting his head on top of his palm, "Plus.. my sister is no better. Had to somehow arrange online school for her." This was a lot harder than what it had sounded. Sojiro completely refused to search for courses online himself, so all the additional work fell on Goro's already sore shoulders. Thankfully, he had found a solution for Futaba.</p>
<p>Thinking about her.. brunet was starting to miss her. Sure, he busied himself for as much as he could which left him occupied enough not to worry about anything apart from the Phantom Thieves, but he just wished to hear her laugh again, to watch some anime with her again — anything. Futaba was the only reminder left on this planet that Wakaba used to be a part of his life. </p>
<p>"Why don't you just homeschool her yourself?" Suggested Nijima, and at that he seriously considered punching her in the face. She was a smart woman, but so highly unaware of what she was saying most of the time that it was ridiculous.</p>
<p>"I seriously do not have time for that." He answered in a dry tone; and almost jumped at the buzz of his phone. But before he could check it, both student council members looked up at the group of students in the back of the class loudly discussing something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Hey, have you seen that new website that had appeared about the Phantom Thieves</em>?" Said one of the students while waving his device around in the air. </p>
<p>"<em>No, but what about it?</em>" Questioned the girl that took the phone from his hand to scroll through it herself; and she gasped at what she saw.</p>
<p>"<em>Apparently you can post requests about who had done you bad, and Phantom Thieves are going to take care of them!</em>" Explained the first one, and everyone gaped in surprise at that. </p>
<p>"<em>But.. Are Phantom Thieves even real?</em>" The girl asked in hesitance while giving back the device to its owner. </p>
<p>"<em>They are! I heard that some requests that had popped up on that web had already been completed!</em>" Another student joined in — Goro could swear that he had seen him before — right, wasn't that Mishima Yuuki? The student from a lower grade who had issues with Kamoshida? Interesting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As brunet was listening in on the conversation of the other teens, he mostly focused his full attention to them without even realizing that this whole time Nijima was staring him down with a suspicious eye of her own. </p>
<p>"People are seriously losing their minds over this." She broke the tension with a small smile, to which Goro eventually nodded while looking away. </p>
<p>"Appears to be so. Nijima-san, do you believe that the Phantom Thieves exist?" He asked, to which Nijima gave him a small shrug. </p>
<p>"It's a possibility. And what would you say?" She was quick to throw the question back at him, and there was something in the way how fast she was to dodge that suddenly made Goro highly aware of the situation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>What was he about to say anyway? Was he about to admit that he believed in them? But would Goro Isshiki Akechi believe in the existence of a bizarre group like that without them being more known or public? Or without at least having a sober idea of their methods? Exactly. His normal self would not believe such a joke.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crap, he almost slipped up there. But good that he didn't in the end. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think it's absurd. I mean, how could that even be possible." Lying did not feel good, but strangely enough it felt easy. As long as he thought that he was lying not for himself but for his friends, too, it did not appear to be as challenging anymore.</p>
<p>"You've got a point there." Nijima finally had changed the topic, "Also, I have taken a notice that you and Kurusu-kun had gotten close. Now I can rest easy that he won't do anything incriminating while I am not paying attention. I'm sure you'll be a good influence on him." </p>
<p>Why did that feel so bad to hear? Akira Kurusu who had been doing nothing but helping them out for the past few months, who had been tutoring him for math, teaching him how to be a good Leader of the group and so on.. So why was a person as wise and kind as Akira being assigned as a criminal no matter his accomplishments? How unfair. Was that because Goro could not imagine one committing an act of violence? </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or was it because he could as clear as a day see him doing it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Akira is a very responsible person, plus, I really would not sign him off as a criminal type. There is no need to keep a close eye on him." He said in a convincing tone that showed just a small glint of offense that he had failed to properly mask while crossing his hands over his chest.  </p>
<p>"Well.. If you say so. I trust your word, Isshiki-san." </p>
<p>The bell rang and students began taking their seats. With a glance Goro watched everyone gather up in the room, and finally Akira came back into the classroom with Ann and Ryuji waving him a goodbye from the hallway. The moment he was inside the room some went quiet or began whispering nasty things; brunet was honestly impressed with how well raven was handling being pressed by the student body so much.</p>
<p>But then he once again remembered. Akira's weakness wasn't hatred nor fear towards him — it was kindness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had now secured the way towards the Treasure, but right before an ambush Goro thought that it would be good to talk with an artist about whether that was really what he wanted. After all, once the Calling Card was going to be sent — there would be no going back on that. So, just to make sure he had invited Yusuke for a cup of coffee in Leblanc, knowing that there are never many customers around to listen in. </p>
<p>"Marvelous, I highly thank you for inviting me into such a peaceful cafe, plus the atmosphere is nothing like what I had seen before." The artist smiled as he smelled the fresh scent that was coming off his still hot cup. </p>
<p>"You're welcome. How has Madarame been treating you since the incident in the storage room?" Asked Goro as he picked up a spoon from the side, and added a little bit of milk into his drink. </p>
<p>"It's alright. He simply chose not to pay that much attention to me at the moment, as he is mostly busy with the exhibition." Explained Yusuke in a calm tone. </p>
<p>"Right.. We will soon have to do our job." Sighed Goro after taking a sip. He was tired. Very tired. </p>
<p>"Indeed. But I must say, I might be the new addition to your group, even I had taken a notice to how exhausted you've been appearing lately. You mustn't overwork yourself. How about you take a rest for a few days?" Suggested the young artist while furrowing his eyebrows in concern with the other. He might have been a bit of a weirdo, but deep down he was a very good person. </p>
<p>"When can I rest when we have got a Palace to complete? But thank you, Kitagawa-kun. I highly appreciate your concern." The other forced a smile on his face, which seemed to do its job as a distraction. </p>
<p>"It's only natural." Reassured him Yusuke, "Say.. I've been wondering about something." He suddenly changed the topic, "You've showed me such marvelous places like Mementos and Palaces.. The Metaverse in itself. It has brought onto me a new way of passion. I had been recently working on my brand new painting that I am planning to call "<em>Desire</em>" once it'll be complete."</p>
<p>"That's amazing news, Kitagawa-kun. I see you have gotten over your art block. Impressive." Praised him Goro even though he was not sure where exactly this was all going.</p>
<p>"Thank you. What I had been trying to say though, is that I see your hard work and how you had assisted me, and I wish to be able to somehow give you back. Is there any way that you could require any of my services? Designing a calling card? Or something among such things." This was not what brunet thought the other would say, but it made him smile for how responsible he was being with fairness. And after thinking just for a moment about it — Goro's eyes sparkled with an idea — he set his now empty cup down.</p>
<p>"Actually, there can be something that I will need your help with. It's a job similar to designing a Calling Card.." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I am thou... Thou art I...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thou hast acquired a new vow...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>It shall become the wings of rebellion</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>That breaketh thy chains of captivity.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>With the birth of <span class="u">Strength Persona</span></em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I have obtained the winds of blessing that</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>shall lead to freedom and new power...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stealing Madarame's heart must have been one of the most annoying things that Goro had ever done in the Metaverse so far. He absolutely loathed the final battle with the Shadow, because the moment they'd find the weakness in the majority of the enemies — the rest would rise back up like nothing happened. That was so freaking annoying to the point that he found himself openly cursing in and out of the other with hatred in his eyes. To be honest, the moment they had beaten him down he even considered just pulling out a gun and finishing the job, which of course he did not do but that thought was rather fresh in his mind. </p>
<p>He snapped out of his thoughts, as all thieves stepped back and carefully watched how the Shadow clung to the real version of Sayuri in his hands — all while Yusuke slowly approached him with raw rage in his eyes. </p>
<p>"No one cares for true art.. All they want are easily recognizable brands! I'm a victim in this, too! Don't you agree?" He looked up at his pupil - or most likely former pupil - with desperation. </p>
<p>And that phrase made Goro think for a moment. As much as he hated to admit that, but was that just now not a similar phrase that Kamoshida had said right before they had changed his heart? To think about it — yes, they were in a sense victims, too. It's a cycle of abuse that went through them, and from being oppressed they became the oppressors. </p>
<p>
  <em>What exactly had caused them to become so distorted? Why does the Metaverse exist to begin with? Why do the Velvet Room attendants are telling him to learn from every Palace? What exactly was expected of Goro in the future? What sort of battle or opponent had been waiting for him there?</em>
  
</p>
<p>As always, he had many questions, and so little answers that it was getting only more tiring. </p>
<p>The next thing he knew — Palace was already collapsing. But this time, Goro was ready for that. They had all carefully planned on how to escape from the building without anyone getting injured the same way that Akira did, so they managed to escape rather quickly from the distortion. Even though if he had to admit: they still had to run at the speed of light for the sake of their safety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they happened to be outside the "shack" in the real world, they all groggily stood up on their shaking feet from overdrive of work and looked around dazed hoping that nobody was eyeing them in a bizarre way. </p>
<p>"We did it.." breathed out Ann in relief, "I am sleeping for days after today. This was so tiring." She whined while fixing her hair. </p>
<p>"Goodbye.. Sensei." Yusuke said in a pained voice while staring at the only possible version of Sayuri in his hands. </p>
<p>He might have been telling them that he had decided to change Medarame's heart after everything that took place, but such things still took courage. After all, right now he had lost his father. He might have been a shitty one, but Goro could not imagine how the boy was holding up so well with grief. </p>
<p>"I guess the mission was a success. All that is left to do is to see whether he had a change of heart or not." Ryuji spoke up as he came back from the vending machine that was around the corner with a can of soda in his hands. That was the moment when his eyes had landed on their newest member, "You're not gonna get all teary-eyed and say stuff like, '<em>Mom!</em>' are you?" He asked, and they all apart from Yusuke gave him a threatening glare. </p>
<p>"<em>Ryuji.</em>" Akira warned him, and then turned away to talk with the artist, "I know it's painful to think about, but try to focus on the best assets of these events. You're finally free to be who you are without anyone stealing your pride right out of your hands, and your mother now may rest in peace knowing that a painting that she had done for her son — finally got into his hands." Raven smiled at him; and at that they all finally saw just a one, small tear swelling up at the corner of Yusuke's eye. </p>
<p>"You're right, Kurusu-kun." He nodded in agreement, and carefully wiped at his face, "You're absolutely right." </p>
<p>"Ah, please. Just call me Akira, after all — we are all the Phantom Thieves, aren't we?" At that Yusuke spared a long glance at all of them with so much gratitude and fondness just how Ann and Shiho had looked at Goro back when they stole Kamoshida's heart. </p>
<p>Their Leader was getting drunk of this foreign feeling of accomplishment. </p>
<p>"Well then, you all may call me Yusuke from now on." The teens all happily smiled at that, "I shall keep an eye on Sensei and how his health will go by; if I will notice something out of ordinary-" he did not get to finish as suddenly Akira's phone loudly rang and for some reason, he was not pulling it out of his pocket. </p>
<p>"Akira? Are you going to answer that?" Ann asked as it was getting distracting, and her voice seemed to bring raven back on earth. </p>
<p>"O-oh. Right. It's just a spam call — don't worry." For some reason he turned around to be sure for no one to see his device which Goro found strange but did not comment on. </p>
<p>"As I was saying.." continued Yusuke, "I shall contact you if anything odd might happen."</p>
<p>"Please do." Said Goro, and that was when they all decided to part their ways and go home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you so much for agreeing to meet up with me." Nijima smiled at Goro as they walked down Shibuya streets towards the cafe during after school hours. </p>
<p>Yesterday — right after they had stolen the artist's heart the brunette all of a sudden announced that there was something important that they had to discuss. By the looks of it, the matter was most likely about school or assemblies, so the other did not worry too much. All of a sudden, their attention got caught by the TV screen that flashed Madarame. Goro stopped on his tracks together with Nijima as they stared at the urgent announcement on the news. Brunet could feel his heartbeat beating in his ears from excitement of hearing such scum finally show everyone his true demons. </p>
<p>"I.. I have committed crimes that are unbecoming of an artist. Plainly put.. I.. plagiarized work." <em>There it is,</em>thought Goro. <em>Spill it all out, fucker,</em> "I-I.. tainted this.. c-country's art world.. and even.. 'Sayuri'..!" The man was sobbing his eyes out, it looked like he was about to fall into a panic attack. </p>
<p>Goro clenched his phone in his pocket. As much as he enjoyed this show, he was worried about how Yusuke was going to take it. After all, no matter how much brunet hated this joke of an artist — he knew that deep down their new friend still cared about Madarame. After all, no matter how you look at it, Yusuke was raised by him. He will forever be something buried deep down in other's soul and memories. This was.. tragic. </p>
<p>"How could I—" Madarame became suddenly hysterical while bumping his fists against the table, "—possibly apologize for this?!" <em>You deserve this</em>, thought Goro. </p>
<p>"The Phantom Thieves again.." whispered Nijima by his side, "I wonder how they do it." </p>
<p>"I thought you did not believe in them." Pointed out Goro while they resumed walking, trying to make their way through the crowd of people who all gathered to stare at the screen.</p>
<p>"I never said <em>that..</em> But this is the second time an incident as such happens. That's highly suspicious." She was not wrong, "I bet people will soon begin to obsess with these crimes. I just hope that such events won't affect student body's efforts at school work." Brunet honestly hated the fact that she just now labeled their group in the same category as scumbags who they had taken care of, but kept that opinion to himself. </p>
<p>The two had walked into a cafe and took a seat at the farthest table around. Strangely, the girl checked around to see that almost nobody was near them. Goro picked up the menu while scanning the drinks section. </p>
<p>"Not everything is about school work, Nijima-san. You should learn some forms of entertainment in order to freshen up your style." He might have gone too far with his blunt comment, but it was too late to take his words back. The boy mentally hissed at the way how for a second the girl's breathing hitched in offense at the back of her throat. </p>
<p>"You call these crimes that you are committing — a form of entertainment?" She asked in a sharp tone without any hesitation. Also, she looked angry. Her hands crossed over her chest as she waited for an answer, "Isshiki-san, you better speak up." </p>
<p>"What are you talking about, Nijima-san?" The moment he got recovered from shock, he felt his speech come back to him. But he was sweating. This was not good — he was not mentally prepared at all for a sudden interrogation. </p>
<p>"You're the one responsible for Kamoshida and Madarame suddenly confessing. And if not — then you are somehow involved with it. Together with Akira Kurusu, Ryuji Sakamoto and Yusuke Kitagawa. Am I correct?" He noted to himself that she did not say Ann's name. </p>
<p>"What kind of ridiculous accusation is that?" The other scoffed, "How in the world would I be able to pull that off? Nijima-san, I apologize for my language and manners — but this is beyond insane." Could he honestly sound any more guilty than that? <em>If only Akira was here,</em> he thought, <em>they would get out of this situation so fast. But he was alone. Fuck, fuck, fuck, </em><strong><em>fuck—</em></strong></p>
<p>"This is not ridiculous at all. It pieces itself together if I might say. Ryuji Sakamoto had his leg broken by Kamoshida, Akira Kurusu got sexually assaulted and physically attacked by Kamoshida, and your friend almost killed herself because of Kamoshida. And that speech that you gave to him during an assembly? All of you suddenly hanging out together? And then out of the blue Yusuke Kitagawa joining your group? And if I understand correctly.. Yusuke Kitagawa is most likely Madarame's pupil, am I correct?" Goro's world was spinning from panic. He felt like a failure. <em>What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say to all of this?!</em></p>
<p>"Akira.. was sexually assaulted by Kamoshida?" He asked while going slightly pale. His mind immediately jumped to that one day when raven was locked in the PE faculty office. Nijima must have not expected such reaction from the other because she blinked in surprise at that; for once dropping her role of an evil interrogator.</p>
<p>"You.. didn't know?" She carefully questioned, "Well.. I found out from Kamoshida himself. When he was being dragged away with the policemen at the end of that morning mess, he stopped next to me and asked me to forgive him for.. what he did to Kurusu-kun." The girl explained, "I'm sorry.. I thought you knew." </p>
<p>"I.. I didn't." </p>
<p>Why didn't the other tell him? Weren't they friends? Weren't they supposed to trust each other and confide in one another? God. He hated Kamoshida. Why out of all people it had to happen to two of his closest friends— Wait. Friends? Closest friends? </p>
<p>"Don't blame him in not telling you. A lot of people might feel shame after such events, so maybe that's why he decided to keep it to himself." Nijima suddenly softened, "I'm sorry you had to find out from me.." </p>
<p>"It's alright." Shook his head the boy. <em>But no, it wasn't alright</em>. He was worried about Akira more than ever because this was not okay the way how he just indulged everything and always kept his silence, "I.. <em>Fuck</em>." He did not know what to say; his stomach twisted in uncomfortable way. </p>
<p>"Mr. Kobayakawa told me that recently there had been students who are suffering from the works of Mafia. They are forcing students into debt after offering some small part-time job." The girl decided to move along the subject. Goro looked up at her in slight confusion to which she sighed, "I am not going to report you or any of your friends to the police. But please, prove the justice that you speak of. Find this man. Deal with this problem as a vice president of a student council and as a phantom thief. I beg you." She bowed her head. </p>
<p>They were getting a request? Just like that? And she was not going to report them to the police? But hold up — accepting would mean actually admitting to the fact that he was a part of the Phantom Thieves. </p>
<p>The brunet looked up again and for once he did not see a woman that he could not stand even the sight of; but just a girl that was trying to find a solution to the problem. That look on her face, finally made him reconsider as he sighed in defeat. </p>
<p>"Alright. We'll investigate the matter, but do not expect much." Nijima's lips instantly stretched into a relieved smile, "Is that all that you wanted to talk about? I still have plans in Akihabara." </p>
<p>"Akihabara?" She re-asked to make sure; if her memory was correct then the destination was rather far away from where they were at the moment. Plus, it was getting late. </p>
<p>"Yeah. My sister wanted that brand-new computer for a while that you see there in every fancy store, and I thought that maybe getting it would finally cheer her up." He had been thinking quite a lot about getting something nice for her to maybe warm her up to at least opening the door for him. He couldn't remember last time he had an actual conversation with her where she would reply instead of him just talking with himself like a creep. </p>
<p>"That's— surprisingly sweet of you." Nijima awkwardly played with the lock of her hair. She did not expect a guy with Goro's type of personality to genuinely turn up to be caring. It was nice to see for yourself. </p>
<p>"Thank you. Then I shall go." As brunet began to stand up, the girl stopped him. </p>
<p>"Oh, one more thing." She said while grabbing at his sleeve with a curious look in her eyes. </p>
<p>"Hm?" </p>
<p>"How long have you and Kurusu—" She seemed to have been expecting for the other to understand what she meant, but he looked at her dumbfoundedly, "Well.. you know." Nijima blushed realizing how awkward this must have been to ask.</p>
<p>"What?" The other tilted his head to the side but what came next he could not even imagine in his most vivid nightmares. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"How long have you two been dating?"</em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sojirooooooo~" Akira stormed into Leblanc, and thankfully there weren't any costumers around to boo at him for his rash behavior. This guy was honestly so embarrassing and loud sometimes that Goro considered just throwing him out of the window. </p>
<p>"That damn kid again." Sojiro said to himself with a grunt while looking up and seeing one after another teen coming in, "Oh, I see you brought Goro with yourself. And— a few more people." He turned back at raven, "This is not a charity house or a playground, you know? I will soon hang a sign to keep you away." </p>
<p>"I missed you too, Boss!" Akira showed thumbs up and then flopped himself down on a chair while pulling out a phone to take a selfie with the chef in the background, "Let's capture this moment of our reunion! Say — cheese!" Before Sojiro could add anything the boy suddenly put away the camera, "This filter sucks. Oh! This is better!" He put it back up. </p>
<p>"I look like a broccoli! H-How is that any better?!" The elder scoffed while turning away leaving Akira pouting to himself. </p>
<p>"I apologize for intruding into your work place—" Goro wanted to start apologizing, but now raven was by his side popping right in front of his face. Did he just now teleport or something of such sort? </p>
<p>"Can we crash in the attic?" He asked as if that was the most casual thing to do to which Sojiro deeply, and very expressively loud half-sighed half-groaned while mumbling something about getting a cardiac arrest soon. </p>
<p>"Akira! Be more polite!" Ann decided to butt in, "We are so sorry for suddenly showing up, but today is a special day and we wanted to celebrate together with our new friend." She bowed while choosing the most polite speech possible. That made the owner realize something as he looked up and down the rest of the group. </p>
<p>"Right.. I know Akira, Goro and Morgana." The non-cat popped out of the bag in interest at the mention of his name, "Who are the rest of you?" </p>
<p>"I am Ryuji Sakamoto. Me, Goro and Ann all go to the same school." The blond quickly introduced himself with a slight shy look.  </p>
<p>"I am Ann Takamaki, and as Ryuji said we all met during a school event." The model was by Ryuji's side with a smile ghosting her face. </p>
<p>"My name is Yusuke Kitagawa. I met them after asking Ann to be a model for my nude painting." Sojiro paled at that — before he could ask anything about that matter the delinquent already facepalmed himself. </p>
<p>"DUDE." He gestured at the artist as if the other had totally gone out of his mind. </p>
<p>"What? That is the truth." Shrugged Yusuke while not seeing what was the problem with this situation. </p>
<p>"It never happened." Ann pointed out for poor owner of the cafe.  </p>
<p>"Brats." Rolled his eyes Sojiro, "Fine, you can take the attic but no loud music or anything of that sort or I will kick all of you out." </p>
<p>"You got it, Boss. Let's go, everyone!" Akira jumped up on his feet and the group followed him to go up the stairs that creaked under their weight in a loud, uncomfortable to the ears way. </p>
<p>As their Leader was about to follow them, he stopped at Sojiro clearing up his throat. The boy turned around knowing that the other wanted to say something to him that the rest should not hear. </p>
<p>"Goro can you be honest with me? Are you having fun being friends with Akira? There is nothing going on that should cause concern, right?" The man asked, looking highly out of place while pressing for the information. </p>
<p>"Of course not. Akira is great and helped me a lot. Why do you say that?" Questioned Goro while furrowing his eyebrows and putting one of his hands on his hips. </p>
<p>"Well.. As I have told you before when Akira was younger, he grew up not in the best environment. So.. If anything of that sort will ever come up to the surface, just tell me, alright?" Sojiro circled around the topic; so brunet took it as a hint not to push too much. </p>
<p>"Oh." He blinked, "Of course." </p>
<p>"Now go have fun." The male smirked; and right when he said that there was a massive thud coming from upstairs with multiple people groaning and Morgana letting out an appalled scream, "That kid is so much trouble, seriously." Mumbled to himself Sojiro while turning around to rub clean one of his cups. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a few hours they were just having fun, being the stupid teenagers that they should have been. Some of them ran to supermarket for shopping meanwhile others set up the pot with other cutlery. For hours they cooked ramen and sweet potatoes for everyone to share — especially for Yusuke to fill up his empty stomach — and then they sat down to talk out some stories. </p>
<p>Ryuji, Ann and Yusuke all talked; the blonde girl almost tearing up at the mention of her parents being away and almost never having time to talk to her meanwhile Ryuji almost broke a cup in his hold at the mentions of his abusive joke of a father. It was.. strangely comforting to see that they all had their own struggles and got played by distorted adults. </p>
<p>"When I was younger... my biological mother had committed suicide. She could not handle being an only parent, and basically got rid of all of her responsibilities this way." Goro started; and almost everyone fell silent at that. </p>
<p>"Goro.." Ann whispered. She meant no harm but that look of pity was not what he was looking for at the moment. </p>
<p>"Shit.. This is fucked up." Ryuji frowned at that. Only Yusuke and Akira stayed silent while intensively looking at him which urged him to continue.  </p>
<p>"I got thrown from one foster home into another, and eventually after years and years of struggling with myself and others — I finally ended up being taken in by Wakaba Isshiki. She was the first one to be patient with me, and eventually.. she adopted me as her son." He smiled at the warm memories flooding his mind like a soft blanket in the cold night. </p>
<p>"I saw her as my mother, my close friend and even my mentor. She taught me so many things and I found myself wanting to do better in life in order for her to be happy with me." Goro thought of that one time when he got in trouble at school but instead of lecturing him how he had expected — she hugged him while reassuring the other that everything was going to be alright. </p>
<p>He could pretend to be fine; but deep down he missed Wakaba <em>so much.</em></p>
<p>"Then.. Mental Shutdown happened. And I felt the world closing in on me. I was lost, I did not know what to do. I wanted to scream from pain that was tearing me apart as I watched Futaba sob into her mother's corpse in the middle of the street. I felt weak and hopeless." The events flashed in front of his eyes like a nightmare. He hated thinking about that day. </p>
<p>"I.. I am so sorry for your loss, Goro. I knew Wakaba and she was.. honestly such an amazing and smart person." Ann reached out to hold his hand in a supportive gesture. She wanted him to know that he was not alone in this. </p>
<p>"Sakura-san instantly took me in together with Futaba. Which is what brings me to where we are today." He finished his story, and that was when Morgana jumped on his lap. </p>
<p>"He's a good man." The non-cat backed up, "He genuinely cares about you and Futaba." The creature added, which made the other smile while he let himself sink into feelings and pet the other on the head. Morgana let it pass this time. </p>
<p>"I know. I am thankful to him for that. Especially for taking care of Futaba — since.. I don't know how to help her except talking to her through the door and leaving presents in the hallway. I feel like I am going to lose her too. And that scares me." Brunet admitted to the rest of the group, and that was what triggered raven into talking. </p>
<p>"We will help her. She's going to be alright, Goro. Everything is going to be alright." Akira for once talked with a calm tone. </p>
<p>"That is correct. Nothing is hopeless. Grief is a quite complicated human emotion, but time shall heal her wounds with scars." Yusuke added to that, and Goro looked around seeing all of them being here for him and ready to listen more if he needed. </p>
<p>"Thank you, everyone. This was.. refreshing." He wanted to get emotional, but couldn't. That would be way too embarrassing. </p>
<p>"What about you, 'Kira?" Ann asked, to which raven carelessly shrugged like it was nothing interesting at all. </p>
<p>"There's nothing that special. I am from Inaba. Every holiday for the past two or three years I would come to visit this cafe and crash in the attic for a few days. But recently I tried to protect a woman and the person who was harassing her was a dick and sued me. I was put on probation and sent here for a year." He was talking about this like they were discussing weather. </p>
<p>"This shit sucks, man. You were trying to do what's right and got punished for it? The fuck." The blond deeply frowned. <em>It probably reminded him of what his mother went through</em>, thought Goro, but kept that to himself. </p>
<p>"Life's unfair, Ryuji." Sighed Akira — for once showing some negative emotion. </p>
<p>"Well.." Ryuji rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. </p>
<p>"What about your family? How are they?" Morgana asked his question; getting more curious. That's right, they did not know anything about his life before transfer to Tokyo. The only clue that Goro had was Sojiro's behavior towards the teen. It was like he cared for him, but was careful at the same time. An odd mix of characteristics.</p>
<p>"They're great. Sometimes they call me and all. But overall — they're amazing and fun people that love me!" Akira brightly smiled at that, for a moment it even looked like his eyes shined with something. </p>
<p>"I see! That's awesome!" Ryuji clapped his hands together and gave the other a bro-like hug, "That's the positivity that we needed after all of that depressing bullshit! You rock, man!" </p>
<p>"Pleased to hear that." Yusuke for once put down his sketchbook and pencil. </p>
<p>"Anyways, enough of pussy stuff. I brought —" Akira untangled himself from Ryuji and searched his bag for something, and what they saw shocked the whole room, "—this." </p>
<p>It was a bottle of expensive alcohol that probably a person their age would not be able to get anywhere legally. Did raven have a fake ID or something? Did he steal it? Did he—</p>
<p>"Dude?! What the hell?!" The blond's mouth gaped at that, "Where'd you get that from?!" They were all wondering about that. </p>
<p>"T-that's alcohol!" Ann stated as she pointed her finger at it like it was an object from another planet.</p>
<p>"Isn't that—" Morgana was also about to say something while carefully sniffing the air, to which Akira loudly groaned. </p>
<p>"Yeah, everyone. Say it louder for the ones in the back because I totally would not get in trouble for this one, am I riiiight?" He stretched his last word in annoyance at everyone's reaction, "Such drama queens." </p>
<p>"Akira. What is the meaning of this?" Goro seriously looked at him while crossing his hands over his chest. For some reason he did not like where this was possibly going. </p>
<p>"A rule to the game. We'll play a console — whoever loses, has to drink." Simple rules, but dangerous conditions. </p>
<p>"Interesting. I was always curious to try such drinks. This looks rather expensive." Yusuke took the bottle and began twisting it around to check how strong it was. </p>
<p>"What- NO! We are <em>so</em> not doing that." The blonde stood up; probably scared to break her own personal rules set by her agency or something.</p>
<p>"This is illegal." Added brunet with cautiousness. </p>
<p>"Are you all seriously scared of a sip of alcohol after all the shit we've been through? C'mon, let loose, guys. Relax your tired braincells and just have fun. We've all been through shit in our lives — we deserve a party where we can just let go and be our true selves for once, am I right?" He winked at everyone while they all exchanged a look. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the next few hours, the attic was filled with noises that were either identified as happy victory or cry of defeat. Their speech becoming less and less understandable, but their laughter and partying became more and more satisfying. They all just let go off everything: school, responsibilities, homeworks, upcoming exams — the phantom thieves altogether since very long years were honestly having fun like normal teenagers would. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Him and Akira were standing outside. After receiving a text from raven, Goro hurried to get to the meeting place. He loathed acting this way, but he had no choice. He knew better than try to get away now when it was too late. That man would hunt him down anyway, he knew that for sure. And there were no frames to methods that Akira was ready to go down for.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So.. What now? What is your plan?" He asked after the silence between them had lasted for too long; and raven spared him a small glance while pulling out a cigarette from his inner pocket and lighting it up, "I hate it when I see you smoke." Goro looked at him in disgust, but the other just ignored it as he breathed out a whole cloud of grey mist from his lips.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, suck it up, bitch boy." Brunet felt a physical punch at his pride but was smarter than scream at the other about it, "About the plan — that was actually the reason why I called you here."</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You said you wanted us to go into the depths of Mementos. Why?" Asked Goro as he tried to ignore as much as possible how much Akira was reminding him of his own mother. Always slightly dazed off into another reality and either with a bottle or a cigarette in his hand.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Disgusting. Hideous.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I am actually wondering why you are being so obedient." Raven tilted his head to the side, at which Goro quickly looked away. The other took it as a sign of something, "Uh-huh. So it's true that all of you did something to me. I'll make sure next time that such vulnerability won't be available." He said while blowing out more smoke right at Goro face, to which the detective waved his hand in the air and glared at him with an offended scoff, "Boo, are you going to cry?"</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Kurusu, can you get on with it?" He finally snapped, "What is going to happen now? Shido is going to have a change of heart soon — isn't that what you and your idiotic troupe of friends wished for? If so, then why Mementos?" He had to know what the other was planning so that it would at least slightly feel like he was in control of something.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Shido is not my main enemy. But what's inside Mementos.. It is." Suddenly Akira dropped down the cigarette and aggressively stepped on it with his shoe; after he was done he looked Goro dead in the eye, "I'll be honest with you, Akechi. Everyone is going to die." He was talking as if they were discussing weather, meanwhile detective's world flipped upside down. A part of him had seen something of that sort coming, but to actually hear this with his own ears was.. foreign.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"W-what?" He stuttered from surprise, "Don't be an idiot, we are experienced enough in the Metaverse not to fall so easily."</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But you all will." Shrugged Akira; to which the other scoffed in annoyance.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And why do you think we should go along with it then?" He asked, and just as expected there was no clear answer from his beloved rival. He regretted not murdering raven back when he had a chance more than anything. His own curiosity of seeing what would happen in case he played around with the other's heart brought him towards this end.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Because that's how it should happen." Concluded Akira.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't be—" ridiculous, his mind finished; but he got cut off in the middle by the most shocking sight that he could ever picture himself in. The other pulled out a gun and pointed it right at him without any hesitation whatsoever. It was not the good fake from Iwai's store — this thing was real.</em>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"If you will right now decline the deal or go tell the rest of the thieves about what I just told you — I'll shoot you." He said that while unlocking the safety which only added more weight on the words. Goro gulped down, trying as hard as possible not to show the other that he was even slightly nervous about such open confrontation.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What makes you think you have enough guts?" He asked with a challenging smirk, wondering how far he could push this scenario. Akira knitted his eyebrows in amusement and an odd-looking smile spread across his lips — it was manic.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Akechi, you're making me laugh." He shook his head; all of a sudden his slightly high-pitched tone dropped into a serious one and all playfulness was gone in a second, "I am not like you and would not fail the goal that I had set in my mind. I told Futaba a few days ago that if I were out for someone's blood — I wouldn't miss. That was one of the things that I did not lie about."</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I like you more this way — you're more monstrous. Sober with reality. Your dear friends are now afraid of you, do you think they'll follow you if they will discover my dead body?" Just seeing at the way how raven was acting brought anger, rage, humiliation but at the same time.. satisfaction. Satisfaction with knowing that after all the Leader of the Phantom Thieves was not as perfect anymore.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"This gun has fingerprints of the man from your office building with who you had been recently arguing. You're a bastard child of Shido, and an unfortunate celebrity that was forgotten almost in a month since you've disappeared from the TV screens." He explained, and after a small pause between them Akira added one more phrase in a mocking tone.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Please, nobody is going to care about your death, Akechi."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goro woke up from his nightmare with a pant as he held his head in his hands. It was aching, hurting and pulsing so much that he was about to cry. He overworked himself, and now kept getting these bizarre dreams with impossible scenarios. </p>
<p>
  <em>Actually.. what was that dream about again?</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah, he couldn't remember anymore.</em>
  
</p>
<p>He looked around and realized that they were all still in the Leblanc's attic. Most of the teens were passed out from the alcohol's influence. The only one awake and humming some song under his breath was Akira. The boy sat in the corner while playing a game on his phone without any sound. Brunet lazily looked at the clock on the wall - it was 3am. <em>What the hell was he doing up so late and sober as hell?</em></p>
<p>"A-akira..?" He whispered; his lips were not moving properly and his stomach kept twisting in uncomfortable knots of nausea. The other instantly looked up in small surprise and smiled, "Go to sleep.." Instead of answering; raven stood up and walked over to where Goro was lying on a blanket in the middle of the attic's floor, "H-huh..?" </p>
<p>"Nah, you go to sleep first. I would freak out if you'd end up being a creepy stalker who'd watch me rest." Akira positioned himself right next to the other, "You looked like you had a bad dream. Is everything alright?"</p>
<p>"I.. I don't remember it." Admitted their Leader, "I.. Do not.." His eyelids felt heavy, "Remember.." He yawned loudly and without thinking put his head on the other's lap which made Akira slightly flinch, but he did not push the other off which was most likely a good sign, "..It." </p>
<p>"I see." Raven automatically put his hand on top of Goro and pushed his back against the wall, the position was slightly uncomfortable but he could not move much anyway, "Then it wasn't important." </p>
<p>"Yeah.." agreed dozed-off brunet while looking up at the other, "Hey, Akira.."</p>
<p>"Yes?" </p>
<p>He wanted to ask the other something. One question after another popped up in his head while mixing up altogether and being unable to form as a single proper answer. His brain was way too filled up with alcohol to be able to participate in the conversation any longer, so he just gave up with an exhausted sigh and closed his eyes; his body going limp while still positioned lower half on the floor and head on Akira's thighs. </p>
<p>"Never mind.." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He fell asleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goro woke up to someone shouting downstairs. With a quick look around he noticed that he was not on Akira's lap anymore, but there was a pillow under his head. The boy slowly arose up as sounds were getting angrier. It was Sojiro. </p>
<p>"<em>Akira, what is the meaning of this? Everyone is still here and they all reek of alcohol! What did I tell you about your behavior?! What the hell is your guardian even doing?!</em>" That was when brunet quickly snapped out of his drowsiness and he quietly crawled towards the stairs - careful not to wake anyone up - to listen-in further. Morgana apparently was also awake and doing the same as him. </p>
<p>"<em>Relax, Sojiro. It's fine. They did not have so much, I just brought it to boost the mood and—</em>" Akira was trying to excuse himself out of the situation, but no matter what he said it riled up the adult further.</p>
<p>"<em>You are all 16 or 17 years old! This is illegal!</em>" The increasing tone seriously was sending chills down Goro's spine. Through the whole time that he had known this man he had never seen him this angry. </p>
<p>"<em>In Europe that's when they are allowed to drink that. If I am being honest with you, it's not that big of a deal.</em>" Akira shrugged. That made the brunet wonder: why was raven saying exactly what was on his mind instead of just what the man wanted to hear? Why was he actually being.. honest? </p>
<p>"<em>Akira, you are in serious trouble for this one because I know obviously that you probably convinced them all into your bad habits. Goro is a very good kid and Wakaba trusted me in protecting him. As much as I appreciate you, brat, I might have to ask you to stop bothering Goro and his friends.</em>" That made both Morgana and Goro exchange a look, especially after hearing a surprised gasp from Akira who let out a small laugh. </p>
<p>"<em>W-what? Boss, I think you're taking this too far and not thinking about what you are say—</em>" he got cut off with the owner slamming his fist against the counter. The non-cat and brunet flinched at the sudden sound, but raven stayed completely still. </p>
<p>"<em>NO!</em>" </p>
<p>"<em>Sojiro..?</em>" Akira began getting more and more serious the further this conversation was going. </p>
<p>"<em>You are slowly turning into a mix of your mother and father! Alcohol was what killed Itsumi! Look at yourself — you're falling into every single step that they left for you behind! Are you telling me that you're seriously proud of what you've become?! Grow up, Akira! What have you done?! Forcing these kids into your addictions? What if one of them was allergic?! What if someone got poisoning?!</em>" Sojiro kept aggressively gesturing and turning red from anger — meanwhile raven started to turn further cold. </p>
<p>"<em>Nobody did.</em>" He said in a quiet, but confident voice. </p>
<p>"<em>Give me a break</em>!" Scoffed Sojiro — and that was when Goro could not take it anymore and started to go down the stairs. He had to intervene. </p>
<p>"Sojiro. It was fine. Akira did not put anyone into danger, and we were all just having fun. Seriously, nothing bad happened. We all promise." He said sincerely, to which the man turned around to look at him. </p>
<p>"Goro don't you see this? I told you to let me know if he was a bad influence on you! I promised Wakaba to keep you safe, and what happens the moment I'm in charge? You get drunk with a group of friends in my goddamn workplace!" He tapped his foot against the floor with irritation increasing the space in the room. </p>
<p>"We're sorry." Goro bowed his head almost at 90 degrees. </p>
<p>"I believe that you are." He stared a look at Akira who completely lost all emotion from his face, "But I know that he most likely isn't." The next words that he had said were most likely done out of spite — due to the heat of it all. But it was too late to take them back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<strong><em>Ruining others just how your mother wanted you to do.</em></strong>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was when raven finally shifted in his place. His eyes going wide for one moment and the next thing they all knew — he stormed out of there without any hesitation or looking back. <br/><br/></p>
<p>"Akira!" Goro called out to him in horror, "Sakura-san! Why did you say that?!" The man must have understood that he went too far as he took a seat and rubbed his temples from nerves and stress. This was all too much for an old man like him. </p>
<p>"I.. I got carried away." He admitted to his mistake, "It's so early in the morning and I walked in and saw all of you lying completely knocked out meanwhile he was finishing the bottle and I just— couldn't contain myself. He reminded me exactly of his mother, and I think my anger on her just now splashed onto him." He explained in a tired voice. </p>
<p>"But.. He told all of us that he has an amazing relationship with his parents.." noticed brunet with confusion. </p>
<p>"He lied. His mother died and his father had always been abusive. The kid basically grew up in hell.." Sojiro elaborated, "I shouldn't have shouted at him like that. Just because he's complicated doesn't mean that he cannot have friends. God. What have I done." The guilt began to eat up on him. </p>
<p>"I don't know what exactly was going through your head at that moment, Sakura-san, but I will go after him." The teen decided while grabbing his coat from the hanger next to the exit.</p>
<p>"You do that.. If you can, tell him that I am sorry." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akira was fast. He for sure knew that; but still way too fast than what the other thought he would be. Or he knew some secret alleys that made him proceed this far in such a short time. At any rate — Goro was impressed and annoyed at this skill at the same time. The moment when he had finally caught up, raven stopped in his place but did not turn around yet. Brunet realized that it was so early in the morning that the streets were empty since most people were still asleep. </p>
<p>"Leave me alone, senpai. I don't feel like talking. At least not while I am still sober." He cracked a joke at the end with a small chuckle. His speech was a bit slower than usual. </p>
<p>"Akira, please hear me out. None of this is your fault, I—" Goro tried to reach out his hand to touch the other's shoulder; but he dodged it and finally turned around. </p>
<p>"It is. I know that none of you wanted to do it but you all just went with the flow. And I'll be honest with you, I did not really care. I honestly for once just wanted to have a company and not get myself fucked up all alone how it always is." Admitted Akira, which was honestly way too shocking to process so quickly. Raven was actually being honest with him without dodging any questions. </p>
<p>"Akira.." </p>
<p>"Can't believe I am letting myself slip up this much with emotions. Honestly, what the hell am I doing? I really need to shut up and walk away from you; yet for some reason we are still engaging in a conversation." Akira covered half of his face with his hand while smiling. It looked like he was laughing at himself at the moment which did not sit right with the other.</p>
<p>"No. Talk to me more. Let it all out, Akira." </p>
<p>"For what? Why does it matter, senpai? What's the point in just letting you find out everything about me?!" He did not say anything, "Exactly — there is none!" </p>
<p>"Akira.. I know that Kamoshida forced himself on you. I know that your mother died and that your father was.. abusive. I know." Confessed Goro with a pitiful look in his eyes. </p>
<p>"Stalker much." </p>
<p>"God, no. What I mean is that such horrible things should have never happened to you in the first place. It's highly wrong and immoral. But I see you, Akira. Let me just be next to you." He begged while taking one step closer. </p>
<p>"Are you insane, Goro?!" It was shocking to the other's ears not to hear '<em>senpai</em>' but his name, "No! I'm fine!" One more step closer, "You hear me?! I. AM. FINE!" </p>
<p>Goro locked his hands around the other and pulled him close to himself. Crushing him with the most secure and tight hug. Akira was still for a few seconds, he even stopped breathing. Just as the other thought - he was cold as ice. </p>
<p>"Let me go." </p>
<p>"Akira, you can also be happy, you know. You don't have to fake it all the time or make stupid jokes. Flirt with strangers or drink. There are ways to be happy, and we'll find yours. You'll be happy." He began to rub reassuring circles up and down the other's back while trying to soothe the other from his anxiety. Akira was shaking, his posture was unstable but at least he was not fighting this off with his full power. </p>
<p>"Please, just let me go." Raven repeated himself, but he was not moving at all, "Let me go." </p>
<p>"Akira—" </p>
<p>"I don't want this." He said a bit quieter, going fully still. Taking quick breaths in and slow breaths out. </p>
<p>"Do you.. mean it?" For a moment Goro got scared that maybe he was indeed pushing the other too much, but after not getting a reply — his hand automatically ended up on top of the other's head making him flinch, "Akira, you know — sometimes, it's okay to be truthful to yourself and on how you feel. I will not judge you." Silence, "You're reckless, you're a risk-taker and so on.. But that's what makes you — you." </p>
<p>"Don't talk." Whispered raven; sounding slightly defeated from exhaustion. </p>
<p>"You saved Shiho. You helped Ryuji the first time he ended up in the Palace. You saved me and Ann in Kamoshida's castle. And that time when you made all of us jump out of the window even though it could have costed you your life." He took a deep breath in.</p>
<p>"It wasn't big of a deal. I wasn't big of a deal.. It wasn't.. <em>big.. of a..</em>" </p>
<p>"I don't know what Sakura-san meant by when he mentioned your mother but none of that is true. You don't ruin lives, Akira. You light them up, you bring color in them and make them so much better." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a long pause. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun began rising higher in the sky. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were now more sounds of cars and people in the distance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was when Goro felt weight of the other's body being fully supported by him. With a small whisper of the raven's name, he shook him but did not get a reply. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akira was unconscious.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heya! ❤️ Hope you had a good one while reading this update ^^ Originally this chapter instead of them gaming had a moment of them playing "never have I ever" but my brain was melting while coming up with possibilities of questions, and I just said fuck it. Let's do something else. Pls excuse the author for being lazy oop- </p>
<p>At any rate. Just want to say that what Akira did was wrong, and if anyone is ever forcing you to drink/smoke against your will or by guilt tripping you — do NOT agree. They could have drugged/poisoned the drink or if your body is not used to narcotics you might even get seriously injured. </p>
<p>Don't be mad at Sojiro. If you read 'Distorted' then you know a lot more about Itsumi and Akira's past — he's just scared that she succeeded in raising a dangerous person how she always wanted him to be and he does not want any bad influence to rub off on Goro. A lot of parents/guardians would feel the same way. </p>
<p>P.S. Goro will not remember that dream oop- 🤗🤭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. controlling the past, will make you a slave to the future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“If I will manage to capture the Phantom Thieves — I will manage to solve the mental shutdown cases. I am almost certain of that, but I can’t tell you why yet.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya! ❤️ Sorry, I know I was late again, but I had a massive history project that was taking all of my time! In this chapter you will finally see more of Akuma! Hope you’ll have fun 💕 </p>
<p>TW: mentions of alcohol poisoning; slight mentions of: death, suicide, self-harm (akira, wakaba)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Goro at first had no idea what to do. He picked up Akira in bridal style the moment he understood that other did not faint from emotional over stress. He was sick. Dangerously ill. That was when Sojiro’s words flashed in his mind: “<em>It's so early in the morning and I walked in and saw all of you lying completely knocked out meanwhile he was finishing the bottle and I just— couldn't contain myself.</em>” Raven did not lie when he said that none of them had too much. Plus, the teen brought in reality two bottles with himself. That evening they finished first one together, which meant that Akira downed a whole other bottle by himself in a very short span of time. Right. He was acting strangely emotional, had slightly slurred speech, was ice-cold and had a extrepale skin. The idiot must have overestimated his tolerance. </p>
<p>Because Goro was slowly coming to a conclusion that Akira got himself an actual alcohol poisoning. </p>
<p>“Hello?! Hey! Is anyone there?! Please, please open! He’s going to die!” To be honest, he did not know how deadly this situation was but there was no need to risk it. Brunet was standing in front of the clinic that they had passed by many times before when hanging out on the backstreets.</p>
<p>But it must have been too early for it to be open. He should have called 119, he should not have waited for so long. The boy carefully listened to the way how heavily the other began to breathe; panting and shaking. This was not good — <em>this was not good! Nobody had ever prepared him for a situation like this before!</em></p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing here so early in the morning? Do you know how annoying that is?” A feminine voice spoke behind him and once he turned around he saw a beautiful woman with long dark-blue hair and in gothic clothes. Once he turned around; her eyes widened, “Is that—“</p>
<p>“Please, help him! He had too much alcohol! I don’t know what to do!” He begged her to which she just sighed and calmly walked up to them, “M-miss..? Can you hurry up?! He’s dying!” </p>
<p>“If only that was the case.” She whispered to herself, “Don’t worry, he’s going to be alright.” The woman pulled out keys from her coat and unlocked the door while instantly turning on the light, “Put him down on the table in the exam room, I will soon be there.” </p>
<p>“A-alright..” the brunet stuttered, not understanding why she was behaving like he did not have someone at the verge of death in his hands and did as he was told. </p>
<p>After laying down Akira’s body he nervously shifted in his place, but could not bring himself to leave. What if raven was going to start throwing up and choke on his own vomit? This woman was being so unprofessional that he seriously thought about punching some sense into her. </p>
<p>“You can leave now.” She said from behind him but now instead of a coat she had a doctor’s white robe on top of her outfit. There was also a badge that said: ‘Dr. Takemi’. </p>
<p>“I-I’ll be in the w-waiting room..” nodded his head Goro after glancing back one last time and then taking his leave. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akira blinked away into the consciousness. He looked around — at first not understanding what happened. His first assumption was that he got kidnapped; so as soon as he could he jumped up on his feet and grabbed the closest sharp object — a scalpel — and pointed it forward to an unimpressed Tae. </p>
<p>“Why do you always wake up like this, Akuma?” She rolled her eyes and the teen breathed out in relief while putting everything down. His legs almost gave out under him but the doctor caught him and sat him down, “Who was that friend that brought you here?” </p>
<p>“Ah, he’s the guy that is the Leader of the Phantom Thieves.” Sighed Akira while fully taking a comfortable position. </p>
<p>“Does he have the same powers as you? That would be worrying.” Tae instantly tensed and furrowed her eyebrows, “You should get rid of him.” </p>
<p>“Goodness, no. He’s a weakling. Tae, you and me are used to murder, but let’s not get overly excited with that, hm? If people who are actually in my close circle would start dying — I’d get in trouble.” He paused for a moment, “Anyways, how did I end up here in the first place?” </p>
<p>“You had a very light alcohol overdose, but mostly you passed out from the lack of sleep. Poor baby that’s waiting for you outside this exam room thought that you were dying.” She snorted at the end, and Akira also letted out a weak laugh, “You know, good that you’re here. I made you some of these.” She tilted her head to the side where there was a bag filled with bottles of medicine. </p>
<p>“Thanks, I appreciate it.” Smiled raven while picking it up and throwing it over his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Do they even pose as a threat?” Tae rested her head on her palm while carefully listening. </p>
<p>“Well.. He’s got a Persona and can enter the Metaverse.. Plus, apart from the rest of the members he can have multiple Personas same as me. But he cannot do what I am capable of.” Elaborated the other as he walked up to the woman’s table and grabbed one of the sweets that she put down for herself, “Aw, strawberry flavor. My favorite!” </p>
<p>“No wonder.” Scoffed the doctor as she slapped the candy out of his hand; to which the boy dramatically pouted, “Of course he cannot do that. Still, don’t let him find out about that or you might get in serious mess, Akuma.” She warned him, to which raven smirked, “Normal people would not call you a human.” </p>
<p>“And you can?” Akira winked to her to which the doctor grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards herself with a very serious face expression. </p>
<p>“Akuma. I am a doctor, and you are my guinea pig for around 2 years now. I am the only real friend who you will ever have and the only one who you will ever trust. We both know that. And when I tell you to be careful, you have to be careful. Got it? I’m not talking about you dying, I am talking about your sanity here.” She let him go to which boy ruffled his hair and chuckled.</p>
<p>“You’re a scary woman when it comes to it.” He commented with playfulness, “Not scared of me even though you know I am a mass murderer.” </p>
<p>“I can be a lot scarier than you think. And you’re not the only one who’s got hands covered in blood. Even though I don’t exactly work for Shido, I am in this with you. My hands got bloodied because of <em>you</em>. So I do beg you not to fuck up my life any further.” She turned around in her chair and turned on the computer. Akira shook his head and walked up to the door without saying anything. </p>
<p>“You never asked me to fix it.” He commented to which Takemi just rolled her eyes while sipping on the hot cup of coffee without sparing a glance. </p>
<p>“Because I know you wouldn’t. And I don’t want you to.” She finally decided to make eye contact with him, “At least one person in this world has to share the minimum of what you have to go through.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was met with a sight of an asleep Goro on one of the chairs in the hallway. The boy looked cute like that. His hair was put up in a small ponytail which perfectly suited his face features. The hoodie and jeans that he had on made him look a lot more like a normal teenager rather than a phantom thief or a vice president at school. This sight was nice to look at. </p>
<p>Akira gently walked up to the other and shook him by his shoulder; to which brunet slowly, lazily opened his eyes and their glances met together. The moment Goro remembered everything that took place, he hurried to stand up — but maybe way too quickly because their foreheads heavily bumped against each other, making them both grunt in pain. </p>
<p>“Akira, are you alright?! I am so sorry I—“ before he could apologize any further raven put his index finger on his lips to shush him.</p>
<p>“Calm down. It’s like 10am, you know? I’m all good.” Reassured him the boy as they both stood up to have a conversation, “I’ll walk you back to Leblanc, okay?” He asked with a small smirk on his lips. </p>
<p>“I-I should be the one w-walking you back to Leblanc! You’re the one that’s sick!” Protested Goro with a frown all over his face, to which Akira just laughed. </p>
<p>“You’re so hilarious, senpai! I’m fine! I was just a bit tired, don’t worry. Plus, it’s your guardian that’s in there — not mine, you know.” Reminded him the other. To be honest, brunet still often would forget that Sojiro was the one responsible for him. That was when he recalled a favor.</p>
<p>“A-about that.. Akira, Sakura-san did not mean what he said. He was just angry and frustrated, but he said that he truly did not mean any harm.” The teen repeated the words, and watched in confusion how Akira’s face did not even change in emotion at that. </p>
<p>“I see. Well, it’s alright. I don’t mind it.” Shrugged the other like he did not have a mini-mental breakdown over it. </p>
<p>“Akira—“ </p>
<p>“Senpai, let me walk you to Leblanc. Okay?” He interrupted him while already turning over to face the door. </p>
<p>At that moment Goro understood that maybe talking to him was useless after all. Brunet noticed for a second that raven was carrying a bag full of medicines, so this must have been the doctor who he had been always visiting. They soon hurried to leave out of the clinic with sun hitting Goro’s tired eyes like razor blades. The walk was silent, none of them had anything to talk about but it wasn’t awkward. Actually, it was quite comforting in itself. This felt even more personal, more powerful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two stopped in front of Leblanc, and as Akira was about to turn around in order to leave — the bells jiggled on the front door — and Sojiro was outside, quickly catching the teen by his wrist to stop him. The other simply froze in his place. </p>
<p>“Listen, it was bad of me to do.” Suddenly started the elder; Akira’s eyes remained dull, “I had gone too far. But I need to seriously speak with your guardian about all of this. Your behavior endangered Goro — who I am legally responsible for — and his group of friends. If something were to happen to them, they could even sue me, Akira. This is highly serious.” The cafe owner let the other go while frowning, meanwhile raven straightened himself and turned around. </p>
<p>Usually when children are scolded by someone older than them, on an instinct they would lower their head in submission. Even animals do that to show understanding and obedience, it’s a subconscious action. But Akira was looking the other right in the eye without a twitch or reconsideration. </p>
<p>“Do you even understand the consequences of the actions that you undertook? You are not the only one in this whole world! Think about others and how you treat them! Do you understand?!” Sojiro raised his voice once again; for a moment Goro felt like situation was getting out of control once more so he was quick to step in. </p>
<p>“Sakura-san.” Quietly spoke brunet. </p>
<p>“No, Goro. I told you, I treasure this kid as one of my own. And that doesn’t mean just being nice to him. It also means teaching him when he makes a clear mistake. Otherwise he will grow up irresponsible, selfish and chaotic.” Sojiro spatted out words with a clear intend to hit the other somewhere deep in his psyche. Instead, Akira broke into a strangely relieved, knowing smile with a small tilt of his head. </p>
<p>“Alright, Sojiro. This won’t happen again.” He said, but to be honest that did not sound convincing at all. </p>
<p>“Better be like that.” Nodded his head the elder, and then he turned around to face Goro, “And also, the rest had woken up and were alright. Even more, I decided to let that Yusuke kid stay in the attic until he’ll decide on what to do next with his life.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Sakura-san.” Brunet bowed his head in gratitude to which the other just chuckled. </p>
<p>“Kid, just call me Boss already or somethin’, you’re so formal all the time. It makes you look more mature than me.” He pointed out, and Goro blinked in confusion but agreed. </p>
<p>“A-alright.” </p>
<p>“I’ve got to go..” Akira broke the conversation and took few steps back, “Good luck with everything!” He quickly ran off to an alley that nobody knew where it was leading. </p>
<p>“Don’t get into serious trouble, brat!” Sojiro shouted at his back, and then deeply sighed with both hands on his hips, “Goro.. Have you ever been over at his residence?” He asked carefully, and brunet was quick to deny. </p>
<p>“No?” </p>
<p>“Hm.. I see.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days after, Goro knew that the Phantom Thieves had to talk about the request from the Student Council President. So, he asked them all to secretly gather on the rooftop during lunchtime, and record the conversation for Yusuke who was missing the meeting for obvious reasons. </p>
<p>“So. I’ve gathered you all here because I have something serious to talk with you about.” Goro began, and then moved away to reveal Nijima standing behind him looking slightly awkward but trying to collect herself.</p>
<p>There was a mix of reaction. Ann and the brunette both stared at each other in question, Ryuji frowned in confusion and Morgana was quick to hop into the bag to hide. </p>
<p>“N-nijima?!” The blond delinquent was the first one to say something, the next one was the model. </p>
<p>“What is she doing here?” Ann turned to their Leader, looking angry about a stranger being here. There was more to this rage, and he knew. Blonde had always been suspicious of the fact that Nijima had actually known about Kamoshida’s abuse but kept quiet. And honestly, Goro never knew wether to defend the President or no since he hadn’t known himself what was the truth. </p>
<p>“She’s aware of the fact that we are the Phantom Thieves.” Explained their Leader, and everyone’s eyes went wide apart from Akira’s who just sighed. </p>
<p>“Why the hell—“ Ryuji took a step back in automatic defense. </p>
<p>“I’ve discovered on my own. But please, listen. I am not here to give you all in to the police. I already talked with Isshiki-san about a request that I have for all of you to take and—“ Nijima was fidgeting around. She must have really tried to look as powerful as she always did, but knowing that this group somehow changes people’s hearts was keeping her nervous. </p>
<p>“Wait up.” Akira put his hand in front of himself to make her stop talking, “We won’t take a request-“</p>
<p>“Why?” Goro furrowed his eyebrows. </p>
<p>“-yet.” Finished his statement raven, and then took a seat on top of one of the tables. Everyone followed him with their eyes. </p>
<p>“Why?” Brunet sounded slightly offended at Akira butting in like that. But.. The other was his right hand, in a way it was his job to advice and influence decisions. </p>
<p>“Isn’t it obvious? What we do is quite literally a massive amount of physical work. Do we want our Leader to end up collapsing? Not a while ago I ended up in the clinic due to the lack of sleep. We can’t take a request until we are sure that everyone is healthy and ready to do so. Senpai, don’t just take requests, take your team into consideration too.” He was right. Apart from Kamoshida and Madarame, they also had been doing quite a lot of Mementos work that in their opinion deserved attention. </p>
<p>All of them were at the brink of exhaustion. </p>
<p>“O-oh. I see your point.” Goro was surprised at that. Their reckless Akira was taking precaution? “And still, it would be good to have some insight on the situation.” Nijima took that as a sign to keep talking. </p>
<p>“I.. I don’t know much about the target. The only thing I know is that students are being offered easy jobs, and then they get tricked into paying a lot of money to the Mafia. This is bringing massive distress to the student body, and I am uncertain of how to manage all of this.” She confessed while looking down lost. They all exchanged a look of pity and thought about how they wished to help, even though there were few parts that rose some questions. </p>
<p>“B-but.. Mafia?” Ann scratched the back of her neck while biting down on her lower lip. </p>
<p>“That is rather dangerous.” Morgana commented from the bag; almost forgetting that Nijima was present and quickly hid at that. Before the President could ask anything about an animal being around, Ryuji ran up in front of all of them. </p>
<p>“What the hell are all of you sayin’?! We showed up in order to protect the weak! We are <em>so</em> not backing down from this. Isn’t this is amazing! We don’t have to look for a target, we are being given one!” He grinned, almost beaming from happiness. Unexpectedly, their Leader found himself going along with the other’s enthusiasm. </p>
<p>“I absolutely agree with you, Ryuji.” Goro nodded his head. Nijima exhaled with relief at that. </p>
<p>“I’m glad to know that you are all taking on the request.” She smiled, but the atmosphere was broken with Akira clearing his throat and jumping down from the table. He took his position next to Ryuji. </p>
<p>“Not yet.” He corrected, “We will search around first, and once we will actually start doing the job of changing a heart — we’ll let you know.” </p>
<p>Nijima narrowed her gaze at the boy. Usually Akira was acting overly sweet and polite with her, even the thieves were slightly weirded out by his negativity today. Or.. realism. </p>
<p>“A-alright. Well then, that’s all I had to say.” The brunette left the roof the moment the bell rang. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was Kurusu-kun always like this? And aren’t you the Leader? Why is he the one making calls for you?” Nijima was quick to question Goro about the whole attitude situation. The two of them were in a student council room doing paperwork and getting ready for the trips that classes are going to be taking soon. </p>
<p>“I am.” Nodded his head brunet, “But Akira often helps me when it comes to decisions. I would even say that at the moment he’s the brain of the group, and I am more of a..  coordinator.” He was not exactly sure about how their roles were divided. But Akira certainly was not the main one; he was just one of those people to who you should listen instead of ignoring them. </p>
<p>“Coordinator?” Nijima cocked her head to the side at the word, “I am dying to know about your methods but I guess this won’t be happening.” She sighed, and decided to change the topic, “At any rate, have you prepared everything for the school trip to the TV station? That’s the one that you’ll be on.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m aware. A lot of students said that they wish to be there, since Akuma-san is going to be interviewed live.” And he won’t admit that he was also one of those people. </p>
<p>“Akuma-kun..” the girl repeated in a dreamy voice, “..Had been awfully popular recently. But I haven’t seen him in action, only heard bits from my sister about him.” That perked up the other’s interest. </p>
<p>“Your sister knows Akuma?” He knew that the girl had an older sister who worked often with the police. <em>Sae Nijima.. was it?</em></p>
<p>“Yes, they worked on few cases together. She got annoyed multiple times of how he often acted without a single care of dying and as if he always knew what was about to happen. He must be truly a great detective.” Nijima took a pile of papers and moved them to the side. And that was when small realization hit him.</p>
<p>“Are you thinking of asking him to investigate the Mafia case? Because Akira said we might take a while?” He asked, to which there was silence and then eventual, quiet answer. </p>
<p>“No, don’t worry. I.. I will trust your process.” </p>
<p>“Thank you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goro was so happy that the boring explanations of the most obvious things were finally over and they got to the part that they all had been waiting for. An interview with the infamous faceless detective. The students got all seated down in the audience, taking up almost all the space in the room. </p>
<p>“It’s about to start!” Ryuji said excitedly. Just a few minutes ago he had no idea who the detective was, but after Ann explained everything he turned up as a fanboy in a mere of seconds. </p>
<p>“I always wanted to see him up close, this is so cool!” Ann squeaked in her place, trying to hold in how red her face was turning from so many emotions. </p>
<p>“You guys are more excited than anyone here.” Goro noticed and lightly laughed at that; this was the moment when he saw that raven looked a bit green and had his hand covering his mouth, “Akira?” </p>
<p>“S-sorry.. Not feelin’ so well..” Admitted the other, carefully eyeing the exit. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Morgana popped out of the bag. </p>
<p>“Are you alright? Where does it hurt?” Ann furrowed her eyebrows while looking him all over. </p>
<p>“M-my stomach..” Akira replied, stuttering a bit. </p>
<p>“Should we call the teacher for assistance-?” Goro already began looking around to find Kawakami, but raven waved off his hand and got up. </p>
<p>“No, no. I’ll just go to the bathroom until I feel better. Don’t go with me.” Akira said, as he slowly moved. Thankfully they were sitting right next to the hallway, so nobody had to get up and make it awkward. </p>
<p>“If something bad happens, then text us.” Morgana told him at the last second which made raven laugh lightly. </p>
<p>“You say that like you have a phone..” Akira joked and was out of sight soon. </p>
<p>“Aish!” The non-cat scoffed at the very end. </p>
<p>They watched raven run out while receiving some questionable looks his way from the teenagers who sat next to the door. Although, the thieves’ attention was quickly turned to the stage as hosts of the show came out while greeting everybody. And after a few minutes — showed up someone who they all had been waiting to see: Akuma-kun. </p>
<p>So many teenagers screamed at — including Ann and Ryuji — that the detective flinched a bit startled. And quickly took a seat on the sofa opposite from the hosts who seemed as surprised as the man himself. </p>
<p>“Akuma-kun, today we’ve got quite a lot of happy faces around here to see you! We hope you don’t mind.” The male host said with an amused face. </p>
<p>“I could never. I am honored to see everyone around here today.” Akuma’s auto-tuned voice spoke in a gentle manner which excited the crowd once more. <br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Akuma-kun!”</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Akuma-kun, can we later take a selfie?!”</em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quiet!” Kawakami scoffed at one of the girls, and that was when more or less the room fell quiet again. </p>
<p>“So, we’ve got quite a roll of the questions.” The female host began, and that was when it all started. </p>
<p>Overall most of them were simple. The detective kept up his polite and collected attitude, while not giving out any personal information with ease. Goro’s phone beeped suddenly and he got a text from Akira that he’ll be stuck for a while, and before he could ask why — the next question caught all of their ears. </p>
<p>“And now to the most interesting topic that is out there, Akuma-kun, what is your opinion on the current Phantom Thieves? Do you think that they are real?” Asked the male and without any hesitation Akuma replied. </p>
<p>“Absolutely.” Everyone got surprised at such statement. </p>
<p>“Woah! That’s a lot of confidence! Why would you say that?” The host flipped one leg over the other, to which detective elaborate on his opinion. </p>
<p>“I’ve been actually looking into the cases that are connected to them. Apart from the loud ones like Kamoshida and Madarame, there were also minor ones. People saying that the tasks that they have put a request on, on the PhanSite, had actually been completed. Gathering such data, I think that’s quite a concrete evidence of the fact that they indeed — exist.” He explained like it was a simple puzzle to solve. Goro did not like this, he quickly tensed in his seat and watched what was going to happen next with a careful eye. </p>
<p>“You’ve shared with us a lot more today than usually!” Pointed out the female host, to which Akuma agreed. </p>
<p>“There is a reason for that. So, I shall say more. What Phantom Thieves are doing is heavily against the law. Even though I still could not figure out the method behind their actions, I am highly convinced that they somehow brainwash or hypnotize their victims into such state.” </p>
<p>The thieves were not having fun anymore, but brunet was gripping at his own seat not knowing what to think or how to react. After this interview is going to be over, their slowly building good reputation was going to hit rock bottom. The detective was speaking facts with common sense; which was terrifying. </p>
<p>“I am not defending the victims of such cases, I cannot deny that they were truly hideous criminals and that the world had become a lot better with some of them behind the bars. But what matters here is that these criminals are being taken care of by other criminals. In a sense, we are giving to this group of rebels the power of justice over the legal system. If this will keep going — which I am certain it will — it won’t be a massive surprise if soon they’ll be the law, the court, the judge and the executioner.” </p>
<p><em>This person was smart</em>, thought Goro, <em>almost too smart for his own good. </em>Meanwhile for them this was a lot more than bad. Any other person would call such analysis a deduction, or be uncertain of what they preach. But Akuma investigated and got prepared. The worst part of this all was his <em>influence.</em></p>
<p>Brunet knew what he was doing. He was saying all of this in hopes that the Phantom Thieves were going to hear him and get nervous. Shockingly, it was working. He was giving them a reality check that actions have consequences; the same lecture that Sojiro was giving Akira few days ago. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had entered a dangerous zone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But here’s a problem with that. The more power we give to someone, the more it’ll get into their heads. Their ego and expectations on them will rise — and that’s when I’ll catch them.” Concluded the detective, and the audience clapped in awe meanwhile thieves did not know how to process what they were hearing. </p>
<p>“T-that’s.. some heavy words that you are saying here, Akuma-kun. But why do you wish to get them caught?” Questioned the female host in interest. </p>
<p>“This guy is pissing me off..” Ryuji whispered under his breath in pure anger. </p>
<p>“If I will manage to capture the Phantom Thieves — I will manage to solve the mental shutdown cases. I am almost certain of that, but I can’t tell you why yet.” </p>
<p>That was the biggest hit that Goro felt on himself through this whole speech. Right, Akuma was a <em>detective</em>, someone who’s job was to bring out the justice. He promised to Goro and Futaba that he was going to catch the murderer who took away Wakaba from them. How many other people had he assured of the same thing? He could not fail after all of that. This man had so many promises to keep, and now that he had got his eyes on targeting the thieves.. <em>This was bad.</em></p>
<p>“That’s intriguing! But shouldn’t you keep all of your strategies a secret? Aren’t you revealing an ace right now? This is a live television after all!” Reminded him the male host while pointing at the camera.</p>
<p>No. <em>This</em> was his strategy. A trap and a warning that only the Phantom Thieves would be able to understand. He knew exactly what he was doing. </p>
<p>He was challenging them to a battle.</p>
<p>“Even better.” Akuma reassured the male as he stood up and went in front of the stage, the cameraman zoomed in on his mask as the next words stilled the whole room in shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I challenge the Phantom Thieves to steal my heart or it’ll be too late for them to run.”</em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Akuma-kun is so cool..” said one of the girls to her friend, “..he’s so brave! Not afraid of them at all!” </p>
<p>“I know that this is quite a strong opinion, and I could potentially raise slight panic among the mass; but this must be said due to their rising fan culture and popularity. Phantom Thieves are the criminals that should be judged by law for their crimes.” Akuma took his seat back on the sofa, to which the hosts clapped their hands and turned to the students and guests in the room. </p>
<p>“If that’s the case, then let’s ask the audience a question, ‘<em>Do you all think that Akuma-kun will manage to capture the Phantom Thieves?’</em>” Everyone began voting on their opinion. </p>
<p>Goro found himself staring at the button — feeling lost. Caught.. They were going to get caught? After trying to help the weak? After helping so many people? After saving Ann, Shiho, Ryuji, Yusuke and Akira.. All of his friends and everyone who he cared about had only benefited from the Phantom Thieves. So.. Goro’s mind had rephrased the question. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Will I let </em>
  <strong>
    <em>my</em>
  </strong>
  <em> group get captured by Akuma-kun?</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“This guy has got such a big ego!” Ryuji rolled his eyes and pressed a ‘no’ button without even thinking. </p>
<p>“I can’t even believe what I am hearing.” Ann also did not hesitate with her decision, and with a light smile Goro made his choice together with them. </p>
<p>The number on the screen display kept going up and down while everyone looked at it with some tense anticipation or fear. And after a few seconds the hosts and even Akuma gasped at the statistic. The thieves looked down as a response. </p>
<p>“97% of the audience said yes! How does that make you feel?” The male host immediately turned to the detective who cutely laughed. </p>
<p>“I’m quite flustered to be honest. But if that’s what people are hoping to see, then I must work twice as hard.” Another threat that did not go unnoticed by the Leader of their group who felt that at any point his brain was going to melt. </p>
<p>“Thank you for your time, Akuma-kun.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t fucking believe what I was just now hearing! He’s so full of himself, I’m going to combust from anger!” They were all in the hallway, the show had only recently ended but all of them felt like they needed some air outside of that room. Ryuji was the angriest one out of all of them. All of his fanboying was gone in a glance. </p>
<p>“He should be glad that we got rid of the pigs that were staining the society.” Ann agreed with saddened expression on her face. They risked their lives to change the hearts of these people and steal their treasures, and now they were going to be treated like the scum that they got rid of? She hated it. </p>
<p>“Exactly!” Ryuji agreed, meanwhile Morgana jumped out in front of them. He looked as serious as Goro was. He must have understood what was actually happening. </p>
<p>“That guy is actually dangerous for us. He’s not someone who’s all talk but no action, I think he’s highly driven to catch us. Before this interview he already came in prepared. Asked around people, checked the PhanSite.. From now on, we must be extra careful.” Morgana pointed out and Goro wanted to add to that, but Ryuji snapped at the non-cat which was highly unnecessary. </p>
<p>“Shut it, cat! He won’t catch us.” The blond shouted, but not too loud. </p>
<p>“I mean, we are no different from average teenagers. There’s nothing about us that screams that we are-“ Ann tried to soothe their irritation, but Goro sighed. </p>
<p>“But it won’t be like this in few months.” Everyone looked up at him with fear, “There’s another thing that is worrying me. He said that by catching us he’ll solve the mental shutdowns..” </p>
<p>“You noticed that too, huh?” Morgana approached him. Him and the non-cat quite often watched the news, so they were briefly aware of the situation. And it wasn’t good. </p>
<p>“Yes. He sees that there is a correlation between methods.. I don’t know how we had missed that. The murderer could have been under our nose this whole time and we had no idea.” Brunet felt guilty, because they could have taken care of that themselves. They could have found whoever took Wakaba away from him and Futaba. </p>
<p>“That’s—“ </p>
<p>“Ryuji, he will be catching us not to just stop us, but to also get justice in the name of victims like Wakaba.” Goro explained to the other who still was hurt from the interview. </p>
<p>“Wait.. Goro, do you know him?” Morgana asked, to which the other nodded. They all had a suspicion of that but did not want to pry too deep into the sensitive subject. </p>
<p>“Yes, I spoke to him before. I even have his phone number..” The brunet pulled out his personal device, there was something unreadable on his face. A lingering thought. </p>
<p>“Wait! Are you thinking of telling him about the Metaverse?!” Morgana’s eyes widened because that was such a suicidal idea. </p>
<p>“Telling who about the metaverse?” Akira appeared out of nowhere. He looked a lot better now and was fresher. </p>
<p>“Akira, dude, you missed such a crazy-“ Ryuji’s face popped in front of the other, to which raven patted him on the shoulder to calm him down. </p>
<p>“I heard it all from the bathroom. It was loud enough.” Akira explained, “This is the reason why I said not to take on Nijima’s request yet. I knew that soon enough Akuma or other police force will jump onto our case.” He explained, and now it all made sense. </p>
<p>“So.. what are you suggesting?” Ann looked at him while knitting her eyebrows. </p>
<p>“Lie low for a few days without standing out. This is.. our only way of how not to get behind the bars.” Raven explained, and blond turned around while punching the wall. </p>
<p>“This is bullshit!” He shouted, but then pulled back while crying out in pain. </p>
<p>“But.. Nijima-san..” Goro remembered the way how she begged them. And she didn’t have to, his personal pride and hero complex were already acting up on his emotions. He was confused about this whole situation. He wanted to go after the Mafia, or maybe tell Akuma about the Metaverse, or maybe go after the killer of Wakaba—</p>
<p>“If she will watch the television — she’ll understand why we are waiting.” Akira reasoned as he leaned against the wall. </p>
<p>“Hey, he told us to steal his heart, didn’t he?! So let’s do it!” Suddenly remembered Ryuji, and he began pulling out his phone to open an app. </p>
<p>“Are you dumb?” Morgana groaned while trying to do something like a face-palm which he failed. </p>
<p>“Why?! That makes sense!” The blond argued with the other, and before the two would claw at each other’s throats Goro explained why this was impossible. </p>
<p>“First, he is just doing his job, Ryuji. He is not a bad person at all. Second, his identity is hidden. We do not know his name to even check it out on the Nav.” If only they knew his name, maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea. A person like that would for certain at least have a Shadow in Mementos, maybe they could talk about all of this. But it was impossible; otherwise the killer would have gotten to him already. The detective was constantly being extra careful — this was their biggest disadvantage. </p>
<p>One mistake and they are done.</p>
<p>“We are.. crowded.” Ann looked down with her eyes almost tearing up. This was truly a hopeless situation that so far did not have a solution. </p>
<p>“Yeah..” </p>
<p>“Shit!” Ryuji spatted out and started pacing back and forth. </p>
<p>“Let’s wait and see what happens next. So far, we must lay low.” Morgana jumped inside the bag that Akira had picked up with ease. </p>
<p>“Agreed. I am ready to go to jail for the things that we do as the Phantom Thieves, but I don’t want to go there because we were being reckless.” Right, they had to also take in the fact that raven had a criminal record. He was risking the most, yet was staying the most calm. </p>
<p>“That’s fair..” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Class! Let’s go!” Kawakami showed up in the hallways while collecting everyone to go home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akira walked into his apartment, but it must have been the first time that he did not instantly reach out for the bottle. Instead, he walked around the place with a massive unease until he stopped pacing and took a deep breath in and then out. </p>
<p>“FUCK!” He screamed at the top of his lungs while hitting his table with a fist, “I’m so tired of all of this BULLSHIT!” The boy panted a bit and then grabbed at his hair while pulling it, “I just want to kill them, I just want to kill them, I just want to kill them- Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!” He had no idea what he kicked next, but his mind went blank for a second as he heard something shatter behind him. </p>
<p>The moment he turned around he saw a red door in the middle of his room. Yaldabaoth must have wanted to speak to him, so he obliged and went in. The atmosphere inside the Scarlet Room was the same as always: dreadful. </p>
<p>The Godly being looked down on him and them loudly laughed — his evil nature filled up the place with an echo. </p>
<p>“Welcome back, Trickster.” The creature greeted him, but Akira was not nice enough to return it back. The cause of all his hatred, pain and suffering was right in front of him, “I called you to congratulate — The Thieves were finally introduced to you as an enemy.” </p>
<p>“I’ve always been their enemy, they were just blind.” Corrected him teenager while going up to one of the torture devices and carelessly flopping himself on top of it. </p>
<p>“Indeed. The game is getting more interesting, and your powers are gaining abilities.” Yaldanaoth continued, “I can’t wait to see how you’ll use them in the future. You shall truly become unbeatable.” </p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Akira furrowed his eyebrows, to which the Treasure stood up and pulled out a blade from behind himself. He broke the knife in half and threw it in front of the other, “What is that supposed to mean?” </p>
<p>“Let’s talk about why you are not just a WildCard, but also a Trickster. Shall we?” Suggested the God of Control, and raven nudged him to continue, “Whenever you pass away, no matter the reason — you die in reality. But if you choose so, you have an ability to create a new timeline that is an exact copy of the one that you have been in before. This is the reality of your time traveling — you don’t go back in time — you create a new world — a new version of events. Similar to restarting the game.” </p>
<p>“Where are you going with this?” Akira frowned, but did not intervene, although his patience began slowly running low. He knew all of that already. </p>
<p>“Before officially switching sides and accepting the Scarlet Room — Lavenza had given you a present. One of her books: The Silver Book. The object that was created in the realm between dream and matter, which is why the contents of it are capable of staying undamaged and travel in between the realities that you create. Your memories do not travel together with you, but emotional scars do because of the Scarlet Room. Do you understand?” Raven was getting bored of this the more the creature talked.</p>
<p>“Yes. My memories are not in place because basically when I create a new reality, I also create new me that is unaware of what is going to happen in the future that I had lived, which he didn’t. But — after reading the contents of the Silver Book’s pages and feeling connection with Personas and the Scarlet Room, I gain back the emotional pain and power as a Metaverse user. Even more. Sometimes I can kill myself when something goes wrong, and choose to create a universe that is five minutes just before the events that led to failure. The clone that has all the memory apart from the five future minutes, will realize that something wrong is going to happen, check the Silver Book and avoid the danger.” Akira sighed, “I know all of this. Why is this important?” </p>
<p>“It is because you had grown so good at using such power, that now you had developed a new ability. You are just unaware of it yet.” Yaldabaoth said and then pointed at the cold weapon that was lying on the floor, “This blade is one of the objects from the timeline that you had created. That means that you had also created the timeline to that object. Then why.. don’t you try bending that timeline?” </p>
<p>“What?” Akira looked at him confused; the other was speaking in riddles. </p>
<p>“Tricksters were always known to be the controllers of the past and slaves to the future. But you are the second one in the whole world to manage distort realities this well.” Yaldabaoth clicked his metallic fingers together, “This knife used to be not broken, so distort its timeline and bring it back to its original state — automatically preventing it from being broken by me.” </p>
<p>“I can do that?” The teen asked shocked and instantly fell down on his knees while focusing all of his attention on the blade, “How?” </p>
<p>“You’ll figure it out.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Igor and Lavenza were both in the Velvet Room, watching the way how peacefully Goro’s body was sleeping on the grass among countless flowers. There was no worry in his face or any sense of danger. That was when the girl finally had decided to speak; they could not ignore this any more. Stretching time with a situation like this was a horrible decision.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Master, this is bad. The Trickster is becoming too powerful. Goro Akechi has too little chances to beat someone like Akira Kurusu. We must somehow aid him in the right direction, before it will be too late to save him!” She had a point, and master of the Velvet Room knew this too well.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Lavenza, we’ll train him..” He said eventually, but his assistant was not satisfied with such reply.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Master..” her eyes went wide as she came to one of the worst conclusions possible, “Are you thinking of letting Akira Kurusu win since he will go after God of Control anyway?” She asked, to which the other shook his head. This would be way too cruel.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Lavenza..” he sighed, and then put his hands in a lock, “Trickster can now bend time of objects, but there are flaws in his power. He can only bend it to its past, and he cannot bend the time of an alive being. Even though he’s the one creating timelines — Akira Kurusu has no control over a mind that has a will of its own. Another weakness is that no matter how good he’ll get — he will have to have the object in his sight and he has to extend his hand. Its a technique that cannot be changed.” He explained, and the girl watched with a careful eye the crystal ball on the table of her Master. Through it they could see the other struggle to put the blade together, but he was slowly getting there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you saying that there are ways to beat Trickster?” She should be happy about that, but at the same time she felt sad. No, it was guilt, wasn’t it? At the very start they were the ones responsible for the Trickster, so how could they let this happen?</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What Goro Akechi must do.. is recognize what true danger is like. He needs to make an ally not just of Justice Arcana, but of Akira Kurusu himself.” Igor began thinking out loud, but even he sounded confused.</em>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Master?”</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What Yaldabaoth is doing — is showing us that Akira Kurusu is a walking danger. He wants us to guide Goro Akechi and his confidants to the victory over him. But if that happens, then there will be no one to fight off the God of Control.” The master of the Velvet Room closed his eyes to think; and Lavenza frowned at that because this was new to her to see the creature that she so highly respected in an actual distress like this.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We must observe for now.” He concluded while throwing his back at the chair and looking up — even the ceiling in here was covered with flowers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Lavenza.. This has to be the first time that I do not know how I should aid our guest at all.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akira stared at the knife in his hand that looked like it never broke in the first place. It was hard, something that he was yet to get used to. But it felt powerful and astonishing. </p>
<p>“With each visit that I get here — I become more of a monster.” Raven chuckled while getting up, and what he did next was something that Yaldabaoth did not predict. The boy sliced his palm, making a massive amount of blood pour out and puddle on the floor.</p>
<p>“You cannot heal yourself this way. The living have a free will of their own, and same goes for you too. The only way how you can influence your future actions is by dying and reading the lines in the Silver Book.” Explained the God of Control, at which raven scoffed.</p>
<p>“You could have said that earlier.” He whined, while ripping the fabric off his shirt at the bottom and tying it around his hand to stop the bleeding, “Now I’ll be walking with a scar that I will somehow have to explain to the others.” The boy approached the door towards the exit, “Until next time, Treasure.” </p>
<p>“Until next time, Trickster.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Futaba watched the television program on repeat while lost in thought. She especially took every single word that Akuma said close to her heart. The detective was speaking with passion, reason and logic. He was someone who she had fully poured her trust into ever since Wakaba left this world. She was assured that he was going to eventually catch whoever stood behind these horrifying cases. </p>
<p>“If Akuma-kun.. Will catch the Phantom Thieves... he will be able to solve the mental shutdown incidents?”</p>
<p>Her hand trembled while holding up her phone. She intensively stared at the contact of the detective. Her whole body was shaking and she was chewing on her bottom lip while debating of what she should do. And the moment she was about to dial the familiar number, an old memory popped up in her head like a flashback. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And if you have a problem with these bullies ever again, then call your older brother for help." The woman stroke the girl's locks, but that was when the hacker pulled away with a pout on her face. She looked troubled about the last sentence.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"He wouldn't help me." Futaba mumbled. It was very quiet, but Wakaba still heard it and sighed.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't say silly things. Goro might not look like it but he treasures you a lot. He'd take a bullet for you, you know." She continued on, to which the girl shut her ears.</em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt herself coming back to reality, her eyes already tearing up and she clenched the device in her hands twice as hard. Futaba knew that Goro was a Phantom Thief, it was pretty obvious, she did not even need to hack his phone — she heard it all through a recording in the Leblanc. Telling Akuma that she knew identities of everyone in the group would solve her mom’s murder.. but that would also put her brother behind the bars. Wakaba was not going to come back.</p>
<p>
  <em>Does she really want to lose Goro too?</em>
  
</p>
<p>“No.. I can’t do it.”<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She threw the phone to the bed and shakily breathed out, “Goro.. Please.. Don’t leave me, too.” The girl hugged her knees to her chest in a weak attempt to hide away from the whole world. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally Akira’s powers are explained together with the origins of the Silver Book! Btw, this is not a canon explanation to Trickster’s abilities — it’s made up by an author. But, I hope you liked it! </p>
<p>I really, really hope that you liked this chapter! And, I’ve got some news! My sister is working on illustrations for Deceit and Distorted (since I couldn’t do it myself), so if you can, please show some love and support! 💕 Thank you ^_^ <br/>Her instagram: @maggie.volkova.art</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. he sold his soul long time ago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I want to keep you two as hostages. I know that you guys were looking for a way to meet with me, but I find it highly ironic how you should have been doing the opposite."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heya! ❤️ this is the longest chapter that's written in this story so far! 😳 i hope thats okay 😳 maybe this can be counted as a compensation for always being few days late with my updates..? BUT OMG I HAD TO RE-READ IT THREE TIMES AND I STOPPED SEEING MISTAKES AT SOME POINT BCS MY LAPTOP WAS LAGGIN N WOULD DELETE THE EDITED DOCUMENT SO IM SORRY IF ULL SEE MISTAKESSSSS</p><p>Also, Yoshizawa is finally in the story ✨ on sunday I will be releasing a bonus chapter as a valentine special hehe 💕 its around 5k+ words (already written) </p><p>anyway.. THIS CHAPTER AND CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE ARE GOING TO CONTAIN ROYAL SPOILERS! this was said in the tags but i thought that i should say that once more.. at any rate, have fun with jealous goro and some akuma action hehe </p><p>Small note: i am not a professional tarot card reader and do not claim myself as one. the readings that are provided by Chihaya in this chapter were written by me after i had done some light research, but in no way do i state being a professional in the said field. i just thought i would mention that</p><p>TW: extremely light mentions of sexual topic in the texting chats and also hint on that during an encounter with kaneshiro (which is canon), kidnapping, blackmail with money, hostage situation, gun violence, mentions of major character dying, mature language (duh)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dr. Maruki.. you made quite a show today during the morning assembly.." said Goro as the two were walking down the busy hallways of the Shujin Academy. The introductions of the new staff member had just recently ended, and brunet was given a task to show the therapist to the nurse's office — a room, that is going to be his working place until the middle of autumn.</p><p>"Ah, I apologize Isshiki-kun if my clumsiness had caused any issues.." the man awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and knitted his eyebrows together; looking away in slight shame.</p><p>"No, no. I just thought that it was refreshing." Goro smiled to himself. Even though Maruki truly made himself look like a fool in front of many, it was nice to have a small laugh as such after all the events that have been taking place for the past months, "So far many damaging things had been happening to the student body. The case with Kamoshida, the suicide attempt and now strange frauds from bandits.. This is a mess and I wouldn't be surprised if you'll get quite a lot of visitors." He concluded as they began walking to the second building of the school facility.</p><p>"That makes sense!" Nodded his head Maruki, "Well, Isshiki-kun, my door is open for <em>everyone</em> — including you." He reminded the teen and both stopped in front of the labeled door that they had been looking for this whole time.</p><p>"That's.. a sweet gesture. I might consider it if I'll have a chance or a time slot." He did have a thought before to perhaps talk with someone before, but recently whenever dark thoughts would flood his mind he would simply consult with Yusuke or Akira about them and instantly get better.</p><p>"Please, do! No pressure. Also, if you ever make up your mind for a visit, I just want you to know that I always have nutritious snacks to help you get through a busy day!" Maruki proudly grinned at that meanwhile brunet gave him a questioning look, eventually deciding not to pay too much attention to such detail.</p><p>"How considerate."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Their short conversation ended with Maruki taking a leave into the office to get comfortable and set up his own things, and as Goro had reached the second floor for his human studies class — he heard someone speedily running towards him and stopping with small pants.</p><p>He had seen the girl before on the photos of school albums, but they haven't actually met personally in the past. Sumire Yoshizawa, an honor student that barely visits any classes due to her constant competitions and trainings. Plus, while brunet was a third year, she was only a first year, so there were no reasons nor occasions for them to have a conversation before. But then why was she approaching him at this moment? For a good impression now that she's in high school? For help in getting adapted to the school's environment? Like he had time for such silly things.</p><p>"Isshiki-senpai!" The girl with bright red hair finally recovered from her run and straightened her back the moment she felt steady enough. She was thin and beautiful, plus a lot shorter than the other.</p><p>"Oh, you must be the honor student. Odd that I haven't met you before." Goro decided to nudge her for an explanation of what she could possibly need from him right before the lessons would start.</p><p>"Ah, that was because I was extremely busy with my practices and family issues. But I'm glad that we finally got a chance to officially meet!" Yoshizawa politely bowed her head in respect, and did not add anything to that for a while. This is getting awkward, thought brunet while coming up with ways of how to escape this unexpected encounter.</p><p>"Interesting. Well, if that is all that you had to say then I must go." He decided on answering while already walking pass the gymnast girl towards his class.</p><p>"Hold on-" as she turned around to catch up to the vice President, she found herself fully bumping into something solid and slightly cold. There was a small gasp of surprise coming from her own mouth, she looked up while getting ready to apologize and then completely froze in place as if paralyzed.</p><p>In front of her stood one of the most beautiful boys that she had ever seen. It was like he was taken from a magazine cover: fluffy healthy looking hair, flawless snowy skin, misty grey eyes with a bit of a dark eyeshadow in the back corners, and most importantly that supreme aura that clung to him making Yoshizawa feel dizzy to stay up on her feet.</p><p>"Are you alright?" The raven boy asked, and his voice did not help any better. It gravelly, but not in a scary way — it was somewhat appealing to the ear.</p><p>"Y-yeah.." The girl finally managed to say. The longer she looked at him, the more it felt like she was elsewhere. Getting completely away from the reality with the time slowing down — just like in the movies.</p><p>"You can let go off him now." The romantic bubble was broken once Goro cleared his throat, and Yoshizawa found herself jumping away from the attractive stranger as if he were on fire.</p><p>"R-right! My deepest apologies! Are you alright?" She asked the moment she remembered that she quite literally crashed into the other. Her gaze ended up scanning the boy's badge, "Ah.. a third-year, so you're my senpai, too!" The girl smiled, to which raven answered with the same gesture.</p><p>"The name's Akira Kurusu." He introduced himself, which made him seem only more alluring. The name suited him so much, it was unbelievable, "And, it's alright, don't worry about it Yoshizawa-san. I should be asking you that question. Were you chasing after Goro-senpai that desperately?" He chuckled at the end, to which Goro deeply sighed, "It's not nice to run away like that from such a pretty girl, senpai." Teased the other raven, which seemed to irritate the vice president only further.</p><p>"Are you two.. acquaintances?" She questioned, watching the way how they were interacting with each other in interest. Akira opened his mouth to answer, but got beaten to it by Goro.</p><p>"We happen to talk sometimes." Explained the brunet, and after looking at raven for confirmation the other shrugged it off.</p><p>"I see! I- I'm sorry if I shouldn't have asked! It's not like this is any of my business—" Yoshizawa got nervous once more seeing how the frown was deepening on Goro's face no matter what she did or said.</p><p>"Aw, you're so flustered. How adorable." Suddenly Akira approached her and gently patted her on top of the head. That made the girl's heart stop for a second, and she found herself being unable to properly think.</p><p>"H-huh?!"</p><p>"Akira, get her hands off her." Goro tugged at the wrist of the other, and pulled him away. Yoshizawa was not going to admit this out loud, but she missed the touch the moment it was gone — even though it was so cold to her scalp, "I'm sorry for that, it's his nature to be so.. provocative." Brunet apologized, but she still could not form any proper sentences being way too startled by what took place just now.</p><p>"H-huh.."</p><p>The two boys looked up as the bell rung across the Academy and both turned around to go to their class. Right, they were both third-years, so they must have had classes together.</p><p>"Well, we better go to the lesson." Goro let her know, "And you should, too."</p><p>"Oh. Y-you're right." Yoshizawa blinked, and pulled the bag that was hanging over her shoulder closer to herself in some sort of comfort.</p><p>"Look, she's blushing!" Akira pointed out, making her stare at him with wide eyes, "Do you perhaps want my phone number?" He winked; and right at that moment brunet grabbed the other by his bag and started dragging him away.</p><p>"Akira! Stop this behavior!" He scolded the raven making some students give them a questioning glance which was soon dismissed. It was not like they really cared about such stuff.</p><p>"Fiiineeee.. I was just teasing around."</p><p>"Seriously." Rolled his eyes Goro, "And I have to deal with this every single fucking day." He kept complaining to which raven laughed.</p><p>"At least I am not boring."</p><p>And all Yoshizawa could do was look at them leaving her behind, while trying to understand what just had happened and why her heart won't calm down even once they were out of her sight. Was that what people would call.. <em>the love at first sight?</em></p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Goro liked to have evening walks around Shinjuku. He knew that perhaps this was not the best place to hang out when you were still a teenager, but he looked and dressed mature enough for the officers not to question why he was ghosting around the area. Morgana also liked the place, and occasionally would rest his little head on top of the brunet's shoulder while commenting on each store that they would pass. Suddenly, their peaceful time got interrupted with a woman desperately calling out to him.</p><p>"Mister! Mister!" At first Goro ignored her. He did not know anyone personally around the square, nor did he recognize the voice. The streets were always busy, so he automatically assumed that he was not being addressed to.</p><p>"She's talking to you, Goro." The non-cat pointed out, and that was when brunet stopped to spare a look at the woman.</p><p>She had long blonde hair and weird-styled clothes with a purple bandana over her head making the teenager feel confused of the fact why she was talking to him anyways. That was when he caught on the nature of her profession, and felt himself deeply sigh with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>"She's a fortune teller, can't you see by this whole setup? She probably just wants me to spare some money out of pity for her food." He explained to Morgana, getting ready to walk away, "They are all liars desperate to fool idiots that believe them. Can't imagine how such scheme is still a business nowadays." The boy scoffed out loud, and Morgana loudly meowed at him.</p><p>"Don't say that! Her powers might be useful, c'mon! Let's go and try it out at least!" The non-cat touched his cheek with his paw multiple times while trying to convince him.</p><p>"Mister, the first reading is always for free but I guarantee that my powers are absolute." The woman awkwardly mentioned, feeling a bit hurt after what the other had spatted out about her job.</p><p>"They all claim that." Goro turned around and walked up to her, Morgana finally stopped abusing his face, "Fine, if the first one is for free then why not.." The woman gave him a weak smile as teen took a seat on the chair that was opposite to her; he hated the feeling of some people staring at him but tried to ignore that as much as possible, "So.. what should I do? Or more like.. what are <em>you</em> going to do?" He knew nothing about the whole procedure, but always assumed that they just did weird hand gestures and then would make up stuff while claiming to have abilities in order to entertain their clients enough to get into their wallets.</p><p>"I will read your future by using my tarot cards." She said while picking up the deck of cards and shuffling them in her hands.</p><p>The blonde kept tossing them in her hold for a while, looking highly concentrated that Goro was almost scared to interrupt her. He did not understand the drawings nor how could paper cards tell her anything but his so-called future, but he held it all in. Some cards fell out of the deck, and the brunet scoffed to himself at how someone could be this clumsy with shuffling while doing this for days and days in a row.</p><p>"Shouldn't you toss them back into the deck?" He asked while raising one of his eyebrows, to which the woman looked at him like he was hopeless.</p><p>"T-that's not how this works.. Please, trust me with my job." She said, and then finally stopped shuffling and picked up the cards from the top of the deck while flipping them over, "Well.. let's see."</p><p>She analyzed the cards with a worried glance, seeming a bit uncomfortable about what they were showing. Some pictures were facing her way, meanwhile some were looking at Goro. He once again questioned wether this woman even knew what she was doing or maybe she was a newbie at this.</p><p>"The cards are telling me that you have repressed feelings for someone.. who seems to be heavily stuck in the past. That person is having a real struggle letting go what they had been through." She announced, and then reached for more cards from the deck.</p><p>"What kind of person? And, I do not have feelings for anyone." Scoffed the other while folding his hands over his chest getting impatient with the whole process.</p><p>"It's.. a dangerous person." She said, and took one more card while tracing the features of it with her finger as if she was reading a book, "They were not always like that, but something in that past that they won't let go made them this way.. it seems. Someone did them seriously wrong." Morgana's ears perked up as he listened with interest, meanwhile all that brunet could do was groan.</p><p>"I don't know anyone like that. And — as I have told you before, <em>I don't like anyone</em>." He repeated his statement once again, but woman ignored him and flipped the last card that made her freeze for a second and then she chewed on her bottom lip.</p><p>"You've gone quiet." Pointed out Goro suddenly feeling uncomfortable with how silent it became so fast. It felt like the whole Shinjuku held their breath for that moment of tension.</p><p>"Be careful." The woman searched for the right words to say, "This person for who you have repressed feelings for.. <em>they won't change for you.</em> And if you will keep trying to cling to them.. <em>Everything will end tragically for both of you.</em>"</p><p>Hearing that did not sit right with Goro’s gut. It felt more like now that she had said it — it was going to happen this way. That did not feel nice at all, and he felt himself getting slightly angry without meaning to.</p><p>"Nonsense. Can't believe I wasted my time here." He stood up from his chair and picked up the bag that had Morgana inside with a quick motion of his hand. The woman did not even look offended, simply concerned — like she knew more than what she let on and brunet hated this expression. It was the exact same one that Lavenza, Igor and Akira had. It was irritating.</p><p>"Goro! You're being rude!" The non-cat hissed at him, to which brunet found himself talking back not even caring that he was openly engaging in a conversation with an animal.</p><p>"There is no such thing as fate, just consequences of actions and choices that are made in the present. If fate were a real thing, then that would mean that we are mindless and that everything is already planned out for us. I refuse to believe such a scam." He explained as they left the woman behind, while she drilled a hole through him. Why was she looking at him with so much sadness and pity?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Goro was back in his room, he could not stop thinking about it. He laid in bed with his hands up under his head while staring at the ceiling in deep thought. Now that he had processed what happened in Shinjuku, he could admit that he was being overly rude and mean without much reason behind it. But that was simply because Yoshizawa ruined his whole mood for the whole day and now he had to battle the consequences.</p><p><em>Someone who I like?</em> He thought once again about the woman's words and how worried she looked. And to his own pure confusion Akira's face popped up in his mind like a ghost. That devilishly beautiful smile that carved its way into his head all the way back when he first heard the transfer student introduce himself to the class. Brunet rolled his eyes at his own thoughts and loudly "<em>tsked</em>" while throwing the blanket over himself and turning to the side.</p><p><em>This is ridiculous,</em> he thought to himself, while shutting his eyes in a weak attempt to think about anything that's not somehow connected to the Joker from their group.</p><p>What Goro did not know about was that Morgana was sitting on his working table while observing him with caution. Eventually, with a small sigh the non-cat let himself crawl into the bed and form into a soft ball right next to the boy who soon was fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>On the next school day, Goro was met with the most irritating sight possible.</p><p>In the classroom that belonged to third years, Yoshizawa was talking to Akira while making heart-eyes at him as they both seemed to be laughing about some story.</p><p>"Senpai, you're <em>so</em> funny!" The red haired girl covered her mouth as she giggled, and looked up at the sudden appearance of the vice president near them, "Oh, Isshiki-senpai! Good morning!" She greeted him just as nicely as always, but that irritated the brunet further. Yet he had to be nice — he reminded himself while mentally cringing.</p><p>"What are you two doing together?" He asked in the nicest tone possible, but people who knew him well enough would instantly be able to tell that he was pushing his own limits at the moment. </p><p>"Apparently we take the same train to reach the school! And that was when we talked for a while and eventually exchanged phone numbers." Explained the honor student as she showed up her device and revealed Akira's contact in it signed as ‘<em>senpai</em>’ with a heart.</p><p>"Huh. I see." Goro said with a more-or-less unimpressed voice, but the girl seemed to have been oblivious to the tension as she went on.</p><p>"Kurusu-senpai just now was telling me of that one time when you got injured and he had to carry you bridal style." Goro was about to tell her that it was a plain lie, but then remember that it wasn't — since raven did save him in Kamoshida's Palace right after Ann's awakening. He threw a glare at the other who just shrugged like he had no idea what she was talking about, "You're so adorable, Isshiki-senpai!"</p><p>"If you two are done making fun of me, then you should go to your class, Yoshizawa. This is a room for third-years, I hope I am not being rude when I tell you that you do not belong in here." Brunet said while stretching a fake smile on his face; Akira whistled in the background at that but said nothing to somehow defend the girl.</p><p>"Alright.." Yoshizawa looked down slightly upset, "Good bye, Kurusu-senpai. And you too, Isshiki-senpai." She bowed to both of them before taking her embarrassed leave.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If Goro thought that this was enough to get rid of the annoying creature that suddenly appeared in his life like a flying mosquito in the room at 3am — then he was wrong. Deeply, deeply wrong. Because Yoshizawa was freaking everywhere. He could handle her presence at school more or less: the way how she made her way into their friend group, how they made one more group chat that contained her too, how she would always sit with them during lunch time or be present during their study sessions. But he realized that he absolutely could not handle her the moment he began seeing her outside of Shujin — and what's more irritating — with Akira who never told her off so far.</p><p>One time him and Akira were sitting together in a cafe and somehow Yoshizawa happened to be passing by and joined them for the meal. It would be bearable if not the incident that she pulled off with a drink. She orderer some over-sweetened cocktail and when they happened to put in two straws — she insisted for raven to try it with her. As he did, Akira complained about it tasting slightly off which was the moment Goro almost gagged at the realization that this was a single straw this whole time.</p><p>The next time when he felt like killing her if she would do as much as breathe next to him, was when raven had invited their friend group to ice skate. Ryuji, Ann, Goro and - <em>of course</em> - Yoshizawa showed up, but here was the drill. The red haired girl had no idea how to ice skate and insisted on Akira teaching her, which once again the other did not mind. Through the whole 40 minutes of Ryuji and Ann having fun, Goro had to watch the way how Yoshizawa would constantly fall on purpose, wait for raven to extend his hand for her, hold onto his arm while blushing and so on. God, he felt like breaking someone's bones the more he watched what was happening.</p><p>The situations and incidents kept pilling up like a mountain with passing days. The time when the rain started and Akira forgot his umbrella, and as Goro was about to share his — Yoshizawa beat him to it. And while they had to walk under it, she pressed herself towards raven as close as possible which once again Akira did not mind as he went on with his story.</p><p>Or the time when one day during their lunch the red haired girl revealed a home-made bento that she made especially for raven to enjoy, telling him that she made it with ‘<em>love</em>’. And the thick-skulled idiot happily accepted the offer while throwing it all down his throat like it was nothing.</p><p>The more Goro watched this, the more he felt his anger pilling up and the less sociable he felt. He began less and less inviting Akira to hang out with him, he began less and less texting him and calling him because he was pissed off. <em>Why</em>, you ask?</p><p>Well — Goro Isshiki Akechi <em>does not fucking know.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>She's pissing me off!</em>" brunet finally announced while screaming into his pillow all of his frustration, hoping that Sojiro or Futaba did not hear any of that. Morgana sighed, and surprisingly nodded his head in agreement.</p><p>"I'm more worried about the fact that if she will continue spending this much time around Akira, then she might discover our true identities." <em>Right</em>, thought Goro, <em>I almost forgot about that.</em> What if one day raven was going to be stupid enough to open his smart-ass mouth about their Phantom Thieves business?</p><p>"Yeah.. T-<em>that's</em> what's pissing me off." Mumbled the boy while laying on his back, "He's being reckless and irrational. And the way how she always looks at him? I just know that she is going to be trouble to us."</p><p>"So, what do you want to do about it?" The non-cat asked but he had honestly no idea what to do about it. It wasn't like he could get rid of her somehow or tell her off. The rest of the thieves - including fucking Joker - <em>liked</em> Yoshizawa. And at school, she was an honor student which meant that she was considered to be as special as the members of the student council.</p><p>"I'm going to sleep." He concluded, and Morgana did not push at him while curling into a ball himself and drifting off. What the creature did not suspect was that it was a lie, and once Goro was sure that the other was deep asleep — he quickly put on decent clothes and left the house without alarming anybody.</p><p>He was so angry and so riled up, he needed to let off some steam. Since they were still holding out on the mafia's palace, he had no other place to go to apart from Mementos. So, the moment brunet had reached Shibuya square — he activated the Nav and jumped into the distortion with ease.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wildcard, good to see you here." He heard familiar voice and turned around to see Lavenza next to the massive-sized blue door. Before he could ask any questions, like, why she was here in the first place, she quickly continued, "My master had created an entrance for you to the Velvet Room. Before, you could access our services only through sleep — but recently you've been quite restless, so we thought that this would be a much better idea." Goro awkwardly hissed at the remark, but the attendant simply ignored it, "You will see me and such doors in some places of the real world and at the entrance of each Palace that you may enter."</p><p>"That's.. convenient. Thank you, Lavenza. I'll come back here once I'm done to fuse some personas together." He decided while stepping towards the escalators that were leading down into the depths of the public palace. To his surprise, she was not stopping him nor discouraging him.</p><p>"Good luck on your journey." Was all she said, as he dived into completing the requests which they were going to do over this weekend, but.. <em>whatever</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first few targets were actually pretty easy, and fighting alone without any outside help had given enough challenge to the battle in order to satisfy his need on concentrating and blowing up Shadow's heads — then negotiating with them to have a change of heart. The luck was once on his side once, twice, again — but eventually, he ran out of it when a Shadow sneaked up from behind him as he was already trying to leave while being low on SP.</p><p>"Look, we can either do this the good way or the bad way — you choose. I'm stronger than you, so leave." He tried to sound intimidating in hopes that the Shadow was going to get scared and leave, but that tactic worked against him.</p><p>"If you are so strong then why are you trembling? And why are you desperate to escape? I bet you've got a lot of useful items that I could use for my collections~" The creature giggled while maniacally grinning and suddenly casted a fire spell of a high level which made brunet let out a grunt of pain. His outfit was burning, but he had nothing to stop this fire with.</p><p>"Zionga!" He shouted while ripping off his mask to switch a persona that electrified his opponent, but to his own horror — he missed.</p><p>"Psyo!" The Shadow fought back, and Goro felt on his body an attack that he had never experienced on himself before. It was a weird feeling that left him woozy, but he had to stay strong. His SP was almost done, his only hope at this moment was that this Shadow was weak to actual weapons.</p><p>Brunet pulled out his sword, and ran up at her with confidence while swinging with blade with as much power in it as possible — and to his shock the creature stopped it by blocking the attack with her long, sharp nails. Shadow took an advantage by his confusion and grabbed at his face — <em>inflicting rage alignment on him</em> — and as she was about to slice his throat with her claws; Goro felt himself being pushed out of the way and heard a scream of the Shadow that quickly turned into a pile of ash on the ground.</p><p>It was <em>Akira</em>, and as the fight was over, he turned to look at the brunet dead in the eye with his hands in his pockets. But his face looked different — it was emotionless, and strangely calm without any smirk or something else. Like he was obviously waiting for the other to say something without even rushing him. After few minutes like that passed, he began to lecture the brunet.</p><p>"You failed in that battle, because you did not go to buy a new weapon from Iwai's store how I had suggested during Medarame's Palace. Usually you listen to me, and I am the one disobeying your orders. But nowadays, you're the one that keeps putting on some bizarre show. Is this your way of trying to tell me something? I am no mind reader, you know. And now you are going alone into Mementos like you're a leader of a suicide squad." That remark triggered for the rage alignment to spike up as Goro jumped up in his feet and began quite literally screaming at the other.</p><p>"<strong>SHUT</strong> <strong>UP</strong>! <em>Why</em> are you even here?! TO MAKE FUN OF ME?! To remind me that you are better than me?! Stronger than me?! Smarter than me?! Leave me the <strong>FUCK</strong> alone! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE <strong>HELL</strong> <em>I</em> <strong>WANT</strong>!" He kept aggressively gesturing with his hands, but his behavior was not scaring nor intimidating Akira — he appeared to be more annoyed rather than anything else.</p><p>"Right. No matter how good you act on the outside.. you are still the same person no matter what happens to you or what doesn't happen to you on the inside. This is kind of <em>funny</em>." Goro did not understand what raven meant by that, which made him feel angrier because he was done with these never-ending riddles and confusions.</p><p>"Of course <em>that's</em> what you say. <em>EVERYTHING</em> is FUNNY to you! My emotions and thoughts are fucking <strong>FUNNY</strong> to you! You're just playing around with people — <em>no</em> — you're just playing around WITH <em><strong>ME</strong></em>! YOU <em><strong>NEVER</strong></em> THOUGHT ABOUT HOW THAT MADE <em><strong>ME</strong></em> FEEL WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST COUNTLESS DAYS! Not even fucking <strong>ONCE</strong>! I <em><strong>HATE</strong></em> YOU!" He screamed the last words especially loud, "I. <em><strong>FUCKING. HATE.</strong></em> YOU."</p><p>"What are you even going on and on about? Rage alignment is seriously making you say all sorts of—" and that is when Goro jumped at the other, and pinned him down to the floor with his full weight. Brunet was breathing deeply, trying to stable his boiling anger and he squeezed at Akira's body so tight that it was going to bruise later for sure. But he had to hold onto something for stability, he could not let go right now, "—<em>What is it, Goro? What is it that is making you so mad? Tell me.</em>"</p><p>Raven's hand cupped the side of the other's face as he traced circles with his thumb of the brunet's cheek. He waited for the eventual response patiently, letting Goro's palms abuse his shoulders without any sort of resistance.</p><p>"The fact that you hang out with that girl. I try to spend time with you but you let her tag along no matter what like a desperate puppy that just wants you to be hers. I fucking hate looking at it. I hate looking at the way how she clings to you like her life depends on it, and I hate seeing the way how you just let her do it as if there is nothing unusual about it. I hate how no matter how different your reputations are, she's not afraid to tell the whole fucking world of the fact that you two know each other. I <strong>hate</strong> it."</p><p>Akira stared at him for a long time, and the other could swear that raven's pupils dilated at the answer and for the first time ever since they have met — the mystery-boy finally looked at him not like he was looking at a stranger, but as if he saw someone familiar to him. And at that, raven placed his other hand at the side of Goro's face and pulled off his red mask while carelessly throwing it away.</p><p>"I hate how you let her roam around you. I hate how you let her think that she can have you. I fucking hate every little thing that you make me feel because of how fucking idiotic you are. Or manipulative. I don't even know what you really are like, Akira, and that pisses the shit out of me. Makes me hate you only more. I can't read you, I can't understand you, I can't get to know you—" <em>I can't properly accept how suffocating your presence is to my mind,</em> goes unsaid, "—so I <strong>hate</strong> you."</p><p>"<em><strong>You're driving me fucking insane, Akira Kurusu.</strong></em>" He whispered, and the other finally smiled upon hearing that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was a weight pressing down on his chest, almost forcing him further into the mattress and trying to awake him from a deep sleep. It was pissing him off, so Goro attempted to push it away from himself while rolling to the side. But whatever it was — was not giving up, and instead started shouting in his face.</p><p>"Goro! Wake up, you'll be late for school! <em>Goroooooo</em>! Wake up, wake up!" Finally brunet's lashes fluttered and he slowly opened them while scanning the room. He could not remember last time he was this sleepy, but it was as if someone was trying to glue his eyes back together.</p><p>"Morgana.. get off. Just five more minutes.." he groaned while trying to pull the covers over his face in order to hide away from the annoying cat.</p><p>"Your alarm will make me go deaf! Goroooo!" Right, he did not even notice the noise that his phone was making. He should probably change the melody since his brain got used to this one by now. The boy blindly patted around the nightstand and pressed on the first button making it all go quiet. And just as he was about to fall back into a dreamland, "THAT DOESN'T SOLVE THE FACT THAT YOU STILL HAVE SCHOOL!"</p><p>He was starting to wake up.</p><p>"You wanna go there just because you are inside Ann's bag during the lessons." He mumbled to himself while sitting up and grabbing a glass of water, quickly gulping it all down.</p><p>"Your phone is blowing up!" The non-cat ignored his statement and instead nudged the other to check what was happening.</p><p>"Probably Yoshizawa again being annoying.."</p><p>The moment the words left his mouth he had a flashback running right in front of his eyes. He could see himself going into Mementos and having an unsuccessful fight with a Shadow.. And <em>then</em>..</p><p>"It's the Phantom Thieves group chat." Morgana scooped right by his side while looking at the screen that Goro had unlocked. Usually, the chats that were active were the ones with Yoshizawa — but this one hadn't been active for a while. <em>Surprising</em>, thought brunet as he scrolled up to see what he had missed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>not a suspicious groupchat (srsl nothing to see here)</strong></span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>haremfucker</strong>: have any of you ever thought that this is the most sus thing to call a gc?</p><p> </p><p><strong>forreal</strong>: i re-named it bcs what if akuma can hack and will see "Phantom Thieves Groupchat" how it was before?</p><p> </p><p><strong>theonlygirl</strong>: ryuji.. if akuma can hack then he can just read our texts</p><p><strong>theonlygirl</strong>: and then we'll be doomed</p><p> </p><p><strong>forreal</strong>: for real, ur right</p><p><strong>forreal</strong>: omg what do we do then</p><p> </p><p><strong>haremfucker</strong>: you.. guys are taking that to some extremes</p><p><strong>haremfucker</strong>: anyways, i've got some news</p><p> </p><p><strong>forreal</strong>: did you get a phone number of another chick that is way too old to be crushing on you?</p><p> </p><p><strong>theonlygirl</strong>: ryuji!</p><p> </p><p><strong>haremfucker</strong>: that might have happened, but that's not what i wanted to talk about atm</p><p> </p><p><strong>forreal</strong>: dude.. how is that u r a chick magnet.. what do u do?? i read that some guys that produce some pheromosones are more attractive than on average, but is that rll what u do?</p><p> </p><p><strong>haremfucker</strong>: it's called pheromones and no. wtf ryuji</p><p><strong>haremfucker</strong>: im just high on charm but its not like i will date them or anything</p><p> </p><p><strong>forreal</strong>: and now ur just showing off</p><p> </p><p><strong>theonlygirl</strong>: what is this conversation..</p><p> </p><p><strong>forreal</strong>: is she cute at least?</p><p><strong>forreal</strong>: maybe interested in blondes by any chance? you can also add athletic into the short description</p><p> </p><p><strong>haremfucker</strong>: i think she's more into dominant guys with money</p><p> </p><p><strong>forreal</strong>: oh man..</p><p> </p><p><strong>theonlygirl</strong>: did you just now call yourself a rich dom?</p><p><strong>theonlygirl</strong>: and how rich are we speaking?</p><p> </p><p><strong>forreal</strong>: ann?!</p><p><strong>forreal</strong>: but srsl how rich are we speaking?</p><p> </p><p><strong>theonlygirl</strong>: ryuji..</p><p><strong>theonlygirl</strong>: i thought u were straight-?</p><p><strong>theonlygirl</strong>: get away from my possible future wallet</p><p> </p><p><strong>forreal</strong>: this has nothing to do with his bank account balance</p><p><strong>forreal</strong>: and i am straight!</p><p> </p><p><strong>theonlygirl</strong>: huh</p><p> </p><p><strong>haremfucker</strong>: i could try changing that ;)</p><p> </p><p><strong>forreal</strong>: bro—?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>haremfucker</strong>: is that a reaction of happiness or terror?</p><p> </p><p><strong>theonlygirl</strong>: probably both</p><p> </p><p><strong>crow</strong>: akira, you wanted to tell us all something important at the start of this chaos, didn't you?</p><p> </p><p><strong>haremfucker</strong>: ah right</p><p><strong>haremfucker</strong>: so me and goro talked yesterday and we decided that maybe it's time to infiltrate kaneshiro's palace</p><p> </p><p><strong>forreal</strong>: why the sudden change of heart?</p><p><strong>forreal</strong>: change of heart pftt get it? as in like what we do as the phantom thieves, uknow</p><p> </p><p><strong>theonlygirl</strong>: ..</p><p> </p><p><strong>haremfucker</strong>: bcz if we will just sit silent then we will be letting him have an upper hand in the situation. he thinks that he can control us, but he cannot. we are the phantom thieves that are opposing the corrupt the society that he is protecting.</p><p> </p><p><strong>crow</strong>: in other words, are you saying that he is our rival?</p><p> </p><p><strong>haremfucker</strong>: yes.</p><p> </p><p><strong>theonlygirl</strong>: we've got enemies already..</p><p><strong>theonlygirl</strong>: our situation is getting more and more serious with each day.. this is so not cool</p><p> </p><p><strong>crow</strong>: of course. things are getting complicated and they are going to be even more complicated in the upcoming future, but we cannot give up now that we had already become known. we can't back down after we vowed to protect the weak. think of kamoshida, think of medarame and all these targets from Mementos.</p><p><strong>crow</strong>: just because akuma works for the legal system, it doesn't make it a justice system</p><p> </p><p><strong>theonlygirl</strong>: youre right</p><p><strong>theonlygirl</strong>: we waited enough. the student body is suffering.. we should be able to take the risk now that things have calmed down a bit</p><p> </p><p><strong>haremfucker</strong>: now what's left to figure out is the name and the key words, but we can discuss that later</p><p><strong>haremfucker</strong>: or is senpai planning to be late for school today? 😏 good boy gone bad?</p><p> </p><p><strong>crow</strong>: im logging off.</p><p> </p><p><strong>theonlygirl</strong>: back to the original question</p><p><strong>theonlygirl</strong>: are you a rich dom or no?</p><p> </p><p><strong>lobsterfanboy</strong>: what's a dom?</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goro turned off his phone with a deep sigh and soon began getting out of bed. Akira was right, if he was not going to hurry up then he would be definitely late to the registration in the morning.</p><p>"You and Akira met up yesterday? When?" Morgana questioned with curiosity, because if he recalled correctly then they did not get to see raven yesterday at all.</p><p>"He's just lying." Shrugged the other while stepping into the bathroom to start off his day. This was going to be busy.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They must have been wondering around Shibuya for hours now without any sort of luck. The thieves searched everything and asked everyone who they could think of being able to answer. Not even Akira with his weird, countless connections could find the string that they were searching for.</p><p>"It's almost evening.. and we have no luck." Sighed Ann as they stood in a circle on the Central street.</p><p>"Yeah.." Agreed Ryuji while nodding his head. He was tired after such a long day of wondering around everywhere where they could.</p><p>"What's not helping is that even once we would find someone they would not tell us anything due to Akuma's recent influence." The model whined while kicking her leg and hitting a can by accident. None of them bothered to pick it up due to mental exhaustion.</p><p>"We.. sure helped him grow in popularity." Goro admitted in slight defeat, and as he was about to announce for everyone to go home for today and continue investigation tomorrow — Nijima appeared out of nowhere with fire in her eyes.</p><p>"That's not the reason." She said, and they all looked at her quietly, "Akuma had arrested over 20 different criminals since the TV interview. My sister is constantly talking about it." She explained, and they all looked at each other in surprise, "They're just being careful of random strangers that are randomly asking questions."</p><p>"Then what do you propose for us to do?" Yusuke turned to face her, to which the brunette slightly smiled and walked forward.</p><p>"To look in the right places." Was all she said while gesturing for them to follow her, but before they could, Goro put a hand out to stop them and hummed in deep thought.</p><p>"We cannot go in the whole group, that'll be too many." He concluded and Yusuke with Akira instantly agreed.</p><p>"One more person should follow." The artist said, and then quickly glanced at raven who cocked his head at their Leader. "Goro, you're the Leader so.. you go. We will wait for you right here, and in an instance of one of us leaving we will let you know."</p><p>"Alright." the brunet fixed his jacket and caught up to Nijima, "Lead the way."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He expected for anything to happen than what had actually taken place. First, was that the girl led him into a shady small street to talk with some dealer who suggested a job. Then, one thing led to another and everything turned upside down. Second, was that him and Nijima got kidnapped and they were being driven to an unknown location with their mouths covered with a thick tape. Nothing in the boy’s life had prepared him for this turn of events. Youtube recommendations were not preaching bullshit when they told him to watch the survival videos.</p><p>"We're almost there, kids. Behave." Warned them one of the men who was sitting in the passenger's seat. He was dangerous, Goro understood that the moment he saw the tattoos that could be visible around his neck and arms. They weren't just ordinary ones, he belonged to some sort of criminal organization based on the specific design.</p><p>What was worse is that outside of the Metaverse Goro was pretty much helpless. He had no real weapons nor powers of a Persona here. Lying at the backseat of a car suddenly reminded him of how many times Wakaba had warned him in the past that these things happen way too often in Japan to simply ignore them. She would have been feral to know that brunet basically asked to be in the position that he was in at the moment. Why did this scenario never occurred to him as a possibility?</p><p>But more than anything he was worried about Nijima that was visibly shaking and looked at him with such wide eyes of terror that made his stomach flip upside-down. He wanted to reassure her that she was going to be okay, that this was not her fault and that there was no need to be scared — but the last one would be a lie.</p><p>There was a massive reason to fear for life, and a pretty obvious one.</p><p>"We're here." Announced the driver while parking the vehicle and both men got out of the car just to come back to open the back doors and pull out their victims.</p><p>No matter how much they protested or tried to break free, it only made the situation worse and they realized that there was no one around capable of helping them. Goro could not even tell the thieves to leave or call the police because his phone died at a very ironic moment.</p><p>Both of them got thrown inside some sort of VIP room in a club where they were met with a sight of an overweight man dressed in expensive clothes while having two young-looking girls by his sides. They seemed to be giggling about something and clinging closer to the man like mindless bimbos.</p><p>"So that's them." The main guy spoke, and soon smirked, "My name is Junya Kaneshiro. Usually I keep my name a secret, but I guess there's no point to do so today." Kaneshiro eyed his men and gave a silent command — to which they crouched in front of Goro and Nijima while ripping off the tapes and untying their hands, "No point in fighting, you'll lose so let's save us all a hassle."</p><p>"What do you want?" The brunet asked while trying to look as intimidating as possible, "Why did you throw us into a car?! This is a kidnapping case!"</p><p>"I want to keep you two as hostages. I know that you guys were looking for a way to meet with me, but I find it highly ironic how you should have been doing the opposite." He announced and both of them looked at each other with wide eyes, "You were the son of Wakaba Isshiki, right? The researcher who became a victim to a mental shutdown. Meanwhile you—" he pointed at Nijima, "—are a younger sister of a prosecutor that works closely with Akuma." At the mentions of the detective Goro gasped.</p><p>There was no reason to ask this man exactly how he knew who they were and why they were the chosen ones. Goro had been wandering around Shibuya for a whole day now speaking with shady people, and Nijima had been probably doing something similar a lot longer since she was so confident in leading him into trap earlier. But it must seem that they bit off a lot more than what they were capable of chewing.</p><p>"Are you going to use us as a bait.. to get rid of him?" He realized and the girl's mouth gaped at how much that made sense now, "Why do you think he'll come?"</p><p>"He might not come for you-" Kaneshiro motioned at Goro; but then smirked while talking to Nijima, "-but there is no way that he'd ignore the only family of his working partner. Makoto Nijima, I just want you to know that your sister is such a pain in the ass. I'll have a sweet time torturing her by toying with you."</p><p>"Back the fuck off." The brunet snapped, and protectively shifted in front of the girl. Kaneshiro snickered in amusement and leaned back in his seat, one of the women near him took a seat on his lap.</p><p>"Relax, personally, I'm not interested in her. But I must admit she'd satisfy many costumers." He grinned while rubbing his chin which made Goro stare at him with pure disgust, "What? Money is money. It's business. A brat like you is too young to understand." The man shrugged while reaching for a cigarette in his pocket, "Did you send the picture of them from the car?" He asked one of his men and got a nod as an answer, "Good. And now we wait."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akira's work phone beeped which was not supposed to happen since Shido knew to only contact him during emergencies, but to his surprise it was Sae Nijima. She did not call, since she was aware that the other would not pick up unless he was alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <strong>sae nijima<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/><br/></span></strong>
</p><p><strong>sae</strong>: Akuma, this is an emergency.</p><p><strong>sae</strong>: We have been sent a photograph of two teenagers that got kidnapped.</p><p> </p><p><strong>akuma</strong>: I do not wish to be disrespectful, but are you sure that we should be responsible for this case?</p><p> </p><p><strong>sae</strong>: Akuma, one of them is my sister. And the other one is Goto Isshiki, he's the son of a deceased Wakaba Isshiki.</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akira's eyes widened and he quickly glanced at the thieves that were chatting about nothing important while considering to get crepes in the near store. None of them even thought about how much in shit the other two had gotten while they were having fun. <em>This was bad, raven had to act now and fast.</em></p><p>"Hey, guys. My guardian is texting me that if I'll be out too late again he'll seriously beat my ass." He must have sounded suspicious, he was aware, but he had no other choice but to pray that years of constant lying were going to somewhat pay off.</p><p>"Man.. Never thought you'd be the one to listen to someone like that." Ryuji whined, not wanting his friend to leave all of a sudden, "Can't you ask him to give you a few more minutes?"</p><p>"Actually, now that you all mention this they had been gone for a while.." Ann pointed out as she stretched her back, "Maybe they left and didn't tell us?"</p><p>"What if they are in danger?" Suddenly spoke up Yusuke with a serious expression on his face. Artist could be known for being weird, but he was also annoying smart and caught up with events fast.</p><p>"I was thinking the same." Admitted Morgana who was in Ann's bag this whole time, "After all, we are snooping around the Mafia."</p><p>"You.. got a point." Akira dramatically frowned. <em>Now that the topic had changed, he should twist around his excuse. Do not pressure your lie once it's irrelevant, but adapt with the situation and come up with a new one,</em> he thought, "I can't leave then if they are in a possible danger. Let's split up."</p><p>"But.. is that a good idea to be splitting up?" Morgana looked uncertain between all of them.</p><p>"It'll be faster this way. And in case of something — we will drop a text in the group chat and gather around once again." Raven hoped that he did not look stupid at that moment, but thankfully none of the thieves were as smart as to suspect that Akira's behavior was odd. How fucking <em>naive</em>, "And yet.. I would not like for Ann or Morgana to be wondering around all alone. It's quite late. I'm not saying that you're weak or anything of that sort but-"</p><p>"Don't worry, I know that's not what you mean." Shook her head the blonde girl, "but same goes for Ryuji, he can't run after all."</p><p>"So how about you, Morgana, Yusuke and Ryuji stick together?" Akira suggested, and they all exchanged a glance.</p><p>"But then you'll be alone.." they pointed out to which raven shook his head.</p><p>"I'll call Yoshizawa to come with me. We are both athletic and know self-defense pretty well. Also, this way we won't look suspicious to her that we all suddenly ghosted her for a few days." The rest of the group finally gave in while trusting him.</p><p>"Alright, then.. Let's go, who knows what happened to them." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>sae nijima</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>sae</strong>: Akuma?</p><p><strong>sae</strong>: I want your help, but I do not require it.</p><p><strong>sae</strong>: I’ll go to save my sister on my own</p><p> </p><p><strong>akuma</strong>: I had to take care of something. I apologize for leaving you on read.</p><p><strong>akuma</strong>: I will take care of this. I personally promised to isshiki's younger sister to protect him, and you are my dear colleague</p><p><strong>akuma</strong>: Trust me to take care of this</p><p> </p><p><strong>sae</strong>: Are you sure you'll manage?</p><p><strong>sae</strong>: Alone?</p><p> </p><p><strong>akuma</strong>: Do you trust me?</p><p> </p><p><strong>sae</strong>: I do.</p><p><strong>sae</strong>: [image attached]</p><p><strong>sae</strong>: [location attached]</p><p> </p><p><strong>akuma</strong>: kaneshiro.. he's been asking for it for a while</p><p><strong>akuma</strong>: But why them?</p><p> </p><p><strong>sae</strong>: He wants to meet with you.</p><p> </p><p><strong>akuma</strong>: What a nice invitation</p><p><strong>akuma</strong>: I cant let so much effort pass by</p><p> </p><p><strong>sae</strong>: akuma.</p><p> </p><p><strong>akuma</strong>: sorry.</p><p> </p><p><strong>sae</strong>: Do you promise to save them? to save makoto?</p><p> </p><p><strong>akuma</strong>: I do.</p><p><strong>akuma</strong>: and i do not lie.</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p>————</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <strong>yoshizawa</strong> </span> </p><p> </p><p><strong>aki</strong>: yoshizawa, if anyone will ask then we were together the whole evening, alright?</p><p><strong>aki</strong>: i called you into the shibuya square and we hung around, and i seemed like i was looking for someone but we did not manage to find anyone. then, my guardian blew up my phone and i had to leave.</p><p><strong>aki</strong>: if others will ask you, that's the story, okay?</p><p> </p><p><strong>yoshizawa</strong>: huh? of course, senpai! but is everything alright? who were we looking for?</p><p> </p><p><strong>aki</strong>: do you trust me, yoshizawa-chan?</p><p> </p><p><strong>yoshizawa</strong>: how could i not, senpai. you've done so much for me. i'll do anything you ask me to.</p><p> </p><p><strong>aki</strong>: good. so, if the rest will suddenly ask for you to meet up with them on the central street, will you say what i had just told you?</p><p> </p><p><strong>yoshizawa</strong>: yes! even though i do not enjoy lying, but knowing that it's about you, it must be for the better cause</p><p> </p><p><strong>aki</strong>: very, very good. thank you, yoshizawa. i feel like i can truly rely on you</p><p><strong>aki</strong>: i must go now</p><p> </p><p><strong>yoshizawa</strong>: stay safe and take care of yourself, senpai!</p><p> </p><p><strong>aki</strong>: thank you, same goes for you</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By the time he was done chatting with both Sae and Yoshizawa, he had changed into his Akuma outfit and put on the mask with a voice-changer. He did that in the nearest stall to the given location. Now, with the gun in his front pocket and gloves on — he was ready to face the mafia boss.</p><p>The detective walked out, careful for nobody to notice him and was standing in front of the club that Kaneshiro had rented for himself for god knows how long. Akira was not ready for this, nothing of that sort had been mentioned in the silver book.</p><p>And just as that thought crossed his mind he felt the familiar tug in his chest — his heart just for a second stopping. Quickly recovering from the shock, raven jumped into the hiding and pulled out a folded page torn from the silver book.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I will die in 40 seconds after getting shot in the head. I was investigating around. The men have guns, and are out for my life.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akira rolled his eyes and then looked how to get into the club through another way. His eyes scanned the place while searching for a solution, but as he was about to stand up the pain pierced his chest again and he almost fell on his knees from the amount of it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I will die in 5 minuted because I will get shot in both legs and then in the head. But, right before dying I noticed that there is a different way into the club and that is from the back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Raven took that as a sign while he carefully moved to circle around the building, trying to catch as less witnesses as possible and all while keeping a fair distance during his route. He kept avoiding one trap after another thanks to the sentences appearing again and again on the pagw. By the time he had managed to get in front of the entrance that silver book suggested for him — he felt his heart stopping once more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I will die in 40 seconds from a man who's hiding on a rooftop.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"This is ridiculous.. I keep dying." The teenager groaned until suddenly realization hit him and he looked down on his hand — remembering the scar that never healed after the scarlet room, "Should I..?" He waited to see wether anything was going to appear on the page of the silver book, but nothing did, "Interesting." He smirked to himself while finally leaving his hiding spot.</p><p>Akira knew that his killer was going to attack from the top, and right as the man in an obviously suspicious looking suit pulled out a gun — raven focused his vision on where the bullet was supposed to come out from and extended his hand forward. Right at the same time as the attacker pulled a trigger, Akira shut his fist closed and bent the timeline of the bullet in itself. To his own shock, it <em>worked</em>! The man looked at the pistol confused, raven used that to buy himself the time to reach the door and pull it open.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I will die in 15 seconds from a guy shooting me from the right.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akira read the lines and was wary to dodge down while passing one of the open rooms, and as he did so, he pulled out his own pistol and shot two times at the feet of the man who let out a scream of pain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I will die in 2 minutes from a man stabbing me in the back with a knife when I will be passing the kitchen area.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Raven re-read the note and decided to avoid the kitchen altogether while going through a different way that was available. All of a sudden as he was going out of one of the rooms, the pain in his chest got so agonic that he had to crouch down and take deep breaths in panic. Akira's skin went pale and blood ran cold, his hand instantly reached to check the paper.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I will die in 4 hours because of the trap that is set ahead. They will shoot at me with a strong drug that will knock me out, and then film me getting killed in front of Goro and Nijima — later sending that to the police.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"This guy wants me dead even more than Shido.." Akira sighed, while rubbing his head in annoyance, "Too bad that as an Akuma I have a no-murder policy even with a sadistic trash as that. What a pain in the ass." The boy stood up on his legs and walked forward, but this time carefully stepping over the string that was tied to the floor to trigger the trap, "All of this is taking a lot longer than what I had anticipated."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goro and Nijima had been stuck in the room while anxiously waiting for a few hours now. Kaneshiro was not bored, but getting highly entertained with a useless chatter from two of his girlfriends meanwhile the teens were shaking due to the guns being pointed at them. And just as they thought that this could not get any more hopeless, the door bursted open with a man running in.</p><p>"Sir! Akuma is inside the building!" He panted looking nervous, "A-and I don't know what he did, but it seems like a bullet got glued to the insides of my pistol! I can't use it at all!" He showed the weapon while stretching out his hands in panic, to which Kaneshiro tsked loudly.</p><p>"Are you seriously telling me you could not take out a fucking 16-year-old teenager in a stupid halloween mask? I am paying all of you for <em>what</em>? To fucking <em>toy</em> with this shit?" He got up and angrily snarled at the other, "Go fucking kill him! I payed you for that!"</p><p>"<em>I'm afraid that I payed the Devil with my soul already to be a much harder target then you claim for me to be.</em>" Goro's and Nijima's heads snapped up at hearing the familiarly auto-tuned voice being present in the room, "This took a while getting here. I'm honored to know you were so eagerly prepared for my visit." Akuma chuckled at the end.</p><p>"A-akuma.." brunet whispered to himself.</p><p>"He actually came.." the girl also added a bit shocked, "I can't believe that we are saved."</p><p>"Not so fast." One of the guards pulled out a gun and pointed it right at Nijima's head who whimpered from paralyzing fear that suddenly possessed her whole body, "One step and she's dead." Warned the mafia boss and the detective was quick to understand the disadvantage that he had in the current situation. He lifted up his hands and waited for further instructions, "We are going to record a video of your murder and send it to the police as a threat to leave Shibuya to me."</p><p>"That will spike the aggression only further as they'll demand revenge for me. Not only from the police force, but also general public who are aware of my name. Your situation will come to its downfall if you'll make a critical mistake as such. Use your <em>brain</em>, Kaneshiro." The way how the other talked was so calm and without any tension. He sounded as if everything that was going on was under his control, "Can you seriously get any more foolish than that? Don't you know anything apart from how to uselessly spend your <em>stolen</em> money?" And that must have hit a nerve.</p><p>"You little fucking bastard-!" The mafia boss did not hesitate in aiming at the teen’s stomach and pulling the trigger. Goro and Nijima flinched at how quickly the events went down — the brunette even shut her eyes not wanting to see a death happen right in front of her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But it never came.</p><p>Kaneshiro looked down at his gun confused and tried again but no bullet was coming out. He was getting frustrated and threw it out while taking another one but the exact same issue occurred over and over again — right after Akuma would snap his palm, noticed Goro. In panic, the mafia boss looked at the guard who was still gripping at Nijima's hair.</p><p>"Shoot her! Shoot her already!" He shouted at the other, and Goro's heart dropped down to its lowest possible as he tried to shield her at the very last second.</p><p>"Not on my watch." Was what they heard which was followed with a grunt from the same man. Akuma had kicked him in the stomach with his leg and quickly got a hold of his gun — and as everyone present pointed their weapons at him — he pointed his pistol straight at Kaneshiro's forehead. The girls that were by the man's sides screamed from fear and ran out of the room, barely managing not to trip over their pink high heels.</p><p>"Well.. I knew you'd be an entertaining guest." The man chuckled as he relaxed in his place, "But I have something that will make you reconsider your current actions."</p><p>"Which is?" Akuma cocked his head to the side, curious what sort of blackmail he was going to put up and what came next was actually unexpected.</p><p>"While we were waiting for you to arrive I decided to run a small check on these two, and I found something interesting concerning Goro Isshiki's case." As if knowing exactly what the other was talking about, brunet's head snapped up at that in horror, "Look at that — so they weren't lies? All of this personal information is going to leak together with a false one. I will say that Makoto Nijima was actually the one that was finding teenagers for us to use as targets, that is believable since it's in her ability range as a President of Shujin Academy. What I am going to do will ruin their lives.."</p><p>Yes. Forever.</p><p>"..unless you all are ready to make a deal with me. The punks right there will have to bring me back 50 million yen, meanwhile you-" he pointed at the detective, "-will not arrest me and you will not report to the police what had happened here." Akuma gritted the gun in his hand so violently that it began shaking just from the strength of the hold. Goro could understand that, he was not even going to imagine how must have felt the other while letting the criminal in front of him step all over his pride this way.</p><p>"But.. That's too much money! I won't have time to gather this much!" Nijima cried out helplessly, to which Kaneshiro rolled his eyes.</p><p>"All that you should care about is that I am giving you three weeks to deliver the money. Otherwise, I will leak personal and false information about you two, and forever rip away your futures."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The drive back inside Akuma's car was quiet. The first stop was going to be Nijima's house. It was a silent decision, made by the detective but none disagreed. The girl had endured so much suffering, it would be only reasonable to let her go home first especially to her sister that was worried sick.</p><p>"Akuma.. Thank you for saving us." The brunette lowered her head, "I.. If not my careless actions then-" </p><p>"Don't be like that. Also, it's my honor that I prevented your deaths." Was all that the detective said. It was interesting how someone dressed in such a bizarre outfit could have a comforting aura around them.</p><p>"Are you injured in any way?" Goro decided to question, after all, the other must have ran into multiple challenges to even reach them in the first place. He was risking his life for them.</p><p>"I should be the one asking that." Corrected him Akuma with a chuckle, "So, are you two injured in any way?" He asked, while adjusting a mirror so that he could see the two teens in the back seat.</p><p>"Just small bruises.." mumbled the girl, while nervously looking down. Sae was going to kill me, she thought.</p><p>"I have a favor to ask both of you." Suddenly spoke up the detective, "Please, keep the factor that I showed up to save the two of you a secret." Goro instantly asked why, "That is due to the theory that most likely more criminals are going to start using hostages as a way to attempt my assassination. I do not want any more innocent people to get involved, just because they are connected to me or to the people with whom I am connected. Would that be alright to ask both of you to do?" Just as he finished, the Nijima residence showed up in their vision and Akuma gently stopped the car near the entrance gate.</p><p>"O-of course. Well then.. I'll go.. Sis must be worried." The brunette said while opening the door and stepping outside.</p><p>"She is. Take care of yourself, Nijima-san." Was all that the other answered while the girl shut the dooe. Akuma quickly drove off and put in a different address into a GPS.</p><p>"May I ask something?"</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>"How did you stop the bullets from exiting the guns?"</p><p>There was a bit of a silence after that, and for a moment the boy thought that the detective was not going to share an answer which would be fair, "I have a high-leveled magnetic technology implemented into my gloves. I would also kindly ask you to keep this data classified, alright?"</p><p>"O-okay.. I didn't know that such existed." He admitted as he started at the passing people outside the car.</p><p>Sojiro has no idea what happened to him, and he was slightly relieved when Akuma requested for this incident to stay a secret. Because he'd prefer that, too. There was no need to alarm his guardian with an unstable heart and depressed sister like that.</p><p>"Yes. This is intentional for nobody to know so that it can be used with a surprise effect how you had witnessed today." Elaborated the detective, while stopping the car on the backstreets and then going outside just to open the door for Goro, "Isshiki-san, I must say that I do not posses 50 million yen in my wallet, but I will try to somewhat assist the situation that you've been put into without flashing my name too much." He said, while the two of them were now walking towards the Sakura residence.</p><p>"No, no. It's alright, Akuma-kun. I have an idea of what to do, so.. don't worry about me." Reassured him the other, only to realize that it must have been stupid to say. Very stupid.</p><p>"I do worry, because you sometimes seem to forget that you have to stay safe not just for yourself, but also for your sister." He pointed out as they reached the gate, "You know, she might seem like she shut the door to her room — but you two will need each other to survive in the future. She might be alone in her bedroom, but don't make her feel like she's alone in the whole <em>world</em>." Goro was taken aback by such words, but quickly returned it all with a small smirk.</p><p>"Thank you, Akuma-kun. And again, thank you for saving me." Were his last words as he extended his hand — which the other shook with a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>"That's my duty as a part of the police force. Please, stay safe and do not worry to contact me in the case of danger." With that — he left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>nijima</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>nijima</strong>: isshiki-kun.. after what happened today.. please, let me steal his heart together with all of you.</p><p> </p><p>————</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i loved writing the scene in mementos so much. just in general i'm a sucker for the whole idea of a jealous goro awe what a baby :D also i know in the texts i joked about akira being a rich dom but- *cough*<br/>At any rate.<br/>i hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. notice me, senpai!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Takamaki-san and Sakamoto-san, could you please tell me what type is Kurusu-senpai into?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya! ❤️ happy valentines day, guys!<br/>Just saying that this chapter does NOT include any crucial plot, but I'll be honest I had loads of fun writing this. This is Yoshizawa's POV! Hope you'll enjoy!! </p><p>Small note: when Sumire's dad says "Kasumi" that is because Sumire was known to hear Kasumi's name instead of her own due to change in cognition. So no, it's not a mistake by me haha this is intentional </p><p>TW: stalker behavior (a bit) and underage drinking mentions (its akira, dw), also thoughts about student x teacher having a relationship but there are no actual romantic scenes of that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"S-senpai..." Yoshizawa looked away with a peach blush glittering her face like a powder, "I called you here because.." She kept nervously tapping her foot against the ground as the other's gaze felt like a cage that was trapping her from running away. She had to do it now or never, she thought to herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yoshizawa..?" Raven cocked his head to the side a bit confused, his perfectly fluffy hair shined in the sunlight of the warm, summer day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Today had such a perfect weather. It wasn't hot nor cold, the sun was not strong enough to burn and wind was not strong enough to make anything awkward. Akira was in his new, sleeveless uniform and he looked astonishing. Yoshizawa could not help herself but look at how muscly his arms were — she often imagined what would it be like for them to pick her up like a light petal. These feelings were so foreign, but denying them was impossible at this point. Next to him she felt so small and so safe — she wanted to say in this comforting zone forever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I.. I asked you out here today to tell you something.." she bit on her lower lip while bending a bit the edges of the letter that she had been holding behind her back, "S-senpai.. I.." she shook her head and with a bow of her head outstretched her arms, "H-here!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was silence for a few minutes, as raven seemed to be thinking about something with wide eyes until he finally accepted the paper, The girl stopped breathing in anticipation, until suddenly the boy sneaked his hand around her jaw and gently lifted up her head — making the two of them connect their eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Were you thinking that I'd say ‘no’ to you, Kasumi? You're perfect, and I love you, too." He whispered with a small smirk on his lips as he began leaning in. The girl's whole world flipped upside-down at the fact that the other liked her back, and she almost screamed from happiness right there on the spot. But then happened something that she was not mentally prepared for yet — Akira's face was only inches away, the breath from his lips ghosted hers, his natural scent overwhelmed all of her senses and as she was about to connect with that warmth by opening up all of her affection and love—</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her alarm rang. </p><p> </p><p>The gymnast immediately jumped up in her bed while clutching the covers in the protest. The realization that none of that was real but just her delusional imagination was highly heartbreaking, "NOOOOO!" She cried out while groaning and falling back into the mattress. A knock on the door followed.</p><p>"Kasumi, are you alright? Did something hurt you? A nightmare?" Asked a man's voice from the other side which she instantly recognized as her father's.</p><p>"O-oh, I'm sorry, dad! I didn't mean to worry you!" She quickly replied, "And.. It's actually the opposite. I was having a very good dream but it ended right when I couldn't believe that it was real." She pouted even though the other could not see that.</p><p>"I'm glad to hear that, Kasumi. Recently you've been acting more and more smiley. This makes me very happy." He replied, and that for a moment startled her as an answer.</p><p>Right, being around Akira and his friends made her distracted in a different way than what practices did. Even though she always acted as happy and lively as possible, deep down there was always a hole that felt impossible to heal. She could play pretend forever, but one day she knew that she would have to come to terms with the fact that her beloved sister — was gone forever without coming back.</p><p>Distractions were a simple way to cope. Practices to achieve the dream that they both used to share, friends to fill up the lonely space that had formed and massive meals as a source of daily energy and somewhat comfort. She could keep going like that and ignore the past — block it out — but one day it was going to backfire, for sure. She was aware of that, but she would rather ignore these feelings and bury them deep in her soul. Facing these demons was way too scary.</p><p>"T-thank you, dad. I'll come down to breakfast in 15 minutes." She shouted back not too loudly while getting out of bed and instantly fitting into her fluffy slippers.</p><p>"Don't hurry, you still got plenty of time." Her father walked away after that, probably to go downstairs and have his own meal. He would always cook breakfast, meanwhile in the evenings Yoshizawa would make bentos for both of them and place them in the freezer to cool overnight.</p><p>The additional bento that she always used to make for Sumire, was now being made for someone else. And maybe — that was okay to slowly move on with baby steps.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, senpai!"</p><p>The girl saw familiar raven boy standing by the lockers while changing his shoes. Unlike most students, he was wearing a sleeveless shirt but in a black palette which really suited him. There was a bit of a dark eyeshadow at the further corners of his eyes which made him look more cat-like. <em>How cute</em>, she thought to herself while trying very hard not to obviously blush.</p><p>"Oh, good morning, Yoshizawa. You look lively today." He pointed out while shutting the locker and throwing a bag over his shoulder. She noticed that him and his friends had a habit of bringing a cat around, but today Morgana must have been with Ann since his head was not pocking around the boy’s shoulder.</p><p>"Thank you so much!" She bowed politely as always, and they began walking down the hallways together, "Where is Isshiki-senpai?" Yoshizawa suddenly noticed. It was rare to see those two apart, the vice president always made himself a place by Akira's side no matter what — even in the early mornings as such. Or was it Akira making his place next to the brunet? She was not sure.</p><p>"He wasn't feeling so well yesterday, so he's not at school today." And that made something sparkle in the girl's eyes - <em>which wasn't a very nice gesture</em> - but she had a reason to feel this way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After all, getting alone time with her beloved senpai and setting up a good romantic built-up was impossible because of brunet's constant presence <em>no matter what!</em> They always have their meals together, and whenever she would friendly try to join in, Goro would look at her so aggressively as if she committed a crime against humanity.</p><p>And there was this one time when they all went out together into a cafe, and she decided to joke around with a strawberry cocktail how she saw some girls do in an anime — which heavily turned against her favor since brunet turned as green as a spinach from disgust. He could get casted out for the main role in the "inside out" movie just from how many negative face expressions he would make due to her breathing the same air as him.</p><p>Then there was an occasion with an ice skating. She thought that at least then she would manage to maybe bring slight attention on herself from raven. She knew that she was a rookie at that activity, meanwhile Akira was a professional — but even then she had to constantly catch her senpai gazing at Goro from afar and hear him constantly joke how brunet looked as if he was about to combust. Due to such pressure that she could feel all the way from another side of the room, she kept clumsily slipping on her feet and falling down — utterly embarrassing herself. At least she got Akira to call her <em>cute</em>, so that was a bonus for what she had to endure as a mental attack.</p><p>So, Yoshizawa tried to be not as provocative with her ways of trying to get her senpai to notice her. She decided to do small things like: offering an umbrella on the rainy day. It was also especially cold back then, so she couldn't help herself but close in the distance between her and Akira just to feel a bit more warm. Her bentos that she cooked with so much love and passion — each meal having enough nutrition.</p><p>Akira was clearly strong, but it was no secret that he was eating in an unhealthy way. In general, there were small things that she noticed and took a mental note for herself. He had smaller portions than her, did not like fatty or oily products because they made him feel disgusted, and he always preferred for his foods not to be mixed up together. There were many rituals that he was following, but she did not judge Akira for that — instead, she tried to adapt to them and that seemed to work because soon from an uncomfortable face expression, raven began to eat her meals quicker and much happier.</p><p>But even <em>that</em> was making Goro unhappy. So, maybe today was going to be the day she'll manage to make her senpai notice her. At least for just a bit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That's amazing— I, I mean-" she stuttered from shock and covered her mouth with a hand, "-that's very horrible, excuse my slip of the tongue." Yoshizawa quickly apologized, but as always for an answer got a small laugh.</p><p>"That's alright. Let's go to our classes or we'll be late."</p><p>As the bell rang, and lessons had started — Yoshizawa knew one thing for sure, and that was the fact that she had to do something to make Akira at least develop a small crush on her. <em>Unless.. he had feelings for her already? She didn't know!</em> The other was so unreadable and so mysterious.. and <em>so attractive</em> — all at the same time which was seriously messing with her brain in the meanest way possible.</p><p>But she had to do it, <em>no giving up!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/></span>"Hey, senpai!" On the first break she already found herself approaching raven next to the vending machine that was outside. He bought himself a pack of gummy bears — even though they both knew that he was going to eat only red ones and throw out the rest into a bin. The purchase was probably a waste of money. </p><p>"Hi, Yoshizawa. You really are quite energetic today. I see at least one of us is having enough sleep." He joked, but now that he mentioned that she could not help but notice how tired and paler than usually he seemed.</p><p>"You don't, senpai?" She asked with a careful voice, while they both took a seat on the bench near them.</p><p>"No, I have to take medication to fall asleep." He answered while tearing open the package and munching on one of the bears, "You want one?"</p><p>"No, thank you." <em>You're not eating enough already, senpai,</em> she thought to herself, "Well, I'm sure I'll help you solve that issue with sleep in the future without the involvement of any pills! Just you wait!” And that was when her words registered with her mind and she turned as red as her hair. Also the stunned silence that followed from the other did <em>not</em> serve as a comfort at all! <em>Was that too far,</em> she instantly thought, <em>is he going to call me a freak or something?! God, why did I even say that?! Why, why, why?!</em></p><p>But instead raven soon bursted into a small chuckle while petting the girl on top of her head, lightly ruffling her hair without actually ruining the neat hairstyle, "That'd be nice." Was what he said, and her heart skipped a beat because — does that mean that he could potentially see a.. <em>future with her?!</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait, what?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Are you planning to become a doctor? I didn't know that this was your secret passion! Oh, wait. You said without any medical involvement so that must mean you're interested in the spa procedures perhaps-" <em>How is that my mind is so much more non-pure than his,</em> she stared at the other with a blank gaze while coming up with how to get her mission moving. <em>He doesn’t even take me seriously.. does he.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, everyone!" She greeted the whole table that had everyone seated apart from Goro, which was honestly unusual to see.</p><p>"Hey, Yoshizawa-chan!" Ann greeted her just as enthusiastically, and Ryuji smiled while looking up from his secretly hidden phone, "How have you been? How was your walk yesterday with Akira around Shibuya?" As she was about to give a questioning look, she recalled the texts and quickly nodded.</p><p>"It was amazing! Even though we did not find who we were looking for.." She was a good liar when she needed to be, which was not the trait that she was proud of — but the way how raven gave her hand a small squeeze under the table sent electric shocks all over her body. All regret about lying to the rest — <em>poof</em>, gone.</p><p>"Yeah, but at least we got to enjoy each other's company." Chuckled Akira, "Talking about company, Goro said that he thinks he'll stay home for the rest of the week. He had fallen sick or something." Yoshizawa thanked any gods that could hear her because that meant that she had so many more days to get her senpai to notice her!</p><p>She was appalled at the fact that she was celebrating someone's illness but life is life.</p><p>"Aw, that sucks, but I guess that's okay. He took it quite rough." Sighed Ryuji, "Morgana, stop biting my hand!" He whisper-shouted at the end of his sentence at the creature in the bag that hissed at him as an answer with irritation. She was still wondering who the hell trained a cat this well for it not to jump out or pee whenever it wanted to.</p><p>"Yoshizawa, you really are wasting so much food on this reckless idiot." Ann joked as she saw how gymnast was automatically pushing one of the bentos at raven's side, "I bet he doesn't even appreciate enough your efforts."</p><p>"Of course, I do!" Defended himself the other, while grabbing his metallic chopsticks.</p><p>"Oh my god, dude! She even arranges food in that weird order that you like!" Pointed out the blond boy, "When do you even have time for that?" He asked the other girl at which she giggled while playing with a lock of her hair around her finger.</p><p>"Well.. I <em>always</em> have time for <em>my</em> senpai." She said quietly, suddenly feeling shy but the atmosphere went on without there being too much focus on how much of a mess she was being.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/></span> <em>But everything was the same.</em></p><p>She was acting more flirty, daring, even dirty sometimes but nothing was working. Akira was acting the exact same way as before without skipping a single beat. And when the third day of this madness was approaching, Yoshizawa understood that she needed a plan — and <em>quick</em>! After doing some searches up online and gathering her own list on how to make someone of your deepest desires yours, she had finally come to the conclusion.</p><p><span class="u">Step number one:</span> "<em>Find out as much as you can about him.</em>" What was there to know about the mystery that raven was? Well, she was going to be that special someone and prove to the whole world that she knew more about Akira, than anyone else. Favorite color? Red and Black. Least favorite color? Orange. Favorite subject? Maths. Least favorite subject? Law and Politics (even though he was so good at them, she never understood why there was such dislike towards them). Favorite animals? Cats. Least favorite animals? Dogs. She knew it all! Even wrote all of this information into her little diary that she began to carry with herself. Whenever a new fact would pop-up in a random conversation — it would instantly go there (she had been keeping it up unintentionally for a while now).</p><p><span class="u">Step number two:</span> "<em>Don't be afraid to talk to him.</em>" Which she was not, she could swear on it. They could talk for hours and hours, be it through texting or something else. She'd feel easy to open up but— Akira did not. That's a bummer that she still must figure out how to work with.</p><p><span class="u">Step number three:</span> "<em>Know his type and be his type!</em>" This one could seem slightly strange, but it's not like a small change in style was going to hurt her. But there was a problem — she had no idea what was raven's type, so it was time to find out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day when Akira left to go to the bathroom while they were all eating in cafeteria, Yoshizawa slammed both of her hands against the table which slightly started the two blondes into almost choking on their foods. They exchanged a look of confusion between each other.</p><p>"W-what's wrong?" The model asked nervously the other girl.</p><p>"Takamaki-san and Sakamoto-san, could you please tell me what type is Kurusu-senpai into?" Ryuji and Ann must have expected anything but that, since they almost chocked once more - which led them to a conclusion to maybe eat later.</p><p>"Akira's type..?" The blonde wondered aloud with a glance up of her eyes.</p><p>"Uhm..." the delinquent was also having a hard time with that one, "I mean.. Based on the chicks that Akira keeps getting phone numbers from.. It's not like he's following a specific type."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>What.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"O-<em>other</em>.. women?" Repeated Yoshizawa with a crack in her voice, "W-What do you mean by that?" At that point she was not even sure if she wanted to know that harsh reality. What's more was devastating was that the other two looked at her like she was insane for not knowing.</p><p>"I mean.. He doesn't date them nor is he interested in them.. But Akira is sorta guy to just randomly meet up with strangers and flirt his way into their buddy circle. Plus, it's as easy for him as it is for me to finish a can of soda in a minute." That must have been the weirdest example ever, but Yoshizawa let that slide.</p><p>"Yeah, it's almost like it's fun to him. I don't think I'd call him a playboy since he doesn't date them — but, he could easily have a whole harem if he wanted to. He's literally a magnet!" Ann backed up the point, which did not make the other girl feel even slightly better. She did not take raven for that sort of guy, and that was slightly upsetting her the more she thought about it. Was she just.. <em>one of those girls like the rest..?</em></p><p>"I-is that so..?" She asked nervously while looking down, in hopes that maybe they won't notice her sadness or that would be awkward to explain.</p><p>"Yeah, dude! Plus, he's so unbothered by it — he just takes it and breaks these girls' hearts like they are some play things!" The blonde girl crossed her hands over her chest, "Seriously! I'm scared to show him my workplace, hell knows what's going to happen then!" She then sighed, "Honestly, having feelings for someone like Akira would be <em>so</em> challenging. He is a massive risk-taker who does not think before acting."</p><p>"He jumps into danger and does not care about his life at all. The amount of times that we had to heal him after the dumbest shit.." Ryuji groaned while scratching the back of his head, the gymnast tensed in her seat as she considered what could have the other possibly done to get injured so often? Was he in some dangerous business? In a gang? "He's also so smart, like, you constantly feel stupid." The blond added at the end with an annoyed pout, "Dude doesn't even study, I never saw him with a book."</p><p>"And his addiction to coffee is so crazy. Plus, scary. There was this one time he drank 5 cups of black coffee right in front of me! That was so terrifying to look at, Yoshizawa!" Ann cried out all of a sudden, "Goro's guardian makes the best coffee in town, but he does it differently for us. Once I tried the drink from Akira's cup and almost instantly puked at how bitter it was!"</p><p>"Takamaki-san, Sakamoto-san, excuse me to interrupt this but.. if you had to guess his ultimate type, then what would it be?" She reminded the two of them about the original question while playing with the end of her skirt.</p><p>"Hmmm..." the two of them hummed in union, there was also a small meow from the bag.</p><p>"I think it would be someone shorter than him, with a good bod', very outgoing and fun! I imagine her with pink hair maybe.." Ryuji stated in a confident voice, but got a gasp from Ann.</p><p>"What?! Ryuji, she didn't ask for your type — she asked for Akira's type! I think he'd be into someone gothic, maybe a bit of a rebel or a rule breaker themselves — possibly with short hair?" She rubbed her chin while imagining, "Long hair could also do, maybe?" The model wondered aloud, but the other was quick to disagree.</p><p>"Nah, that totally 'aint it! He's the one who constantly goes over the rules, so I think he'd fall for someone more or less to keep him in track!" Ryuji pointed out, and there was one more meow that followed — for some reason the delinquent looked at the bag offended.</p><p>"That might be it, but they still gotta be capable of doing that. And you know, keeping Akira in line is not easy. I think it should be someone a bit sarcastic, capable of showing Akira his place and taller than him." The last point a bit confused everyone present.</p><p>"Why do you think that his type should be taller than him? He's not a girl." Argued Ryuji, and the whole discussion went on and on — they forgot that the red haired girl was even there to begin with and that she was the one that asked the original question.</p><p>"G-guys-?" She tried interfering but that was impossible as both blondes were too far gone in the challenge of a fight.</p><p>"What I am saying is that it's not his type at all!" Ann hit her fist against the table and glared at the other aggressively, "Now we are talking not about his type, but about what would be ideal for him! That’s completely different! People rarely want what they need, you know?!”</p><p>The bell rang dismissing them all, at the same time dismissing Yoshizawa's hope on getting senpai to finally notice her also into the pits of despair.</p><p><span class="u">Step number four:</span> "<em>Do not let any weird women around him.</em>" She already failed that one, didn't she? But then.. who were these women anyway? The girl's eyes shot open and that was when she had made a decision. She had to understand wether they were all just a bunch of friends- <em>or, or- Ugh! <strong>No way!</strong></em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The moment school was over, Yoshizawa changed into a dark hoodie and made sure to prepare a good disguise for Akira not to recognize. She was aware that she must sound like a stalker, but she would go insane if she was not going to find out what was going on with senpai's love life. To her he appeared so unapproachable, plus in school 99% of the students ignored him — so that was a massive shocker what she heard today from Ann and Ryuji. </p><p>At that minute she saw raven boy walking out together with Morgana in his bag - so he must have been in charge of the cat during after school hours - while saying goodbyes to his friends as they parted ways near the school gates.</p><p>Mission start!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/></span> <strong>16:39</strong></p><p> </p><p>It was already <em>so bad.</em></p><p>After following Akira all the way to Aoyama, they ended up being near the clinic. The boy waited for a while until he pulled out his phone to call someone. At first, nobody was coming out of the building, and that was when all of a sudden the doors widely opened revealing the most stunning woman that Yoshizawa had ever seen. Her body was to kill for! Her long, silky dark blue hair that almost reached to her hips were tied in two low-ponytails. Her clothes were vulgar and brave all in dark palette of blue and black. And even though she was shorter than raven, the massive heels that she had on made them look around the same height from afar.</p><p>This must have been the first time Yoshizawa felt so uncomfortable in her looks, plus — Akira and this woman looked so good next to each other! They both had this dark aesthetic going on that any couple could only dream of. Pairs like these could only be seen on the TV screens or magazine covers.</p><p>"Tae! Aw, I already missed you so much since last time!" Raven instantly went for a hug, which made Yoshizawa jump. <em>He had never hugged her before! Why?!</em></p><p>"Stop clinging to me, walking catastrophe." The woman whined while pushing him away. They talked a bit more about something that the gymnast could not hear, and soon — Akira was leaving her behind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>16:57</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She knew this girl from before, but <em>who would've thought that she was acquaintances with Akira, too?!</em> Hifumi Togo was a well-known shogo player from a different academy. Most likely she got to know raven since Hifumi went to the same school as Yusuke Kitagawa, who also belonged to the friend group but did not know so well Yoshizawa. In fact, they had met only twice and did not talk much together.</p><p>The two were currently sitting in the church while having a match. Both were extremely concentrated with the game, having furrowed their eyebrows. And yet it looked like Akira - who was winning through the whole match, began losing at the end on <em>purpose</em>.</p><p>"Can't believe I lost again." He laughed while awkwardly looking away, "You truly are amazing at this. I could never compare to your skills."</p><p>"You always start off so good.." pointed out the girl, "Now, don't be upset-" she outstretched her arm and cupped the other's cheek while smiling, "-maybe next time will be your time to shine. Even though your victory will cost a lot to my reputation." They both chuckled in union.</p><p>Yoshizawa felt like she was about to crack the pencil in half that she was holding. <em>Why does he just let these girls be so touchy with him?! These don't look like friendships at all! Oh, god! This was bad, bad — <strong>bad</strong>!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>17:30</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Apparently Akira had a shift today in the convenience store, so the gymnast decided to finally make herself shine among the crowd of costumers. She walked into the store and searched around while choosing one protein bar with a watermelon flavored gum. As she was going up to the cashier - she noticed that he was already talking to someone else who seemed to be another friend of his - and <em>another</em> girl.</p><p>"Shiho, good to see you around. And, I am happy to notice that you are eating enough." He pointed out while scanning the products and placing them in the bag for her - which he hadn't done for <em>any other</em> costumer so far. The brunette weakly smiled with a nod.</p><p>"Yeah.. Today we'll be making a big dinner with my mom." She explained while pulling out a wallet to pay, "Do you wish to maybe visit? She said that she hadn't seen you for a while and she missed your company." Akira shook his head, meanwhile Yoshizawa's jaw almost dropped to the floor.</p><p><em>Her mother knew raven and he was even known to often come over for meals? How close these two were really and what sort of dating simulator is Akira pulling here and there!?</em> Gymnast was seriously starting to understand that Ann and Ryuji were NOT kidding when calling him a harem sort of guy.</p><p>"Nah, thank you. I've got some business to do tonight, but I highly appreciate you and your mom for inviting me. I might pop-up a bit later, though." The last part made gymnast bit on her lower lip.</p><p>"That'd be nice." Was all that Shiho said, "Have a good day." She said her goodbyes while leaving.</p><p>"Bye-bye!" Akira waved his hand at her, and then turned surprised. With an acknowledging gasp he smirked at seeing the red haired girl, "Two familiar faces in a row, that's quite rare for such thing to happen!" He chuckled while scanning Yoshizawa's products.</p><p>"Must be nice!" The girl forced a smile on her face, "By the way, senpai, do you maybe want to hang out after this shift.. Just.. the two of us?" She kept bouncing one of her legs while talking and shyly looked away. Akira hummed but then sighed.</p><p>"Sorry.. I'm busy today.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/></span> <strong>19:07</strong></p><p> </p><p><em>Busy</em> - meant: <em>'I had to go meet another woman in a shady bar of Shinjuku where I probably shouldn't be since I am a minor.'</em> The girl scoffed quite loudly at seeing Akira laughing and eagerly discussing something with a lady that had bad taste in clothes, aggressive red lipstick and karen-styled short hair. What's worse was that he seemed to be just fine with drinking alcohol and they both hung out like two adults.</p><p>The more she was following Akira — the more she kept finding out of his secret connections.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>19:45 </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>For instance, the fact that <em>Kawakami</em> would be also in the potential list of his "girlfriends" was a shocker. <em>She was one of his teachers! What?! That was totally wrong, against the rules and illegal!</em> Yet, here they were both in a maid cafe while talking about something — and Akira was paying the bill while constantly making dirty jokes that flustered the woman in her place.</p><p>
  <em>When was this going to be over?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>20:20 </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yoshizawa felt defeated while walking down the list — slowly following behind Akira in the underground mall. The massive amount of people helped her stay unnoticed while she was basically stalking her crush. In total, she gathered that raven had a questioning relationship with: <em>A) A gothic, attractive doctor; B) A well-known, famous and rich shogo player; C) A cute girl who's parents he personally knew; D) A professional journalist with who he seemed to often meet up at the bar; E) A teacher from their school..</em> and gymnast girl was terrified of the fact that this could have been not even a full list.</p><p>She sighed completely depressed, and once she looked up to see what the hell the boy was doing in the shopping center at 8pm, she blinked in surprise at seeing that he was standing near the flower shop purchasing a <em>bouquet</em> for someone.</p><p>"Rare to see you actually buying something! So, who's this for and for what occasion?" The lady asked while already looking over her flowers. Yoshizawa scooted a bit closer and leaned against the wall while pretending to be talking to someone on the phone.</p><p>"Well.. It's for someone special. Compose the best piece that you can, please." He politely asked.</p><p>"Woah! Is my boy Akira finally going on a serious date?! I know exactly what to do!" The lady smiled as she was already cutting some thorns and choosing a string. The girl's heartbeat picked up it's pace, "It's for that girl that you constantly talk about, isn't it?"</p><p>"Yeah." Agreed the other, "I don't really know if she likes flowers, but she'll have to deal with it either way." He joked, "Oh, and can you add some of red flowers? They remind me of her a lot."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Red.. reminds him of her? Then.. Could it be that.. these flowers were.. for her?<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/><br/></span></em>
</p><p>"We talk everyday, but recently I feel like she needs something to light her up. She had been.. obsessed with something lately. Maybe this small present will cheer her up a bit." He kept talking in a slightly vague manner, but that was just his way of talking. <em>Obsessed.. could he have noticed that she was taking down notes? That's.. a bit uncomfortable and awkward.</em></p><p>"You seem to care a great deal about her. How sweet, boys nowadays should take an example of you." The lady chuckled, while putting up together a combination of different colors and shades — with red still dominating in the middle.</p><p>"You are too sweet."</p><p>"Tell me more about this mystery girl while I'm making this."</p><p>"Well.. She likes sweets.." he hummed while thinking, "Has quite a big reputation at school, almost everyone knows her.. then.. She can get depressed from time to time even though she's good at hiding it. I think one of her tactics is keeping herself busy, which I understand. She's.. often worried about me, even though she does not want to seem overly obvious in front of our friends. We often text or just spend time together. And.. she's very warm.. kind of nice." He smiled to himself, and that small, almost like a smirk expression felt so honest and personal. To think that this was because of her.</p><p>"You seem to like her a lot."</p><p>"Who knows." He shrugged, completely unbothered, "This bouquet is just a mini-something to hopefully make her feel better." At that the lady lifted up a finished work and gave it to the other, carefully handling the string and the ends.</p><p>"Well, here it is. Just how you had requested."</p><p>"Thank you." He pulled out the money and put them on the counter, the lady did not even check the sum seeming to trust for the other not to give her too little.</p><p>"But I wonder, why do red flowers remind you of her?" She asked with curiosity ghosting her tone, and Yoshizawa bit on her lower lip. <em>Could it be her ribbon? Shoes? Hair?</em></p><p>"<em>Her eyes</em>.." Akira said instead, "They're a very similar color. Also they're full of fire, unlike mine. She.. has a goal, and people that she wants to protect. It's nice seeing sometimes genuinely nice people like her. Makes me feel nostalgic.. Even though, I think she's a biggest idiot on Earth to care about someone like me as deeply as she does." <em>No, senpai, idiots are people who do not see just how amazing of a person you are.. Don't be so harsh on yourself. Accept the fact that people love and care about you. You.. You deserve it!</em></p><p>"Akira.. What exactly do you mean by that?" For some reason, it seemed that the flower lady heard a different meaning in those words.</p><p>"Who knows?" Raven cocked his head to the side, just like always leaving the most important questions unanswered, "Well, have a great evening. I'll come to the shift soon."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/></span> <strong>20:54</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But if the flowers were for <strong>her</strong>..</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>..then why was Akira standing in front of <strong>Goro's</strong> house?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you an idiot to show up this late?" Goro was dressed in blue jeans and a plain shirt, he did not even look sick to be honest. Just tired, but <em>then why was he skipping school in the first place?</em></p><p>"Well.. I would show up anyway since I have to give you back Morgana. I think he's grown tired of my constant trips." The small face of a cat popped out of raven's bag and meowed something, which made brunet frown meanwhile the other let out a laugh while petting it on the head, "Oh, is that so."</p><p>"Alright, give me back Mona and—" Goro reached forward to grab the cat and that was the moment when he noticed the flowers in teen's opposite hand, "Akira. What the hell is this?" He asked while furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p>"Flowers, what else does it look like? Do you like it? They're fresh and I chose a composition myself! Oh, the good ol' me being so sweet and nice—" as raven was about to go on and on about praising himself, brunet stopped him midway with a glare.</p><p>"Alright. You got me flowers, and what for?" Goro leaned against the doorframe and lifted up one brow.</p><p>"That's for you to figure out, Mr. Leader, I am just your right hand, not a guide book to all operations and life situations." Akira joked as he pushed the bouquet almost straight into the other's nose which made brunet take a hesitant step back.</p><p>"Akira.. You're so confusing sometimes. Sojiro will not stop laughing at me if he will find out that I got flowers from you."<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Yeah.. senpai is confusing, I agree.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You can just lie and say that one of your biggest fans gave you those.. Actually, that's not a lie at all! Would you look at that?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That's what I kept thinking about <strong>you</strong>.. senpai.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. Thank you, I guess?" The other finally took a hold of them, and then there it was — a blush creeping in. Goro nervously gulped and looked away. The exact same gesture that Yoshizawa would do when trying to hide away her emotions.</p><p>"Whatever that happened when you ghosted us with Nijima-senpai really did a number on you. You became so grumpy. Wait, is that Sojiro's influence rubbing off on you?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He talks with you so easily.. but a lot more openly.. I'm jealous. I’m jealous. I’m <strong>so</strong> jealous.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh, shut up!" Brunet was about to shut the door right into the other’s face, but raven stopped it with his hand — ignoring the fact that Goro could have slammed it by accident, "<em>I said:</em> Good night, Akira."</p><p>"Wait." His tone suddenly became serious, "Come to school, okay? We've got stuff to do. You can't keep yourself locked up here like your little sister does. Face these demons and deal with them. I'll be there to help and support you, alright? No need to keep it all in. You’ve got your friends to help, hm?”</p><p>After a pause the vice president deeply sighed, "I.. I'll come to school soon." Decided Goro, relaxing a bit but there was still some tension present between them. What exactly happened that made him go so depressed?</p><p>"Amazing. Well, good night, senpai." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yoshizawa looked down at her notebook, looking over the women who she thought could be her potential rivals in getting Akira being hers and hers only. But after seeing this encounter go down, she understood — that all of the effort that she been putting into this was already most likely useless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"But I wonder, why do red flowers remind you of her?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Her eyes.. They're a very similar color. Also they're full of fire, unlike mine. She.. has a goal, and people that she wants to protect. It's nice seeing sometimes genuinely nice people like her. Makes me feel nostalgic.. Even though, I think she's a biggest idiot on Earth to care about someone like me as deeply as she does."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah.. She felt like an idiot.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe with a broken heart.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We all know that Sumire and Goro are in love with Akira.. but how does Akira actually feel about them? Well.. Hmm.. I wonder ✨ 😃</p><p> </p><p>The bouquet: red roses, orange lilies and petunias</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. tired of playing tag with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I'm tired of playing tag with him. I'm doing what's best. He'll come back anyway." </p>
<p>But he did not come back.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya! ❤️ So.. Massive sorry for taking so long. A lot of things had happened:</p>
<p>1) This chapter got deleted together with all drafts that I was writing for my other aus (I've been working on a vampire!akira au and danganronpa with persona 5 characters au). Originally, the chapter was around 10k words but I could not remember what else was in there apart from what I had re-written based on memory. <br/>2) My psychaitrist put me on medication that I had never taken before because I've been in a bad place recently, which really affected my motivation to write, but I'm trying. <br/>3) I finally went over to England since I want to start visiting face-to-face lessons in my college and I am currently stuck on isolation in London hah</p>
<p>But.. here it is! The chapter that I had loads of fun writing (did not have fun re-writing). Hope yall will like it too:) </p>
<p>Not checked for mistakes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So.. That's a Palace.." Nijima stepped on the grounds of the mafia's cognition and looked around in interest. Everything was so distorted and rotten that the Phantom Thieves felt happy to get to their job as soon as possible. This could not go on any longer than what it had already.</p>
<p>"Yes. Palace is a manifestation of one's distorted desires. The one that you are currently seeing is-"</p>
<p>"Kaneshiro's." The brunette finished Morgana's sentence having already caught up to the basic explanation of the Metaverse provided by the non-cat once they had entered a distortion through the Nav.</p>
<p>"Yes." Morgana nodded his head, which was when Ann spoke up.</p>
<p>"But.. Nijima-san, are you sure that you'll be alright tagging around with us? I mean.. You don't even have your own Persona." The girl asked looking a bit nervous as she played with a lock of her hair. </p>
<p>"I'll make sure to protect her." Goro suddenly stepped up into the conversation with a confident tone.</p>
<p>"Dude?" Ryuji rose his eyebrows in surprise as if he could not believe his own ears. They all knew that he had a slight dislike towards the president, so the whole scene looked more than just surprising.</p>
<p>"Her condition shall be my responsibility." He repeated once more, and turned around to face the bank in the air, "Now, let us proceed." Brunet stepped up on the ladder that appeared out of nowhere thanks to Nijima being a '<em>client</em>'.</p>
<p>Akira suddenly looked pissed. Ann and Ryuji were quick to notice the change in atmosphere around raven who silently put his hands in his pockets and followed behind their leader in complete silence. No remark, no joke - <em>nothing</em>. Both blondes exchanged a glance and mentally sighed. The only one who stayed completely oblivious and would constantly get distracted from their group conversations was Yusuke who attempted to sketch everything at the mere of his sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/></span>Overall, Kaneshiro's Palace was dull and not as colorful as Madarame's. If Goro were to be honest so far this was his least favorite one in design, since it seriously was just a bank and nothing more apart from it floating. Another thing that was annoying was the fact that they had dogs, which made hiding in the shadows difficult even for a sneaky person like Akira. Having no issues passing towards the room of the meeting with the mafia's Shadow, raven had warned him that trap was most likely awaiting them behind the doors, but Goro had underestimated the levels of the issue.</p>
<p>The enemies were non-stop attacking them, which eventually began to drain them all of SP and HP, and most importantly - it put Nijima's life under a risk. They were not going to die tonight, so brunet knew that he had to do something. With a quick thinking and nod from Akira, he turned to Morgana who was keeping all of their healing items.</p>
<p>"There's no end to them!" Ann whined, as she casted out another fire spell that made an enemy groan, but did not hit the weakness.</p>
<p>"S-shit! What do we do?! We can't just stay here and let them beat us!" Ryuji was panicking, because he had the least SP out of all of them. He looked worn out, and had formed massive eye-bags in just minutes.</p>
<p>"Morgana! I need a soul drop!" Goro shouted, and the non-cat quickly reached for the small bag around his hip while pulling out a small capsule.</p>
<p>"Got it!" Morgana threw it over to the other end of the room, but their Leader's reflexes were good enough to catch it just in time and swallow it in a whole.</p>
<p>Having the feeling of power rise, Goro forced one of his Personas to cast out the last, strongest spell with a highest chance of sleep that he could - and thankfully. it knocked out the enemies in success.</p>
<p>"Run!" He commanded at them all, and the whole group - counting Nijima - started to sprint across the bank towards the exit without knowing that the ambush was already expecting them there.</p>
<p>In front of them stood a man with purple skin of big size in expensive clothes, and with odd mannerism of body movement. The way how he kept rubbing his palms together reminded Goro of a greedy, dirty fly that would always land on your food. There were two guards by the Shadow's side. <em>They were not ready for this confrontation,</em> thought their Leader knowing that the Phantom Thieves were practically on their last breath from the previous battle. He felt lost - and his eyes instantly travelled to look at Akira for support. He felt an electric shock from the eye contact that they made at the same time, and breathed out in instant relief that raven smiled at him in reassurance while mouthing at him that it was going to be okay.</p>
<p>"Running away now, aren't we?" Kaneshiro spoke, and just by hearing that voice again made brunet tense in his place and gulp down, "You know, I really hate when little toys run away like that. Same as these two the other day. If not that damn Akuma.." The events of the day flashed in front of the boy's eyes like a nightmare.</p>
<p>"Wait.. one of you looks familiar." He suddenly pointed his finger at the brunette girl, "Right, you are Makoto Nijima! You were one of the shits that got away." He announced and everyone gasped apart from their Leader.</p>
<p>"Nijima-san?" Akira asked in pure shock, "What is he talking about?"</p>
<p>"Oh? You didn't even tell your friends?" The Shadow evilly smirked and rubbed his palms together once more.</p>
<p>"Shut your mouth!" Goro snapped, and everyone flinched at that - even Nijima seemed to be surprised at the sudden outburst of emotions.</p>
<p>"Overprotective, aren't we? Actually, Makoto Nijima had brought herself and her other friend into my claws. I wanted to use them as a bait to murder Akuma, but he managed to dodge it all and rescue them instead." Kaneshiro ignored the brunet and went on with a story anyway.</p>
<p>"Is the friend that he is talking about.. <em>Goro</em>?" Ann asked with her face slowly paling at the realization; Nijima lowered her head meanwhile Goro simply looked away, "How could you put him in such a great danger?!" The blonde snapped at the President.</p>
<p>"You two got captured by a mafia?" Yusuke finally included himself in the conversation, but even he was shocked at the news.</p>
<p>"Is that why both of you had been acting so weirdly for the past few days?" Akira had never been this serious before, thought Goro with a bit of intimidation. Raven's eyes had this dark look in them that he did not recognize.</p>
<p>"No more questions! There is an enemy in front of us!" He decided to change the topic instead, but Kaneshiro was still ignoring him and focused more on bullying Nijima.</p>
<p>"Are you always going to let others protect you? Just as I though, you're weak - Makoto Nijima. And if you think that you can get away from me now, then you are mistaken because I will make sure to ruin your's and your sister's lives!" The man laughed like a true villain having his laugh echo all over the walls and halls of the bank, the guards behind him joined in on the laughter while clapping their hands like idiots.</p>
<p>"Are you just going to listen to this humiliation?" Akira suddenly put his hand on the girl's shoulder and forcefully turned her around while looking deep into her eyes, "Nobody will ever respect you if you are incapable of biting back. People will keep stepping on you, until they will drag you so low that you'll end up in the <em>grave</em>." Every word was said in a raw, merciless tone, "Is that really the attitude of the Student Council President?" She was silent for a while and just stared at the other, but nobody dared to intervene. Ann still looked confused over how she felt that one of her best friends had been put into danger, the rest were just quietly watching while being too scared to piss off Akira who was in lecture mode.</p>
<p>"Kurusu-kun.." She whispered, but then collected herself and furrowed her eyebrows with a nod. She straightened up her back and pushed away raven's arms off herself while taking a step towards Kaneshiro who had been watching them interact in interest, "Like I would let you!"</p>
<p>"Oh?"</p>
<p>"My sister had been working days and days just to be able to pay for our home and food, and you think I would let you harm her?! In your dreams! I am tired of always being pushed around and toyed with by the distorted adults who see others' sufferings as entertainment! <em>Go to hell, Kaneshiro!</em>" The moment she screamed her final words, something snapped within her.</p>
<p>The girl suddenly grabbed at her head and cried out in pure agony from pain. The Phantom Thieves watched in shock as Nijima awoke to her own Persona, but it was nothing like what they had seen before. It did not have an appearance close to a human how it was with all of them, instead - it was a bike with a face at the front.</p>
<p>"Woah! What is that?!" Ryuji gasped while he watched with widened eyes from surprise.</p>
<p>"I've never have seen anything like it before!" Morgana admitted, but before Yusuke could add something too, Goro and Akira jumped in front of them all while blocking the hits from two guards with their bodies. Soon, they jumped back from each other and everyone took fighting positions.</p>
<p>"No time to waste, let's get ready for a battle!" Goro announced which made everyone call on their own Personas to aid. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The battle lasted not as long as the previous one. Luckily, the enemies were weak to Nuclear which was something that Nijima specialized in and soon they were out of the Palace and falling in the middle of Shibuya in the real world. Once they all felt recovered enough, they got up while ignoring the looks that people gave them and gathered in a circle.</p>
<p>"We.. managed to get away." Ann exhaled with relief. </p>
<p>"I'm beat." Ryuji said and then turned to Nijima, "How do you feel, Nijima-san?" He asked, and the girl smiled.</p>
<p>"Well, I am a bit tired but in a way I think that it was fun—" But she suddenly got cut off with something that shocked everyone present. Even Yusuke covered his mouth with his palm. </p>
<p>Akira walked up in front of the girl and lightly <em>slapped</em> her across the face. He did not even flinch while doing so, and his eyes spoke that he had zero regret of his actions. They all froze.</p>
<p>"I'll repeat what Ann said.. How could you put him in such a massive danger?" Raven asked and it was terrifying how calm his voice tone had actually been. There was underlying rage that was impossible to identify. All that Nijima could do was hold her cheek with both hands and stare up at him like a kicked puppy.</p>
<p>"Akira!" Goro was the first one to snap out of it and react to the situation.</p>
<p>"No. Senpai, do you not understand that if Akuma did not show up then you two would have been dead? Or sold? Or tortured?" Akira turned to look at the brunet. His points made sense, but still—</p>
<p>"What happened was not her fault, Akira. She was trying to help us and the student body. Risk is meant to be taken, plus — we made it out okay-" But for some reason whatever he had said just now was a mistake because it served as a trigger for more anger in the other.</p>
<p>"<em>There were a lot higher chances that you would have not!</em>" He shouted. They all almost dropped their jaws to the ground.</p>
<p>"Dude, chill out." Ryuji tried to awkwardly somewhat join in, but got completely ignored by everyone.</p>
<p>"What's gotten into you?" Goro asked while squinting his eyes.</p>
<p>"What's gotten into me? What has gotten into me?! <em>Ha</em>! <em>Right</em>, what has gotten into <em>me</em>." Akira shook his head and tugged at his bangs in frustration, "Are you serious right now?" He asked, as if brunet was being the dumbest person alive.</p>
<p>"Dead serious." Goro said instead which was pissing off the other further. The rest knew they had to do something before the argument would get out of control. But they were late.</p>
<p>"Well, I will tell you then! I don't want you to fucking <em>die</em>! Sorry for worrying." Akira must have had enough because right after he had said his point, raven began walking away without even looking where he was going. His main goal was to simply get away from all of them and especially their stupid leader.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>But unlike last time — Goro was not chasing after him.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You won't go after him?" Nijima asked to all of their surprise, to which brunet sighed and shook his head. He looked tired, arguments always drained all energy out of him.</p>
<p>"No.. Not now. At any rate, how's your cheek?" He asked instead, and noticed that it didn't even turn red.</p>
<p>"It was not a hard slap, so I'm alright." She reassured him.</p>
<p>"Good to know." He nodded, and suddenly Ann spoke up her honest opinion after ignoring the situation since their meeting with Kaneshiro's Shadow.</p>
<p>"I.. I agree with Akira." She admitted, and their Leader tsked at that.</p>
<p>"You, too?" Brunet groaned, to which she explained in a much calmer way rather than raven.</p>
<p>"No, I am not going to slap her but he was right. You two risked your lives and did it in such a stupid way.. Next time a miracle won't happen, and you two will die." And same as Akira she suddenly was the one walking away. Instead of Goro, she was going to chase after raven and for some reason something inside the brunet told him to stop her and go instead of her - but his pride stopped him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/></span>Ann was running for a while, but eventually caught up to Akira. He must have noticed her following and stopped. </p>
<p>"Hey, Akira-" She began talking, but he only resumed walking.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I am not in the best mood right now."</p>
<p>"Do you.. want to talk about it?" She suggested, and surprisingly he was actually considering.</p>
<p>The boy sighed, "It's just- He wants me to be honest with him, but when I am he ends up being displeased with me. Just like everyone. And it's— No, forget it." He stopped himself from opening up, and took one more step forward but suddenly he felt his wrist being caught by the blonde girl. The moment he turned around he saw her smiling at him with an innocent, angelic expression on her face that served as major comfort to his racing heart.</p>
<p>"You know.. Let's go get something sweet, alright?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had no idea how they ended up in a cafe in the mall underground - but they did. And he was not going to admit it out loud but he had fun chatting with Ann about nothing serious. They talked about weather, clothes, drama and favorite TV shows. Just hanging out like two old friends while eating food that could give someone diabetes with the amount of fats and sugars that they had in it. But it was fun, and exactly what he needed after an argument with their Leader. </p>
<p>"You didn't have to.." Akira suddenly sighed. These people were starting to actually care about him and it was bad. It was going to make everything harder and more problematic. <em>Why was this even happening? Why was he letting these people get attached to him? Why was he letting himself get attached to them? They hurt him in other timelines, so why-</em></p>
<p>"I wanted to." Ann shrugged as she poured hot chocolate over the Belgian Waffles with vanilla ice cream on top, "Goro and Shiho are my best friends. With my parents away.. They're the only ones who I have here. Akira.. It might be selfish of me to ask but please.. Can you.. Protect him?" She suddenly asked. Raven boy blinked at her in surprise at the request that he was receiving.</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"He calls you reckless, but he's so stupid sometimes and makes decisions based on his hero complex.. I am scared in how much trouble he might get in the future so.. Please.." She bowed her head while begging, and that made the boy feel more uncomfortable than ever.</p>
<p><em>I should say no</em>, he thought.</p>
<p>"I am not promising anything, but I will try my very best." He said instead, and felt a bubble of anger at himself raise up in his chest.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Akira."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the next day in school and Goro with Nijima were going over the student council documents in the staff room. Brunet felt more than guilty over raven's actions and simply had to apologize in other's place who even had the guts to show only mote attitude during classes and phantom thieves meetings.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry again for what happened with Akira.. He's a bit complicated and-"</p>
<p>"No, he had a point." She stopped him before he could continue while stacking papers in a pack, "What happened was my fault."</p>
<p>"Nijima-san."</p>
<p>"Isshiki-kun. I know that what took place on that day was fully consequence of my actions-" As she put the documents down, she bowed and that widened Goro's eyes, "-I apologize."</p>
<p>"Please, stop."</p>
<p>She nodded while straightening up her back, "But I also know that it was outside of my control. Kurusu-kun was simply worried about you, and I could never blame him in that." The whole time she was talking in the same, unchangeable tone like she had already thought through everything what she was saying.</p>
<p>"That's not a valuable excuse to slap you.." He insisted and surprisingly Nijima did not agree.</p>
<p>"Who knows. I forgive him, and hopefully he can forgive me eventually." Then she smiled, "Now that I am a part of your team, I will try to do my very best to assist all of you in any way I can."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Nijima-san."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I am thou... Thou art I...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Thou hast acquired a new vow...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>It shall become the wings of rebellion</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>That breaketh thy chains of captivity.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>With the birth of <span class="u">Star Persona</span></strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I have obtained the winds of blessing that</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>shall lead to freedom and new power..</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mementos.. Huh. That's very interesting." Their new member analyzed the surroundings of the new area, and that was when the non-cat ran up in the front while jumping up and down in excitement like a child.</p>
<p>"Look what I can do!" Morgana said as he made some dramatic noises before turning into a car.</p>
<p>"That's odd." Was all she said, and the non-cat was not happily satisfied. A cat turning into a bus must have not been THAT surprising after seeing monsters battling them inside a flying bank in the middle of a Shibuya that was filled with walking money machines. When Goro thought of it that way then it was made sense why a cat turning into a bus was far from unusual.</p>
<p>"Is that what you have got to say?!" The non-cat cried out in disappointment which made their Leader wonder how could the other even talk to begin with while being a car. Instead, he pulled out his phone to check notes and get everyone on track. Him and Akira were still tense with each other and obviously ignoring the issue.</p>
<p>"Our target today is a mother of two children that abuses them. She does not have a Palace yet, but she is a target in Mementos." He announced while putting away his device.</p>
<p>"Right, I was meaning to ask.. Who manages the website for the Phantom Thieves?" Nijima questioned, and surprisingly Akira answered.</p>
<p>"Yuuki Mishima." He said, "But he does not know our identities. He's just an extreme fan that wants to help his idols." Raven also added, and the girl nodded.</p>
<p>"That's very.. casual of you."</p>
<p>"Could say." Shrugged Akira, and they all took their places in the car while driving away towards the Shadow's location.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/></span>"We're here!" Goro heard Morgana shout after an hour of going down the endless floors, "Our target is ahead, Crow! Are we ready to proceed?" He asked, to which brunet nodded while gripping his gun and jumping into the battlefield - the rest following loyally behind but Akira for some reason looked confused with something.  </p>
<p>It was the Shadow of a depressed mother that wanted to abandon her children and just end it all already, just the whole concept was making raven feel a bit uneasy in his chest. The request that they saw on the Phan-Site was from her four-year-old daughter begging the Phantom Thieves to help her mom get better in her head. Akira bit down on his lower lip and looked down, which Goro noticed with a corner of his eye. In an instant he heard Sojiro's voice in his head, "<em>He grew up in hell.</em>" and instantly felt bad for the other. But his pride was still getting in the way, so he just turned away and called for his Persona instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I HATE MY CHILDREN ANYWAY!</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She screamed that made Goro think: <em>was that the same thought that his mother had when she took her own life and left him behind all alone to be thrown from one foster home to another?</em> What did he do to his mother to deserve that? Akira could have grown up in hell, but Goro was sure that it was not as bad as his past. Probably not even close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I DON'T WANT THEM!</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mother must have not wanted him too or otherwise she would have lived for him instead of dying for the man who never loved her back. Until this day Goro could not even manage to find out who was his biological father. Years of being with Wakaba calmed him and he lost the wish and yearning for revenge, but sometimes he felt himself slipping back into fantasizing about what it would be like to ruin that man's life who made him and his mother go through a torture of a life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I SHOULD HAVE NEVER GIVEN BIRTH TO THEM!</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly Goro's eyes snapped at Akira who froze in his place and stared at the Shadow in some panic. He was about to get hit, brunet realized but he knew that his run was not going to be fast enough to cover for raven. He stretched out his hand towards the other while screaming his name in terror - feeling as if everything around them was happening in slow motion while Nijima jumped out in front of Akira to protect him, and Yusuke appeared by the other side while slicing the Shadow in half - being careful not to kill her entirely.</p>
<p>"<em>Queen</em>!" Goro ran up to the girl that fell on the ground. Raven seemed only now to have been back from his own little world.</p>
<p>"I-I'm okay.." Nijima reassured their Leader as he pulled her body on his lap. He was panicking, he had to admit because he almost screamed his lungs out without an actual intend at Morgana.</p>
<p>"Quick, Mona - heal her!" The cat obeyed, and while Morgana was busy doing a given job to him, brunet rose up to his legs and pushed Akira in the chest with both of his hands, "A <em>hypocrite</em>!"</p>
<p>"What..?" Akira was still slightly out of it, it seemed, as he looked up at the other purely confused and lost.</p>
<p>"A hypocrite, that's what you are." Goro said in a lower, angry tone. There was some tense silence between them as they both glared at each other.</p>
<p>"Whatever." Akira rolled his eyes and stepped away.</p>
<p>"Guys.. Let's not do this here.." Ann begged, and the rest agreed.</p>
<p>"We are in the midst of an enemy's territory. Conflicts can be resolved once we are outside." Yusuke decided to choose a more practical approachknowing the personalities of the two.</p>
<p>"<em>There is nothing to resolve.</em>" Goro said instead, and walked towards an almost forgotten Shadow to negotiate a change of heart. All while Akira felt like having a breakdown once more with a strong feeling like it all had happened before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were back in Kaneshiro's Palace having done few days in. Overall everything was steady: their infiltration, fights and Nijima's growth as a thief. Well, everything apart from Goro's and Akira's relationship that seemed to worsen with each day by arguments and screams that the two would exchange until someone would care enough to stop them. </p>
<p>"Queen, come up to the front lines. Joker, stay behind." Goro commanded but Akira was not having it today, just like always.</p>
<p>"I've been staying behind this whole time. Why?" He asked, "Are you doing this on purpose?"</p>
<p>"Don't be childish. I am doing this so that she can get experience in the battle technique and usage of Persona." Brunet rolled his eyes in annoyance.</p>
<p>"Sure." Akira mirrored his action.</p>
<p>"Joker also needs some practice.. maybe he could battle a little bit?" Ann carefully suggested, to which Goro considered and soon answered.</p>
<p>"In Mementos."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But in Mementos everything was the same, and Akira was not pleased. The volcano had finally erupted and the moment the Shadow concentration was low he stopped in his place, and crossed his hands over his chest, "Maybe you should just straight up tell me not to come here at all. Not like I am doing anything anyway." Akira said and started to pull out his phone. </p>
<p>"It's not true-" Goro was about to repeat the same phrase once more at which raven sarcastically laughed.</p>
<p>"Shit is about to go down." Ryuji whispered to Yusuke, Morgana, Nijima and Ann who all sighed in union.</p>
<p>"I can't take any of the treasures that we find home, I can't participate in the battles, I can't drive the Monobus, I can't take care of strategies or anything. Nowadays you don't even listen to my advice but instead Queen seems to have replaced me quite well." Akira was counting his fingers as he listed all issues that he had with recent events, but all Goro did was dismiss them all.</p>
<p>"Stop this nonsense and let's move on to the next target." He said instead, and raven waited for him to say something more for a few moments. But after getting nothing, he put his hands in his pockets and walked away. The Thieves all instantly got worried, after all - they were in Mementos.</p>
<p>"Joker!" Yusuke called out in anxiety.</p>
<p>"Joker, c'mon!" Ryuji joined in, but raven did not falter in his movement.</p>
<p>"Joker!" Ann shouted, as she watched the other disappear into the darkness.</p>
<p>"You should go after him and apologize." Seriously said Nijima to which Goro rolled his eyes once more.</p>
<p>"I'm tired of playing tag with him. I'm doing what's best. He'll come back anyway."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/></span>But he did not come back.</p>
<p>Akira muted the Phantom Thieves group chat. In school he avoided all of them and mostly hung out with Yoshizawa. The only other people who he let himself talk with were Ann, Morgana and Yusuke - but the moment they tried to convince him to discuss about coming back to the Phantom Thieves, raven instantly got angry or ran away from the subject.</p>
<p>Goro thought that this attitude was going to last for a few days. But once more he underestimated their Joker. They had almost accomplished all tasks in Mementos that were given to them by the PhanSite, and were close to completing the Palace. It was hard to do without Akira's curse attacks - brunet had to stock up on Personas with strong curse due to that - but somehow they were managing.</p>
<p>Still. It did not feel right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goro was barely touching his homemade curry while he thought about issues with Akira. The appetite was knocked out of him this drearily morning as he kept poking the same piece of vegetable with his chopsticks over and over while being deep in his thoughts. </p>
<p>"Okay, I had enough. What's with this face? What happened, kid?" Sojiro finally spoke up while putting down the newspaper that he was holding a second ago. Morgana looked up from his foot tray in interest.</p>
<p>Goro rested his face against his palm, "I got into a fight with Akira." He said in a weak tone.</p>
<p>"Oh? With Akira? Well, isn't that easy. What about?" The man questioned further while taking a sip of his coffee from a mug.</p>
<p>"Well.. We've been group working on a project lately, and I've been assigned as the Leader in that.. project. And.. We have a new member, so I wanted her to do as much as possible in order to get a hang of it but due to that Akira had nothing to do for a while. He began feeling left out and asked me multiple times to stop "ignoring" him, but I told him he was being childish so now.. He won't talk to me." The boy explained the situation as best as he could while trying not to expose their secret.</p>
<p>"You wanted to do a good thing but you did it in the wrong way." Sojiro concluded, and the other found himself partially agreeing. Summarizing the events and looking back really brought light to the flaws in his actions. Plus, Akira gave him countless chances to do better, but he stomped on all of them without a single thought.</p>
<p>"Guess so.."</p>
<p>"Did you try to talk to him? To apologize? Negotiate?" Guilt creeped up on his back and brunet looked down with a frown.</p>
<p>"No.."</p>
<p>"Why not?" Goro remained silent, "Ah, I see. Pride is stopping you." Realized the elder with a small, knowing smirk.</p>
<p>"It's not that-"</p>
<p>"But it is. And let me tell you, Akira is one hell of a kid, and if you will keep this up you might even lose him. He's been through a lot in the past, so I think this sort of abandonment that you showed during project time was somewhat a trigger. He's just an upset child, hasn't grown up at all. So.. be a bigger person and go up to talk first. Alright?" He did not like being a "bigger person" but he knew that he had to if he wanted their friendship to remain in place.</p>
<p>"I'll try.."</p>
<p>"Good. Now eat up or it will get cold. Seriously, all effort to waste."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After breakfast talk with Sojiro, the first thing that Goro saw at school was Yoshizawa and Akira laughing near the lockers, way too engaged in the conversation to notice that people around them were whispering and wondering if the honor student and delinquent became a couple. </p>
<p>"And that was when I said-" The red haired girl was in the middle of re-telling something, and brunet walked up while clearing his throat.</p>
<p>"Akira, can I talk with you for a moment?" He asked raven, to which the other gave him the sweetest smile that he could force on his face.</p>
<p>"Oh, I don't know, you tell me. Can you?" Akira asked, while folding his hands over his chest. Goro began to feel irritation creep up on him.</p>
<p>"Akira, let's not act like we're five and let's talk out our issues." Brunet spatted out, but that made the hole between them only wider. Raven's decision had always been running away, after all.</p>
<p>"Kasumi, let's go." Akira took her hand and they started to walk away, while mixing together with the crowd of students. <em>Was raven being uncooperative on purpose or did brunet just now managed to fuck up once again?</em> Probably both, if they were to be honest.</p>
<p>"O-oh, alright." Yoshizawa awkwardly nodded while the two of them disappeared with the bell signaling the beginning of lessons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goro did not let his confidence alter. Every time that he could for the next week he kept coming up to the two while asking Akira to talk. It became so often that raven began trying to sneak away at the mere sight of the other, and also stopped talking with Morgana, Yusuke and Ann. The tension in the group was rising, and as Friday was almost over brunet thought of giving up until-</p>
<p>"Isshiki-senpai.." Kasumi was behind him as they stood in an empty school hall. It was almost 6pm and most students had left by now. <em>She looked nervous</em>, he thought.</p>
<p>"What now, Yoshizawa? I am not in the best mood."</p>
<p>"I'll try to talk to him and convince him to make up with you." She suddenly said and the boy's eyes widened at that, "I don't know what happened between you two, but I know how much senpai cares about you. And.. seeing you two fight probably over something foolish is making me feel uneasy." She admitted while bouncing her foot against the floor, "I would be a bad friend to both of you if I wouldn't try somehow to help senpai stop isolating himself from all of you while attaching himself to me. It would be wrong.."</p>
<p>"Yoshizawa.. Thank you." Goro honestly felt moved by the gymnast's words, and sudden guilt of his behavior towards her hit him, "I am sorry for being so rude to you at the start and up until now. It's been busy these few days.. and before."</p>
<p>"It's alright - hopefully you two will figure everything out between each other. I want senpai to be happy, and I think the secret of his happiness lies in <em>relationship</em> with you." She did not specify what she meant, and brunet decided on not asking on elaboration.</p>
<p>Yoshizawa walked away hoping that it was going to be easy to convince Akira to talk with Goro just once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it was very far from easy. </p>
<p>"I don't want to talk to him." Was his quick, sharp reply. Even more, he frowned like he had been betrayed by the whole world.</p>
<p>"But why? Senpai, <em>please</em>!" She begged him. People around them in the restaurant began giving them odd looks, but they could not care less about such issues.</p>
<p>"Kasumi, <em>no</em>."</p>
<p>"Just give him <em>one</em> chance, I promise to you that it'll be worth it!" She put her palms together while shutting her eyes and begging him more desperately. After a pause, he eventually sighed and picked up noddles with his chopsticks.</p>
<p>"Are you going to stop nagging me if I will talk to him?" He asked, and then threw food into his mouth. Yoshizawa could not remember last time she had felt this happy with her accomplishment.</p>
<p>"Yes. But you have to actually talk to him, I will know that you lied!" She pointed out, to which the other deeply chuckled.</p>
<p>"Please. I don't lie, you know me." <em>But you do,</em> she thought. <em>You lie so much that your tongue probably does not know what it is like not to lie. And.. You see everyone around you as liars, too. I will be the happiest person alive if one day you will actually manage to be honest with me, senpai.</em></p>
<p>"Yeah.. <em>I know you</em>." She said with a knowing smile, that hid all of her other thoughts. Akira picked up and opened his chats where he had over 100 skipped messages from the phantom thieves and Goro.</p>
<p>"Alright.. I guess I'll text him."</p>
<p>"Thank you, senpai."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"So?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So..."</em>
</p>
<p>Goro and Akira were both standing in an empty Leblanc in the deep evening. Sojiro had left them there to talk out all of their issues while mumbling something about kids being stupid and that in his days- brunet was not really listening, but he was thankful for the opportunity. Now, all he had to do was find the right words to say and to not fuck up the opportunity that Yoshizawa somehow granted him.</p>
<p>"Were you seriously that desperate to talk to me just to be quiet?" Raven cocked one of his eyebrows up. This time though, brunet did not let his anger guide his words.</p>
<p>"We accomplished almost a whole Palace." He said, and Akira let out a sarcastic laugh.</p>
<p>"Great, so you are doing amazing without me. Is that what you came here to tell me?"</p>
<p>"No, it's—"</p>
<p>"Then what?"</p>
<p>"Gosh, why do you have to be this way?! Just shut up and listen for goddamn once, Akira!" Surprisingly, that actually shut the other up and even had taken him back by a surprise, "Look. I know what you are thinking. I know that you think I decided to start leaving you behind over that stupid quarrel that you had with Makoto-"</p>
<p>"So she's a <em>Makoto</em> now. A lot has changed."</p>
<p>"Shut up!" Goro walked up to him closer, and Akira's eyes went wide as brunet grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in. This was when raven once more remembered that he was shorter than the other which was instantly painfully obvious, "We might have almost finished the Palace and accomplished many Mementos tasks to the point that Makoto is almost as good as all of us in the battle with Shadows but.."</p>
<p>"But what? What the fuck do you need <em>me</em> for? You got yourself a new right hand, haven't you?!" Raven spatted out through his teeth.</p>
<p>"But it's not the same!" Argued back Goro.</p>
<p>"Why is it not the same?!" Akira knitted his eyebrows in the middle.</p>
<p>"Because she's not <em>you</em>!" Brunet shouted back, but raven was still too stubborn to understand.</p>
<p>"Why do you need me, senpai?! Why?!" For a second Goro could swear that he saw glints of red run around in the other's pupils, but he assumed that it was his mind playing tricks on him in the heat of the moment.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Because you complete me, Akira!"</em>
</p>
<p>Finally Akira was silent and not throwing any comebacks at him. He looked stunned, and genuinely surprised. A person who always looked in control of everything around him, at the moment seemed so much out of control to the point that it was disturbing to witness. So, Goro pushed further - his hand that was still holding onto the other's shirt began to weaken its hold and shake from all the emotions.</p>
<p>"I am going crazy without you next to us when we fight! I am going crazy when I don't hear your stupid jokes! I am going crazy when I don't see your dumb smirk! I miss you, alright?! Why can't you understand what I am trying to fucking tell you?!"</p>
<p>"But- <em>Why</em>?!" Akira still could not get what was happening. It was like his whole world was flipping upside down, but he was not the only one.</p>
<p>"Because.." Goro was quiet for a bit, and then finally let go off the boy's shirt, and instead cupped the other's face with his hand, "..your voice is my favorite sound, your laugh is my favorite moment, your presence is my grounding zone.. your existence is my happiness. You're the only one who usually understands me, the only one who can control me and the only one who can genuinely tell me what to do when I am so lost."</p>
<p>"Senpai.. why.." Akira shook his head like he was in denial of something.</p>
<p>"Because I-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He thought about the first time when they met. How beautiful he found raven from the first sight and how breathtaking he felt in that second when he heard the other's voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He thought about the time he wrapped his coat around freezing Akira, and later on raven did the same to the other but with a scarf that he still had somewhere in his room. The scent that was clung to it always comforted him and calmed him down.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He thought about the time when they got drunk, and how Sojiro scolded Akira and then they had the talk outside. He remembered how worried sick he got while he rushed the other's unconscious body to the nurse that reassured him later on that everything was alright. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because I think I-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He thought about the time when him and Nijima had been sitting in a cafe and she asked him a question that made him stay awake almost every single night if not Morgana telling him to go to sleep in a demanding tone. He thought about the fortune teller from the streets and what she had told him while flipping the tarot cards with her skillful, wise fingers. He thought about Yoshizawa and how her presence around raven made him feel like the whole world was on fire.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Akira, I think I-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He thought about how depressed he felt after the events with Kaneshiro, and that after days spent locked up in his own room the reason why he managed to get out of the house was because of a stupid Akira who appeared on his doorstep with blood-colored flowers in his hands and a witty smile.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think I feel something for you that I had never felt for anyone before."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I think I'm in love with you.</em>
</p>
<p>Akira had been the most beautiful person that Goro had ever seen in his long years of life. The boy could not compare to Ann, to Yusuke or to Yoshizawa. He was pretty from that crimson sparkle in the depth of his eyes all the way to his playful voice that came from the depths of his throat. The other possessed the sort of features that would stop an artist to sketch them out, that would stop a photographer to take a photo - he was that breathtaking that people around him seemed to fade and become grey in comparison. He had a glare of a predator that could intimidate even a grown man how it was near the elevator, but he also possessed a soft smile that could calm a breaking soul how it was when he saved Shiho from jumping off the roof. He was a fallen angel, misunderstood hero, a child of omission - Akira was everything, and so much more.</p>
<p>
  <em>God.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Goro was in love with this boy.</em>
</p>
<p>He was in love with his frizzy hair, his freezing skin, his devil smile, his cat-like eyes, his sarcastic tone, his graceful walk, his wise mind, his intelligent remarks, his royal aura, his goods and bads, his anger and his laugh, his recklessness and cautiousness - his truths and lies.</p>
<p>
  <em>He was in love.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please, please, please tell me your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. someone to take the fall for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I'll make someone else take the full fall instead of me. I'll make sure that they obey my every word and I'll make them look like a perfect villain - while coming out of the situation with clean hands. I won't be the bad guy anymore, but they will be." He grinned like a true mastermind who just now came up with the perfect plan. </p><p>"They'll never know the truth."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya! ❤️ After a while of not updating I'm finally back. Even though the chapter is not as long as I would have liked for it to be - there's a lot of context! I really hope you'll enjoy reading it. </p><p>I'll be honest this was hard to write because some experiences described here match my personal ones, which is why it took me longer than what it should have to finish the chapter. </p><p>TW: Suicide attempt, mentions of self-harm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I think I feel something for you that I had never felt for anyone before."</em>
</p><p>These words. These poisonous, venomous, tormenting words were circling inside Akira's head like a sick carousel that he just wished to get out of and puke. Because what happened just now - was fucking <em>sick</em>. It was making his insides turn and twist, his brain sent strange signals to his limbs and he just felt attacked.</p><p>This part was not written in the Silver Book. He was not expecting this turn of events. He was not even sure what to think and how to feel about all of this. The most important goal at the moment was to not laugh straight in the other's face.</p><p>"I'll come back to the group, let's change Kaneshiro's heart, alright?" Was all he said while walking out of the Sojiro's cafe - the bells ringed behind him and Goro must have been too stunned by the words to run after him once more. Akira was always a runner, meanwhile the other was meant to chase after him. In the original reality, he was the thief and the brunet was the detective. They were meant to be enemies, and Akira hated Goro with his whole being.</p><p>
  <em>So, what happened just now? Was that the other trying to catch him off guard and tie him down in one spot forever? No fucking way.</em>
</p><p>As he was walking further down the cold streets of Tokyo, the other stood frozen in one place shocked at what happened and how he got rejected.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Changing Kaneshiro's heart was one of the most satisfying things that they have ever done. The true, rotten pig confessing to all of his dirty crimes and ending up in the police headquarters was all that the Phantom Thieves were truly about. Goro felt proud of their job - he felt like a <em>hero</em>, a <em>savior</em>.</p><p>Ever since his strange confession, Akira did not talk about it, meanwhile, others assumed that brunet just somehow managed to convince the other to come back by apologizing. The other looked happy to be back, and same were the rest to welcome him in. The boy was the part of the Phantom Thieves, and no matter how much he would try to run from it, Goro had decided to always chase after him and remind him of that.</p><p>He had his friends, he was not alone. And maybe Akira does not feel the same towards him, the other will use his love to help raven finally be happy. That's all that he truly desired.</p><p>"Goodness! Aki-senpai, you should try this!" Yoshizawa's voice pulled him out of his thoughts while holding a red and black sweater in her hands and extending it in Akira's direction.</p><p>The three of them had been hanging out for around an hour while shopping for different stuff. Mostly it was just Yoshizawa and Akira trying on clothes and Goro watching them, but it was enough for him to relax and have fun. He had warmed up a lot towards the gymnast girl ever since she helped them make up. She was a good person, and now he finally understood it and didn't let his jealousy get in a way of possible friendship. Even though he knew that she was also - same as him - in love with the raven boy.</p><p>"Alright!" Akira nodded while grabbing the clothes and running into the changing room. The other two waited in anticipation, and the sight was not disappointing, "How do I look?" He asked once he was out. His ripped black jeans with chains dangling at the side, boots that reached under his knee, and now an oversized fluffy sweater on top - he looked gorgeous.</p><p>"G-good. Yeah, you look okay to my personal belief." Goro stuttered while looking away flustered, to which the other laughed.</p><p>"You look amazing, senpai!" Yoshizawa clapped her hands and smiled.</p><p>"Thanks, maybe I should get it after all?" The other looked behind himself in the mirror and posed for a while as he decided.</p><p>Makoto became an official member of their group. Both she and Akira finally made up by splitting the roles. Raven still was the main advisor, meanwhile, the girl took care of strategies and supply lists. So, if they were short on something or they had to train - she'd drop a text about it in the group-chat for all of them to gather.</p><p>Everything was going so well for them, and Goro could not help himself but shine with pure happiness at that. They were the heroes like in comic books or fantasy films. They were purging the evil and doing good. Even Akuma still has not caught up to them, and if this shall keep up - then they'll never get caught. Everything was ideal, perfect, and right.</p><p>Suddenly, Goro's phone loudly rang and he lifted it to his ear with Sojiro on the opposite line. Usually the other would not call him randomly during the day, so brunet was curious what this was about.</p><p>"Ah, excuse me." He walked away from Akira and Yoshizawa, "Hello, it's Goro Isshiki, how may I help?"</p><p>"Goro.. Don't be too shocked by what I am about to tell you." The older male on the line spoke. He sounded exhausted and tired like it had been an extremely long day for him. In his background, there were many strangers talking and even distant sirens. Where was he?</p><p>"Sojiro? What's wrong?"</p><p>"I was cleaning around the house, after all, today is Sunday so the shop is closed and.. When I was passing by the bathroom it reeked of blood." Suddenly the boy had a very bad feeling about this, he felt his stomach slowly dropping at all scenarios running through his head, "When I knocked I got no reply, so I knocked again."</p><p>"S-so what happened?! Is Futaba okay?" He was taking way too damn long in explaining! This must have been something important!</p><p>Akira and Yoshizawa watched the other in worry because at the next words his whole world had stopped.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/><br/></span></p><p> </p><p>"She tried committing <em>suicide</em>. She is currently at the hospital."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"W-what." His mind could not process the information, "What did you say just now?" For a moment he almost lost his balance, but managed to catch himself against the wall, "Futaba did what? Sojiro.. What?"</p><p>"Goro.. I'm very sorry." Was all that the other could offer with a heavy sigh.</p><p>"Isshiki-senpai?" Yoshizawa was by his side.</p><p>"Senpai?" Akira, too. They both looked worried sick, probably wondering what was happening on the other side of the phone.</p><p>"I have to go.." He weakly mumbled as he tried to push through them, and the only one that stopped him and the only one who felt like he could fix this - Akira - gently offered the next words.</p><p>"Can I go with you?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seeing Futaba in the hospital, on a bed in a coma must have cracked his heart. He was thinking about a lot of things, but the main one was: <em>why do people closest to him constantly try to leave? Why did Futaba do this to herself? Why didn't she talk to him—? No. Why didn't he talk to her?! Why-?! This must be his fault. All of this.</em></p><p>The boy gritted his teeth and squeezed her hand harder, she looked so peaceful right now but she must have been fighting demons in her head for so long. <em>How could he have not seen this coming? Why did he not prevent it?</em></p><p>While Goro was not leaving Futaba's side; Akira, Shiho, and Ann were sitting in the hallway outside all with gloomy and depressed expressions on their faces. They all felt conflicted, not sure how to behave themselves.</p><p>"This could have been me.." Suddenly whispered Shiho as she looked at the door. Ann frowned at her words but said nothing.</p><p>"Yeah. It could have been you or couldn't. You could have died, too." Akira pointed out. Their conversation got interrupted with Sojiro who just now finished speaking to doctors.</p><p>"You all here." His eyes landed on the raven in slight worry, "You sure you are okay with being here..?"</p><p>"Yeah. How's he?"</p><p>"He refuses to leave. He's scared that if he will leave she'll do something to herself somehow." The elder explained with a small shrug of his shoulders, "Thank god she's alive.."</p><p>"How can we support him..?" Shiho asked herself, but nobody knew an answer to that. The three almost felt like outsiders to the situation.</p><p>"I think just us being here is maximum of what we can do.” Ann admitted while looking down to check the time. They had been here for the past few hours.</p><p>"Or not." Akira suddenly spoke up, and the blonde gave him a questioning stare.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I'll tell you later. For now.. Let's take turns in case Goro will come out and will need to talk with someone."</p><p>The time was passing. Nurses and doctors were walking in and out, and giving out stares of pity. The smell of rubbing alcohol must have soaked all of their clothes as they watched an hour after hour pass without Goro coming out. The depressive mood was settling in more and more. It was hard to make small talk in such situation, they were all way too worried. The moment Shiho left for the bathroom, Akira nudged Ann into her shoulder.</p><p>"Ann.. Remember I said that there is a way how we can help him?" He asked, and the girl nodded.</p><p>"Yeah.. What did you mean by that?"</p><p>That was when he lifted his phone and the blonde's eyes widened with a gasp. He had a Nav open with Futaba's name in it and the location was Mementos.</p><p>"F-futaba is a target in <em>Mementos</em>?" She stuttered in shock. </p><p>"Yes. Let's change her heart." Akira said with a determined look.</p><p>"Without Goro?" The girl looked hesitant.</p><p>"I think it'll be too much for him." He admitted, and then explained further his reasoning, "I think only you and me should do it, no need to let others in on this. It might be too private."</p><p>"Yeah.. you have a point. Let's wait for Shiho to come back and we'll go." Ann nodded, but Shiho was not the only one who came back. They were all surprised to finally see Goro leave Futaba's room.</p><p>He looked like a mess. His hair was sticking out in different places, his whites were red and his eyes were puffy, his whole face was a bit pale and overall he looked exhausted. They all knew that he hadn't eaten anything for the past half of the day.</p><p>"Goro.." Ann knitted her eyebrows at the sight. Just yesterday they were all okay celebrating victory over Kaneshiro's case and today they were mourning the tragedy.</p><p>"Goro you should go home and get some food and sleep, please. Futaba would hate to see you this way." Shiho said with wide eyes because she had never seen one of her best friends this defeated and broken. Meanwhile, Akira kept silent as he watched. </p><p>"<em>They don't know when she is going to wake up.</em>" Brunet said, and that must have triggered something in him because in the next moment his face twisted like he was in pain, "I knew that something was wrong. I knew it, <em>I knew it!</em> And I ignored it. I didn't suggest bringing her to a psychiatrist or therapist, at least online! I just kept hoping that she'll open her door by herself! This is all my fault.. God."</p><p>"Senpai, there is no way that this is your fault." Raven said in a serious tone, but the other was deaf to such words. The only truth to him was that he is the reason for Futaba's suffering.</p><p>"But it <em>is</em>.. I kept leaving food and presents by her door instead of encouraging her to come out. I knew how much she loved Wakaba, and I knew that she had fallen into depression. I heard her scream at night, I heard her cry in the bathroom.. I heard so much of her pain but did no actual fucking effort to help her!" He covered his face with both of his palms while heavily breathing in. He was on the verge of a breakdown, "I am a fucking horrible brother. I failed her, Akira. I-I <em>failed</em> h-her."</p><p>"Senpai.."</p><p>"If only I knocked at that door, if only I texted her more, if only I did <em>SOMETHING</em>! <em>Anything</em>! She wouldn't have done this to herself. How can I live with myself?! Wakaba would hate me for this because I have sworn to protect Futaba." Goro's body was shaking. Was it from rage, agony, or stress - none of them knew. </p><p>"Senpai, it was her decision." Akira grabbed at both of his shoulders while trying to knock him out of the state, "This was not your fault, and she is still alive. You still have chances to do better, but I promise to you that none of this was your fault."</p><p>The other stared at him completely stunned for a few moments until he frowned once more with tears filling up his eyes. In a normal situation, he would never lean into the other who hated physical contact, but now he needed it - and for him, Akira endured it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Please, look after him, Sojiro. I know what it's like." Said raven to the older male. They were in front of Sakura's household and just recently brought in half-asleep Goro.</p><p>"Of course, I was not about to leave him alone. You all go get rest, too." He advised them, and soon disappeared behind the door.</p><p>"This was such a rough day.." Shiho sighed, and the other two agreed.</p><p>"Yeah.. We should all head our ways." Ann glanced one last time in the direction of where the hospital was, "Hopefully Futaba-chan will be alright."</p><p>They soon walked Shiho to her home, and as Ann and Akira were passing by Shibuya square the raven pulled out his phone to open the Nav until-</p><p>"Wait." -the blonde stopped him.</p><p>"What's wrong?" He gave her a questioning glance.</p><p>"Let's also get Morgana into this and plan out everything better. Target in Mementos is not the same as a Palace infiltration, let's be patient." She reminded him, and that's when Akira sighed realizing that she was right. He could not understand why he was in such a massive hurry to deal with this. </p><p>"You're right."</p><p>But maybe it was because just a few moments ago he checked his Akuma phone and saw a missed call from Futaba right before she attempted suicide. The truth was that it wasn't Goro's fault that this has happened — but <em>his</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Because he didn't pick up the phone.</em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"His sister tried committing suicide..?" Takemi looked between one bottle of the drug onto another, and then shrugged, "Tragic."</p><p>On the next day, Akira was back in her office to report on everything that had happened, while lazily lying on a small couch in the room. She often scoffed at the fact that he never took off his shoes, but he always ignored her words and did not do it anyways.</p><p>"I'm just surprised that it wasn't written in the Silver Book," Raven admitted as he stared up at the ceiling. He had been thinking a lot about the events that took place for the past few days and began to feel less and less in control which.. scared him.</p><p>"Why?" Takemi turned around in her chair, "The book tells you how you will die, not the actual future. You could almost call it Death Note." She chuckled, meanwhile the other rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Very funny, Tae. Right now is not the time for anime references."</p><p>She thought the joke would lighten up the mood in a person like Akira, but nothing seemed to be working, "Why are you worried so much? What's bothering you?"</p><p>"I thought that I was in full control of what's happening. I assumed that since the Silver Book doesn't say anything about my Akuma identity being exposed.. Then there's nothing to worry about. But I was being deceived. The reality is.. I don't know what future holds same as everyone else." He sighed, and he hated admitting to all of this. He felt weak and vulnerable, while instantly imagining Yaldabaoth laughing in his face.</p><p>"Where are you heading with this?" Takemi threw one leg over another, getting a bit impatient with his babbling.</p><p>"I need one more person to work for me - someone who can play Akuma, someone who can play the bad guy while clearing my name and giving me an alibi. Someone.. Who also has potential.." Raven rubbed his chin, and suddenly his eyes sparkled and he smirked. A lost, scared teenager was gone in a moment and replaced with a confident, skillful Akira Kurusu.</p><p>"You realized something?"</p><p>"Yes, I know exactly what to do."</p><p>"Are you going to just switch places with someone else from time to time?" She asked, but he shook his head and stood up.</p><p>"You're thinking small, Tae. I'll make someone else take the full fall instead of me. I'll make sure that they obey my every word and I'll make them look like a perfect villain - while coming out of the situation with clean hands. I won't be the bad guy anymore, but they will be." He grinned like a true mastermind who just now came up with the perfect plan.</p><p>"<em>They'll never know the truth.</em>" He added, and the phrase suddenly reminded Takemi that she must be the only person in the whole world who will ever know the full story.</p><p>"But who is it? Who's going to take your fall?"</p><p>"<em>It's</em>.."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Morgana, Ann, and Akira were all in Mementos wandering around countless floors as they searched for the target. This time they came in prepared: with enough medicine and a strategy ahead, plus - with the Monobus. Convincing the non-cat to join them was easy, he was ready to do anything to help Goro's situation who had been locked in his room for days now.</p><p>And soon - they found it. The car stopped with the two humans walking out and staring at the teleportation to Futaba's Shadow. Morgana turned into his cat form and looked down, he was hesitant.</p><p>"Still.. Was it a good idea to do this without Crow?" He asked, and honestly - Ann had been wondering the same.</p><p>"There's no need for him to stress even more than what he already did," Akira reassured him. He had been asked this question by the other two over thirty times with them constantly wanting to pull back.</p><p>The reality of his reason was different. Futaba constantly spoke to Akuma, and raven wanted to be very careful about that.</p><p>"True.. But-"</p><p>"Too late now anyway, we're here." Ann sighed, and they looked up at the entrance once more while bracing themselves for what was about to come.</p><p>"However you wish, Panther," Morgana said, and they entered the space - soon appearing in front of a small girl with long, orange hair.</p><p>She was dressed in the patient's clothes and had a bloodstain on her left wrist and in the chest area. There was a massive chocker on her throat that was connected to a metal ball on the floor. Futaba's Shadow was not wearing any shoes - she stood on the cold floor with bare feet that had countless bruises and scratches all over them.</p><p>"Futaba-chan.. We've come to change your heart." Ann said gently, and that has gotten the Shadow's attention as she turned around to stare at them. There was no fear in her eyes - just emptiness. </p><p>"My heart? <em>Oh</em>. You are the Phantom Thieves, aren't you?" She asked, her voice rang across space. Even though she spoke quietly, they could all hear her clearly.</p><p>"We are." Morgana confirmed, and the girl shrugged like this was not a big deal.</p><p>"There's no need to change my heart, just kill me." She begged, and Ann's face twisted in horror. </p><p>"No!" The blonde shook her head. </p><p>"No?" Futaba re-asked, like she was not expecting for them to reject the offer. For just a moment Akira cursed himself for making them all come along, maybe he should have just appeared here alone and killed her. But Ann and Morgana.. <em>that was too many witnesses</em>, and suddenly killing them would cause too many problems.</p><p>"We are <em>not</em> murderers!" Ann suddenly shouted with a hand on her heart, "We came here to help you." She sounded so genuine that it made raven want to gag.</p><p>"But you can't help me.. I'm way too broken at this point. I am beyond repair." Futaba's Shadow looked down while furrowing her eyebrows, "<em>I'm sick</em>." She must have thought that since her appearance was with a patient's gown. <em>Interesting</em>.</p><p>"No, you're not," Akira spoke up, and the blonde girl looked up at him. </p><p>"Joker?"</p><p>"Broken is when you don't even care if you live or die. You're still trying, Futaba. The reality of things is that you want to live, you just don't know how. You've lost your way in the sea of depression and slowly drowned, but this whole time you tried to swim. This one time you decided to just sink. However, you sunk not because you wanted to, but because you got exhausted from swimming." He explained, and Morgana with Ann exchanged a glance between each other in silent communication.</p><p>"You may be right but the point stays the same.. Just let me drown." Futaba looked away, there were tears slowly collecting at the corners of her eyes while she chewed on her bottom lip.</p><p>"We will not let you! We'll change your heart, Futaba! We'll save you!" Ann said once again, but at that, the Shadow grabbed at her head and tugged at her hair with a scream.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"YOU CAN'T HELP ME!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The fight suddenly began. Futaba's attacks were all messy and sloppy, she often missed her point and kept screaming either in agony or sadness. In reality, as they fought they all could see that she was not really battling them - but rather <em>herself</em> - as she thought over and over about what the thieves that were present had told her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>WHY WON'T YOU JUST KILL ME!?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"If you want to be killed so bad, then why are you fighting back?!" Akira answered to that, as he cast out a strong curse attack making the girl grunt in pain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DON'T CHANGE MY HEART!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"We will no matter what! You deserve to find happiness, we'll help you!" Ann said while making Carmen aim fire attack, with a gasp Futaba felt her skin burn but she was still hesitant in giving up. Yet, she refused to heal herself almost like she deserved this pain and suffering. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I DON'T WANT TO BE ALIVE!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"You do!" Morgana hated listening to this. His heart was breaking because he might have not seen her every day - but from time to time he would catch her sneaking in the kitchen to get food. But for the past week she spotted eating, why didn't he say anything to Goro? </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Then we will be stealing your heart!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Akira said the last phrase and finally knocked the Shadow down with a physical attack. The girl collapsed on her knees bawling her eyes out into her palms as the thieves circled around her form all with different expressions on their faces. At one point, Ann couldn't just look at this and eventually locked her hands around Futaba while pressing the girl's face into her shoulder.</p><p>"Goro loves you so much. He is out there, crying and begging for you to wake up. He thinks it's his fault." The blonde girl said gently, and the Shadow gasped.</p><p>"I-it's not! It was <em>my</em> decision-" She looked up with eyes going wide.</p><p>"But he thinks he failed you. Please, Futaba.. Forgive him." Ann cupped her face, with her eyes also tearing up. There had been so much crying for the past few days with her heartbreaking over both Goro and Futaba. </p><p>"I forgive him! It's not his fault!" The Shadow said quickly without even thinking, she must have been shocked to hear this. </p><p>"Then wake up and tell him that yourself.” Akira said, but the girl hesitated and looked down. Almost like she was guilty of something or trying to hide.</p><p>"I don't want to be a part of the world where mom is dead. I want to be with her." Futaba weakly whispered, her voice broke at the end into a sob, and raven just couldn't contain himself anymore at this point. This was ridiculous.</p><p>"Futaba, listen. Would your mom want you to kill yourself over her? Would you let Goro live with guilt in his heart for the rest of his life? Would you let Sojiro think that he failed you for the rest of his life?"</p><p>"N-no.. I don't want them to suffer because of me."</p><p>"Then wake up, Futaba. And face the cruel world while standing strong. Face the pain and struggle, and find support in people who love you. Your fight is not over yet. <em>Wake up, Futaba!</em>" He shouted at her in the end, making her flinch in Ann's hold. She looked at Akira with fearful eyes, and for some reason he had some strange memory flash in front of him that he ignored.</p><p>The Shadow in front of him wiped her face with her hands while still crying, but with each second her body began to disappear more and more. And eventually, she looked up at them all and forced a smile on her face - at that moment a Treasure floated in the air and Futaba was gone in a spark of light.</p><p>"A.. Computer? Laptop? That's the treasure?! But why?!" Ann stood up on her legs and took it while closely examining it. </p><p>"We'll find out later, for now - let's go. Our job is done." Morgana turned into a bus that the other two climbed into while exiting Mementos. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Futaba suddenly felt that she was conscious. Her body felt as heavy as a rock, and her fingers felt cold. There was a smell of medical supplies, a beeping sound in the background, and someone's presence by her side. And the next moment she managed to open her heavy eyelids while adjusting to a blinding, white room. With a small look to the left and then to the right, her eyes finally landed on her older brother.</p><p>"Goro.." At the sound of her voice, he instantly flinched.</p><p>"Futaba-?! <em>Futaba</em>!" She was hugged in the same second, he was holding onto her so tight that if he wanted he'd crush her bones, "Oh god, please don't scare me this way ever again! Please! I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there for you, I'm sorry that I failed you."</p><p>When she recovered from shock, she slowly lifted her left hand that was bandaged and hugged him back, "None of this is your fault. This was my.. stupid decision. I'm sorry that I worried you." Her throat hurt a bit, she noticed, but she didn't let that stop her from talking.</p><p>"How are you feeling? Right, I should call the nurse-" The other got up but his sleeve was caught by his sister. </p><p>"Wait. Goro.. I remembered something. Something that mom wanted me to do." She suddenly spoke, and at first, brunet wanted to question why was this important at the moment but did not voice that thought. </p><p>"What is it..?"</p><p>"She left behind a computer and said that bad guys might come after it. Once I'm out of here.. Let's check it together, okay?" She smiled; and seeing her talking and smiling was flipping the other's world upside down. It was like that Futaba - before Wakaba's death - was slowly coming back. </p><p>"Futaba.."</p><p>"I think I am finally ready to face what mom had been dealing with when she was still alive. No. <em>I think I am finally ready to let her go.</em>" She said seriously and looked down.</p><p>"I'm so proud of you, Futaba. I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you enough, I'll do better - I promise." Goro squeezed both of her hands tight. </p><p>"You better." She chuckled, and at the horrified expression of the other, she shook her head, "No, I'm joking. I don't know why.. But I feel like a massive weight had been lifted off my chest." She said, and before the other could over-think it, she talked again, "Goro.. I know that you are part of the Phantom Thieves." The boy froze, while slowly letting go off her palms, "I support what you do." She reassured him, "And I think.. whatever that mom had left behind, might help you all do even better."</p><p>There was a silence for a moment, and then he outstretched his hands forward while hugging her once again. He already forgot that he was supposed to call the nurse, the only important thing for him right now was that his sister was awake and talking. She was smiling, she was laughing and she was in such a better place. He was happy. He couldn't remember the last time that he was this happy and he was going to personally make sure that Futaba was going to stay this way. Never again will he let her sink into the depths of depression once more when he is clearly by her side. He wants her to know that she can rely on him, that he can help her and talk with her, that he can try to understand her, but never again does he want to experience the fear of possibly losing the family once again. Goro was ready to hold onto his beloved people even with the cost of his own life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You are so stupid, Futaba."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Listen carefully, I need you to help me uncover the Phantom Thieves." Spoke Akuma, as the girl in front of him was sitting in a chair with a surprised look on her face. They've been speaking for a while now, and everything that she had learned in the past hour was shocking to her.</p><p>"But how can I help..? I am merely just an ordinary girl.." She frowned, to which the detective chuckled.</p><p>"No, you have potential. You see, they're using the world called Metaverse to commit their crimes. I suspect that they are killing victims of the mental shutdown cases in the same way." He threw a folder of files on the table and encouraged the girl to take a look.</p><p>"No way.. I can't believe that such world exists." She gasped while reading all statistics and researches on the papers, most of them were done by a famous scientist that passed away - Wakaba Isshiki. Akuma had told her that she became a victim because she was about to uncover the Phantom Thieves' bad actions, which is why they suddenly decided to do heroic deeds - right after her death.</p><p>"I know how you feel, I was shocked at first, too. But don't think that there will be nothing for you out of this - I will free you from an unwanted marriage, Okumura-san." That instantly caught her interest. She looked up with so much hope, and couldn't help herself but get excited at the news.</p><p>"Y-you can do that?"</p><p>"Of course, there's nothing that I can't do. If I am determined, I am ready to make anything become reality."</p><p>"I see.. Then what should I do?" She asked, becoming a lot more serious.</p><p>"We will make.. your father a number one target on the PhanSite, so that he will attract the attention of the Phantom Thieves. Then.. You will go in there and watch what the Phantom Thieves are doing." Akuma began explaining, as he flipped the page of the files onto the page with Palaces' explanation.</p><p>"A-alright. I'm like a spy, that's interesting." The girl chuckled, and the other nodded.</p><p>"And it's in legal interests, so don't worry about anything."</p><p>"Of course. Thank you so much, Akuma-Kun."</p><p>"And just know.. that if something will happen to your father - that means that the Phantom Thieves are truly behind the mental shutdowns. Let's stop them before they will do anything and catch them in the act.." He flipped one leg over another, "..alright, Okumura-san?"</p><p>"Of course!" Haru nodded, not realizing what she had gotten herself into, "To just to go over what you had previously told me: If I will shoot at my father's Shadow before they will fight it, that means that his bad self will disappear so that the Thieves can't hurt him, right? And that means that my dad is going to be alright and safe."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>"Yeah. That's right."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sometimes i wonder wether i actually made Akira evil/scary or if it's wish-thinking 🤡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. the silent hills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Right.. Sometimes I forget that he's.. He's not with us anymore."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya! ❤️ I knooooow I took ages, and I’m so sorry! My mental health had been declining oops </p><p>This is a much shorter chapter than usual because it’s thieves mostly having bonus moments together, there isn’t much plot in here but I still hope that you will enjoy! I had quite some fun writing this haha </p><p>Not checker for mistakes! </p><p>Tw: mentions of cuts and self-harm, mentions of major character death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Goro-senpai.." Yoshizawa had caught him by the locker area while he was busy changing his shoes. The boy looked up with curiosity swimming in his eyes. It was strange for the girl to come up on her own to him, even though they had made up recently.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"All of you.. are the Phantom Thieves.. right?" These words had stopped his heartbeat for just a moment, but there was no point in denial. She was a close person to all of them, especially to Akira. Maybe it wasn't nice in the first place that he kept such information away from her.</p><p>"Huh? How did you find out?" Probably a stupid question now that he reflected on it in his mind.</p><p>"In a way.. It's obvious. Nijima-san suddenly joining your friend group, and her target having a change of heart? Yusuke-kun being a pupil of Medarame-sensei.." She trailed off, but he was certain that there were more things that led her to the conclusion, there was just no need to hear them.</p><p>"You.. do have a point." He agreed with a sigh while shutting the locker.</p><p>"So, are you the Phantom Thieves?" The gymnast re-asked and he nodded in defeat. Thank god that most students had left the school grounds by now.</p><p>"Yes. We are. Are you going to give us into the police?" He narrowed his eyes at her. Was it mean to accuse her after what she had done for him?</p><p>"No, no. I wouldn't even think about it. But I wish to say something.." The girl leaned against the lockers and bit on her lower lip, "Akira-senpai has to stay safe. Got it?" Ah. That's what she was worried about.</p><p>She said that with so much seriousness and some odd type of aggression that the brunet couldn't help but smirk. So the other really had power to make people fall for him from the first sight, and his suspicions from the past were right about Yoshizawa.</p><p>“W-woah. You're seriously into him." He blurted out, but the girl fired back without hesitation in her tone.</p><p>"Like <em>you</em> aren't." The boy blinked in surprise a bit startled while thinking 'how does she know that' but it would be too embarrassing to ask.</p><p>"A-alright, I got it, got it." He shook his head, and from a serious frown Yoshizawa's face expression turned into a small smile.</p><p>"Good." She tugged at the handle of her backpack, "Akira-senpai is a very capable person, there is no doubt in that, but sometimes he goes off and does something self-destructive."</p><p>These words made Goro think for a minute. Phantom Thieves all had a habit of accusing Akira of being reckless or impulsive, but they were wrong. What the gymnast said just now was exactly what raven had been doing for the past months since they had met each other. His actions, decisions and thoughts were always somewhat self-destructive. Does Akira even realize that himself? Does he even care?</p><p>"I always try to help him how I can but.. I can't help him with the Phantom Thieves business, you know?" The girl continued, which brought the other back from thinking into conversation.</p><p>"Yeah, I understand. I'll look after him." He promised, and she instantly believed him.</p><p>"Thank you." They both loved him, so she knew that the only person who she could really entrust with the task would be Goro. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Futaba was back home soon enough. They let her go after she was kept in the hospital for a while, and both Sojiro and Goro insisted on finding a good Psychaitrist immediately. Even though his sister somehow strangely recovered in a flash of a moment, none of them were going to risk something of such sort happening once more. Her life was still on the line, and no matter how much she would tell him otherwise, he could still see that she was struggling.</p><p>Seeing cuts on her ankles and wrists was probably the worst thing that he has ever experienced. Some of them had healed and turned into thin, white lines but others were still a bit fresh, bright red and flushed with irritation. How could he let this happen right under his nose without realizing? This was going to be challenging, he had zero experience with this sort of thing.</p><p>"Futaba.. How long has this been happening?" He asked, because he had to know. He wasn't going to turn away from the truth anymore. She needed help. She needed him.</p><p>"Maybe.. few weeks.. or months.. I don't know." Futaba put her sleeves down in embarrassment, "Not pretty, huh.."</p><p>"You never learned to disinfect wounds properly." Goro mumbled as he gently pushed the sleeve of the hoodie up and that revealed rows and rows of neat and straight lines. He hated looking at them, because they reminded him that he failed in saving her from this.</p><p>No, he shouldn't focus on that.</p><p>"Wait here." He said, and walked out to go to the bathroom. In there he washed his hands with soap and began looking over the healing creams that they had. He just now noticed an increase in the amount of bandages and alcohol wipes in the cabinet, he just now noticed painkillers in the small plastic box, he just now noticed a small piece of razor blade with black and orange-ish dots. With each detail he felt worse.</p><p>The truth was that Futaba disinfected her cuts just fine, but he had to do something - anything - as if to make it up to her somehow.</p><p>Wakaba would hate him for this failure. These thoughts kept circling in his mind and wouldn't leave him alone no matter how hard he tried to ignore them. He loved Futaba, but she was a walking reminder of the fact that he also.. wasn't that happy.</p><p>"Goro.. It's okay." He almost jumped at the voice by the doorframe. When he turned around he saw his sister standing there with a worried look in her eyes.</p><p>"You know.. What I did to myself is not your fault nor responsibility. My mental health is my issue and the bad choices that I've made were symptoms of my illness. My coping mechanisms, per say. It's not your failure. Mom would never let you blame yourself like this."</p><p>"But-" <em>How could she not understand? Gosh, what was even happening right now? He was supposed to be the one comforting her, not the other way around.</em></p><p>"No buts. Actually, Goro, I think sometimes you forget that you weren't just a person living under mom's roof." Brunet furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>"You were her son. You are my brother. We are all a family, okay? She adopted you because you were her son, got it? She loved you and you don't have to prove to her your worth.." Futaba's grip on the doorframe tightened as she mumbled the last phrase from her speech.</p><p>"..she's dead, Goro. I finally came to terms with that, but I don't think <em>you</em> did."</p><p>This was becoming a heavy topic, but the boy respected her words and kept listening, "Your past and misery from childhood made you feel like you always have to prove yourself. That you are.. better than others in a way, so that you'll increase your worth. You used to joke that it was your ego.. but in reality those are your insecurities. You're scared that people will keep abandoning you, Goro."</p><p>Since when had Futaba became so mature? She was a kid just few months ago that complained about food being too hot and trying to spoil the new episode of a show. When had she become this grown up?</p><p>"I won't leave you, Goro. After all.. We're family, right?" The girl extended her hands and hugged him. At first, he didn't hug her back since his brain was processing the raw words that got thrown at him without much filter. Cruel.</p><p>"A family.."</p><p>He always had a grudge. A grudge that his mother killed herself. A grudge that father left him without as much as being in his life. A grudge on all foster families. A grudge on Wakaba for leaving him so suddenly. A grudge on Akira for not loving him back. A grudge on Futaba for trying to go before him. He had been piling up pieces of rage while not even understanding what he had been doing.</p><p>He would snap at Yoshizawa and Nijima who were just good targets for his hidden anger, but none of it was healthy.</p><p>"Yeah, we're a family." Futaba's hand rubbed his back, and Goro found himself smiling in some sort of nostalgia. He thought of the morning when Wakaba cooked them breakfast as he scrolled through social media with Akuma, and they argued about nothing.</p><p>What good times they were.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Going to the USA was quite exciting, to say the least. It was on the other side of the world and all famous things were known to come from America. It was almost every teenager's dream to visit the place at least once in their life, so Goro was happy that he got such opportunity for free since he was looking after the younger classes.</p><p>"By the way, is nobody going to tell me why Akira is in business class?!" Suddenly Ryuji's voice rang across half of the plane, with Ann hitting him at the back of his head, "Ouch!"</p><p>"Quiet!" She said that even louder than the blond, which he was about to point out but she continued to speak; on a normal volume, "Apparently he bought the tickets separately."</p><p>"He's such an asshole, he only got himself a business class but not us!" Pouted Ryuji while crossing his hands across his chest and sliding down the seat. With all the useless arguing it was getting hotter so Goro turned on the AC button above their heads, "Don't you think so too, Goro?!"</p><p>"I think it's his money so it's his choice." Shrugged brunet, and then the lady with a cart came up while pointing in front of them a small basket with bread and butter, "Thank you." He said in english, the woman nodded and began to walk further.</p><p>"Wah! Your english accent is so good." Ann said impressed, and Goro shook his head.</p><p>"I learned from the best." He teased, so the girl rolled her eyes, "No, but seriously. You helped my english skills a lot."</p><p>"Can you help me too?" Ryuji popped into the conversation, to which the blonde sighed.</p><p>"I can't magically just teach you english, you will have to still put in effort. And I didn't teach Goro anything, I just pointed out his mistakes when he was revising." She explained, and the other groaned in defeat.</p><p>"What a pain. All of you are a pain, you're all good at something. You are all natural bullies." The boy turned away from them while trying to look into the window even though there was nothing to see but a blanket of clouds that they had been looking at for the past 3 hours.</p><p>"You're a crybaby." Said Ann while opening a lollipop. She raised an eyebrow at Goro as in 'do you want one?' to which he shook his head, "If you won't try, you won't succeed, Ryuji."</p><p>"Whatever, I'm bored." The blond kept whining, "Do you think in business class they've got some games or stuff?"</p><p>"I'm sure they don't." Brunet sighed, "Business class is not much different from us. We both get fed, have the same equipment and non-existent wifi. The only difference is better food, more space in the leg area and they have another bathroom." Explained Goro and the boy's eyes lit up.</p><p>"Fucking Akira is such a bitch."</p><p>The things moved on, and soon they were taking naps, chewing on something or talking about nothing. Ryuji constantly had to bring up Akira's business class privileges and how it pissed him off, Ann constantly had never-ending sweet snacks in her bag and Goro just enjoyed spending time with his friends. He felt a lot better after talking with Futaba; his mood was lighter and brighter. It was nice.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/><br/><br/></span></p><p> </p><p>They soon landed in few hours and quickly hurried to get to the hotel, jet-lag having hit them a lot harder than any could expect. And eventually, the group of friends stood at the beach with the sun burning tan into their skin, sunglasses fixated on their noses and Ryuji in the mood to embarrass himself once again, apparently.</p><p>"Alright! It's my time to shine!" He announced while placing both of his hands on his hips.</p><p>"With what?" Goro asked, meanwhile Akira breathed out like he already knew what was about to happen.</p><p>"Huh?! Are you not seeing that I am a perfect type for at least one girl here?" The blond tilted his head at the area that was closer to the ocean's waves where countless beautiful girls and guys in swimsuits were doing their thing, "I will finally get a girlfriend!"</p><p>"You sound pathetic.." Ann shook her head.</p><p>"Very pathetic.." Nijima cringed together with the blonde.</p><p>"What?!" Ryuji's eyes went round.</p><p>"The ones who will not have trouble getting girls are Goro and Akira, but you.." Ann looked the other from head to toe in a slow manner and then shrugged. So blond turned around to look at the "handsome" duo that looked back at him.</p><p>"Teach me your ways." Ryuji grabbed the collar of raven's shirt while begging him, to which Akira lightly pushed him away.</p><p>"I'm just high on charm." He said like that was a valid explanation.</p><p>"What the hell does that even mean?!" Blond frowned.</p><p>"He's just high on charm." Goro joined in as a joke with somewhat evil grin. </p><p>"You too?!" Ryuji was slowly starting to understand that he was just getting bullied. Suddenly a person who they expected the least to see appeared out of the thin air in front of them.</p><p>"Hello everybody, I am happy to see familiar faces." Yusuke talked and almost all of their jaws - even Akira's - had dropped to the ground. They heard that artist was also coming to the USA, but wasn't he supposed to be in a completely different location?</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Nijima asked, shocked to which Yusuke answered as if he was chatting about weather. </p><p>"I got lost. Are we in Los Angeles?" He looked around, and the brunette girl facepalmed.</p><p>"We are in Hawaii! How did you get lost like that?!" Ann gasped, and after a small hum the artist's reply followed. </p><p>"I might have taken a wrong plane." He guessed, but he sounded unsure of wether that was the case. So, he sat in the plane without any of his classmates and didn't suspect a thing right until he arrived here? How did he even go through a passport control and ticket scanner?</p><p>"And nobody stopped you?!" Ryuji's eyebrows shot up.</p><p>"That's impossible!" Ann insisted, and they all agreed. Airports were way too heavily protected with securities to let such thing happen.</p><p>"There is no way you took a wrong plane, Yusuke. I think you just lost your group and you were wrong about destination that you were going to." Akira suggested, and they all agreed.</p><p>"His school group is probably looking for him! They're losing their minds! I should go talk to Ms. Kawakami about this.. Please wait here.." Nijima knitted her eyebrows in worry and walked off to were all teachers were standing.</p><p>"Thank you." Yusuke said right before she left. </p><p>"Look at that cutie!" A girl's voice talked behind them, and when they turned around they saw three cute girls blushing while very obviously were starting at Akira and Goro.</p><p>"No, no! Look at the one next to him!" Said the friend of the first girl, to which raven cracked a smile from amusement.</p><p>"Imagine them together.." Third girl suddenly mumbled, and brunet almost chocked on his spit meanwhile the other just rose his eyebrows.</p><p>"Can you stop shipping every two hot guys that we find?!" The first girl said in an irritated tone, to which her friend cleared her throat.</p><p>"Sorry.. urges."</p><p>"Hello, ladies. I am here too." Ryuji suddenly appeared in front of them and took the most cringe pose of a "strong man" that he could have done. The trio of girls were silent for a moment, and soon were walking away.</p><p>"Remember that ice cream shop that I told you about? We should go try the new flavor that they have with a caramel topping!" The second girl spoke, and the other two picked up on the conversation without a single struggle. The blond was frozen in place from shock of how he got rejected.</p><p>"What am I doing wrong?!" He eventually cried out while gripping at his hair, and Akira couldn't contain a malicious chuckle that bubbled in his chest.</p><p>"Many things.." Goro said without realizing, hoping that Ryuji didn't actually hear him. </p><p>"Just based on your face expression I might be able to picture the perfect improvisation of despair!" Yusuke was already at his business while trying to find a perfect angle from which to sketch the other.</p><p>"Leave me alone.."</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>not a suspicious groupchat (srsl nothing to see here)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>thesagittarius</strong>: How's the USA treating yall, thieves?</p><p> </p><p><strong>crow</strong>: It's good.</p><p> </p><p><strong>haremfucker</strong>: very hot here!</p><p> </p><p><strong>forreal</strong>: depressing.</p><p> </p><p><strong>thesagittarius</strong>: he can't get girls, right?</p><p> </p><p><strong>cakeslover</strong>: right..</p><p> </p><p><strong>forreal</strong>: why couldn't it be that my cat died or something?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>thesagittarius</strong>: if u had a cat it would die long time ago</p><p> </p><p><strong>forreal</strong>: hey, that's rude!</p><p><strong>forreal</strong>: Goro, keep your sister in line!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>crow</strong>: Good one, futaba</p><p> </p><p><strong>thesagittarius</strong>: thankies</p><p> </p><p><strong>forreal</strong>: Right i forgot that i am friends with bunch of handsome narcissistic assholes</p><p> </p><p><strong>haremfucker</strong>: at least you got me, bro</p><p> </p><p><strong>forreal</strong>: dont even bring yourself into this conversation.</p><p> </p><p><strong>thesagittarius</strong>: not to cut the small talk</p><p><strong>thesagittarius</strong>: but i actually texted for a different reason</p><p> </p><p><strong>crow</strong>: Are you alright?</p><p> </p><p><strong>thesagittarius</strong>: yea, i am</p><p><strong>thesagittarius</strong>: ive just been spending loadsa time going through phansite and noticed that there was a sudden increase on the requests about ceo of okumura foods</p><p> </p><p><strong>cakeslover</strong>: yeah.. i also heard some stuff about that</p><p><strong>cakeslover</strong>: apparently, he abuses his employees</p><p> </p><p><strong>beep-boop</strong>: Interesting.</p><p><strong>beep-boop</strong>: After all, his daughter that was supposed to attend the trip didn't come.</p><p> </p><p><strong>crow</strong>: Huh? You mean Haru Okumura?</p><p> </p><p><strong>beep-boop</strong>: Yes.</p><p> </p><p><strong>crow</strong>: And she skipped quite a lot of school in the past months. I wonder if that might be connected</p><p> </p><p><strong>thesagittarius</strong>: then while you guys are out there ill look into this</p><p><strong>thesagittarius</strong>: the only way i am useful to the thieves is as a hacker and data collector so.... ill do my best:)</p><p> </p><p><strong>haremfucker</strong>: thank you, futaba</p><p> </p><p><strong>crow</strong>: Don't overwork yourself and eat well.</p><p> </p><p><strong>cakeslover</strong>: awwwww overprotective brother vibessssss</p><p> </p><p><strong>crow</strong>: I'm logging off.</p><p> </p><p><strong>thesagittarius</strong>: don't worry goro, ill be fine :)</p><p> </p><p><strong>cakeslover</strong>: awwwwwwwwwwwwwww such ADORABLE affection</p><p> </p><p><strong>crow</strong>: That's it. Bye.</p><p> </p><p><strong>lobsterfanboy</strong>: what's affection?</p><p> </p><p><strong>thesagittarius</strong>: oh god</p><p> </p><p>———————</p><p> </p><p>The days were flying one after another without a stop. They were filled with Akira (for some reason) throwing flirt jokes at Goro (that really confused his poor heart), with Ryuji getting rejected by girls, with unknown men trying to get Ann's phone number, and with many more fun and not such fun things. Eventually, here they were, on the last day of their trip scooped up in the hotel room while barely fitting inside.</p><p>Ann and Nijima were on one bed, Ryuji was on the opposite bed from them meanwhile Goro and Akira humbly sat on the floor. They have facetimed Futaba and talked for ages, but the topics were slowly dying out so..</p><p>"We should play a game!" ..blonde model came up with an idea of entertainment.</p><p>"Eeeh.. Which one?" Ryuji asked, and after some thinking.</p><p>"How about.. never have I ever?" Suggested Ann, to which the blond groaned.</p><p>"This is gonna get bad so fast I can just feel it." He mumbled, and Akira rose his eyebrows at him.</p><p>"Why?" Raven tilted his head in question, and the other looked at him like it wasn't obvious.</p><p>"Because we're playing with you, asshole."</p><p>"You keep calling me asshole, bro."</p><p>"Because you are one."</p><p>"Are you still mad that he didn't get you a business class with him?" Goro asked. Wow, apparently blond was a lot more petty than what they all thought. Or childish. After a silence it was confirmed, to which raven reacted with a small laugh.</p><p>"You could have just asked." Akira said, and Ann must have gotten tired of listening to that so she reminded the rest about her idea from before.</p><p>"Anyways! Let's play. Who should start?" She gave a look around.</p><p>"You proposed so.. you start?" Nijima shrugged, and Ann agreed with an ease. She probably wanted to be the one to start anyways.</p><p>"Alrighty. Never have I ever.." the blonde looked up, and then her eyes sparkled as she seemed to have came up with an idea, "..painted my nails black!"</p><p>"Dude, that's so lame." Ryuji snickered but to his surprise Nijima, Goro and Akira all put a finger up, "Okay, I get Akira and Makoto.. but Goro?!"</p><p>"You could say I had somewhat.. a phase.." admitted the other with a blush creeping up on his cheeks.</p><p>"No way! Goro Isshiki had an emo phase!" Ryuji's face almost went round at the news but he quickly recovered as the hotel's slipper got thrown right at him, "Ouch! Dude, you're violent."</p><p>"It's the past that I wish to forget like a fever dream."</p><p>"Was it that bad?" He was about to strangle Nijima for asking that but contained himself. She must have felt murderous aura, so nervously continued on, "A-anyways.. I'll go next. Never have I ever.. eaten cat or dog food."</p><p>"Of course nobody has done-" but Goro was too confident because both Ryuji and Akira were lifting up their fingers, "-okay, I get Ryuji-"</p><p>"What do you mean '<em>you get it</em>'?! Aren't you gonna ask me for context?!"</p><p>"-but why you, Akira?" He genuinely wanted to know. Someone with so many food rituals and issues wouldn't be seen eating something as disgusting.</p><p>"When I was a child I was very hungry and simply had no choice. I don't want to focus on that." Raven quickly brushed off the topic, "If we're going clockwise then it's your turn, senpai."</p><p>"Hmmm.." There was a pause, "Never have I ever laughed so hard that I wet myself." Ryuji, Makoto and Ann raised a finger.</p><p>"That's depressing to know that you and Akira don't know the feeling of such hard laughter." Ann pointed out, but didn't pry, "Akira?"</p><p>"Yup, yup." Raven nodded, "Gosh, I've done many things." He groaned, and they all knew he wasn't lying about that one, "Never have I ever.. ate an entire pizza myself." Ann was the one to raise a finger, "How?!"</p><p>"I don't know I've got a big stomach!" She argued back and then sighed, "We're playing until 5, right?"</p><p>"Right." Agreed Nijima. So far the one that was winning was Goro as the rest of the group had at least two fingers up.</p><p>"Finally my turn! No more lame questions!" Ryuji got fired up, "Never have I ever.. Done drugs!" Akira's finger went up way too fast.</p><p>"Why do I feel like you said this one knowing that I'll be the only one raising a finger?" Raven mumbled and they all exchanged a look.</p><p>"You did.. drugs?" Nijima carefully asked but the other shrugged like it was nothing.</p><p>"It's hard to intoxicate me." Why did that sound slightly like a lie, "Well, I did die once or twice from overdose but whatever." After a smile raven rolled his eyes, "I was kidding. How could I have possibly died and be here? C'mon guys, grow up."</p><p>"For some reason you're the type of person with who it's easy to believe." Ann nervously laughed but then continued, "Never have I ever had sleep paralysis." Akira, Goro and Njima rose their fingers, "Really?! I heard it's very scary."</p><p>"It is.. The monster just hovers over your body and tries to choke you. A terrifying experience." Admitted the brunette and the other two boys silently agreed, "Never have I ever saved a life." Ann and Akira rose their fingers and at that - the raven was out of the game.</p><p>Actually, surprisingly Akira saved many people in the short amount of time that they had all come to know each other. He saved Shiho from jumping off the roof and them when Kamoshida's palace was falling into the smallest bits and pieces. He was.. a wonderful person.</p><p>"Never have I ever.. Played video games until 3 in the morning." Goro said and nobody felt shocked by blond boy raising his finger with a scoff.</p><p>"That was way too specific! You were targeting me." Ryuji barked back, to which brunet chuckled.</p><p>"That's possible."</p><p>"If that's how you play it! Then.. Uhm.. Never have I ever passed all exams!" Goro rolled his eyes while him and Nijima rose their fingers. It was the first time that their brains played against them.</p><p>"Never have I ever.. threw up food that I ate." Ann said, with a bit of a slowed tone.</p><p>"That's an odd question.." Mumbled Akira but then he realized, "Ah. You asked that because you know we threw up when we were celebrating Kamoshida's Palace." At the reminder of that Ryuji and Goro rose their fingers with small sighs, they were closer and closer to losing.</p><p>"You ate that much?" Nijima blinked in surprise.</p><p>"Yeah. It was horrible." Blond nodded. </p><p>"Moving on.. Never have I ever owned a pet." The brunette said, and Goro with Ann and Ryuji groaned in defeat.</p><p>"Does Morgana even count as a pet? He'd hate it if he knew you raised a finger." Akira pointed out with an evil smirk - which was when they noticed that he had recorded the moment.</p><p>"Don't you dare show it to him!" Brunet furrowed his eyebrows and reached forward to take the other's phone - and as he did that, his body slammed forward and soon he was hovering over raven in not the best position, "Give me the phone." Goro seemed to have been oblivious meanwhile others exchanged a glance.</p><p>"You look good on top of me." Akira smirked and winked, which finally made a switch flip inside the other's brain and in the matter of seconds he jumped off Akira like he was hit by electricity with his face as red as a tomato.</p><p>"You two are such pervs!" Cried out Ann and everyone laughed at that, as they continued with a different game. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Aloha, friends!" Akira was at the Sakura's Residence doorstep with a massive smile on his face while standing in front of unimpressed Sojiro.</p><p>A few days had passed. The whole group was back in Japan while fighting their jet lags. Goro would sleep most days in his bed, while raven decided that it was the perfect time to pick up the other to hang out.</p><p>"Akira.. When did you get invited?" The man groaned while already rubbing his nose bridge.</p><p>"You're so mean, Sojiro." The boy pouted, "May I invite myself inside?" He was already stepping in but had a hand covering an entrance right in front of his face, "Awe.. C'monnnn.."</p><p>"No. I just cleaned the house." Sojiro crossed his hands over his chest and protected the door like a guard in night clubs.</p><p>"You're so mean.. And I brought souvenirs."</p><p>"No way in hell. You're lying."</p><p>"Well.. You got me there, but I can work a shift in the cafe?" Akira suggested, to which the man rose one eyebrow.</p><p>"Yusuke's already doing that, so you're not needed. Akira, what do you need?" He finally asked to which the boy saw it as his queue to drop the act.</p><p>"I need to speak with Goro." At that the other glared daggers at him, "I promise that we won't participate in anything that includes alcohol or drugs."</p><p>"Akira, I WILL sniff it out. You got me?" The elder threatened and Akira grinned while nodding.</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>With a sigh the man turned around and shouted into the depths of the house, "Goro! You have a guest!" After a small pause the brunet was next to Sojiro in a loose shirt and sweatpants.</p><p>"Oh. Akira?" Goro blinked in surprise, to which Akira smirked.</p><p>"I wanna show you some place if you don't mind. Go get dressed, pretty boy." Raven commanded to which the elder left while groaning.</p><p>"O-okay.." Goro blushed at the nickname, but listened as he disappeared to his room to change into a more appropriate clothes. When he came out he was in a white shirt, dark blue jeans and sneakers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akira took him to a jazz club, which the other found a bit odd because the other didn't look like it'd be his sort of thing. But somehow raven seemed to be very determined to bring brunet there. What was even more surprising was that the band that was performing knew him and said that they'll play something special and romantic just for them (which made Goro deny that they were on a date while Akira just went with it).</p><p>"It's a very nice place. How did you find out about it?" Brunet asked as they took a seat on one of the tables. </p><p>"Oh, from a friend." Raven looked almost surprised by the question, but then added, "Right.. Sometimes I forget that he's.. He's not with us anymore."</p><p>Goro's eyes widened in surprise and he awkwardly coughed, "I'm sorry." That was an unexpected piece of information, but Akira lightly brushed off the tension.</p><p>"It's alright. I'm sure he wouldn't like me mourning him."</p><p>"What a weird friend." Brunet thought aloud, and at that raven laughed, "D-did I say something funny?" </p><p>"Yeah.. It's really funny what you said." Before the other could question, the topic was quickly changed, "Anyways, what are you going to order?"</p><p>"Hmm.. Maybe this?" Goro pointed at the dark red drink in the menu, the only one that actually had a photo showing how it looked. </p><p>"Good choice. Then I'll get it too." Akira decided and at that moment came up the waitress asking them what they would want, "We would like to order this, two times." With a small bow she left, but brunet felt confused.</p><p>They were both in a cafe, with a special romantic music in the background, nicely dressed and having private topics.. Could this be a.. <em>date</em>? Or something else? Why were they here out of all places?</p><p>"Akira.. Why did you want to show me this place?"</p><p>"I was feeling.. nostalgic, I guess. So I wanted to show you this.." Raven thought for a moment, "..because it's important to me." </p><p>"Are you.." What was he even trying to say? He had never seen him being this honest with something. Goro didn't want to ruin the moment by going overboard, "No, never mind. You must have really cared for that friend. Thank you for showing me this place."</p><p>"No need.. I just thought that.. maybe.." Akira looked at the other with hope in his eyes. These normally empty, dull and somewhat malicious eyes had a small sparkle of something in them - that died out after a single look at Goro's confused expression, "Forget it." At that the waitress brought their drinks and they tasted them, "Is it good? Hopefully no alcohol because Sojiro will kill me." Raven joked, and brunet chuckled, too.</p><p>"They wouldn't let us get alcoholic ones. And it's very good. This place is highly relaxing." He commented while looking around. There weren't that many people but all staff seemed to have been recognizing the other boy, "Who was that friend if you don't mind me asking?"</p><p>"I think you'd hate him, to be honest. Which is really ironic."</p><p>Akira laughed once more - there was a lot of laughing today even though he was talking about someone who died.</p><p>"I see."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im so excited for what i had planned hehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. love and hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“How do you think you are going to die?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya! ❤️ As always I am sorry for taking so long. Writing this chapter was very, very hard. I have to manage my lessons, do my online course, manage alone life in college and take care of my health all at the same time which barely leaves me any time for writing. When I do get a minute of nothingness then I just sleep. But I am trying to write, I promise.</p><p>The next chapter is already planned out in detail I just have to write it, but I will be honest I don't know how long it will take. And it will be A LOT LONGER in word count than this one, I promise. </p><p>But I've got some good news I finished writing the first book of vampire au and I will soon post it:) </p><p> </p><p>TW: this chapter includes major character death and a bit of gore/description of dying</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Goro hadn't been in the Velvet Room for a while, but it was nice to finally be back. The place had a calming, home-like atmosphere like nothing else. The flowers from white began to swell up with pastel shades and the lianas covered almost every single corner of the greenhouse. It smelled very exotic and fresh, a nice way to get a breather.</p><p>"Welcome back, Wildcard. We haven't seen you for a while." Lavenza spoke in her usual tone, which was when the boy noticed an obvious abnormality.</p><p>"You're right. I came here to fuse some Personas." He looked around, "Huh? Where's Igor?" He asked, to which the girl sighed and her gaze shifted to the floor.</p><p>"Master is not here at the moment. But he'll come in shortly, possibly in few weeks." That wasn't really 'shortly', thought Goro but did not voice his thoughts out loud. Instead, curiosity began to get to him.</p><p>"In few weeks? Is something going on?" He questioned, to which Lavenza nodded. Brunet was not expecting an answer from her, but it seemed she was in a talkative mood today. </p><p>"Indeed. Something very big and frightening might happen in the upcoming future. 'The ruin' - barely describes it. Master wants to somehow find a way to guide you in the right path to resolve the catastrophe." She explained, and the other's eyes went round. Something that serious was going to happen? Was he really capable of handling matters of such scale? He wasn't as self-confident when it came to celestial beings like Igor and Lavenza. </p><p>"Resolve something that big..? But what's going to happen?" He asked, to which the attendant shook her head. </p><p>"We don't know. Usually we aren't allowed to intervene, but the stakes are too high."</p><p>"Intervene?" </p><p>"Indeed. Be careful around the Okumura family, your enemy has placed the trap there." The moment she gave her advice she looked around the Velvet Room in a nervous manner, as if someone could hear their conversation.</p><p>"What enemy-" He stopped himself, and sighed, "A-alright."</p><p>After he left the Velvet Room, he couldn't stop thinking about what Lavenza was trying to tell him. Okumura family.. sounded familiar. As he laid in bed he scrolled through old texts and saw that Futaba had mentioned the name before in the Phantom Thieves group chat.</p><p>Akuma saying that finding the Phantom Thieves would lead to solving the mental shutdown cases, the Haru Okumura not coming over to the school trip and skipping classes, the increase in business success of the Okumura foods company, Lavenza mentioning their family and the PhanSite requests.. It all fits. There was definitely some sort of clue connected with the Okumura family.</p><p>Goro found himself opening a MetaNav and filling in the name search tab of the CEO of the Okumura foods. And to his expectations - it was a match. He could make a good detective one day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We have to investigate the Okumura foods." Goro said as they were all gathered in the attic of Leblanc. He had called in a meeting as soon as possible, while briefly explaining the situation in the group chat.</p><p>"Why?" Ryuji asked, the only one who didn't read the texts.</p><p>"I was thinking the same. There is something fishy going on, but I don't know exactly what. I tried to find something but no luck." Futaba sighed. Even though it seemed like nothing, the fact that a person like her could not find anything already served as a clue. Something was not right.</p><p>"You did your best, Futaba." Nijima tried to cheer her up.</p><p>"Why don't we just investigate the Palace that you found?" Akira asked, and Goro shook his head in disapproval of the idea.</p><p>"We can't just go around and mess up hearts of people who we are not sure of. It's against our morals. His situation could be somehow like Futaba's; having a Palace doesn't mean that the person is bad. We need proof before we act." There was more to it than that. Lavenza said that there was a buried trap of the enemy somewhere with Okumura foods, and he thought that having a deep investigation would help uncover what it is.</p><p>"So let's go get the proof." Raven shrugged like what he said was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>"How?" Ann cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Let's break in into the Okumura Foods building and investigate." There was a brief silence after Akira had dropped his bomb, until their leader loudly groaned. Now was not the time for ridiculous, self-destructive ideas.</p><p>"Have you lost your mind, Akira? You're joking, right?" He asked, but the other was not even phased.</p><p>"I am not, actually."</p><p>"This is too dangerous." Morgana said, and Yusuke agreed.</p><p>"And scandalous." The artist added.</p><p>"I think that sometimes you forget that you have a criminal record, Akira. And how in the hell are you planning to get away with breaking in into an office building of a highly successful person? Don't be a child." For a second Yoshizawa's words about keeping Akira safe rang in Goro's mind, which was when he realized that it would probably not be an easy job.</p><p>"Then what the hell do you want to do?" Akira dramatically gestured with his hands, "Without a risk we won't get anywhere!"</p><p>"Why don't we ask Akuma if he knows something?" Nijima butted in. </p><p>"Too risky. If we ask Akuma and then actually end up making Okumura our target then we will be basically disclosing our identities to him and will get arrested." Goro explained, and the girl made a small '<em>oh</em>' sound.</p><p>"Well.. We have to do <em>something</em>.." Ryuji's useless comment rang, and they all thought for a while until Futaba loudly closed her laptop.</p><p>"I will keep searching the Web and I will message Mishima to do some of this homework with me." She announced, and Goro smiled at her to which she smiled back while fixing her hoodie. </p><p>"Thank you, Futaba." Nijima said, and the girl nodded at her.</p><p>With the corner of his eye the brunet decided that he was not a fan of the expression that Akira was making. He was way too deep in thought for it to be safe. But Akira was not as blunt and self-destructive to go and barge-in into a well-secured office building on a rich businessman.. Right?</p><p>Right? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BREAKING NEWS: A break in into the Okumura Foods office today!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think about this sudden incident, Akuma-kun?" The reporter asked as the two sat around the round glass table. The young detective sighed before answering.</p><p>"It is a highly bold incident, but I demanded to investigate the scene of crime myself." Akuma replied while tapping with his gloved fingers against the chair handle. He seemed to be a bit more nervous today, like there was something else circling his mind as he was in the middle of the interview.</p><p>"Could it be that this crime is somehow connected to the Phantom Thieves or mental shutdowns?" The woman caught up quick, and the detective nodded.</p><p>"I think so, but I can't tell you much. I don't know to which means the Phantom Thieves are ready to go, but I would not be surprised if their crimes don't stop with just mind-changing. They are dangerous criminals, and hopefully their fans can finally open their eyes." Akuma scoffed out while throwing one leg over the other. He could feel his phone constantly buzzing in his pocket, but did not react.</p><p>"Thank you for participating in today's show." The reporter smiled in detective's direction and then turned to look straight at the camera, "This was Tokyo's morning news with our respected guest Akuma. Have a great day."</p><p>The cameras were cut, and instantly detective got up from his seat. He was in a hurry, he had many things to do and investigate. There was barely time for these kind of instances when his mind was blowing up with work that he must do.</p><p>"Thank you for having me." Akuma politely bowed to the staff team, "But I must urgently go, a matter came up." He did not even wait for the rest of the people present to answer him as he was already storming off out of the building to answer Sae's call, "Akuma on the line."</p><p>"Good finding. The phone that you found in the Okumura building has some fingerprints on it. I think the lab will soon identify who broke in to take the documents about the workers' wages." Sae reported to Akuma, and he hummed while getting into the car.</p><p>"Sae-san, I have a major thing to ask of you. Once you find who's phone it is, do not tell anyone anything and don't talk to the reporters. Tell only me." The detective asked, and the woman on the other line made a sound of question.</p><p>"Why?" She asked, and the other held back a groan.</p><p>"Just trust me. I have years of experience. This lead is going straight to the Phantom Thieves aka straight to mental shutdown cases, but if we will arrest the owner of this phone straight away then we will scare them off." As he was explaining, Akuma started off the car and drove off, "Just trust me. Have I ever lied to you before?"</p><p>"No, you haven't." Sae instantly replied, and then sighed, "Alright, I will listen to your request. But you better do your work quickly since holding off the other guys from the arrest is way too big of a job."</p><p>"Thank you, Sae-san."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Have you lost your goddamn mind?!" Goro stormed into the Student Council office after calling in Akira for a meeting. He expected anything to happen, literally anything, but what actually happened. He knew raven was partially insane, but who knew it was to such enormous extents.</p><p>"Good morning to you too, senpai." Akira walked in like he did nothing. Like he was the king of innocence and had no clue why brunet looked as fired up as a volcano.</p><p>"Don't fucking '<em>senpai</em>' me! Have you gone absolutely insane?! Have you?!" Goro pulled out his phone with an article about break-in, "Do you ever think with your fucking head, Akira?!" The adrenaline was pumping in his blood so much that he had to physically hold himself back from attacking the other. What pissed him off only more was how calm and unbothered raven looked.</p><p>"Calm down, everything went fine."</p><p>"And what if it didn't?!" He couldn't believe his own ears. This guy had a criminal record, so when the hell did he become this bold with the police and crime?</p><p>Finally, Akira began to show some emotion with his face twisting in an offended frown; he began going through his bag in search of something, "Sometimes we have to take a risk! And this risk brought us this!" He pulled out tonnes of papers with numbers, names and photos all over them, they looked like personal profiles, "These documents contain information about workers not getting enough payments for their extra hours of work. Okumura is basically treating them like robots."</p><p>Goro had enough strength to take a deep breath in and out, as he picked up the paper at the top of a pile and read its contents. This was good, this was the exact proof that they were discussing but he still could not wrap his head around what Akira did. He promised to himself and Kasumi to keep the other safe, but with each day it turned to become more and more impossible. He couldn't restrain or stalk Akira's actions, after all.</p><p>"Akira.. Why do you see it as your fucking duty to worry me? We could have gotten this through some other means - there was no need to end up on the news! Akuma is already onto us!" Right. That video and the exact quote of when the detective basically said that he was onto the case made his heart stop when he watched it.</p><p>"It's gonna be fine, don't worry about it." Akira waved off his hand and Goro had to bite his lower lip while holding back some unnecessary - or necessary - comments.</p><p>"I really want to punch you."</p><p>"Sometimes I want to punch me too." Raven chuckled, but brunet was not seeing anything funny about any of what was happening. They were practically in shit, and at this point Goro did not know as a leader of their group what would be the best course of action anymore. Everything had just gone to shit. </p><p>"You're the most unbelievable and the most insane person that I have ever met." Brunet looked down at the papers. He has to hide them as soon as possible and in a good place. If someone were to see these, they'd be in trouble. Plus, Haru Okumura goes to Shujin, so they must be extra careful, "But at least you're right with one thing.. now we have proof to go by. All that's left is to find keywords to the Palace and investigate."</p><p>"I already did. The Okumura foods building is a spaceship." Akira lifted up his phone with a Nav app open - and he was right. It really was a hit.</p><p>"How in the world did you guess that?"</p><p>"Just a gut feeling."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Okumura's Palace was unusual to say the least. The aesthetic of it was.. odd. Unpleasant, even. It reminded Goro of these sci-fi movies that you would see in the cinema where they paid too much money for special effects but did not pay enough for the good plot. The blues and greens were in such toxic palettes that it was making him a bit dizzy. Madarame was a bastard of a different kind but at least his Palace was the most pleasing to look at. </p><p>"This place looks so weird." Ann said as they all stared the walls up and down while passing through corridors and corridors that were filled with buttons, wires and metallic details. </p><p>"Yeah.. I'm getting creeped out by all of these robots." Ryuji added as he looked down on the first floor where there were at least thirty robots carrying around massive boxes with foods from one place to another. They seemed to have been getting lectured by a different robot, who acted as their boss while holding a stick and a document that contained list of products.</p><p>"Guys, focus." Goro reminded them, which was when they got met with a first door that did not open with a click of a button. It required a scan of a familiar person.</p><p>Things weren't going to be easy, were they?</p><p>"So.. What do we do now?" The blond mumbled while scratching the back of his neck - probably he was thinking, but not like it was going to be very useful.</p><p>"If it only lets specific people through.. then we can't pass this." Nijima concluded, which was when Akira jumped out in front of them with a mischievous grin on his face that Goro was starting to slowly despite.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, this is where my great mind comes into play."</p><p>"More like troublesome mind." Morgana corrected, but raven ignored the comment as he proceeded to pull out - out of nowhere - a mask.</p><p>It was the ideal replica of Akuma's mask - everything. The purge design with red and white crosses on the black background, the creepy smile that was stitched up and the shining lights of where the eyes were supposed to be. </p><p>"Where did that come from?" Yusuke asked as he observed the thing with artistic appreciation. </p><p>"I bought it online on the fan website, cool isn't it?" Akira circled it around in his hands and then put it on himself. It was weird to see Akuma's face with Akira's Phantom Thief outfit on, but it was a look, "How do I look?" Raven posed, and they all exchanged a look of confusion.</p><p>"Why do you need this mask?" Goro groaned, which was when Akira turned around to face the scanner. Brunet wondered whether he could see well with the mask on.</p><p>"Because I have a theory." And at that raven walked up to the door, and the light instantly turned green while opening up. The thieves couldn't believe their eyes, "Ta-da!"</p><p>"How did you come up with this?" Yusuke gasped in surprise. </p><p>"Well.. Akuma was investigating the crime scene today, no? Wouldn't it be logical that Okumura trusts him? After all, he probably found some fishy stuff about the company while investigating same as me."</p><p>"Same as you?" Ann rose her eyebrows at the remark.</p><p>"Wait. The news today was your doing?!" Nijima scoffed as she realized. The expressions from happy that the door opened, changed into worried frowns. Goro saw the way how Akira also seemed to get affected by the sudden change of mood. Like a small child who got exposed of doing something bad. </p><p>"Akira.." Blonde's eyebrows knitted in the middle. She seemed to be too concerned to be angry.</p><p>"Because of YOU we are all going to get arrested!" Which couldn't be said for Ryuji who was just as furious as Goro was in the morning at school.</p><p>"Guys, calm down. You all have been having serious anger issues recently." Akira took off Akuma's mask and rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Because all you do is cause trouble!" The blond took a step forward, but Goro stopped him by grasping at his shoulder and shaking his head.</p><p>"Guys-" Raven looked like he wanted to reason with them; he just wasn't sure exactly how and what to say to make it better. But the next thing that happened felt like a bomb to the situation.</p><p>"I think we need to discuss whether we should keep you with the Phantom Thieves, Akira." Nijima broke the ice in a cold, serious tone. It was silent for a moment until raven's eyes slowly blinked. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I was thinking the same." Goro admitted, and Akira looked at him like he got stabbed in the back. Because to him it probably felt like he did.</p><p>"What do you-?!"</p><p>"It's for your own safety. I can't let you keep risking your life in the most bizarre and spontaneous ways. I care about you." Brunet tried to explain without filtering his words too much but Akira was starting to look.. scared? Confused? He was showing emotions that Goro hadn't seen before.</p><p>"No, no, no! This shouldn't be happening." Raven suddenly blurted out. Ann took few steps forward and gently placed a hand on the boy's back.</p><p>"Your actions have consequences, Akira." She said in a quiet, composed tone. </p><p>"This is for your own good." Yusuke agreed, and that flipped the switch off in Akira. For some reason he kept glancing at his knife and gun, while deeply thinking about something. Then, he pulled out something like a small diary and paled only more while putting it back into his pocket.</p><p>"None of you understand that what I am doing is the best for everyone." He said with his eyes wide. It looked like he was high on drugs, and Goro began to actually get concerned. </p><p>"You're delusional.." Morgana shook his head and sighed. </p><p>"All of you are just naive and know nothing." Akira turned away from them and proceeded forward, "You don't want me to be a part of Phantom Thieves? Fine. We'll finish this Palace and I will leave."</p><p>"A-akira.." Ann reached her hand, but had Ryuji silently stopped her.</p><p>"Let's go. It's for his own sake. Let him be angry for now." Goro tried to make her feel better, even though if he had to be honest he didn't feel so great about confrontation either. </p><p>"Right.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To say that their way through the Palace was tense, would be lightly putting it. Akira either refused to participate in battles, or did it in a very aggressive and pissed off way. Eventually, after he seemed to have taken off some steam he completely shut down. He had a blank face expression and completely refrained from showing any emotion. Goro knew that they acted harsh towards him, but did it really hit him that deep?</p><p>"Let's stop for today, we did enough progress." Brunet announced and everyone agreed. They were all running low on HP and wanted to go home to get as much sleep as possible.</p><p>The walk back was quiet, with raven slowly tagging behind them while being deep in thought. It was so painfully obvious that something was wrong, yet no one had the guts to say it out loud. The group was scared to make it worse.</p><p>"Well then, text us when we should have the next infiltration." Ann said as they were outside the distortion in the real world while forcing on a smile, and their leader nodded.</p><p>As the thieves began to scatter around each into their own direction, Goro reached out to stop Akira who blankly looked him in the eyes.</p><p>"Akira.. Are you okay?" He had to ask. Which was stupid because the other was obviously not okay. At that the raven cracked into a smile.</p><p>"What if I told you that in reality I am stuck in a time loop where all of you keep dying and I just want this all to end. I had done all of this so many times that at this point I don't know if I love you or hate you, because you are partially the cause of my suffering? You are someone to who I want to be attached to, but the moment you get too close you remind me of the many times that you have died and changed. Nothing will ever be the way how it was in beginning and I don't know what to do." The more he said, the more confused Goro felt because whatever the other was saying sounded like a complete crazy lie but at the same time sounded like something that matched his actions and feelings.</p><p>"What-"</p><p>"Never mind. I was just joking." Akira shook his head, "Let me walk you home."</p><p>Still lost brunet followed behind the other as they watched people and cars pass them by. The atmosphere around them was strange. The other was not angry anymore, he just looked extremely deep in thought and his eyes seemed to have been glued to the evening cloudy sky.</p><p>"Senpai.. do you think humans are better at creation or destruction?" He suddenly asked, and Goro blinked in surprise but thought about it anyway.</p><p>"Well.. I think creation. We are capable of creating houses, foods and families. We are capable of creating friendships, relationships and knowledge. We are the smartest creatures on Earth, after all."</p><p>"Yet we can also destroy the same houses, foods and families. We break hearts and bonds, we kill animals and people." Akira sighed while they took a turn towards the station and walked into one of the trains, "Do you think I'm a pessimist?"</p><p>"No, a realist with pessimistic direction." Brunet chuckled, and raven smiled at that too. They both looked outside the window at countless buildings, crowds and bridges, "I'm sorry that we were so harsh with you, I didn't mean to hurt you-" But Akira ignored his apology and went on with his questions.</p><p>"You said that you loved me." Goro blushed at that. He thought that both him and raven made a silent pact of ignoring his confession, "But senpai.. I think you're slowly starting to hate me." Brunet furrowed his eyebrows at that, "What a tragic love story. I know that we won't have a happy ending, yet I keep giving you false hope."</p><p>"What has gotten into you today..?" Goro just could not wrap his head around the conversation. He didn't like the atmosphere that all of this had, almost like there was some sort of countdown that Akira was counting, "And.. did you just say that you love me, too?" The train stopped at their stop and they walked out of the station onto the street. They were almost there but brunet did not want to leave until he was going to get his answers. Raven was acting weird. Was it good weird or bad weird?</p><p>"<em>I love you, senpai.</em>" Suddenly blurted out Akira, and Goro's world stopped.</p><p>He felt his eyes widening, his palms going a bit cold, his heartbeat beatings in his ears and his mouth going dry. So this is what it's like to be liked back? But why did the other said it so casually like it was obvious this whole time? Why was there some bitterness and disappointment in his voice?</p><p>"You do?" He couldn't help re-asking, because for some reason the words were not reassuring enough. They almost sounded like a lie or like there was a "but" that was about to follow.</p><p>"I do." Raven turned around and he was so beautiful. Each and every single time Goro would get convinced of the other's beauty once again and again. The white skin, curly locks, dreamy eyes and cat-like glance that was sharper than a knife, "I love you enough to push you away, Goro. Again and again. I will keep giving you something, so that you will stay obsessed with me-" the boy took a step forward and dragged his hand on the brunet's shoulder who shivered at the cold, gentle touch, "-and love me. Eventually, you will love me so much that you will learn to hate me."</p><p>"What are you talking about? <em>I could never hate you.</em> I love you, Akira. I really do. Which is why I want you to stay away from the Phantom Thieves because you keep putting yourself in dangerous situations. You'll get caught by Akuma." Goro tried to pretend like the tapping of Akira's fingers against the fabric of his clothes was not getting to him. Like he wasn't breathing heavier than usually. Like his head wasn't spinning from the strongest blood circulation ever.</p><p>"Goro, I am Akuma.”</p><p>What.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“How else do you think I got the mask? You really believed into a lie that the exact same replica was sold online? And you think I got it delivered to me in a single day? And that a fan copy would be of the exact same material and in the exact same detail as the real one?” Now that Akira was explaining it, but.. What? What was this sudden confession? What was happening? “Also, I am the one behind mental shutdowns.”</p><p>“You’re what-“</p><p>“Yes. I killed Wakaba. To he honest I tried my hardest to keep her alive, but she kept trying to escape Shido’s and mine hands so I had to get rid of her. She was smart but idiotic at the same time-“ Goro’s world was closing in on him and the other just kept going, he couldn’t catch up with the information that he was given.</p><p>“You what? Shido? As in Masayoshi Shido politician? And what-? Akira, this is all not a fucking funny joke.”</p><p>“Do I look like I’m joking? Actually, I had told you this many times but every single time you end up killing me so I was curious what was going to happen if I will confess to you my feelings and then tell you the truth.” Goro began to actually consider calling the mental hospital, because raven was clearly speaking uncontrollable nonsense.</p><p>“Akira.. Do you like.. Actually have a mental illness? Are you delusional? What the fuck is going on-“</p><p>“But now that I have told you everything, what do you think I am going to do to you?” Suddenly brunet’s eyes went wide because Akira was looking at him like a predator looking at his prey. The normally misty, grey eyes were currently shining with a crimson outline around the irises. It was terrifying sight of a crazed man. On an instinct, Goro felt himself taking a step back, “Oh? Are you going to run? But I thought you loved me. I thought that there is no way for you to hate me? Are you going back on your words? I thought you wanted me to be honest with you. I thought you wanted to make me happy and fix me.. <em>Do what is best for me, </em>didn’t you<em>?</em>”</p><p>And then Akira leaned in and connected their lips together. It was a sour kiss, because Goro’s mind was dizzy from confession, from information that he learned, from the other’s words and so many more. He felt like he was about to faint from overflow of everything that was happening. He couldn’t bring himself to kiss back, because everything was just too much. He needed a break, so he broke the kiss and stepped away with wide eyes. At that, raven knitted his eyebrows in a twisted frown with bloodshot look shining in the dark of a quiet evening.</p><p>“Akira.. Let’s calm down. You’re not feeling so well after the conversation today at the Palace which is why you are saying weird things. Let’s go home and take a break. You can have dinner with us and we will just-“</p><p>“<em>How do you think you are going to die?</em>” Akira cut through with his question. He wasn’t even blinking, the other was just staring at Goro like a completely insane person.</p><p>“What?” Brunet swallowed at that while looking around. He couldn’t keep an eye contact with someone like this. He felt uncomfortable and.. scared?</p><p>“I asked, ‘How do you think you are going to die?’” The other’s voice was completely dead from emotion, and had a robotic tone to it. Goro’s stomach was flipping upside down for some reason. He could not brush off the bad feeling. Like something horrendous was about to happen.</p><p>“Why are you asking me that?”</p><p>“<em>Just because.</em>”</p><p>“I.. I don’t know.” He answered in hesitance, and took a step back to which Akira mirrored his action while taking a step forward.</p><p>Goro felt pain.</p><p>It was sharp and cold, but at the same time it was tearing him apart and burning his insides. Something was stuck in his chest, and he felt everything shifting away from his eyes from left to right. There was an image of Akira right in front of him, that kept doubling and breaking from one piece into another. What was happening? What happened?</p><p>The tips of his fingers felt cold and his hands were shaking. It felt like the air got knocked out from his lungs and he was drowning in something. Eventually, he had the courage to look down - moving his head was a whole challenge, it was just too heavy - and saw a knife pierced through his chest, right somewhere next to his heart. When he looked up back again he saw Akira. This beautiful, but monstrous person that he loved.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“<em>Well, I do.</em>” Were the last words that Goro heard which were followed with a cunning smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>